


leçons d'amour (love lessons)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry bottom, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis top, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, Top Louis, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform, versatil larry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 99,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: El amor no viene con un plan de estudios.Louis Tomlinson ha esperado lo que parece una eternidad para graduarse de la preparatoria y salir de ese pequeño pueblo de mente pequeña. Pero cuando llega a la Universidad Hope, pronto se da cuenta de que encontrar a su Príncipe Azul no es tan sencillo. Todos aquí ya habían salido. De hecho, Louis podría ser la única virgen en el campus.Lo peor de todo es que ha terminado con el conquistador gay, encantador y guapo del campus como compañero de cuarto, cuya cama bien puede estar equipada con una puerta giratoria.Harry Styles no cree en las historias de amor de los libros.Todos están felices divirtiéndose tanto como pueden con tanta gente como les es posible... Excepto su tímido y pobre excusa de compañero de cuarto que realmente está echando a perder la fiesta.Mientras Harry se las ingenia para sacar a Louis de su caparazón, quedarse siendo solo amigos es más difícil de lo que había anticipado. Descubre que el amor es un curso acelerado en determinación. Para pasar, tendrá que finalmente asistir a las clases... y sobrepasar su propio y privado miedo de que el amor nunca fue hecho para durar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Heidi Cullinan.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**LECCIONES DE AMOR.  
HEIDI CULLINAN.**

_Septiembre _   
_Universidad _ _Hope_ _, _ _Danby_ _, _ _Illinois_

**L**a orientación para los estudiantes de primer año de la Universidad Hope era un buffet "_todo lo que pueda comer",_ y Harry Styles planeaba empacharse. El adorable jovencito en la entrada de la unión de estudiantes, por ejemplo, sería un buen aperitivo, a pesar del hecho de que pareciera salido de una película de los años veinte. Sin embargo, el sexo debería esperar, ya que Harry tenía peces mucho más grandes que pescar, más específicamente, descubrir dónde sería exactamente el lugar en donde se cogería a todos los nuevos jóvenes hermosos de este año. La nota en su casilla de correo decía que se dirigiera a ver a la decana de los estudiantes, así que hacía allí iba.

Desafortunadamente, estaba bastante seguro de que no sería una gran reunión. Tomó el camino largo, pasando por el Lago Sharon para saludar a Lancelot y Gawain.

El lago artificial ocupaba una hectárea, con cinco metros de profundidad en el centro, y alojaba un pequeño campanario en la parte noroeste donde por miles de años los estudiantes se habían sentido atraídos a mirarse a los ojos adorablemente y declararse devoción eterna. A Harry le gustaba el campanario porque bloqueaba el sol y el viento, lo escondía de los curiosos y daba una linda vista mientras observaba a los cisnes.

Hoy, como todos los días, flotaban tranquilamente en la superficie del agua, dos majestuosas cabezas que se inclinaban y se movían al unísono mientras patrullaban el perímetro de su dominio. Miraron a Harry con breve interés, pero cuando vieron que no tenía pan o patatas fritas para ofrecerles, continuaron su camino. A diferencia de Harry, su residencia para el año ya estaba asegurada, su lago estaba provisto de todo lo que necesitaban.

Buena vida si puedes conseguirla.

Harry los observó nadar hasta que estuvo en peligro de perderse las horas de atención de la decana, luego, preparado para enfrentar la realidad, se dirigió nuevamente hacia el Viejo Alcalde y su pena de nueve meses.

Dean Stevens era una de esas mujeres de mediana edad que, en su momento guapa, se había perdido el aviso de que el cuello arrugado era asqueroso, valientemente usando grandes escotes y convirtiendo eso en un gran _ewww_. A pesar de que intentó no mirar su pecho mientras la saludaba y la acompañaba hacia la oficina, llamaba su atención como un faro de luz. Un aterrador faro de luz.

—¿Le llegó el contrato de arrendamiento para el nuevo departamento? — Harry tomó su posición habitual al otro lado del escritorio—. Se lo envié a su secretaria.

La sonrisa de Dean se afirmó, y allí fue cuando él supo que no iba a vivir fuera del campus. Ella enlazó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Como estudiante de primero, Harry, sé que comprendes nuestras políticas residenciales, y sé que estás comprometido con el lema de la Universidad Hope. Sé que entiendes que no dejamos que nuestros estudiantes vivan fuera de los dormitorios, porque los separa de la comunidad.

—Sé que viví fuera del campus el año anterior —contraatacó Harry—, y que usted aprobó mi solicitud para hacerlo este año nuevamente.

—Aprobamos, con gran renuencia, su petición para vivir en la misma residencia que el año pasado, una residencia que por lo que entiendo ya no es una opción para usted. —Su sonrisa estaba grabada a fuego en su rostro.

—No es mi culpa que el propietario no haya pagado su hipoteca. Dios sabe que nosotros le pagábamos lo suficiente.

Harry tenía su propia sonrisa fija.

—Sin embargo, nuestro acuerdo era con ese alquiler, no con uno nuevo. Lamentablemente no podemos permitirnos que un estudiante viva más lejos que eso.

—El nuevo lugar esta solo a dos cuadras de distancia del que ustedes ya habían aprobado.

—Debemos poner nuestros límites en algún lugar, Sr. Styles. Debo señalar que su situación ha cambiado. Cuando usted lo solicitó, estaba viviendo con otro estudiante, uno que se suponía que se graduaría este diciembre.

Obviamente ella iba a basarse en la pequeña mentira piadosa de Harry, su intento de usar el sistema de Hope en su contra. Cara, una estudiante de quinto año, era prácticamente una estudiante modelo para vivir fuera del campus, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba comprometida. Con ella como graduada a medio semestre en la solicitud, su petición había sido rápidamente aceptada. Salvo que Cara nunca había tenido intenciones de graduarse tan tarde, ni bien la tinta de la aprobación de su acuerdo de vivienda se había secado, ella se había inscrito para las clases de verano y la graduación de agosto. Era una pequeña artimaña que nadie habría notado hasta que fuera muy tarde... salvo por el idiota del propietario que había dejado de pagar las cuentas y había expuesto su plan completamente.

Harry trató de ser lo más delicado posible.

—Ella se las arregló para terminar antes y así poder hacer la práctica en Chicago. Eso tampoco es mi culpa.

—Sea como sea, el hecho es que estás pidiendo mudarte más lejos que tu departamento del año pasado, solo y a última hora. Seguramente ves la dificultad de este caso, ¿no? Si permitiéramos que hicieras eso, nos veríamos inundados de solicitudes de otros para hacer lo mismo.

Estaban inundados de solicitudes para vivir fuera del campus, porque Hope era la única universidad de la que Harry había oído hablar que no dejaba a los estudiantes elegir dónde vivir. Era una completa locura, pero decirlo en esta ocasión no ayudaría a la causa.

—Es importante promover la comunidad de Hope —continuó la decana—. Nuestros estudiantes y sus padres esperan que los proveamos de un ambiente de aprendizaje seguro para los que asisten a Hope. ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo si están dispersos por la ciudad? Los jóvenes no siempre toman las mejores decisiones para sí mismos. Estaríamos en riesgo de perder en esto.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de decidir dónde vivir —replicó Harry—, y a lo que mis padres respecta, estoy más que calificado para tomar las decisiones por ellos también.

Él odió la forma en que la expresión de la decana se volvió compasiva.

—Sí, estoy bien informado. ¿No ves que, sin embargo, este es otro argumento más para que nos hagamos cargo de ti? ¿Cómo puedes argumentar que tener que pagar la renta, los servicios y la comida es una ventaja para ti? ¿Por qué necesitas preocuparte por algo como eso?

—Me he ganado el derecho a tomar esas decisiones por mí mismo. No soy un niño novato. Ni siquiera soy un típico junior. Dean Stevens, usted conoce mi situación.

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, la sonrisa de ella se quebró, y parte de la máscara cayó. Desafortunadamente, no había un respiro detrás, solo otra pared.

—Conozco tu situación, y lo lamento, Harry. No puedo permitirte vivir fuera del campus. Aunque quisiera, que no lo quiero, no es mi decisión. El consejo de regentes ha dicho que no. Podemos discutirlo todo el tiempo que quieras, pero te lo digo como alguien que ha estado junto a ti durante todo este camino rocoso. Te dimos el pase porque estabas luchando y porque vivías con tu amiga. Vivir solo no es una buena idea para ti.

Harry se desplomó sobre su silla.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde van a colocarme? Porque sé que no me puede poner en las casas con los otros estudiantes de los últimos cursos.

Stevens levantó un pedacito de papel y sostuvo sus anteojos en la punta de la nariz.

—De hecho, puedo. El compañero de Ethan Miller fue transferido...

—¡¿Ethan Miller?! —Imágenes de un calentón y desesperado bicho raro con una habitación llena de experimentos llenaron la cabeza de Harry. Él la miró fijamente—. Inténtalo otra vez.

Frunciendo sus labios, ella escaneó el papel.

—Tengo varios lugares disponibles. Desafortunadamente, son todos en casas de alumnos de los primeros cursos y están todos en una misma casa, Porter.

Porter. Furia, shock y un poco de miedo lo abrumaron mientras se sentaba como si le hubieran aplicado una picana en la base de su espina dorsal.

—No puede estar hablando en serio. Tienen cuatro bloques de dormitorios para los alumnos de los primeros cursos. No puede decirme que solamente hay vacantes en la Casa Porter.

—Porter nunca se llena, como claramente sabes, aunque este año no faltó mucho. El año siguiente no será un problema, con la construcción de los nuevos dormitorios. Pero, por ahora, es la Casa Porter o compartir habitación con Ethan Miller.

Qué adorables opciones. Harry trató de decidirse, pero no era simple. Ella lo estaba haciendo decidir entre dos círculos del infierno.

—Hábleme de las opciones en Porter.

—Hay siete vacantes allí, todas con estudiantes de primer o segundo año. Esto podría ser algo bueno, ¿sabes? Eres uno de los mayores promovedores contra esa casa, y tienes razón, tenemos trabajo que hacer allí. Podrías lograr que otros jóvenes encontraran una voz.

—¿Entonces ahora estoy haciendo servicio comunitario? Espero que esté haciendo bocetos de mi habitación. —Estiró su mano y ella le alcanzó el papel. Un mar de nombres volaba frente a él, todos ellos sin ningún significado, nada en la página le daba ninguna pista de quien podría ser el compañero de cuarto más pasable. Quería tirarle el papel a la cara y resistirse. ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿Echarlo? ¿Le importaba? Debería haber escuchado a Cara y haberse transferido a Chicago nuevamente. No debería haberse quedado, ni siquiera por Williams. No debería...

Paró, con su dedo apoyado en un cuadrado violeta al lado de uno de los nombres sin sentido.

—Aquí. Este. ¿Qué es esto? —Antes de que pudiera responderle, recordó—. Este es su código para abierto a compañeros gay, ¿no es cierto?

Stevens entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, pero es un individual.

—Oh. —Los individuales eran cajas de zapato para una sola persona, y que entraran dos estaban fuera de discusión. Los individuales también eran más comunes para hospedar a los solitarios de los últimos cursos con una Xbox.

Salvo que había una P, justo al lado del cuadrado—. ¿Cómo un alumno de primer año pudo conseguir un individual?

—Tiene alergias, bastante severas según lo que tengo entendido. Necesita aire acondicionado, y por supuesto las únicas habitaciones que lo tienen son las de los estudiantes de los últimos cursos. —Paró, pensativa—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sus padres estaban tristes porque viviera solo. Si quieres una habitación ahí, podría aprobarlo.

—¿Una habitación dónde? Dos personas no entran en esas habitaciones.

—Hemos puesto a dos estudiantes en habitaciones así antes. No es cómodo, pero funciona. —Sonrió ausente, claramente apoyando esta solución—. En realidad, esto podría resolver varios problemas. La madre estuvo aquí esta mañana cuando lo dejaban, casi frenética cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando a su bebé solo en la universidad. Son de muy lejos, y supongo que el niño recién está saliendo. Ella está muy preocupada de que no salga bien. Él es tímido, supongo.

Genial. Ahora en vez de vivir solo, Harry haría de niñera a un tímido y alérgico novato que probablemente tenía granos en la espalda. Frunció el ceño y puso el papel en su regazo, escaneándolo intensamente. Ninguno de los otros lugares tenía cuadrados violetas, y si no se anotaron para tener un compañero gay, realmente no lo querían. Dos de los lugares eran estudiantes de segundo año que Harry odiaba, y los otros podrían estar en contra de los gays por lo que Harry sabía. No es que ellos pudieran golpearlo en Hope. Pero como había aprendido para su peligro, también en la Casa Porter, había muchas formas de hacer bullying. Entonces, sus opciones reales eran Ethan Maldito Miller y apretarse con un novato de primer año.

Su mirada volvió hacia el _Chico Granos en la Espalda._

—El peor escenario —señaló Stevens—, te quedas aquí hasta que te encontremos una mejor situación. Lo has hecho todas las otras veces que has tenido problemas. No veo por qué no podrías hacerlo ahora.

—No tendría problemas, si me dejara vivir fuera del campus.

Stevens resopló y levantó su bolígrafo.

—¿Debo ponerte para estar de a dos en el individual?

Harry miró el papel por un momento, luego asintió, preguntándose en qué se había metido.

🥀

Después de la reunión con Stevens, Harry cruzó el estacionamiento de la facultad y se dirigió hacia las farolas rotas que indicaban el camino hacia el edificio de Comunicaciones.

Mientras que muchos edificios en el campus necesitaban arreglos, al edificio de Comunicaciones probablemente sería mejor demolerlo y construirlo de nuevo en otro lugar. Asentado en el punto más alejado del campus, Ritche Hall había sido construido en 1950 y nunca le dieron mucho más que unas cortinas nuevas, aunque había recibido una actualización eléctrica y de cableado en 1997, cuando el lugar casi se incendia. Los pasillos eran estrechos. Las paredes eran bloques de hormigón de la Rusia Soviética. Las luces parpadeaban a menudo debido a que la repotenciación en los años noventa no fue capaz de mantenerse al día con las necesidades de la tecnología actual. Comunicaciones era el departamento menos apoyado en el campus, y el edificio que lo albergaba dejaba perfectamente claro ese desprecio.

Naturalmente, este era el edificio que albergaba el hogar espiritual de Harry.

Pasó el pequeño y triste estudio donde él había tomado el curso electivo que dio lugar a su título, posiblemente, mal concebido, y sonrió. Saludó a Jax, que estaba haciendo de DJ para una estación de radio del campus a la que nadie prestaba atención. Por último, bajó por las escaleras hacia las oficinas del sótano, donde estaban los profesores de Comunicación, tres de ellos, haciendo lo mejor que podían para no seguir el horario de oficina.

Sin embargo, el profesor Williams estaba en su escritorio, con su figura larguirucha acurrucada sobre la áspera losa de madera vieja mientras mordisqueaba un sándwich hecho en casa, su cabello canoso y cada vez menos abundante sobresalía en direcciones diferentes. Espiando a Harry, le saludó e hizo un gesto hacia el pequeño y superpoblado espacio.

—Sr. Styles. _Entre vous. _—Dejó el sándwich y movió una pila de carpetas de archivos de una silla—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —Cuando Harry no respondió de inmediato, Williams lo estudió un momento antes de hacer una mueca—. Oh maldición. No te dieron permiso para vivir fuera del campus.

Harry se encogió de hombros, tratando de actuar como no si no le importara.

—Era una posibilidad remota.

—Era muy importante para ti, según recuerdo. —Suspiró y se limpió la boca con una servilleta—. Para que conste, yo fui personalmente ante la junta directiva y la decana y declaré tu caso. Aunque en retrospectiva ese podría no haber sido el mejor plan. Parecen aún más irritados de lo habitual conmigo este año.

—Está bien, de verdad.

Williams miró a Harry por encima de sus gafas de montura metálica, y Harry suspiró antes de encorvarse en la silla.

—Bueno. Es una chupada de culo y no en el buen sentido. Aunque creo que he estado preparándome para ello desde que me llegó la notificación del banco.

—Aun así, lo siento, Harry. —Después de verter café en dos tazas astilladas de un maltratado termo, Williams le dio una a Harry—. Ojalá me quedara un frasco aquí así podría hacer esto un irlandés. A pesar de que no estoy seguro de que sea kosher*, dar alcohol a un estudiante sin importar que tenga la edad legal o no, hoy lo haría, porque hoy es una mierda para ti.

_(*. __**Kosher**__: se refiere a aquellos alimentos que respetan las prescripciones rituales del judaísmo y que, por tanto, pueden ser consumidos por los creyentes. También puede hacer referencia a que algo sea o no "correcto"_)

—Gracias. —Harry tomó un sorbo del tibio café apenas pasable y se sintió como si estuviera en casa.

Algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida se habían dado en esta oficina bebiendo café malo con Williams.

—¿Cómo está la familia?

—Bien. Los niños empezaron la escuela la semana pasada, así que Karen no está actuando tan homicida. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo cercano hacia el final del verano.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Maldición, ojalá no hubiera tenido que regresar a Chicago, o podría haber ayudado.

—Hablando de eso. Sé que será sombrío, pero dame una actualización del frente doméstico.

Harry bebió más café.

—Mamá está inestable de nuevo. Papá felizmente la ignora, y Tibby está haciendo pucheros y enojada a nivel Olímpico. Cara está completamente en modo_ "planificando boda",_ y Greg está hasta el cuello en la escuela de posgrado. —Rozó su pulgar sobre una astilla en el borde—. Querían transferirme de vuelta a Northwestern, o a algún lugar en Chicago.

—Hmm. —Williams echó la silla hacia atrás, haciendo crujir las bisagras antiguas—. Suenas extrañamente culpable cuando dices eso. ¿Quieres transferirte?

—En realidad no. —Frotó el borde de la taza astillada de nuevo—. Hubiera sido más fácil vigilar a mi familia, lo admitiré.

Williams resopló.

—Una buena razón para no transferirte, entonces. Vigilar a tu familia solo te volvería loco. Sin embargo sabes que estás perdiendo el tiempo en Hope. Northwestern, la Universidad de Chicago, en cualquier otro lugar tiene que haber un departamento de comunicaciones mejor.

Este comentario hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

—Me gusta nuestro departamento.

—A nadie le gusta este departamento. —Williams atizó su sándwich—. Estoy para la tenencia de este año. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que van a encontrar una manera de negármela. Maldición, pero no quiero moverme.

—¿Qué? —Harry se irguió en su silla—. Retrocede.

Williams pareció sorprendido.

—Estoy en una posición de tenencia, lo que significa ahora que he estado aquí seis años, o bien me dan la tenencia, esencialmente para garantizar que no vaya a perder mi trabajo a menos que me jubile o haga algo obsceno con un estudiante, o no me la dan, y en caso de esto último, significa que estaré fuera. Con una marca negra en tu nombre cuando trates de encontrar un nuevo puesto de trabajo.

—Tienen que darte la tenencia —dijo Harry, con la esperanza de sonar menos desesperado de lo que se sentía.

—No tienen que hacerlo, pero es bastante difícil de negar. Aun así, he estado en estrecho contacto con la Asociación Americana de Profesores Universitarios, y estoy dispuesto a apelar si se trata de eso.

Harry simplemente tomó un sorbo de café, aunque internamente se tambaleó. No podía imaginar finalizar sus estudios sin Williams. Él malditamente habría compartido dormitorio con Ethan Miller y le hubiera dado a la Casa Porter un desfile desnudo mientras ellos se burlaban antes de perder a su asesor.

—Como sea. —El profesor dejó su café y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza—. Voy a tratar de ser un poco más que una línea de carga este año. Karen dice que durará hasta alrededor de octubre. Probablemente tiene razón.

Eres el mejor profesor en el campus, quería decir Harry, pero no podía porque sería demasiado adulador.

—Si te niegan la tenencia, es probable que haya una revuelta.

Esto hizo que Williams sonriera.

—Rose Manchester ya se puso completamente furiosa cuando se enteró de que yo estaba para la tenencia este año, con la promesa de iniciar un comité estudiantil dentro del Club de Filosofía si me la niegan. Aparentemente hay un precedente: en 1992 le negaron una tenencia a un profesor, y durante la apelación los estudiantes se movilizaron y en general hicieron un gran ataque. No estoy convencido de que cambiaran la situación, y como le dije a Rose, no necesito oír una maldita palabra de que ustedes lo harán porque no hay forma de que eso ayude, la decana de la facultad y la junta de regentes pensarán que yo he incitado a la gente a protestar.

—Jesús, suenas como si esperases que te negaran la tenencia.

La sonrisa de Williams era casi perversa.

—Bueno, la decana me llamó pequeña mierda la semana pasada.

Normalmente eso haría que Harry sonriera, pero teniendo en cuenta el contexto actual, no podía.

—Dean Prents es la pequeña mierda. Dios, esa cabrona es embaucadora.

—Silencio. —Williams metió su pie para cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo—. Sé bueno. No puedo cerrar las puertas porque Karen señaló que les encantaría volver a visitar ese debacle de hace dos años.

—Por favor. No es el Universo Disney a menos que alguien te acuse de coquetear con un estudiante. Además, eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ser mi padre.

—¡Hey! —Williams parecía realmente ofendido—. Solo si te hubiera engendrado bajo las gradas de noveno grado, sabelotodo. De todos modos, la última vez que lo comprobé, el fetiche del papi estaba vivo y bien en la comunidad gay. —Hizo una pausa, se volvió un poco pálido y empujó la puerta para cerrarla por completo—. Joder, tengo que dejar de hablar.

Harry se rió.

—¿Qué, piensas que tienen el lugar vigilado?

—No, pero... —Hizo una pausa, luchando claramente una batalla interna—. Esta es la verdad, entre tú y yo. Soy un sabelotodo, incluso más grande que tú. Sí, encuentras eso gracioso y divertido, pero es probable que sea tiempo de que, como alguien lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tu padre, actúe como un adulto real. Tomé este trabajo porque fue lo que pude conseguir y porque tenía el sueño de conseguir que ellos ampliaran el programa. Todo lo que he hecho en seis años es perder el tiempo.

—Has hecho más que eso —dijo Harry, un poco demasiado brusco.

Williams se suavizó.

—Lo sé. No pretendo minimizar lo que he sido capaz de dar a los estudiantes como tú. Tampoco me arrepiento de mi tiempo aquí. Ni de cualquiera de mis estudiantes, incluso de los imbéciles. La cosa es que, en algún momento, probablemente debería crecer y tener una carrera, ¿sabes?

—Tienes una carrera.

—Claro. Soy un profesor junior en un departamento casi extinto de una universidad con su impronta en el panorama académico con clases altísimas, políticas cursis y diversidad enmascarada como una estrategia de marketing. Sin embargo no me he puesto en contra de Hope, porque estaba de acuerdo con ellos o porque estaba desesperado por mantener mi trabajo. He sido perezoso. No he publicado nada más que ese único artículo, hace allí mismo que la tenencia sea un camino cuesta arriba. —Williams parecía casi sombrío—. Sí. Estoy seguro que esta triste historia te ha inspirado a la grandeza. Bien, Sr. Styles, necesito terminar este programa de estudios. Realmente siento lo de tu apartamento. Solo dime que te colaron en los Manors y dormiré tranquilo.

—Estoy compartiendo una habitación individual con un estudiante de primer año plagado de alergias.

—Maravilloso. —Williams levantó su taza en un brindis fingido—. Sábado por la noche, en Opie's, trastienda, jarra de cerveza. Llevaré a mi esposa para que nadie piense que te estoy seduciendo. —Él frunció el ceño—. Joder, tendré que conseguir una niñera, y Cara se ha ido. Jesús, odio cuando la gente se gradúa.

Harry rió, sacudiendo el vacío que había inspirado la idea de perder a Williams.

—Estaré allí.

—Aunque se me olvidó preguntar. ¿Cuándo te irás? Supongo que estarás en la antigua casa de Cara y Greg ahora, ¿no?

—Sí, una vez que termine el contrato de arrendamiento. Que termina el miércoles.

Williams levantó una ceja.

—Es lunes.

—Se podría decir que estoy un poco renegado.

El profesor miró su reloj.

—Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo, supongo que no te irás esta noche.

—Dios, no. Esta noche tengo la intención de ir a buscar a alguien joven y casadero y aterrorizado y llevarlo de nuevo a disfrutar de mi última noche sin convivencia de Disney. A pesar de que podría caer por allá y reclamar mis 0,37 metros cuadrados de espacio y asegurarme de que alguien ponga una litera para mí. A menos que decida elegir el futón*. Más espacio para un dormitorio de acrobacias.

_(*. __**Futón**__: Colchón de algodón, según técnica tradicional japonesa, que se tiende directamente sobre el suelo o sobre una superficie dura._)

Williams le lanzó un saludo.

—Ve y folla, joven.

—Tengo esa intención —dijo Harry al salir.

Esta vez cuando Harry atravesó los pasillos de Ritche Hall, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y silbó, sintiéndose muchísimo mejor que cuando había llegado.

🥀

En algún lugar en medio de la sala de orientación de primer año en la Universidad Hope, Louis Tomlinson comenzó a dudar.

Sus padres se habían ido al mediodía después de abrazarle y hacerle prometer que llamaría tantas veces como pudiese. Tuvieron un agradable almuerzo en la pizzería al otro lado de la calle, y se despidieron a orillas del lago Sharon. Louis estaba bastante seguro de que en el camino hacia la sala de orientación un chico en verdad lindo; Louis asumió que era un chico de último curso, pero no estaba aún seguro de cómo decirlo; había estado mirado su culo.

Salvo ahora que él finalmente estaba en el auditorio del campus escuchando a la decana hablar sobre las maravillas de Hope, Louis apenas podía quedarse quieto, estaba lleno de pánico. Su feliz burbuja de utopía había estallado en algún momento durante los pequeños círculos de orientación grupal, y aunque el día había comenzado con una banda sonora_ Ashman y Menken*_ ahora se reproducía el tema de Tiburón. Y lo peor de todo, era que Louis no podría apuntar a nada específico para dar cuenta de su repentino deseo de correr como el infierno hacia su casa y meterse de nuevo en el armario.

_(*. _**_Howard__Ashman_**_ (dramaturgo y letrista) y __Adam__Menken__ (compositor y pianista) colaboraron en varias películas, sobre todo de animación de __Disney__, en las que __Ashman__ escribía la letra y __Menken__ componía la música._)

Un golpe en el brazo le hizo girarse a la izquierda, donde su líder de orientación le sonreía mientras la decana seguía hablando en un tono cuidadosamente modulado. Amy mostró su anillo de arco iris que hacía juego con sus extensiones de cabello arco iris y su camisa color verde brillante que decía _Está bien conmigo._ Ella se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Algunos de la AGH vamos a Opie's a comer pizza y tomar cervezas de raíz después. ¿Quieres venir?

Louis se detuvo, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Acaso no había soñado con unirse a una Alianza Gay-Heterosexual desde que tenía catorce años? ¿No era eso exactamente por lo que estaba aquí, para conectar con grupos como esos?

Él estaba allí por eso, sí, pero su líder de orientación le había puesto los pelos de punta al segundo que se conocieron. Después de declararlo frente al grupo (al parecer su orientación sexual estaba incluida en su portapapeles) ella se había aferrado al brazo de Louis como una lapa y habló de que podrían ir a hacer compras de novio juntos. Su entusiasmo y el arcoiris de sus extensiones agravó en Louis la sensación de aprensión en lugar de tranquilizarle.

Sí, debería ir, pero hombre, realmente no quería hacerlo.

—Creo que tengo que volver a mi habitación y resolver algunas cosas —susurró de vuelta—. Gracias, de todas formas.

La decana terminó de hablar, y el público aplaudió cortésmente mientras se levantaban y se dispersaban. La líder de la orientación se quedó al lado de Louis y puso mala cara.

—Aw, vamos. Tienes que comer, ¿no? ¿No te tientan la pizza de doble queso y la cerveza de raíz?

—Soy alérgico a los lácteos. —Y a los huevos y las almendras, y los ácaros del polvo, y a al polen, y a los gatos y los perros y las pelusas y el moho. Él tomó su mochila y buscó una ruta de escape—. Nos vemos por ahí —dijo, y antes de que ella pudiera atraparlo nuevamente, salió disparado.

Louis no salió corriendo del auditorio, pero se acurrucó debajo del delgado peso de su mochila llena-de-literatura-de-orientación, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de quitarse de encima la interacción. Su pulgar rozó la pulsera multicolor tejida que su hermana le había dado esa mañana, cuando dejaban la habitación del hotel para que él se trasladara a su dormitorio. ¿Era un error llevar esto? ¿Era demasiado pronto? ¿Debería quitárselo? No era como si Lisa pudiera saber que se había quitado el regalo. ¿Cuántas otras personas tenían su homosexualidad marcada en sus portapapeles? Frunció el ceño para sí mismo mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas de salida, tan atrapado en sus propios pensamientos que cuando alguien le puso una mano en su brazo, saltó. Una chica con el pelo rubio largo que sobresalía de una boina granate de punto retuvo el brazo de Louis y señaló al suelo.

—Lo siento, pero estás a punto de caminar justo a través del Zodíaco.

Su tono parecía insinuar que la frase debía explicarse por sí misma, lo que lo confundió aún más.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te lo dijeron en orientación? Por lo general, al menos lo encubren como un mito divertido. 

Ella señaló a un mosaico en el suelo, con símbolos de latón chapado que parecían vagamente astrológicos.

—No camines sobre el Zodíaco, o fallarás tu próxima prueba. Lo sé, suena estúpido ahora. Pero como alguien que lo ha hecho y ha pagado el precio, no puedo dejarte empezar la universidad de esa manera con la conciencia tranquila.

—Está bien. —Louis no estaba seguro de qué otra cosa podía decir además de eso—. ¿Gracias? —Sonriendo irónicamente, la muchacha le tendió la mano.

—Rose Manchester, estudiante de segundo año. Encantada de conocerte.

Louis tomó la mano un tanto vacilante.

—Louis Tomlinson. Estudiante de primer año. Aunque tú pareces saber en qué año estoy. —Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Es una escuela pequeña. Cualquier persona que no conoces en esta época del año es o bien un estudiante de primer año o de intercambio.

—No me veo como un estudiante de intercambio, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, estás usando tu anillo de graduación de la escuela secundaria, que la mayoría de los chicos de intercambio no llevan.

Louis puso el pulgar sobre el dedo anular derecho.

—¿Eso es poco cool o algo así?

Ella rió.

—No sabría decirlo. Soy una especie de friki.

Él hizo un rápido inventario de los accesorios de Rose: ningún collar de arco iris y tampoco un anillo de graduación.

Ella tenía un collar de aspecto curioso: un cable negro que llevaba un círculo de metal pesado que decía _BORRAR EL ODIO_. La joyería parecía una conversación segura, funcionaría por el momento.

—Me gusta tu collar.

Tocándolo, Rose sonrió, y su mirada se posó brevemente en la muñeca izquierda de Louis.

—Gracias. —Louis tuvo que luchar para no cubrir su brazalete, y mientras estaban allí sin hablar, sentía un parentesco extraño con Rose. Le recordaba a su hermana, tanto en apariencia como en su capacidad de mantener el silencio elegante. Se encontró con ganas de hablar con ella, para hacerse su amigo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Él se decantó por el collar.

—¿Es eso de la Campaña _NOH8*?_

_(*. **Campaña **__**NOH8**__**: **(__NOH8__ es un __numerónimo__ que se lee no __hate__, «no al __odio»__) es una protesta fotográfica en contra de la Proposición 8 de California, que prohíbe el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo en ese estado._)

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_—Matthew Shepard*._

_(*. _**_Matthew__Shepard_**_**: **fue un estudiante de la Universidad de __Wyoming__ que fue torturado y asesinado cerca de __Laramie__. Falleció en el hospital el 12 de octubre de 1998, como resultado de severas lesiones craneales. Testigos aseguraron que __Shepard__ había sido atacado por ser homosexual. Su asesinato impactó a nivel nacional e internacional sobre los temas concernientes a delitos de odio y su respectiva legislación. __Shepard__ se ha convertido en un __ícono__ para la comunidad LGBT._)

—Oh. —Louis se tragó un genial porque la situación de Matthew Shepard obviamente no lo era.

—Normalmente no me anuncio —continuó Rose—, pero una amiga me dio esto, y me recuerda a ella.

Anúnciate. Louis pensó en Amy y escondió la pulsera, prometiendo cortarla apenas llegara a su habitación. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Rose había dicho. Espera, ¿quería decir que...? ¿Podría preguntarle?

Rose sonrió.

—Creo que me quedo oficialmente como C en este momento, pero sí, soy gay.

—¿C?

—Cuestionamiento. —Rose cambió de hombro su mochila—. En algún lugar entre lesbiana y bisexual de momento, pero, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Solo sé que no encajo en el molde heterosexual estándar. —Ella levantó una ceja—. Estás fuera ahora, ¿verdad?

Él trató de reír.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te ves como si estuvieses esperando que la gente salga de los arbustos y comience a gritarte gay y luego te tiren piedras. Está bien. Todos hemos pasado por eso. Hay días en que todavía me pasa, creo. Estoy segura de que has oído las charlas, pero realmente puedes relajarte en su mayor parte en Hope. Solo quédate fuera de la Casa Porter, y todo irá bien.

Louis se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Porter? ¿Estamos hablando de la residencia de estudiantes llamada Porter? —Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, su estómago se retorció—. Ahí es donde está mi habitación.

La sonrisa de Rose murió.

—Ah. Bueno, espero que tengas un buen compañero de cuarto.

Trató de no entrar en pánico.

—No tengo ninguno. Tengo alergias, así que me dieron una habitación individual por el aire acondicionado.

—Eso es bueno, no tener compañero de cuarto, quiero decir. Casi todos los atletas están allí, y yo odio estereotipar, pero... bueno, estoy segura de que vas a estar bien. —Ella lo dijo de la forma en que la gente dice que esperan que las cosas vayan bien cuando están seguros de que no será así. Buscando en su bolsillo, Rose sacó un teléfono—. Aquí, dame tu número, y te mandaré un mensaje más tarde para estar segura de que estás bien. Estoy cruzando la calle en Sandman, y si no queda de otra, puedo mostrarles rápidamente mis tetas mientras tú corres.

Louis rió, pero sus dedos se sacudían mientras se agregaba a sí mismo a los contactos de Rose. ¿Cómo, después de toda su cuidadosa planificación, había terminado en un mal dormitorio? Quería hacer preguntas estúpidas, muchas de ellas, y quería pedirle a Rose que no lo dejara solo, que lo dejara vivir debajo de su cama. Podría haberlo intentado si hubiese pensado que podría sobrevivir a las motas de polvo.

Ella recuperó su teléfono y le guiñó un ojo.

—Vas a estar bien Louis Tomlinson. Soy un poco psíquica a veces, y te lo digo, todo va a estar bien.

Dios, eso esperaba.

—Gracias.

—Como sea. Lo siento por asaltarte, pero en serio, esta maldición del Zodiaco es un asesinato. —Dando un paso atrás, se despidió—. Nos vemos por ahí.

—Adiós. —Louis observó su cabeza introducirse al sindicato antes de continuar su camino.

Alargó lo más que pudo el retomar su camino a su dormitorio. Había una cena en los bienes comunes para los estudiantes de primer año, o eso les había asegurado Dean Stevens durante su discurso, pero Louis no fue. No tenía hambre, y todavía se sentía abrumado y apagado.

Deambuló por el campus, compró una ensalada en la cafetería y se puso rojo cuando tuvo que pedirles que hiciesen una nueva sin el queso y el huevo, a pesar de que él ya les había dicho que era alérgico. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a pedir un nuevo aderezo, así que tiró el paquete y se comió todo seco. Cuando se atragantó, trató de decirse a sí mismo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que vivir en una residencia de atletas por su cuenta iba a estar bien.

Sus charlas de autoayuda no funcionaban muy bien.

Durante el discurso de orientación, la decana había hablado sobre el impresionante legado de Hope, sobre su reputación académica de ley y su notoriedad para una fuerte cohesión social.

—Todos somos una familia en Hope —había dicho ella a los estudiantes de primer año, radiante, con los dientes ligeramente torcidos—. Todos ustedes están a punto de iniciar éste viaje juntos, y durante los próximos cuatro años harán amigos que durarán toda la vida. Muchos de ustedes encontrarán a sus compañeros de vida aquí. Muchos de ustedes mandarán a sus hijos aquí. Hope es su hogar ahora. Nosotros, el resto de su familia, no podemos esperar a ver lo que hacen. 

Sus palabras seguían resonando en la cabeza de Louis mientras renunciaba a comerse la ensalada y se balanceaba a través de las vías del campus hacia su dormitorio. La decana no había dicho nada diferente a lo que promocionaban en su literatura y en su página web. Antes, cuando había aplicado, Louis había encontrado consuelo en esas palabras, pero ahora en lo único en que podía pensar era en lo que Rose había dicho acerca de Porter. ¿Y si eso era solo el comienzo de algunas cosas que nadie se había molestado en decirle?

Probablemente estaba cansado y nostálgico. Probablemente debería ir a su habitación, calentar una de las comidas vegetarianas para una persona que sabía que su madre había logrado colar en el refrigerador, e irse a la cama.

Después de utilizar la antigua llave para entrar a su zona de dormitorios, exactamente eso mantenía fuera a todo el que quería curiosear, Louis subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, tratando de no fijarse en el olor. Había estado en los otros dormitorios durante su visita, pero no en Porter, y ahora sabía por qué: olía a pies. Olía a quinientos pares de pies y que habían sido hundidos en tinas de sudor. Como él se mudaría, a la madre de Louis le había inquietado el moho y había insistido sin cesar sobre sus alergias y el doble control de su filtro de aire alrededor dunas treinta veces. Louis le había dicho que no era un gran problema, pero estaba preocupado, solo un poco. Le preocupaban demasiado todos los chicos altos y fornidos que podía oír gritando por los pasillos, preguntándose cómo sería estar en las duchas con ellos cuando supieran que era gay, pensando que todo estaba empezando a encajar con la advertencia de Rose demasiado bien.

Qué ridículo era él, al pensar que estando en una universidad liberal que prometía que todos eran de la familia fuera a estar protegido.

Para cuando llegó a su piso, Louis era un desastre ansioso. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras entraba corriendo a su puerta, su llave ya en la mano. Podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros de piso, podía oír los susurros, pero su corazón latía demasiado fuerte dentro de sus oídos como para escuchar sus burlas. No sabía cómo manejar el ostracismo. Esta nunca había sido su vida. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vivir de esta manera?

Louis empujó a un lado el pánico porque estaba empezando a hacer que sus vías respiratorias se cerrasen. No. Nada de ataques de asma ahora. Solo entraría, cerraría la puerta y se acurrucaría en su cama hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Pero cuando llegó a su puerta, ya estaba abierta.

Solo un poco, solo unas cuantas pulgadas, pero estaba abierta de todas formas, y había luz en su interior. Alguien entró, pensó Louis, sintiéndose enfermo y violado, y luego oyó una voz que venía desde el interior. Abrió la puerta, con la llave en la mano y su corazón casi saliéndose por la garganta.

Un chico de último curso que se parecía a Flynn Rider de Enredados con pelo ondulado dejó su teléfono móvil, se volvió hacia Louis y sonrió mientras le tendía la mano libre.

—Hola. Soy Harry Styles, tu compañero de cuarto.

🥀

Mientras que Harry había pretendido dirigirse a Moe's y salir de cacería por la sangre nueva, una vez que estuvo solo en su apartamento, la urgencia se evaporó. Había deambulado como un tigre enjaulado durante media hora, digiriendo la fría realidad de toda la mierda que tendría que mover al almacén. Cuando se cumplieron cuarenta y cinco minutos cedió y comenzó a hacer las maletas. No parecía haber razón alguna para retrasar la inevitable mudanza. Había metido la mayoría de las cosas que debía almacenar con las cosas de Cara en el garaje para recogerlas cuando ella y Greg volvieran, fue a Porter a pedirle sus llaves al asistente residente y regresó a la vida en los dormitorios.

Sin embargo, mientras apreciaba a su delicioso compañero de cuarto novato, la vida en los dormitorios no parecía tan mala.

Dios Todopoderoso, este lo tenía todo. Casi un metro sesenta, cabello castaño oscuro con un toque de rubios reflejos naturales, como si hubiera pasado el verano bajo el sol, y lo llevaba alborotado como una versión suave de un desaliñado flequillo que cruzaba su frente. Tenía una complexión media, no extremadamente delgado, pero tampoco musculoso. Tal vez se ejercitaba, pero en su casa y solo cuando tenía tiempo. El lindo chico tenía encantadores rasgos simétricos, bonitos labios finos que aún así se veían un poco gruesos y unos hermosos ojos que brillaban en tonos de azul pálido y gris. Llevaba un poco de rastro de barba que le llegaba hasta las orejas, pero aún así se veía suave, que a diferencia de los apéndices auriculares de Harry, yacían cortésmente contra los lados de su bien arreglada cabeza. Aunque lo mejor de todo era cómo iba vestido. Camisa de botones con una camiseta azul rey debajo. Ambas camisas eran ajustadas sin gritar dale a esto, perra, mostrando una fina, curvelía y esculpida forma juvenil.

Y luego estaban los jeans. Los jeans hacían querer gemir a Harry, le decían mucho. Los jeans eran apretados, más que la camisa. Los jeans habían sido elegidos para promocionarse, aunque solo para aquellos que estuviesen comprando. Los jeans abrazaban y moldeaban y decían _"Soy un chico __gay__ con un buen trasero y un buen paquete también, y aunque soy un chico bueno en la superficie, de verdad quiero que me quites estos __jeans__ y me folles. Solo sé amable cuando lo pidas, porque tengo estándares"._

Harry amaba los estándares del Sexy Novato. Quería alabar esos estándares. De rodillas, con la perfecta y pequeña boca de SN abierta y jadeando mientras Harry mostraba su profunda y permanente apreciación. Prodigio. Dulce y mordible prodigio novato de grado A.

En este momento, sin embargo, el prodigio se veía asustado y abrumado y casi exactamente como Harry se había sentido en su primera noche en la universidad, excepto que Harry había sido emparejado con un idiota que había hecho su vida miserable desde el principio, y él nunca había sido tan tímido ni propenso a sonrojarse como el chico parado en la entrada.

—No entiendo. —El compañero de cuarto de Harry tiró de su oreja y miró alrededor nerviosamente—. Dijeron que tendría un dormitorio individual.

—Sí, bueno, es una larga historia. La versión corta es que tienes un compañero de cuarto ahora, y soy yo. —Como su compañero todavía se veía nervioso, Harry trató dar una sonrisa más suave—. ¿Quieres decirme tu nombre?

Él tragó fuerte antes de responder.

—Louis.

—Gusto en conocerte, Louis. Siento irrumpir así. Ni siquiera tengo una cama, como puedes ver, pero felizmente tú tendrás un desván, y yo un futón. Voy a tener que ir al quiropráctico después de arrastrarlo por esas malditas escaleras yo solo, pero es mejor que pedirle ayuda a un deportista. —Hizo un gesto hacia donde había hecho espacio en la pared—. Tengo algunas cosas que necesitaré traer del almacén, pero no mucho.

Louis frunció el ceño hacia el futón y al ahora muy abarrotado espacio del suelo. Había justo el cupo necesario para subir por la escalera hacia su desván, pero batallaría mucho para llegar a su cómoda.

—Solo hay un escritorio.

—Sí. Nos darían otro si lo pedimos, pero no sé dónde lo colocaríamos. Realmente no necesito uno, si puedes dejarme un cajón. —Suspiró y miró la habitación—. Jesús, están engañándose a sí mismos si creen que dos personas pueden vivir aquí. Qué montón de idiotas. Aunque así es Hope. Si nos quejamos, nos dirán que esto es parte de ser una familia u otra mierda. —Le dio un vistazo a Louis, recordando que estaba en presencia de alguien de primer año—. Lo siento. Probablemente todavía tienes el brillo poscoital de la orientación. No fue mi intención reventar tu cereza tan rápido.

El chico se sonrojó de nuevo. Era algo lindo, pero un poco ridículo.

—No, yo... —Se detuvo, viéndose perdido.

Harry comenzó a desear haberse quedado en el apartamento después de todo.

—No tienes que quedarte parado en la entrada. Este todavía es tu cuarto, y yo no muerdo. No a menos que lo pidas amablemente.

Debería de haber sabido que eso pondría a Louis nervioso en lugar de hacerlo reír, pero Louis entró de todos modos, mirando alrededor inseguro antes de hacer un estudio serio del aire acondicionado, batallando con una de las perillas.

Harry trató de llenar el incómodo silencio.

—Ese es un agradable beneficio, el aire acondicionado.

—Tengo alergias. —Louis frunció el ceño a Harry—. Lo siento, ¿eres... tú no eres de primer año?

—De tercer año. Se suponía que viviría fuera del campus, pero no se dio. Quería mudarme a un lugar diferente, pero no quieren aceptar una nueva solicitud. Les vuelve locos que la gente viva lejos de los dormitorios. A todos los demás ya se les ha asignado espacio, y yo llegué en el último minuto, así que estoy de vuelta aquí en la Casa Porter con los idiotas. —Él sonrió y se acomodó en su futón—. Pero tuve suerte y me tocaste tú en lugar de uno de ellos, así que no todo está mal.

Louis se quedó en el centro de la habitación unos minutos, luego se movió para sentarse en su escritorio, cada movimiento cuidadoso como si tuviera que salir de la habitación en cualquier segundo como un conejo. Tomó una de las barras de comida y la desenvolvió lentamente, manteniendo un ojo en Harry todo el tiempo.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, así que siguió hablando.

—Noté esas barras antes. ¿Eres vegano?

Louis hizo una pausa.

—No. Bueno, algo así. —Ahora tenía las mejillas rojas también. Esto podría ser un juego para beber—. Soy alérgico a muchas cosas, incluyendo el huevo y los lácteos. Como carne, aunque no mucho porque mi madre es vegetariana, y no comemos mucha. Los productos veganos son lo más fácil la mayoría de las veces, aunque tengo que estar alerta por las almendras. Me da una urticaria terrible con solo un rastro de ellas. Si algo se ha hecho en el mismo equipo que las almendras, estoy en problemas.

Por Dios, el chico era un desastre.

—¿Para qué es el aire acondicionado? ¿Qué alergias?

—Ácaros del polvo, moho y polen. Y a la pelusa, aunque el aire acondicionado no ayuda con eso, obviamente. Soy alérgico a los gatos y a los perros también, pero eso no será un problema aquí. —Le dio un vistazo al futón de Harry—. Yo, uh, tengo que revestir tu colchón, pero compraré la cubierta. Tendremos que lavar la ropa de cama en agua caliente una vez a la semana. Lo siento. Es una gran molestia.

Harry pensó en su maravilloso edredón de plumón en su apartamento y suspiró.

—Estoy seguro que estará bien.

Louis rompió un pedazo de la barra y la giró en sus dedos un momento.

—Perdona si parezco desconcertado. Fue una tarde extraña, y estaba esperando solo regresar y dormir. No esperaba... esto.

—Puedo imaginarlo. —Harry inclinó la cabeza, curioso—. ¿Por qué, qué pasó en orientación? Además de, estoy seguro, alguna muy entusiasta arpía imitadora amante de los gays queriéndose pegar a ti. —Cuando Louis lo miró, sorprendido, Harry casi se rió—. Esa fue una conjetura atinada, lamento escuchar que acerté.

Louis estaba desmoronando el pedazo de barra en el escritorio, viéndolo caer.

—Mi líder de orientación reveló que soy gay delante todo el grupo. Yo tampoco se lo dije a ella, ella solo... —Se detuvo, luego empujó su manga sobre su muñeca—. Se lo dijo a todos, y no sé por qué, pero realmente me molestó.

—Probablemente porque hizo que se tratara sobre ella, no sobre ti, y te volvió el centro de atención de todos y no te ves como alguien que aprecie eso.

Esperaba al menos una sonrisa triste, pero Louis aún estaba devorando su barra.

—Solo empecé a salir del armario recientemente. Nunca lo hice en la escuela secundaria porque mi ciudad natal es muy pequeña. No se sentía bien. Me dije que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta la universidad, que podía esperar. —Hizo una mueca y echó hacia atrás su manga, revelando una delgada banda de arco iris—. Supongo que no debería ser gran cosa, pero es... No sé.

Jesús. Normalmente Harry era bastante tolerante con los estúpidos de AGH, pero ahora quería golpearlos un poco.

—Es una gran cosa. Has esperado una eternidad este momento, y entonces algunos idiotas de mierda están por todos lados. Tienes derecho de estar enojado.

Los hombros de Louis cayeron hacia adelante.

—Supongo.

Harry se deslizó hacia adelante en su futón.

—Mira, yo puedo salir de aquí esta noche, darte tu espacio. Lo siento por el futón, ¿puedo conseguir refugiarme en la ciudad? Iré a aprovechar esta noche.

—No, no, está bien, no tienes que irte. De hecho... —En el rostro de Louis floreció una lenta y tímida sonrisa—. De hecho, es bueno tener un compañero de cuarto. Estaba fastidiado de tener que vivir solo.

—Bueno. En ese caso, me quedaré. —Harry se puso de pie, sonriendo—. Necesito algo para cenar. ¿Tienes hambre? Podríamos ir a Moe's por burritos y un par de cervezas.

—Oh, no tengo la edad suficiente para beber.

Harry rió, tomó la mano de Louis y lo puso de pie también.

—Vamos, compañero. Salgamos de este vestidor muy grande, y te daré tu verdadera orientación de primer año.

🥀

Louis debería haberle dicho que no a Harry, no quería salir, debería haber dicho que estaría bien en la habitación y dejar que Harry saliera por su cuenta. No lo hizo porque tenía la sensación de que a donde sea que Harry fuera, pronto surgirían cosas interesantes.

Además, dado los gritos de los deportistas en el pasillo, aún no estaba convencido de que fuera seguro quedarse ahí solo.

Fueron primero a conseguir cubrecamas en el coche de Harry, que había sido capaz de aparcar en uno de los aparcamientos estudiantiles antiguos al norte del campus. Louis habría quedado impresionado con tener su propio vehículo, pero el estar tan cerca de la escuela le recordó que Harry estaba en una liga completamente diferente. No estaba coqueteando para nada, fuera de lo que Louis pensaba que era estándar para Harry. Aun así, todo eso era para Louis demasiado emocionante, porque a pesar de que esto no significara nada, ser escoltado al centro comercial por un sexy estudiante mayor que también era gay y que había coqueteado con él incluso instintivamente era lo más cerca que Louis había estado de... bueno, cualquier cosa.

Louis metió las manos en sus bolsillos y Harry desbloqueó un Mazda de un brillante azul eléctrico.

—Gran coche.

—Sí, está bien. Odio el _hatchback*_. —Harry hizo una mueca y lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa a Louis que de algún modo seguía pareciendo increíblemente sexy—. Lo siento. Creo que es la cosa que suena más como un niño rico suburbano que he dicho en toda la semana.

_(*. _ _ **Hatchback** _ _**: **tipo de automóvil que consiste en una cabina para pasajeros con un espacio de carga integrado, al cual se tiene acceso mediante un portón trasero.)_

—¿Eres de Chicago? —La mayoría de las personas en su grupo de orientación parecían serlo.

—Sí, ciertamente. De Northbrook, nacido y criado. —Puso el coche en marcha y comenzó a maniobrar para salir del estacionamiento—. Mis padres se divorciaron hace unos años, y ahora mi padre vive en un apartamento en el centro donde duerme con secretarias, tan 1980, pero_ "el hogar"_ sigue siendo la casa de mi madre en Wade Street. Y sí, mi familia tiene dinero. Nada del otro mundo, lo suficiente como para gastar aquí, pagar por el exótico caballo de mi hermana que tiene una habitación mejor que la mía, además de la crisis de mediana edad de papá. Mi madre realmente tiene un trabajo ahora, pero es de medio tiempo, algo raro de venta de casas, y vive de la pensión alimenticia. Otra feliz y jodida familia al norte de Chicago. —Miró hacia el asiento de Louis—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ya puedo decir que no eres de Chicago.

¿Él podía decirlo?

—¿Cómo?

Esa pequeña media sonrisa hizo cosas increíblemente peligrosas dentro de Louis.

—No eres lo suficientemente cínico. Ni siquiera tienes esa sensación de derecho paranoico que da el tener mucho dinero, que parece ser la otra manera en que nos movemos nosotros. Tú, mi querido compañero de cuarto, eres casi un rostro fresco de mejillas sonrosadas. Tan desarmante. ¿De dónde eres?

Louis estaba casi avergonzado de decirlo.

—Windom, Minessota. Es muy pequeño, está en el suroeste. No es un suburbio o algo así.

No estaba seguro de qué había en la sonrisa de Harry, una especie de burla, pero no realmente.

—¿Es como en la televisión? Tu padre te llevaba a pescar los fines de semana, tú jugabas al béisbol en el parque y tu familia iba a picnics de la iglesia en el aparcamiento trasero...

Los picnics de la iglesia estaban en el sótano, pero sí, el resto era exactamente así, aunque Louis no quería admitirlo.

—Es un lugar agradable.

—¿Pero no lo suficientemente agradable para declararte cómodamente?

Louis apretó sus manos sobre las perneras de su pantalón.

—No me gusta causar sensación, y no me gusta demasiado la atención. —Eso se sintió como una mentira, al recordar todas las obras de teatro y seminarios de liderazgo que había hecho. Cerró los dedos sobre sus pantalones vaqueros—. No está mal haber querido declararme a mi manera. 

—No, no lo está. —Harry conducía por el vecindario con la esperanza de llegar a la carretera principal—. Apesta que con quien quieras follar sea algo que se considere importante. Es algo mundano que tiende a arruinar tu experiencia en la secundaria. No sé cómo vives con eso.

—¿Te declaraste en la secundaria?

—Demonios, sí. Estaba en jodido séptimo grado, tuve mi primer novio en octavo. Bueno, digo novio, pero más que todo era hacernos mamadas el uno al otro en los vestidores cuando podíamos salir impunes de ello. Nos gustaba decir que éramos novios. Se sentía genial. Sin embargo, terminé con eso en secundaria. —Él rió—. Mierda, supongo que Todd fue mi última pareja estable. Eso es hilarante. Debería encontrarlo en Facebook y molestarlo.

Había tanto que pensar en la respuesta informal de Harry que la cabeza de Louis daba vueltas. ¿Salió del armario en séptimo grado? ¿Tenía novio en octavo?

¿Haciéndose mamadas el uno al otro en el vestidor?

¿Sin novio desde entonces? ¿Sin novio? Echó un vistazo a Harry y lo desechó inmediatamente. No. No había forma de que Harry no hubiera estado con nadie desde octavo grado. De ninguna manera.

Harry le pilló mirándolo y levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—No puedes no haber tenido un novio desde octavo grado.

—Ninguno, y orgulloso de eso.

—¡Pero no hay manera! Tú... —Louis se detuvo, incapaz de decir, tienes que haber tenido sexo.

Harry pareció escucharlo de todos modos. Sonrió con esa sonrisa pícara, y como era usual hizo que el vientre de Louis girara y gruñera.

—He estado con chicos, sí. Muchos. Pero no salimos. Eso es extremadamente lindo, Lou, que pienses que para follar con un chico debes salir con él.

Louis frunció el ceño ante el apodo, sintió el calor de su cara y se puso más rojo.

—¿Pero por qué no quieres salir con alguien? ¿Por qué estás orgulloso de eso?

—¿Qué demonios voy a hacer en una cita que no haga en otro momento? ¿Hablar? Demonios, tú y yo estamos hablando en este momento. ¿Ir a comer? Eso está en la agenda también. Eso no quiere decir que estemos durmiendo juntos, no necesariamente. A veces el sexo se da con personas que solo quieres para pasar el rato, a veces es lo que pasa. Es como un juego. Es divertido. ¿Por qué iba a querer joderme con alguna danza de apareamiento heterosexual?

Louis no sabía qué quería decir eso, excepto que él sí quería joderse con la danza de apareamiento heterosexual. Quería un maldito gay de película de Disney, y no, no era un oxímoron. No creía que una relación jodiera el sexo. Creía que podía hacerlo mejor.

También sabía que si decía eso conseguiría que Harry se riera y se burlara de él por ser de una ciudad pequeña, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

Harry lo miró al cabo de unos minutos.

—Así que, ¿qué hacen tus padres? ¿Siguen juntos?

—Sí. Mi padre es vicepresidente en el Banco de Windom Saving y mi madre es ajustadora de seguros. Mi hermana, Lisa, está en noveno grado.

—Banco, y uno local. ¿Lo está haciendo bien? ¿Toda esa cosa de la financiera no lo agota?

—Se mantienen. Han pasado por eso antes, ya que han tenido muchos granjeros como clientes. —Él sintió que la cosa del dinero colgaba en el aire, así que decidió corregirlo—. No somos ricos. Tenemos dinero pero es porque la mayoría de las veces mi familia es muy cuidadosa. Han ahorrado para mi universidad desde siempre, pero Hope fue más cara de lo planeado. Solo espero poder ayudar a pagar lo de mi hermana cuando sea su turno.

—Suena como si tuvieras una perfecta y feliz familia. —Harry hizo una mueca—. Sí, perdón, alerta de imbécil. Estoy celoso, es todo. En mi casa todos hemos estado en terapia. El coche, los juguetes y la escuela costosa, todo eso es porque mi padre quiere comprarme. Lo cambiaría todo por vivir en una casa rodante y tener una familia donde podamos sentarnos y tener una cena sin que se convierta en un episodio de Jersey Shore. —Se detuvo y añadió—: Tal vez no una casa rodante.

Eso hizo que Louis riera.

—Nosotros también peleamos. Pero sí, supongo somos un poco asquerosamente felices. Algo de eso viene de que ambos, Lisa y yo, tenemos problemas de salud. Mis alergias solían ser peores y lo mismo con el asma. Lisa tiene diabetes tipo 1.

—Jesús, ¿en serio? Eso podría ser, todo el mundo reunido alrededor de los niños enfermos. Aparte, conozco a muchas familias con problemas, de salud y otras cosas, que se destrozan entre ellos. Dense crédito por ser simplemente asombrosos, ¿sí?

Louis sonrió y bajó su cabeza, pero se sentía bien, sin ser torpe por una vez, y tuvo ese sentimiento todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

—Este no es el único centro comercial en Danby pero es el mejor para detenerse —le dijo Harry mientras salían del coche—. Puedes conseguir comida por ahí en Dominick, cosas al azar en Target e incluso hay una tienda de licores al final. Pero no vayas hasta que sea legal porque se fijan en las identificaciones y son buenos descubriendo las falsas.

—No tengo una identificación falsa —dijo Louis.

Harry movió la mano.

—Te conseguiré una. Sin protestas, Lou. Todo el mundo aquí tiene una. Todo el mundo tiene una por todas partes, porque ¿qué idiota piensa en enviar a adultos para sean independientes pero los detienen de hacer lo que realmente quieren? Así que. ¿Podemos conseguir estas cosas en Target?

Louis quería volver a lo de la identificación, porque no quería una, pero solo suspiró y asistió.

—Sí. Tienen todo lo que necesitamos. Sus cubrecamas no son tan lujosos como los que se venden en línea y hacen un poco de sonido cuando te mueves pero son baratos y funcionan. La mayoría de las veces no son impermeables.

Harry le puso el seguro al coche mientras se dirigían a la tienda.

—¿Qué sucede si dejamos los cubrecamas, y utilizamos edredones de pluma o sábanas?

—Al principio nada. Con el tiempo me hincho, especialmente mis senos paranasales, y si es lo suficientemente malo, no seré capaz de respirar.

Harry se estremeció.

—Bueno saberlo. ¿Tienes inhalador, _EpiPens* _y todas esas cosas? ¿Debería saber dónde están?

_(*. _ _ **EpiPen** _ _**:** es un aparato médico de forma similar a un lápiz con una jeringa y aguja hipodérmica usado para administrar una dosis medida de _ _epinefrina_ _ (también conocida como adrenalina), que se _ _autoinyecta_ _. Se usa mayormente para el tratamiento de reacción alérgica aguda para evitar o detener el _ _shock_ _ anafiláctico.)_

—Sí tengo de esas, siempre en mi bolsillo, pero tomo mis medicinas y sé cuándo estoy enfermando. Solía intentarlo y no hacer escándalo sobre algunas cosas, especialmente sobre la comida, pero he tenido suficientes reacciones para saber que tengo que hacerlo. Es parte del porqué tengo barras de comida. Mi madre compraba por montones porque teníamos que estar seguros de que teníamos algo sin almendra.

—Eso parece que apesta.

—No tienes ni idea. Las almendras son lo peor. Como muchas cosas veganas porque excluyen la leche y la lactosa, pero aman las almendras. Los veganos las ponen en todo.

Harry sacudió su cabeza.

—Tú deberías estar viviendo fuera del campus. ¿Cómo vas a comer en la cafetería?

Louis dejó de caminar y frunció el ceño.

—Dicen que tienen un menú para alérgicos.

Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Louis.

—Oh, Lou. Sigo olvidando lo inocente que eres. Solo digamos que deberías mantener tu EpiPen a mano, eh, y tal vez una barra de comida en tu bolsa.

Louis deseaba que estuviera bromeando y tenía mucho miedo de que no fuera así.

—¿Por qué sigues burlándote de Hope? Si la odias, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—No la odio, bueno, odio partes, sí, de la misma forma que odio partes de todo. Es un semillero liberal, para serte honesto es de donde vienen algunos raros, pero los profesores son geniales, especialmente mi consejero, el Dr. Williams. Enseña Introducción a Humanidades, así que en algún momento lo tendrás. También en el lugar se toman en serio el bullying. Por supuesto, también tienen un rango de suicidio muy alto.

Abruptamente Louis dejó de caminar.

—¿Qué?

—Es verdad. Búscalo. Obviamente no te advierten de eso, pero sí. Es como si todos estuvieran en tu vida: buenas intenciones, sonríe a la realidad. Comenzaron esta junta para los menos afortunados de Chicago, tratando de darles una mejor oportunidad. Luego se convirtió en uno de los primeros en reclutar mujeres. Luego buscaron afroamericanos y ahora latinos. Siempre tienen un objetivo. Pero solo es eso, una manera de verse bien. ¿Ser realmente esperanzadores? Eso es difícil, y caro. Así que tenemos mucho Disney.

—¿Qué está mal con Disney?

—¿Qué no está mal con Disney? Linda vida atrapada en una política corporativa de muchos colores. Aceptar falsamente y otra mierda construida cuidadosamente para ser tragada por completo y disfrazada en un buen precio. —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Hope no es más que un mal trabajo de pintura. Podemos vivir en el campus porque se ve como una gran y feliz familia si todos estamos aquí, y ellos tienen toda la renta de los dormitorios, incluso aunque a los dos nos hayan puesto en una caja de zapatos y tratan de matarte con almendra en la avena de tu desayuno. No dejan que las personas se maltraten, no donde puedan ser vistos, así que lo hacen de otras maneras. Digamos que tenemos que bañarnos a la misma hora por un tiempo y usar los baños del extremo hasta que los matones salgan del trono.

Louis ignoró el comentario contra Disney y se concentró en las cosas importantes, como que Hope no era como él creía.

—Pensé que habías dicho que se tomaban el bullying en serio, ¿no?

—Sí. Si todo el mundo te dice maricón y tú tienes aunque sea una mosca como testigo, ellos pagan haciendo una gran carga de servicio comunitario. Así que jamás te van a llamar maricón. Van a ser realmente sutiles y hay muchos chicos

gay tímidos que no pueden aguantarlo. Ahora, ¿yo? Mierda, comía eso de desayuno en la escuela. Aprendieron a darme un amplio margen y salgo rápido de los malos dormitorios. Me trasferí de la Casa Porter para las vacaciones de navidad de mi primer año aquí.

—Pero esos son los únicos dormitorios de hombres donde permiten aire acondicionado. Me dijeron que las habitaciones de los alérgicos estaban ocupados por estudiantes de segundo año. 

Harry puso su mano en el brazo de Louis otra vez.

—Calma. Calma.

Louis sacudió su brazo y se apuntó a sí mismo, acercándose para susurrar enojado.

—Yo soy uno de esos tímidos chicos gay.

—Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. —Harry levantó las manos—. Mira, yo te protejo, ¿está bien? Compañeros de cuarto, ¿sí?

—Oh, como si no fueras a abandonarme a la primera oportunidad que tengas. —¿Qué es lo que iba hacer Louis? Las clases no habían comenzado y ya estaba pensando en transferirse. Se pasó mucho tiempo buscando el lugar ideal y ahora... Dios.

Esta vez Harry puso sus dos brazos en los hombros de Louis. Se sentían bien y sólidos, y eso significaba que Louis podía oler el increíble aroma de Harry, picante, a colonia y hombre. De inmediato lo calmó, incluso revivió otras partes de él.

—No te abandonaré. Lo prometo. Y oye, tal vez me equivoque. Quizás Porter ha cambiado en dos años. Quizás en secreto seas un chico duro o tal vez los apuñales con tu EpiPen o los cautives. Pero si no, no te abandonaré.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, o intentó hacerlo. Mierda, Harry olía bien.

—¿Por qué no?

Si el perfume de Harry era difícil de resistir, la expresión de Harry volviéndose de empatía y en absoluto cínica, ni siquiera un poquito, era puramente letal.

—Porque mataría por haber tenido ese tipo de respaldo cuando me sentía de la misma manera en la escuela secundaria, y me hace sentir bien el ser capaz de dártelo ahora.

Jesús.

—¿Así que ahora soy un estudiante de secundaria?

Una sonrisa de lado. Louis no pudo evitarlo, estaba empezando a ponerse duro. En Target. Solo se puso peor cuando Harry rozó el pulgar por el pulso en el cuello de Louis.

—No, cariño. Eres cien por cien un dulce y delicioso estudiante no graduado. — Le guiñó un ojo, luego dejó ir a Louis—. Vamos. Vamos a buscar esos cubrecamas.

🥀

El chico era lindo. Como, de veras malditamente lindo, por fuera y por dentro. Louis era tímido, callado e ingenuo y Harry tenía mucho, mucho miedo de que fuera un Republicano en secreto, pero todo excepto por la última parte era un triunfo. Hacerlo sonrojarse era divertido también. Era tan fácil que seguía haciéndolo para explorar las profundidades de cuán rojo podía llegar a ponerse el chico.

Louis también lo deseaba, eso era claro como el día, lo que era gracioso porque él estaba avergonzado de eso como lo estaba de todo lo demás. Ligeramente desvalido al respecto, sin embargo, realmente lo encendía. Sintió como que podía arrastrarlo dentro del baño de la farmacia, mamarlo allí mismo y a lo mejor Louis diría un simbólico_ "no deberíamos"_ antes de rendirse a todos esos reservados y tímidos gemidos ante la boca de Harry. Él era un chico bonito también y no había duda de que cada chica en su secundaria había estado masturbándose con él e imaginando que ellas serían la elegida para ser la novia de Louis. Joder, cualquier chico compartiendo inconscientemente el armario de Louis estaría allí mismo con las chicas, excepto para cualquier bastardo afortunado que hubiera llamado su atención en los vestuarios.

Ahora Harry estaba viviendo con él. Sí joder. Él podía manejar a un disponible chico tímido y lindo.

—Sabes, a veces creo que compro en Target por el esquema de colores —confesó Harry mientras merodeaban por el pasillo. Tenían un carro lleno de ropa de cama anti ácaros del polvo y un edredón nuevo para Harry y ahora estaban simplemente vagabundeando—. Es un horrible infierno suburbano, pero tiene lindos diseños. Así que no me importa.

—Target es de Minnesota. —Louis empujó el carro, algo en lo que parecía poner mucha seguridad—. Con sede en Minneapolis.

—¿Cuáles? He oído que ahora son una las ciudades más gay en América. Todo tiene sentido. —Harry lo codeó—. Así que, estamos aquí, somos maricas y tengo una tarjeta dorada. Vamos a ataviar nuestra humilde morada. ¿De qué tienes ganas? ¿Luces de patio colgando alrededor de tu desván? ¿Pufs qué combinen con tu lámpara? Pongo la línea de espejos en el techo, aunque unos pocos posicionados artísticamente en la puerta del armario no lastimarían mis sentimientos.

Louis mordió su labio.

—Está bien. Lo que quieras.

Harry rodó sus ojos.

—En serio, tengo que explotar a lo grande un mes antes que mi padre siquiera recuerde que estoy vivo. Aquí. ¿Qué tal estas lindas tazas? Dicen ALOHA. Creo que cada uno tiene que tener una ¿no? Y la bandeja para servir que combine, por supuesto.

Louis frunció el ceño y protestó sin importar qué pusiera Harry en su carro, aunque él pensó que su compañero de cuarto secretamente adoraba la mecedora baja verde chícharo, y tal vez la bandeja ALOHA que combinaba, la cual había planeado colgar en la pared cerca de la puerta. Más que nada Louis parecía determinado a no ser una molestia y bajo ninguna circunstancia gastar el dinero de Harry.

Naturalmente, esto cementó la determinación de Harry de pagar la cena.

Abandonaron el coche en el estacionamiento, dejando sus cosas para el camino de vuelta y caminaron hacia Moe's. Tenía una restricción mínima de diecinueve años para entrar, pero todavía era temprano así que a nadie le importaba una mierda. Comieron en el lado del restaurante, si el puñado de cabinas y la barra de burritos podían ser llamados un restaurante. Como Harry vio a Louis rastreando el menú, recordó la cosa de la alergia de la comida y se sintió como un idiota.

—Mierda, ni siquiera lo pensé. ¿Puedes comer aquí?

—Creo que sí. —Louis seguía examinando profundamente la hoja laminada—. Nada de queso y nada de salsas excepto _la salsa*_, y necesito comprobar todo dos veces porque he aprendido que de otra manera corro un gran riesgo de terminar en el hospital, pero se ven bastante seguros. Todo es personalizado, así que en realidad es probablemente uno de los mejores lugares en donde puedo comer.

_(*. En español en el original)_

—Puedes hacer todos los burritos con ensalada, si tienes el problema con el gluten o solo no tienes ganas de una tortilla.

—Agradezco a Dios diariamente que no tenga alergia al trigo. —Louis caminó adelante para ordenar y Harry se encontró a sí mismo esperando como el infierno que lo de agradecerle a Dios fuera irónico. Si Cara descubría que estaba viviendo con un Republicano temeroso de Dios, él nunca oiría el final de ello.

Como predijo, Louis tuvo un ataque cuando Harry pagó por su comida, aunque no fue nada comparado a cuando él ordenó una jarra de _Pabst*_ y dos vasos.

_(*. **Pabst Blue Ribbon:** es una cerveza vendida por la Compañía de Cerveza Pabst, establecida en Milwaukee, Wisconsin en 1844 y actualmente con sede en Los Ángeles)_

—Tengo solo dieciocho.

—No me digas que no has bebido alcohol. No te voy a creer.

Louis lo fulminó.

—Sí, he bebido, pero no así. No fuera, al descubierto donde cualquiera puede verme.

—¿Qué crees que van a hacer? ¿Tomarte por asalto con un equipo SWAT y arrastrarte al _gulag*_? —Él miró la mano de Louis, notó la joya y se rió—. Aunque aquí hay un consejo profesional: no uses tu anillo de la clase de secundaria. No te hace ningún favor en el departamento de edad. —Estudió a Louis con ojo crítico—. Te ves joven en general. Nos aseguraremos de que sea una buena farsa.

_(*. **El Gulag**: era la rama del NKVD que dirigía el sistema penal de campos de trabajos forzados y otras muchas funciones de policía en la Unión Soviética. Fue oficialmente creado el 25 de abril de 1930, y disuelto el 13 de enero de 1960. A pesar de que este sistema albergaba también a criminales de todo tipo, el GULAG se ha conocido principalmente como el lugar de encarcelamiento de prisioneros llamados «políticos»- (ex-ministros, sacerdotes, ciudadanos deportados) y como un mecanismo de represión a la oposición al Estado Socialista)_

Louis puso la piedra del anillo en su palma, sonrojándose de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa si averiguan que es una farsa?

—¿Aquí? Solo tomaran distancia. Esta noche no vas a necesitarlo. Sin embargo, si vienen a verificarnos es a mí a quien freirán por comprarte cerveza.

—¿Con tu identificación falsa?

—En realidad, es mi identificación real. Voy a cumplir veintidós el mes que viene. Y sí, antes de que hagas la cuenta, soy mayor que la mayoría de los universitarios junior. ¿Creo que mencioné el divorcio de mis padres? Bueno, solo digamos que mi madre no se lo tomó muy bien. Para nada. Fui inscripto en Northwestern y estuve cerca de un mes antes de que me retirara y me fuera a casa porque no tenía ni idea de lo que iba pasar. Ella sí fue al hospital por un tiempo, así que es probablemente bueno que hubiera salido cuando lo hice. No tengo ni idea de quién hubiese intervenido para que mi hermana no fuera a cuidado tutelar o peor.

Louis lo miró como si hubiera confesado que sacó a su familia del océano en alguna clase de momento de película de alta resolución.

—Guau.

—No es ni siquiera cercano a guau. De todas formas, cuando estuvo todo ordenado, me preguntaron a donde quería ir. A ese punto, a ningún lado, porque me sentía tan viejo, pero mi mejor amiga estaba aquí, a ella le encantaba y yo la visité, pensé que no estaba mal, así que me fijé en este campus. Lo que nos trae al ahora.

—¿Tu amiga todavía está aquí?

Harry sacudió su cabeza.

—Se graduó en agosto. Estoy dos años detrás de mis compañeros de secundaria. Cara y yo nos arreglamos un cuarto juntos a mitad de camino a través de mi primer año. El año pasado viví con ella y su prometido fuera del campus, lo que era genial. Se suponía que me iba a quedar en su apartamento este año escolar, pero el propietario lo jodió. Es muy malo ya que es un gran lugar. Debo llevarte allí para que lo veas, todavía tengo la llave.

—¿Quién está viviendo ahí ahora?

—Nadie y nadie lo hará. El banco intentará venderlo pero no serán capaces de hacerlo porque está muy cerca del campus. Probablemente construirán un parque de estacionamiento. Una pena atroz.

—¿No podrías rentarlo del banco?

—Sí, pero a la universidad no le gusta que no sea un contrato de arrendamiento anual, que es parte de su mierda_ "protege a la familia"_, lo que en realidad es que juegan a ser el Hermano Mayor. De vez en cuando, cuando los locos derechistas se quejan acerca de los zurdos socialistas, lo hacen bien. Este sería uno de esos casos. —Él dejó escapar un suspiro y se rindió—. De acuerdo, tengo que preguntar porque me está volviendo loco. No eres Republicano ¿verdad?

Louis le miró sorprendido y un poco divertido

—¿Eso importa?

—Oh diablos, lo eres.

Ahora él se rió.

—No, no pertenezco a nada de eso ni tampoco mi familia, votamos según lo que funcione en el momento. O más bien ellos lo hacen, yo aún no voto aunque sé que las últimas veces mis padres han votado por demócratas por los derechos LGBT.

—¿Porque ahora es personal? —Harry tomó de su cerveza—. Seguro, entiendo eso. Bueno ¿vas a tener eso en contra mío por ser un miembro con tarjeta de la izquierda radical?

Dios, el chico tenía una sonrisa linda, hacía que sus ojos brillaran lo que provocaba que Harry quisiera lamer su barbilla

—Creo que puedo vivir con eso.

—¿Qué hay de religión? Tengo una tarjeta de ateísmo y también la uso.

Louis no parecía sorprendido

—Soy luterano, pero no me interesa lo que otras personas crean o no.

—¿Iras a la iglesia los domingos por las mañanas?

—Probablemente no, pero no se lo digas a mi madre.

—Suena justo. —Dios, Harry se sentía mucho mejor, él movió hacia Louis la cerveza— . ¿Qué hay de fiestas de sexo salvajes? Asumo que esas están en el menú, si podemos descubrir como meter gente dentro de nuestro... Oh, mierda, estás tan blanco como el papel, metieron almendras en tu burrito esos bastardos ¿Dónde está la EpiPen?

—No... —Bajando su rostro, Louis miró con fuerza a su plato mientras el color volvía a su rostro—. Estoy bien.

Louis lo estaba, se dio cuenta, mortificado. Oh, esa pálida expresión era de extrema vergüenza.

—Así que nada de fiestas de sexo, ¿eh? La habitación es realmente muy pequeña de todas formas y primero tendríamos que meterlos dentro de la casa Porter ¿Usaremos la vieja rutina de la toalla en la puerta? O en este siglo ¿un mensaje de texto? Haría una broma sobre que me gusta la audiencia pero no quiero verte desmayarte.

Louis frunció sus labios, entonces suspiró tan fuerte que sus hombros cayeron un poco

—La cosa es que no tengo sexo.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca? No creí que los luteranos fueran tan duros.

Se suponía que lo haría reír. No lo hizo

—No, me gustaría, de hecho me encantaría, realmente pero... —Él miro a Harry y después desvió la mirada.

Dios santo, primero la pregunta del novio, ahora esto.

—¿No me digas que intentas guardarte para el matrimonio?

—No, yo... maldición. —Louis tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, lo cual fue como una victoria vacía para Harry en este punto—. Mira, entiendo que no es especial para ti, puedes hacer bromas sobre Mayberry y mi familia perfecta si quieres, pero este es quién soy y a mí me gusta quien soy, así que lidia con eso. Yo sí quiero un novio, quiero que mi primera vez, la segunda y que todas las que siguen después de esa también sean especiales. Tampoco creo que sea imposible, no soy cínico, creo que hay gente buena ahí afuera y quiero conocer a uno de ellos, enamorarme y criar una familia. De hecho es lo que voy hacer, no me interesa lo que pienses sobre lo que quiero.

Louis lo miró con tanta convicción que hubiera sido hermoso si no fuera tan trágico, de dónde diablos el chico pensaba que iba a encontrar a un príncipe encantador, incluso en la Universidad de Disney, era su primer reto, encontrar a alguien remotamente cercano en su segundo intento (o el tercero, cuarto o quinto) no era el punto, esa clase de cosas no existían.

Él no podía decirle eso, ni una sola palabra, porque no podía pasar el cinismo por encima del bulto que tuvo en su garganta al escuchar ese discurso cursi y estúpido.

No podía ser el que rompiera esa burbuja, porque entonces Lou dejaría de sonreírle y eso rompería su corazón.

Harry tomó su cerveza y brindó con la que Louis sostenía con desesperación.

—Buena suerte.

Él realmente quería decir eso, también sabía que no había ninguna forma de que esa fantasía sucediera pero realmente esperaba que Lou venciera los obstáculos, aunque era una maldita lástima, porque obviamente la sesión de besos _saquémoslo-delcamino_ que había estado planeando antes de irse a la cama estaba fuera de la mesa. Supuso que podría vivir sin saber cómo se veía Louis cuando se corría, pero era un estúpido desperdicio.

Le dio un empujoncito a la cerveza de Louis de nuevo.

—Bebe. —Cuando no lo hizo, él lo miró de vuelta y suspiró ante la mala mirada que estaba recibiendo—. Nada de fiestas de sexo, ¿de acuerdo? No me voy a volver un

monje por ti pero no soy un perro, haremos que algo funcione. Estará bien. Ahora bebe tu cerveza.

Louis siguió mirándolo mal.

—Te estás burlando de mí de alguna forma. Puedo verlo y no me gusta.

—No me burlo y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Pero no te gusta.

—No importa lo que piense, ¿o sí? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez me equivoco y tu forma es la correcta. —Resopló y volvió a llenar su vaso—. Oye, tú serás mi número dos, porque hasta el momento Cara es la prueba A.

—¿Tu amiga con la que vivías?

—La misma, comprometida con un chico que conoció aquí y están de viaje en Northbook escogiendo vajilla china, felices como pequeñas almejas en un banco de arena. Ni siquiera es desagradable, lo cual lo hace desagradable.

Finalmente Louis sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Ves? Sí pasa.

—Sí, también caen los rayos. —Sostuvo una mano en alto antes de que él pudiera decir algo—. Ni siquiera comiences con los pararrayos. Lo entiendo. Solo que no lo creo y no es para mí de ninguna forma. Voy a conseguir un buen trabajo, follar con gente a través de la ciudad metropolitana en que me encuentre y entonces me compraré un chico juguete que me divierta durante mi vejez. Todo está arreglado. Tú puedes llamarme por Skype y mostrarme el linda bebé que tú y el Príncipe Encantador adoptaron, y yo les enviaré regalos extravagantes. Será maravilloso.

No solo sonrió, sino que rió.

—De acuerdo.

Harry miró su teléfono.

—Van a empezar a revisar identificaciones en media hora y aunque el dueño puede amarme, no tolerará que ni siquiera tengas una identificación decente durante la hora pico, así que apresúrate Lou. Iremos a encontrarte algo apropiado mañana. A menos claro que prefieras terminar con las tradicionales actividades de novato.

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Me quedaré con el plan de orientación Ateísta Cínico, gracias.

—Bien. —Harry observó mientras la garganta de Louis se movía al beber la cerveza, sintiendo la belleza de ello quemando en su entrepierna. Una maldita, maldita lástima lo del sexo porque hubieran tenido que hacerlo dos veces, y hubiese sido muy bueno. Como sea. Habían suficientes novatos para acostarse. Le tomaría un mes y medio solo llegar a través del Grado A.

Aun así, una pena que la cereza del pastel estuviera a una litera de distancia y guardándose para el Sr. Correcto.

Eventualmente se dará cuenta de que haría mejor conformándose con el Sr. Ahora Mismo.

Harry sonrió ante el pensamiento.

🥀

Rose le escribió a Louis esa primera noche para asegurarse de que estaba bien y cuando le habló sobre que Harry era su compañero de habitación, ella enloqueció.

_"OH DIOS MÍO NECESITO CHISMEAR. Te encuentro para el desayuno en tu dormitorio. Estate ahí a las 8 con detalles."_

Desconcertado y un poco inquieto, Louis fue a la cafetería al día siguiente como le fue solicitado. Rose esperaba allí, su cabello oculto bajo una gorra de cuero, su rostro limpio de maquillaje y todavía un poco pálido por el sueño. Sus ojos, sin embargo, bailaban.

—No puedo creer que te alojes con Casanova. ¿Cómo diablos sucedió?

—¿Casanova?

—Oh, ¿así que vas a decirme que no te diste cuenta de que Harry Styles es la encarnación del sexo y el mayor ligón de este lado del Río Mississippi?

Sus mejillas quemaban.

—Lo sé.

Rose estudio a Louis un momento, entonces sus ojos se ensancharon.

—Santa mierda, ¿él no durmió contigo?

—¡No! Somos compañeros de habitación.

—Confía en mí, eso no lo detendría. No hay manera de que no seas su tipo. Eres prácticamente el emblema de lo que se suele follar con la mirada en la pista de baile de Moe's ¿Ni siquiera hizo un pase?

Era difícil hablar mientras se está así de avergonzado.

—Supongo que tal vez lo hizo. Pero solo estaba coqueteando. No pasó nada.

Louis se preguntó si debería estar decepcionado.

—Ah. Bueno, sé que no está saliendo con nadie. Ritche Hall estaría sorprendido.

Cuando fue el turno de Louis de sentirse sorprendido, explicó:

—Ese es el edificio de comunicaciones. Compartimos carrera y tutor, el Dr. Williams — Escarbó en su croqueta de patata—. Harry no se unió al Club de Filosofía, sin embargo.

Louis no tenía ni idea de lo que era el Club de Filosofía, pero sabía sobre el tutor de Harry.

—Williams. Sí, Harry habló sobre él ayer por la noche, un poco antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir. Lo tengo en Introducción a Humanidades.

—Lo amarás. Es increíble, no solo en el aula. Sus hijos son adorables, dos niños y dos niñas, todos menores de diez años. Su esposa es enfermera en el Hospital Comunitario Danby. Trabaja el turno nocturno medio tiempo así puede estar en casa con los niños. —Su rostro se nubló—. No todo el mundo piensa que Williams es impresionante, sin embargo. Él es increíblemente estricto cuando se trata de grados, realmente hace que trabajes para conseguir una alta calificación. —Dejó el tenedor y se limpió la boca con una servilleta—. Es nuestro tutor para el Club de Filosofía también, porque solo tenemos un profesor de filosofía real y es un idiota. Williams es el mejor. Él debería ser permanente este año y si no lo consigue, voy personalmente a desgarrarle a esa maldita de la decana de la facultad un nuevo año.

Louis tiró a Rose de regreso al tema que verdaderamente le interesaba.

—¿Así que me estabas contando que Harry es promiscuo?

Se rió.

—Sí, puedes ponerlo de esa manera. Solo con chicos, muy a mi pesar, porque mierda santa me gustaría aprovechar ese culo. No estoy segura como se las va a arreglar para compartir una habitación individual a menos que seas increíblemente comprensivo o voyerista.

Mientras Louis se avergonzaba más, ella lo miró especulativamente.

—Todavía no puedo creer que él no tratara de dormir contigo.

—Yo no lo dejaría y él lo sabe. —Cuando Rose levantó las cejas, Louis miró fijamente su café y leche de soya—. Le dije que estaba recién saliendo.

—Sí, pero eso no... ¡Para! ¿Quieres decir que... tú no has estado con nadie, tampoco?

—¿Por qué les impacta tanto a todos?

—Porque tienes dieciocho años. Los vírgenes son una especie rara en cualquier lugar, pero a tu edad, eres prácticamente un unicornio.

—Bueno ¿cómo se supone que fuera con ello? No quería dormir con las chicas, y estaba en una ciudad muy pequeña. Tontear con un chico sería noticia de primera plana hace mucho tiempo.

—Aterrizaste en un maldito buen lugar para iniciar tu exploración.

—No estoy durmiendo con Harry.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Hope es lo que quería decir. Un montón de chicos gay con quienes mojar los pies.

—Oh. —Con las mejillas ardiendo, Louis tomó su café—. Sabía eso.

🥀

Louis había desayunado mucho con Rose. No siempre, pero hicieron una especie de cita para reunirse al menos una vez a la semana. Cuando no comía con Rose, normalmente comía con Harry.

Mientras que Louis tuvo que admitir que Harry estaba en lo cierto acerca de un montón de cosas sobre Hope (lamentablemente incluyendo los menos-que-amistososalérgenos menús), en general Hope era todavía una muy buena opción. Le gustaban sus clases, que eran todas de educación general, más unas cuantas clases de negocios que le había recomendado su padre. Como le advirtieron, sin importar cómo, el Dr. Williams era grandioso. Estrafalario, irreverente y absolutamente sin miedo de compartir sus opiniones. También, resultó ser luterano. Louis pensó en algún momento preguntar dónde estaba la iglesia para hacer feliz a su madre.

Desafortunadamente Harry tenía mucha razón sobre Porter. Los mezquinos compañeros residentes de Louis idearon cómo atormentarlo lastimándolo tanto que le provocaron una masa de tensión. Lo miraban fijamente en los baños, como si estuvieran dispuestos a golpearlo contra la pared, a pesar de que nunca lo hicieron. Uno de sus compañeros de piso estaba en frente de la ducha detrás de Louis, esperando tan cerca de la cortina que él saltó y gritó cuando la corrió a un lado. Si estaban holgazaneando en el pasillo cuando Louis pasaba, ellos bloqueaban su camino o se sentaban en el suelo y estiraban sus piernas por lo que tenía que entretejer a través de ellos para llegar a su habitación.

No cuando Harry estaba con él, sin embargo. Luego simplemente se quejaban en voz baja y lo miraban mal. Louis no estaba seguro de qué magia ejercía Harry, pero estaba contento con ella.

El problema de Porter era una especie de ejemplo enfocado de un obstáculo de tropiezos en general que Louis no había esperado encontrar jamás en Hope. Mientras tanto Louis hizo un montón de amigos, que eran en su mayoría conocidos que consiguieron su número y lo habían agregado en Facebook y Twitter. En ocasiones los encontraría en el deli del campus o en Opie's. Todos se sentían un poco monótonos, sin embargo. Las únicas personas con las que realmente tenía alguna conexión en absoluto eran Rose y Harry.

Era lo que no había esperado que sucediera en Hope. Había previsto una horda de amigos, algo así como en la escuela secundaria, pero más grande. No estaba seguro de por qué eso no sucedía, ni sabía qué hacer al respecto. Olvidarse de las citas. Seguro, había chicos que eran lindos y Louis quería conocerlos, quizás incluso pedirles salir, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Solo tienes que ir y hablar con ellos —aconsejó Rose cuando le confesó su problema una mañana de avena—. Entabla una conversación. No esperes que ellos vengan a ti.

¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo? Louis frunció el ceño, reproduciendo sus últimas salidas sociales en su cabeza. Había hablado con personas, sí, pero ¿había iniciado alguna conversación? No estaba seguro.

—Mira, has salido con chicas, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo cubierta en la secundaria? Es lo mismo, justo que al revés y esta vez en serio.

—No les pedía salir a las chicas —le dijo Louis—. Ellas me preguntaban.

Rose levantó una ceja.

—Está bien, bueno, anímate, soldado. Es tu turno.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—Camina hacia un chico, di hola. Si la conversación va bien, pregunta si podrían salir algún día. Consigue su número. Queda para salir. Tachán, cita al instante.

Ciertamente sonaba sencillo. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer, era intentarlo. Era miércoles, así que Harry lo llevaría a Moe's. Podría practicar allí.

Excepto, que cuando caminaron cruzando el campus hacia el bar aquella noche, Louis entró en pánico.

Harry se dio cuenta.

—¿Estás bien? —Se veía preocupado, lo que hizo que Louis se sintiera aún más ridículo.

—Estoy bien. —Buscó algo para distraerse—. ¿Conoces a Rose verdad?

—¿Manchester? Oh sí. Es genial. Se guarda sus cosas y a veces se ve triste o inusualmente tensa, pero nada demasiado raro. Aunque ese podría ser su escudo elegido. Va a ser periodista, Dios la ayude. Nunca encontrará un trabajo.

Empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

—¿Qué estudias? Creo que en realidad nunca lo he preguntado.

—Comunicaciones en general. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer en licenciatura realmente. Estoy pensando en meterme en _RRPP*_ o algo, probablemente con un pequeño posgrado para pulir las cosas. Aunque no tengo ni idea de dónde todavía. — Golpeó a Louis en el hombro—. ¿Esta es una expedición de pesca, en busca del Señor Perfecto? ¿Por eso estás tan nervioso?

_(*. **RRPP**: Relaciones Publicas)_

¿Era tan notorio? Louis metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—No lo sé.

Harry sonrió.

—Veré que consigas una buena pesca.

Se sentaron en una esquina del bar. Harry se recostó contra la pared, señalándole a Louis una silla a su costado. Cuando Louis se sentó, la mano de Harry descansó en su hombro.

—Voy a por una cerveza ¿Quieres una, Lou?

—Solo una gaseosa —respondió Louis.

Golpeó el hombro de Louis y se dio la vuelta para hablar con el camarero. Louis divisó a Rose al otro lado de la habitación y saludó en su dirección. Mientras bajaba su mano, vio a una chica parada a su lado que miraba su anillo.

—¿Estás usando el anillo de tu clase? —preguntó en el mismo tono que si hubiera dicho, ¿saliste desnudo a la calle?

Louis metió la piedra en su palma, pero Harry capturó su mano y la llevó a sus labios para besar el metal.

—Sí, lo usa todo el tiempo. Dentro de poco va a dármelo y así todos sabrán que vamos en serio.

Aunque Louis quería apartar la mano, la piel sobre la que Harry posó sus labios aún quemaba, y encontró que no tenía fuerzas para quitarla. Aparentemente Harry adoraba hacer que Louis se sonrojase, como ahora, que lo rodeó con un brazo mientras su otra mano masajeaba perezosamente su cintura. Su toque lo emocionó y lo puso duro a medias y su reacción de pánico, no hizo más que alentarle a seguir.

Cuando los dedos de Harry trataron de coger su pezón, sobre su camiseta, él enloqueció y lo apartó de golpe.

—Ya basta —siseó.

Harry no lo hizo, lo arrinconó contra la mesa continuando su asalto inspirado en un pulpo.

—Tú no quieres que pare. Estás tan duro como un árbol, tanto que están a punto de salirte hojas por las orejas.

Era cierto. Empujó el pecho de Harry sin mucha fuerza.

—Vamos, sabes que yo no hago esto. Coquetear, digo.

—Lo sé, por eso es tan divertido mostrarte cuán equivocado estás.

Incluso después de haber dicho eso, su asalto se volvió un poco más manejable y mucho más peligroso. Él recostó su mentón en el hombro de Louis.

—Ayúdame a encontrar algún prodigio, bebé. Papi necesita algo de acción.

Louis escaneó la pista de baile, porque así le daba oportunidad a que Harry se alejara de su ingle. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando, porque las manos de Harry eran las de un verdadero prodigio. De hecho, eran casi un crimen.

Los pulgares de Harry se anclaron ociosamente en la cinturilla de los pantalones de Louis.

—Pocas opciones hoy. Sería más fácil si hubiéramos ido a un bar gay, pero queda al otro lado de la ciudad y además solo va la gente local. Los Millennials odiamos las etiquetas. Los gay y los bi curiosos vienen aquí, así que aquí es donde pescamos — siguió susurrándole al oído—. Ahí, diez en punto. Jeans ajustados y camiseta descolorida.

Escaneó a la multitud, sin saber exactamente qué buscar, de pronto lo vio. Vale, definitivamente es guapo. Buen trasero, y sus hombros... mmm.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Ah, pero espera. Me acuerdo de este. Está en segundo año, aunque por lo que sé nunca va a clases. Es más o menos bueno en la cama, pero algo apagado. No le gusta usar condón, lo que hace que terminen las cosas rápido. Le haría una mamada sin condón quizás, pero nadie entra en mi trasero sin impermeable.

—¿Por qué no querría usar condón? —Las implicaciones de lo que dijo Harry lo golpearon, y se giró hacia su compañero abriendo mucho los ojos.

Harry se veía divertido.

—Sí, doy y recibo. Así hacen la mayoría de chicos que conozco, aunque todavía hay algunos culos pasivos y grandes alfas dominantes por ahí. Aunque desde que tenemos educación sexual, mi nueva moda son los chicos que lo hacen con protección. De alguna forma por ahí se ha corrido la voz de que han encontrado la cura para el VIH. Sé que es mentira. ¿Además, gonorrea y herpes? No es sexy.

—Mi madre me habrá dado unos sesenta panfletos. Créeme, tengo condones.

—¿Tu madre te da panfletos? Con razón eres tímido con el sexo.

Traté de golpearlo en el hombro, pero Harry se había convertido en un pulpo de nuevo, así que Louis empezó a gemir en su lugar. En otro intento de liberarse, observó a un rubio hermoso, cerca del bar.

—Prodigio —dijo conteniendo el aliento cuando el rubio atrapó su mirada y le lanzó un guiño—. Oh mierda.

—Bien —ronroneó Harry—. Anzuelo y línea. ¿Entras Lou?

El rubio se tocó el paquete, y mientras Louis se excitaba, también salió por piernas. Se hundió contra Harry.

Y él se rió.

—Supongo que es como una pista para expertos. Si pasas de él ¿te importaría?

Oh, Harry se iba a follar al rubio. Sintiéndose un poco solo, él negó con la cabeza y Harry lo dejó ir.

—Gracias compa. —Se quitó un sombrero imaginario—. No me esperes despierto.

Lo observó irse. A éste le tomó aproximadamente un minuto llevarse al rubio a la pista de baile, pero después de que el rubio le sonriera, se vio claramente la insinuación de sexo entre ellos.

Trató de no sentirse celoso mientras cruzaba el salón para saludar más formalmente a Rose para distraerse.

🥀

Harry no pensó que disfrutaría tanto compartir un individual en Portherhouse, pero es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. En realidad le agradaba Louis y disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con él. Ni siquiera le importaba que tener a un tímido virgen como compañero de habitación arruinara su vida amorosa. Menos follar y más masturbarse con porno de internet mientras Louis estaba en clases y él estaba duro.

Lo de Disney, lo sorprendió completamente.

Se topó con el placer secreto de su compañero de cuarto por accidente un día cuando Louis lo llamó desde el laboratorio de computación desesperado porque había olvidado poner un trabajo en su memoria USB y necesitaba que Harry se lo enviara por mail antes de que su clase empezara. Esto significaba buscar en la computadora de Louis. Así fue como accidentalmente terminó husmeando. El fondo de pantalla no lo sorprendía: Louis amaba la artista Sia y su escritorio era un montaje de las cubiertas de sus discos e imagines publicitarias. Pero Louis era una PC mientras que Harry era una Mac y mientras luchaba, tratando de usar un archivo directo para que no terminara en la papelera de reciclaje de Louis, accidentalmente activó el salvapantallas.

El cual era una foto de Aladdin y Jasmine.

Harry parpadeó a la pantalla.

—¿Qué rayos?

Cuando cambió a una captura de Enredados, se empezó a reír.

En el otro lado de la línea, Louis se volvió receloso

—¿Por qué te estás riendo?

La escena cambió de nuevo, esta vez a la Bella y la Bestia, y Harry colapsó hacia atrás en la mecedora verde, apenas capaz de sostener el teléfono por su risa. Cuando logró ponerlo en su oído, Louis estaba hablando como una ardilla, demandando saber qué estaba pasando y amenazando con volver a la habitación si Harry no se lo explicaba.

Había estado en la punta de la lengua de Harry molestar a Louis, pero en el último segundo un instinto profundo le avisó que eso no sería un buen plan.

—Nada. —Se deshizo del salvapantallas y fue a subir el archivo—. ¿Dijiste que estaba justo en el escritorio?

—Te estabas riendo de algo. ¿De qué te reías?

El terror de la voz de Louis se llevó lo último de la diversión de Harry.

—Cariño, está bien, para de asustarte, vas a llegar tarde a clase. Quieres que lo envíe por correo, ¿verdad? ¿Al usual?

Incluso después de que colgaron, Louis permaneció obsesionado, enviándole tres mensajes durante la clase, demandando saber qué era tan gracioso. Eventualmente Harry envió una de las imágenes de David Kawena de los héroes de Disney sexualizados como respuesta; fue la de Aladdin porque era el más reconocible; pero hombre, él estaba sobre el Príncipe Phillip.

_"Oh Dios Mío mi salvapantallas",_ fue todo lo que respondió Louis. Se hizo el silencio hasta exactamente siete minutos después de que su clase terminara, haciéndolo regresar a la habitación, sin respiración y enfermo de vergüenza.

Harry trató de calmarlo.

—Oye cariño, en serio. Está bien. Las fotos me sorprendieron mucho es todo. Sin problemas.

—Olvidé que no había cambiado eso. Lisa lo hizo antes de que me fuera como una broma.

Harry simplemente alzó una ceja y esperó.

Louis se dobló como una casa de cartas.

—De acuerdo, tengo una cosa por las películas Disney. Siempre la he tenido. —Sostuvo sus brazos como en sacrificio—. Adelante, búrlate.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que sea. Es un poco extraño, pero va contigo en su propia forma. Lo siento, no quería reírme. Simplemente era la última cosa que esperaba ver.

Louis se recostó contra el lado de su altillo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Me hacen feliz. No pienso que sea malo.

—No dije que lo fuera. Demonios, amé El Dragón de Pete cuando era más joven. Siempre me ponía sentimental cuando escuchaba a Helen Reddy cantar "Candle on the Water".

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. ¿Qué, piensas que salí del vientre así de cínico? —Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. Incluso tomé lecciones de piano para poder aprender a tocar la canción. Es la única cosa que aún se me da de corazón.

Claramente había escogido el discurso correcto, porque Louis sonrió y se relajó en la mecedora verde.

—Eso es genial. Nunca aprendí tocar nada, así que me superas por uno. —Tenía el teléfono en la mano, se desplazó en él hasta que se detuvo en la imagen que Harry le había enviado—. ¿Dónde rayos conseguiste esto, por cierto? No hay manera de que esto sea de Disney.

—¿Nunca lo viste antes? ¿Estás bromeando? Hay una serie completa. —Se estiró por su portátil y escribió una búsqueda mientras hablaba—. Los encontré hace unos años, pero el artista ha hecho más desde la última vez que lo vi.

Después de cargar el álbum de Facebook de Kawena, le pasó el ordenador a Louis.

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron, luego se oscurecieron con un deseo silencioso que Harry encontró más erótico que las fotos.

—Dios mío. Mierda santa. Flynn Rider. Y... ¡Jesús! Tarzán. ¡Y la Bestia! —Él cubrió su boca con su mano, pero sus ojos le dijeron a Harry que esas imágenes estaban quemadas en el cerebro de su compañero de habitación—. Si hubiera encontrado esto a los doce, tendría que haber necesitado más terapia de la que ya tuve. O eso, o tal vez no hubiera necesitado ninguna terapia, porque esto es como yo los veía. Excepto que de alguna manera esto es incluso mejor.

Harry estudió a Louis por un minuto, tratando de decidir si él era realmente tan despreocupado al hablar de haber ido a terapia o si las imágenes de Kawena eran simplemente muy entretenidas. Esto se confirmó cuando, unos minutos más tarde, Louis miró hacia arriba con una expresión que dejó claro que su cerebro finalmente había alcanzado a su boca.

Oh, Lou. Tan jodidamente adorable. Harry actuó relajado, poniendo sus pies encima de la silla del escritorio.

—Tú veías Disney mientras yo babeaba por Tom of Finland. ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? —Cuando Louis le dio una mirada en blanco, Harry se rió sacudiendo su cabeza—. En serio, bebé. ¿Creciste en una cueva? Búscalo en Google.

Él sonrió despacio y retorcido, mientras Louis abría una búsqueda congelándolo de la misma manera que cuando había visto a los héroes de Disney rehechos, excepto que ahora la expresión en su rostro era más sucia.

A Harry le gustaba pensar que Louis no era un experto, aunque no creía que fuera un mojigato.

—Si ayuda —dijo Harry—, tengo que confesar que le echaba un ojo a Tom en terapia. No porque pensara que estaba mal ser gay, sino más como que necesitaba ayuda saber qué era un gay real y qué era una fantasía. Esto es lo que pasa cuando creces con una manga de estúpidos modelos a seguir y un montón de ondas aéreas de la Asociación Americana de Familias.

No estaba seguro qué tan sutil había sido, pero él quería que entendiera que no era el único chico extraño que necesitó ayuda para atravesar la adolescencia.

—¿En serio lloraste con "Candle on the Water" cuando eras más joven? —preguntó Louis eventualmente—. ¿O te lo inventaste para hacerme sentir mejor?

—Como un bebé. Solo en mi habitación con una manta alrededor de mi cabeza para poder esconderme rápido por si alguien entraba en la habitación. —La confesión le hizo sentirse muy expuesto, así que aclaró su garganta e hizo un impaciente gesto de_ "ven acá"_—. Ven y trae mi Macbook. Alternaremos entre Tom y Disney terminando con una agradable sesión de masturbación.

—¡Juntos no!

A pesar de su protesta, Louis fue al sofá, y mientras se acomodaba, Harry podía decir que su compañero tenía una erección.

Todavía no, aún no habrá una sesión de masturbación juntos, estuvo de acuerdo Harry, tomando el portátil y cambiando a una pieza sin título que había marcado, un dibujo a lápiz de un hombre rubio desnudo entre los muslos de un motociclista con botas. Aún no, pero pronto.

🥀

Les tomó casi un mes a Cara y Greg el sacar todo de la cochera en el viejo apartamento, pero las buenas noticias para Harry llegaron en la última venida, Cara llegó con Greg en lugar de enviar a su padre. Era el período de tiempo más largo en dos años que había pasado Harry sin verla todos los días, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba esa ausencia hasta que ella llegó bajando por la acera del campus hacia él, con los brazos extendidos.

—Es tan bueno verte. —Lo envolvió en un abrazo, luego retrocedió y le sonrió un poco más. Harry se empapó de ella como del agua.

—Te ves bien. —Él tocó las puntas de su cabello que ella se había cortado para que enmarcara su cara en un afilado corte tipo bob—. Lindo cabello. Me encanta el color también.

Ella tocó los bordes, haciéndolos rebotar.

—Extraño el largo, pero pensé que esto se veía más profesional.

—¿Va bien la residencia?

—Sí. Creo que podría tener unas cuantas ventajas en un trabajo, pero aún no está claro. —Enlazó su brazo con el suyo—. Entonces. Quiero ver a ese adorable compañero de cuarto.

—Salió a alguna reunión de primer año. Le dije que era un desperdicio, pero de vez en cuando tiene que meter su nariz en esa mierda y darse cuenta de que tengo razón.

Cara rió.

—Lo llevaremos a Opie's después. —Harry abrió la puerta del dormitorio y ella arrugó la nariz—. Dios.

—Huele a orina y a gloria, ¿verdad? —Harry sostuvo la puerta abierta y le hizo un gesto para que pasara—. Después de usted, madame.

—Parece peor que la primera vez que te quedaste aquí —dijo Cara mientras subían las escaleras, con la cacofonía de hombres brutos haciéndose eco a su alrededor.

—Lo sé. Creo que es la humillación de tener que regresar a él. De alguna forma eso lo hace oler más nauseabundo.

—Lamento mucho que lo del apartamento fuera un desastre.

—Difícilmente es tu culpa.

—Aun así. Odio dejarte aquí, atrapado en Porterhouse. —Tocó una pared descascarillada y suspiró—. Al menos tienes a tu compañero. Y por supuesto a Williams. ¿Cómo está yendo todo con él?

—Bien. Está obsesionado con su permanencia, igual que Rose Manchester y los demás aspirantes a filósofos. Aunque Rose es la más rabiosa al respecto. Creo que huele un Pulitzer o algo.

—No es eso. Solo ama a Williams, como tú.

Entraron al pasillo del cuarto piso, el cual estaba desafortunadamente muy ocupado. Los chicos cuyos cuartos estaban a cada lado del baño central tenían sus puertas abiertas de par en par y música retumbando. Cuando Cara y Harry pasaron, ellos silbaron y hablaron en voz alta sobre palmear ese dulce trasero.

Y también, cuando Harry ocupó su visión, hablaron sobre el repugnante problema de cucarachas en el cuarto de Porter. Enfatizaron_ "cuca" _con la sutileza de un martillo.

Cara se puso rígida.

_—¿Cucarachas*?_ Por favor. Malditos simios. ¿Por qué no solo dicen marica?

_(*. **Cucarachas**: en el original cockroaches es una jerga común para las ladillas. Generalmente usada en el género masculino ya que en la palabra en ingles cockroaches, cock significa pene, roaches cucarachas)_

—Porque eso les daría un reporte. Recuerda, tienes que tener al menos un 3.0 de promedio para entrar a Hope. Estos son simios que saben cómo componer insultos nivel B.

Harry la dejó pasar a su habitación. Ella frenó en seco, sacudió la cabeza y rió.

—Oh, guau. Las sardinas tienen más espacio. —Se rió de nuevo, pero luego puso su mano sobre su boca, súbitamente triste.

—Oye. —Harry frunció el ceño y puso su brazo alrededor de ella—. Oye. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás alterada?

—Porque yo te dejé aquí. Te arrastré aquí y luego te dejé y esto es lo que pasó. — Harry empezó a protestar, pero ella lo apuntó con un dedo—. No. Sé que yo hice esto, así que solo déjame pararme aquí y sentirme mal por un minuto.

—¿Cómo hiciste tú esto? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿De qué estoy hablando? Te arrastré totalmente a Hope. Me dije a mí misma en ese momento que estabas triste, solitario y que me necesitabas, pero para ser honesta, era lo contrario. Yo te quería aquí, así que te convencí. Ahora estás atrapado. Deberías transferirte de vuelta a casa. No tendrías que hacer esto.

Harry giró sus ojos.

—Jesús, esta mierda de la boda te ha hecho una tonta. Tú no me arrastraste a nada. Yo quería venir, estoy aquí y está bien.

—Esto no está bien —reclamó Cara, señalando la atestada habitación.

—Lo arreglaré.

—Es lo que sigues diciéndome en el chat. ¿Cómo, Wally?

No tenía ni idea. Había empezado a rebuscar por ahí la primera semana y media tratando de encontrar algún lugar nuevo, pero no había sido fácil. No para ambos y no juntos. Podría haberse salvado a sí mismo más de seis veces, pero no a Lou también, no sin separarlos.

—Déjalo. —Estiró sus brazos para señalarse a sí mismo—. Estoy bien. ¿Ves? Ve a hacer un lazo de tul o algo.

La guió hacia el futón, luego sacó una Coca Light del refrigerador, algo que había puesto allí específicamente para su llegada.

—Hablando de lazos. ¿Cómo van los planes? ¿Dónde será la boda del año? Dijiste que encontraste un lugar.

—Bueno, está este B&B que me gusta el lago y creo que ahí es donde terminaremos yendo, a menos que cedamos y vayamos al club campestre. Greg todavía se aferra a la idea de que nos casemos en el acuario, pero creo que está fuera de nuestro rango de precios, por suerte.

—Sí, porque todas las novias nuevas quieren apestar a humedad y a pescado.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé. Pero odio aplastar la idea, sin embargo. Es su boda también y mucho de esto se está volviendo una especie de pesadilla de _Vestido de novia*._

_(*. **Vestido de novia:** Reality show donde las futuras novias eligen un vestido asesoradas por expertos)_

—¿Supongo que tu madre no ha regresado a la cordura, entonces?

Cara giró los ojos.

—Sí, claro. Como ella vive allí tan seguido.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a él.

—Perdón, Pepinillos.

—Sabes que estoy acostumbrada. —Le dio un sorbo a su Coca—. Hablando de locura. Quería decirte esto ayer, pero estaba tan obsesionada con conseguir el tráiler que lo olvidé. A tu madre la echaron del supermercado el otro día.

Harry se quedó quieto.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, lo escuché de mi madre. No pude sacarle ningún sentido porque mamá se fijó en todo el asunto de Shari-y-Styles-es-algo-escandaloso, pero por lo que pude conseguir, fue pura proyección. Le gritó a algún vendedor sobre cosas en el pasillo, lo que es normal, pero luego ella no lo dejó. Solo se rindió cuando apareció la policía para echarla.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Tibby me dijo el otro día que papá apareció en la casa para recogerla y tenía una nueva novia.

—Bingo. —Cara palmeó su muslo—. No te lo dije para que pudieras arreglarlo. Solo no quería que lo vieras en Facebook o algo. La llevaré a almorzar el próximo fin de semana, si quieres. Tal vez pueda venir con nosotros a comprar decoraciones de mesa.

—Oh Cristo, eso está por encima del deber.

Cara se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que podría ser una ventaja, porque ella y mamá discutirían y Greg y yo podríamos escabullirnos. —Miró su teléfono y frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuánto tiempo toma estacionar un coche? ¿Es el fin de semana de padres o algo?

—Están construyendo en la Catorce. Empezaron a mitad de agosto. Todo el camino está destrozado desde el campus hasta el río.

—Oh bien, porque odiaría que lo hubieran planeado para el verano cuando nadie necesitaría estacionar un maldito coche. Jesús. No extraño este lugar. —Se apoyó en su hombro—. Pero te extraño a ti.

Él sonrió y se recostó, recargando su cabeza en la de ella.

—También te extraño. A diario.

—¿De verdad estás bien con tu pueblerino compañero de cuarto? ¿No estás poniendo una falsa buena cara por mí?

—¿Louis? Es fantástico. Ingenuo y retraído a veces, pero tiene buen corazón. La mayor queja es todo el maldito lavado de sábanas.

Cara alzó la cabeza y las cejas.

—Por los ácaros, mente sucia. —Señaló al filtro del aire—. Louis tiene como un millón de alergias. Tenemos que lavar cada tela en la habitación cada semana en agua caliente. También limpiamos mucho, pero eso no está tan mal. ¿Pero apresurarse con toda nuestra ropa de cama hasta la lavandería de Porterhouse cada semana? Un dolor en el culo.

—Sin embargo, dijiste que era gay ¿verdad? —Las cejas de ella se mantuvieron alzadas.

—Sí. Pero es Luterano y reservándose para el matrimonio. O al menos para el Amor Verdadero.

—¿Los Luteranos se reservan hasta el matrimonio?

—No creo que sea una regla general, no ¿pero quién puede decirlo con seguridad?

Cara sonrió.

—Yo creo que es lindo.

—Tú lo harías.

—Bueno, no es como si practicase la teoría. Pero es genial que él quiera eso.

—Es demencial.

Ella le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.

—El Amor Verdadero sucede, te guste o no.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo haga. Pero es tan raro como un_ dodo*_. ¿Y después poner la "Primera Vez" encima de ello? Una locura.

_(*. **Dodo**: Ave no voladora, parecida a un cisne. Está extinta)_

—Simplemente estás enfadado porque quieres chupársela.

—Infiernos sí, quiero chupársela y viceversa. Te lo digo, espera hasta que veas esa boca. Esos ojos. Y ése culo. Él es un prodigio de grado A.

—Prodigio. —Ella se apoyó contra su hombro otra vez—. Te echo de menos, Hazz.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente besó su cabello y la golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

🥀

Louis estaba en la fiesta de los de primer año, intentando deshacerse de un grupo de chicas risueñas por las que había sido rodeado y moverse hasta el lindo pelirrojo junto a la bandeja de galletas cuando su móvil comenzó a reproducir "Candle on the Water", lo que significaba que Harry había vuelto a asignar ese tono a sus mensajes otra vez.

_"Deshazte de la tertulia de café y ven a Opie's. Puedes conocer a Cara y su Príncipe Encantador y después dime te lo dije sobre el verdadero amor siendo real y todas esas tonterías. Tengo tu jarra de cerveza de zarzaparrilla y tu pizza sin lactosa ya pedidas."_

Louis sonrió a su móvil y lo guardó.

—¿Quién era ésa? —preguntó una de las chicas—. ¿Tu novia?

—Compañero de habitación.

Él persiguió al pelirrojo mientras éste iba por ponche. ¿Debería ir allí y presentarse? La misma idea le hacía sudar.

La chica al lado de Louis se inclinó hacia él.

—Dile que venga y se una a nuestra fiesta.

Su mano rozó su brazo haciéndole dar un respingo antes de apartarse. Frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Querían que invitara al pelirrojo a que viniera? Entonces se dio cuenta de que se referían a Harry.

—Es de tercero.

—Ooh —dijo otra de las chicas y se apoyó en el otro lado de Louis.

Dios, deseó que Harry se hubiera presentado personalmente para recogerlo. Por supuesto, entonces Harry lo habría visto siendo un idiota, no pidiéndole salir al prodigio. Le dio una última mirada anhelante al pelirrojo, admitiendo que no iba a ir a presentarse.

Una tercera chica, la única que no había estado colgándose de él, hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Señoritas, ríndanse. No va a pasar. Les dije que era gay.

—Yo... —Louis se detuvo a sí mismo, dándose cuenta que el reflejo de asustarse era estúpido e innecesario. Aun así, dirigió varias miradas nerviosas a las chicas a cada lado de él—. Lo siento, tiene razón.

La que tenía su mano en su brazo casi pateó el suelo.

—Maldición. —Asesinó con la mirada a la que había delatado a Louis—. ¿Cómo demonios tienes un radar gay?

—Tengo unos jodidos ojos. Ha estado fichando al chico al lado de la ponchera.

Incapaz de controlarse, volvió a mirar hacia allí otra vez. Esta vez, como atraído por el poder de su foco mutuo, el objeto de su afecto encontró la mirada de Louis. Él también la mantuvo y sonrió.

—Ooh, tenemos un ganador. —La chica que lo había delatado le dio un pequeño codazo en el codo—. Ve a por ello.

La misma idea lo tenía paralizado. No puedo, quería decir, pero entonces recordó la reprimenda de Rose. Definitivamente era su turno para hacer esto, ella tenía razón.

Pero ¿y si era rechazado?

Alzó su ponche a sus labios.

—Lo haré. En un minuto.

Las chicas se mofaron de él un poquito más, pero pronto se alejaron, una nueva presa a la vista. Louis las observó rodear a un grupo de chicos que se veían un poco nerviosos pero se iluminaron cuando el trío se les acercó. Sorbió su bebida mientras observaba los flirteos volar entre ellos. La que le había delatado por ser gay se quedó atrás, evaluando, mientras las otras dos lo arreglaban con halagos y toques cuidadosamente planeados. Los chicos se inclinaron hacia las chicas, aceptando sus insinuaciones, aunque el alto del centro (el más lindo) parecía recibir la mayor atención jactándose de ello. Sus amigos reían con él, pero estaba claro que deseaban tener también a chicas pendientes de ellos.

La chica a la que le gustaba quedarse atrás captó la atención de un chico al final, callado, lindo, pero claramente vergonzoso. La chica le sonrió. Él le sonrió de vuelta y se giró hacia ella, esperanzado.

Ella se adentró más en su espacio y puso su mano en su brazo.

Dios, ¿podía realmente ser así de fácil?

Su mirada vagó otra vez hacia el pelirrojo, quien aún estaba hablando con su grupo de amigos. Esta vez, sin embargo, Louis mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su presa hasta que se volvió. Sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron.

El pelirrojo sonrió, y él le sonrió de vuelta, aún cuando los latidos de su corazón aumentaron.

Su teléfono reprodujo "Candle on the Water" otra vez, pero presionó _"Ignorar"._

Voy a ello, pensó sin querer, y atravesó la habitación.

—Hola. —Louis empezó a extender su mano mientras se acercaba, revisó el gesto y sin embargo al final la rozó contra su pantalón.

—Hola a ti también. —El pelirrojo inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado—. Creo que tu grupo de orientación estaba al lado del mío en el auditorio. —Le tendió su mano—. Soy Mason.

Louis devolvió su gesto.

—Louis.

—Encantado de conocerte. —Mason agachó su cabeza y le sonrió a Louis—. ¿Qué te está pareciendo Hope?

—Está bien. —Se resistió, pero solo un poco, al deseo de poner sus manos en sus bolsillos. En lugar de eso, gesticuló débilmente a la habitación al completo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿De dónde eres?

—Windom, Minnesota. No es muy grande.

—He oído que Minneapolis es genial.

—Lo es, pero estamos a dos horas de allí. Bueno, si quieres ir todo el camino hasta el centro. Los suburbios están más cerca. —Redirígelo. No empieces a hablar sobre tu idílico pueblecito y lo lejos que está de la civilización—. Y qué hay de ti, ¿de dónde eres?

—Naperville.. —La sonrisa de Mason se amplió—. Entonces ¿qué dices si abandonamos esta fiesta y nos hacemos una propia?

Louis no solo se sonrojó. Se calentó, se enfrió, y casi se paralizó.

—Um —consiguió decir eventualmente, y eso fue todo.

Mason guiñó.

—Podemos empezar con un café en el deli. O, si te sientes aventurero, podemos ir por una pizza allí al otro lado del campus.

Pizza. Harry. Louis puso su mano sobre el móvil en su bolsillo, casi esperando a que éste sonara justo en ése momento.

—Oh. En realidad, tengo que encontrarme con mi compañero de habitación después de esto. ¿Tal vez luego?

—Claro. Déjame darte mi número.

Quince minutos después, Louis caminaba a través del campus hacia Opie's, su corazón martilleando en su garganta, su cabeza llena y mareada, su pene un poco duro. Seguía recordando la sonrisa de Mason. Los dedos de Mason rozando los suyos mientras intercambiaban teléfonos. El guiño de Mason.

La petición de que Louis le llamara más tarde.

Cuando "Candle on the Water" volvió a sonar, Louis se sobresaltó y silenció su teléfono, no queriendo contestar. No quería hablar sobre el encuentro, aún no. Harry podía sacárselo cuando llegara al pub. ¿Por qué ahora? Ésta era su victoria, y él iba a saborearla.

🥀

—Pues mira quién finalmente decidió aparecer —arrastró las palabras Harry cuando Louis giró en la esquina de su puesto en Opie's.

Se veía sin aliento mientras se hundía pesadamente en el espacio al lado de Harry.

—Lo lamento.

Harry miró a su compañero de cuarto. Louis ocultaba algo, y Harry no estaba seguro de si debía presionar para que soltara los detalles o si debía esperar y ver qué pasaba.

Cara le rodó los ojos a Harry y se volvió hacia Louis.

—Soy Cara, y este es mi novio, Greg.

—Encantado de conocerte. —Greg le tendió la mano también, aunque utilizó la otra para limpiar su barbilla. No sacó toda la grasa, así que Cara la secó por él, y rápidamente se limpió de nuevo—. ¿Lo saqué?

—Estás bien. —Cara le dio una palmada en el brazo.

Harry había intentado, mucho, odiar a Greg, pero era como odiar a un cachorro. Estaba tan lejos de ser caliente que vivía en Alaska, pero no era feo tampoco, solo un poco torpe en esa manera friki de chico hetero que siempre había atraído a Cara. Ella amaba mucho un lío caliente, y tenía eso en Greg. También tenía un estudiante graduado de ingeniería como esposo. Su madre estaba en la luna.

—Así que tú eres Louis. —Cara le sonrió—. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Louis sonrió en respuesta.

—Igualmente.

Durante un tiempo, todos ellos hicieron la pequeña charla donde Louis les hablaba de Cutesy, Minnesota, y Greg, Cara, y Harry se burlaron de su propia educación suburbana. Preguntaron por la carrera de Louis también, y en ese momento Lou lanzó una _bola curva*._

_(*. **Bola curva:** Referencia al beisbol, una jugada complicada)_

—He estado tomando una gran cantidad de clases de negocios, pero últimamente, no sé. He pensado que podría ser bueno enseñar.

Harry dejó la pizza.

—¿En la escuela? ¿Escuela secundaria?

Louis agachó la cabeza.

—Bueno, en realidad pensé en la escuela media.

—¿Qué?

Cara dio un manotazo a Harry.

—¿Qué pasa con que quiera ser maestro?

—No hay nada malo. Es solo la primera vez que lo oigo hablar de ello. ¿De dónde viene esto?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro. Empecé a pensar en ello, es todo. Es probable que no llegue a nada.

—¿Qué tema enseñarías? —preguntó Greg.

—Historia.

Cara sonrió por encima de su cerveza de raíz.

—Bueno, bien por ti. Creo que deberías hacerlo.

Louis se sonrojó.

—Probablemente es un capricho.

Seguro que no sonaba como uno para Harry. Pero se veía que Louis quería pensarlo un poco más, así que no presionó.

Después de la cena fueron a Moe's. Era temprano, por lo que todavía podrían conseguir una mesa, y se instalaron en la parte posterior para observar a la gente.

—¿Hay palomitas aquí ahora también? —Cara señaló una máquina a través de la barra.

Harry se dio la vuelta, parpadeando.

—Eso es nuevo. Nunca lo he visto antes de esta noche.

Greg se puso de pie.

—Voy a conseguirnos algo. —Él volvió con cuatro tazones, dos de ellos en precario equilibrio sobre las demás. Los entregó, y todo el mundo los saboreó mientras esperaban a que la camarera trajera sus jarras.

—¿Así que te vas a casar pronto? —le preguntó Louis a Cara mientras metía la mano en su cuenco.

—Junio. —Cara dio un codazo a Harry y sonrió—. Este bobo aquí es mi padrino.

Louis sonrió.

—Eso está bien. —Se sonrojó y tomó más palomitas—. Ustedes han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Desde el jardín de infancia —confesó Harry—. Tenía miedo de usar el baño de chicos por razones que no puedo recordar, así que me llevó con ella al de las niñas.

—Fue nuestro primer escándalo —dijo Cara, radiante.

—Me encanta. —Louis sonrió, pero su rubor era escarlata ahora. ¿Por qué, se preguntó Harry?—. ¿Ustedes han sido amigos tanto tiempo?

—Desde allí, y por siempre —dijo Harry.

—Genial. —Louis todavía se sonrojaba, con la cara toda roja brillante ahora.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. En realidad, eso no era un rubor. De hecho, se veía con manchas.

—¿Lou? Cariño, estás más rojo que de costumbre. ¿Tomaste algo que no deberías?

Louis frunció el ceño, y luego miró a sus manos. Habían empezado a hincharse. Por debajo de las manchas en su cara, se puso pálido.

—Oh, mierda.

Cara les llamó la atención.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

—Reacción alérgica. —Toda la cara de Louis se había hinchado ahora, especialmente los labios.

Mierda. Harry protestó, sin saber qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer.

—El inyector, Lou. ¿Dónde está tu inyector?

Louis llevó una mano a su bolsillo.

—Aquí —dijo, pero su voz sonaba rara, como si su lengua fuera gruesa. Su respiración era también alarmantemente rasposa.

Harry se puso de pie, casi volcando la mesa, y tiró de Louis, lo puso en pie para poder buscar en el bolsillo de su compañero de habitación. Encontró la pluma, que no era nada parecido a una pluma en absoluto, más bien como una jeringa sellada. Era intimidante, pero incluso con los dedos gordos Louis parecía saber exactamente qué hacer, arrancándola de la mano de Harry, buscando a tientas la tapa, entonces insertándola con fuerza en su muslo. Harry vio, aterrorizado e indefenso como Louis sostenía la pluma contra su pierna, con dificultad para respirar, hasta que finalmente se levantó y empezó a masajear la zona.

—Estoy bien —dijo, con la voz un poco más normal. Buscó en su otro bolsillo, sacó un inhalador y tomó dos bocanadas desde la boquilla. Cuando lo bajó, era más como el Louis que Harry conocía. Sus labios no estaban tan hinchados tampoco.

Louis cerró los ojos por un segundo, su rostro una imagen de la mortificación.

—Tengo que ir al hospital. Lo siento.

—A la mierda con el lo siento. Jesús. —Harry se acercó a él, luego se detuvo, sin saber que era lo que debía hacer—. ¿Puedo ir a buscar mi coche, o necesitas una ambulancia?

—El coche está bien. —Louis siguió frotando su pierna, respirando cada vez más profundo—. Solo tenemos que llegar en quince minutos.

Jesús. Harry se volvió hacia Cara, que ya estaba lista.

—Yo me encargaré de él. Ve, te encontramos delante.

Harry corrió todo el camino a su coche, su mente todavía llena de la imagen de Louis hinchándose así. Podría haber muerto. No había duda de eso, ni siquiera un poco, y le dio un susto de muerte. Louis podría haber muerto.

Quince minutos.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta de la taberna de Moe's, Cara estaba allí como había prometido, ella y Greg flanqueaban a un desgraciado Louis.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo mientras Cara lo introducía en el asiento delantero.

—Deja de pedir perdón. —Harry se rindió y buscó su mano—. Jesús, Lou, me asustaste.

Louis no parecía asustado. Se veía cansado y avergonzado. Pero apretó la mano de Harry en respuesta.

—Fueron las palomitas de maíz —ofreció Greg desde el asiento trasero—. Moe's utilizó un aceite orgánico que creyó que la gente podría pensar que era moderno, y está hecho de almendras o algo. O tenían almendras en ellas, no estaba claro exactamente de qué se trataba.

—Toma la 16 —dijo Cara mientras Harry volvía a la carretera—. Es el camino más rápido al hospital.

Harry siguió su dirección y miró a Louis.

—¿Qué pasa en quince minutos?

Louis se hundió en su asiento.

—La epinefrina desaparece. Pero no habrá ningún problema. He hecho esto antes.

Se convirtió en la nueva misión de Harry en la vida que esto no volviera a ocurrir.

En el hospital, Cara salió con Louis y le explicó lo que pasaba a las enfermeras, pero cuando Harry había estacionado el coche, Greg lo detuvo y le dijo que le entregara las llaves, para gran alivio de Harry. Se quedó con Louis mientras se registraba, pero ninguno de ellos podía regresar con él a las salas de examen. Louis hizo un gesto cuando se fue, diciéndoles que podían volver a casa y le enviaría un mensaje cuando terminara.

Cara ni siquiera preguntó, simplemente colocó a Harry en un sofá en la sala de espera y sacó su teléfono, dirigiéndose directamente a WebMD.

—Dice que van a darle tratamientos respiratorios y antihistamínicos. Debe estar bien. Es algo bastante estándar, supongo.

Harry se quedó mirando el lugar por donde Louis había desaparecido.

—Eso fue horrible.

Cara le dirigió una larga mirada, y luego una sonrisa divertida.

Harry la miró.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Ella agitó su móvil hacia él—. Saca tus auriculares, veremos YouTube.

Miraron bastante de YouTube, usando un auricular cada uno. Greg fue a la cafetería por café y patatas fritas. Harry quería ir a la recepción para preguntar cuándo terminaría Louis, pero sabía que no le dirían nada, así que esperó, feliz de que por lo menos Cara estuviera allí.

Eventualmente Louis salió, rojo de vergüenza en vez de picazón; en otras palabras, vuelto a la normalidad. Los saludó extraña y agotadamente.

—Perdón, no deberían haberse quedado.

Como si se hubiera ido a algún otro lugar. Harry agitó el pelo de Louis y puso su mano en su espalda para acompañarlo hacia la puerta.

—Vamos. Tienes una cita con tu cama. A menos que no quieras trepar a la tuya. Puedes tener el futón por hoy.

—Estoy bien.

—Estás temblando.

—Es la penicilina. Tuvieron que darme otra inyección, y estoy tembloroso. — Louis parecía molesto y eso molestaba a Harry.

—Bueno, me asustaste como la mierda.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

Cara se metió entre ellos dos, agarrando sus brazos mientras se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento.

—¿Qué les parece si volvemos al hotel? Nos dieron dos camas dobles. Pueden quedarse en una si quieren.

Harry no quería ir al hotel. Quería encerrar a Louis en su cuarto y quedarse al lado suyo como un idiota paranoico durante toda la noche, asegurándose de que pudiera respirar. Algo que probablemente Cara sabía. Suspiró.

—Depende de lo que quiera Lou.

Louis dudó y luego dijo:

—Una cerveza no suena mal.

—Cerveza será. Vamos. —Greg puso su brazo alrededor de Louis y asintió hacia el coche.

🥀

Louis no estaba seguro de si era inteligente beber después de una reacción alérgica, pero en este mismo momento no le importaba.

Estaba de un humor terrible mientras se dirigían hacia la licorería y de vuelta al hotel de Cara y Greg, y el hecho de que Harry lo siguiera desplazando lo hacía más antipático. Louis odiaba haber tenido un ataque como ese enfrente de todos ellos. La mitad de la escuela iba a Moe's, y todos lo vieron convertirse en un maldito pez globo. Gracias a Dios que no tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia. Había arruinado la noche de todos también, haciendo que se quedaran sentados en la sala de emergencias mientras lo hacían respirar por un nebulizador y toda la mierda habitual. Incluso tener a la esposa del profesor Williams como enfermera no había ayudado mucho a calmar su vergüenza.

A pesar de que había tenido varias exposiciones accidentales a sus severas alergias, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho una escena, y era la primera vez que le sucedía en la universidad. Sus alergias siempre lo hicieron sentir diferente, separado, y esta noche realmente lo habían hecho sentir mal. No quería sentirse apartado. Se sentía muy bien, muy normal, incluido. Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la noche sin que le recordaran que no era uno de ellos realmente.

Vale, eso era horriblemente mal humorado, admitió para sí mismo. Así que tomó hasta que no se sintió más así.

Eso le llevó aproximadamente dos botellas y media, en este punto ya estaba juguetón, apoyándose en el brazo de Harry y medio cayéndose de la cama mientras Greg hacía imitaciones de Star Wars que en realidad no eran graciosas, pero que hacían que Louis se riera de todas formas. La mejor era Jawa — ¡utinni!— y los Tusken Raiders. Dios, simplemente lo hacían descostillarse.

—Estás sonriente. —Harry agitó su cabeza y sonrió hacia Louis.

—Lo siento. —Louis se rió un poco más.

—Es adorable.

Cara estaba sentada en las pantorrillas de Greg, relajada y feliz, como si estuviera en casa. Quiero eso, pensó Louis.

—Bantha poodoo —dijo Greg en su voz de Jabba el Hutt, y Louis volvió a reír.

Para su cuarta cerveza, Louis estaba un poco más que estúpido. Se había deslizado hacia el suelo en algún momento, y ahora acostado sobre su espalda, escuchando el sonido de las voces de los demás, desapareciendo y volviendo ocasionalmente cuando el pie de Harry empujaba su pierna. Admitía que se había frotado varias veces, porque se sentía bien. Extrañaba el toque. Su familia era una familia muy demostrativa, siempre abrazándose y acurrucándose en el sofá, a pesar de que fueran adultos. El calor y la presión del pie de Harry era un insignificante sustituto, pero era embriagador y firme, y continuaba buscando interacciones con él.

Luego Harry se agachó, pareciendo perplejo.

—Hola allí, muchacho ebrio.

—Hey. —Louis le sonrió y lo saludó como un ebrio.

—¿Quieres subir a la cama, ponerte cómodo?

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, y ni siquiera lo dijo indecentemente. De hecho, era suave y silencioso, muy gentil, de la misma forma que lo había sido durante toda la tarde. De todas formas, lo puso como un martillo.

Métete en su cama.

Louis no podía respirar, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con sus alergias.

Harry alcanzó a Louis y lo subió a la cama.

—Sube, niño.

Niño, eso dolió y Louis quería protestar, pero el mundo dio un giro cuando se puso de pie.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo Harry, y Cara y Greg dijeron algo también, pero todo en lo que se podía concentrar era en Harry. Harry quien, se dio cuenta, iría a la cama con él. La idea hizo que la sangre fuera a su ingle y lo pusiera duro.

Excepto que Harry solo metió a Louis en el lado de la cama más alejado de Cara y Greg, y a pesar de que Louis tuvo un momento de emoción en el que pensó que Harry podría sacarle la ropa, entró a la cama completamente vestido. Harry no se metió a la cama, solamente volvió a sentarse en la punta de la cama, hablando con los otros.

Louis se quedó allí, excitado, confundido y doloroso. Quería a Harry. Quería a Harry. Este dolor era nuevo, diferente de todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora. Había mirado chicos y creído que eran tiernos. Se había acostado en la cama fantaseando con hombres. Había fantaseado con Harry algunas veces. Había querido a Mason cuando lo había visto, pero abstractamente. Todos sus enamoramientos habían sido distantes y llenos de vagos deseos.

No había nada de vago en como su cuerpo dolía por su compañero de cuarto en este mismo momento. Observó la espalda de Harry, la luz del hotel marcaba su silueta, y Louis lo quería ahora. Quería tocarlo. Quería que él lo tocara. Quería que él sonriera mientras lo tocaba. Quería que Harry pusiera su brazo

alrededor suyo mientras hablaba con Cara, de la misma forma que Greg lo hacía con ella. Parte se debía a que necesitaba a alguien que lo abrazara.

Mucho de eso, se dio cuenta por primera vez, se debía a que quería que Harry fuera esa persona que lo abrazara. Eso, y mucho, mucho más.

Siguió acostado en la cama, semi dormido, doloroso, anhelante, su mente absorbió la cerveza creando fantasías de Harry deslizándose bajo las sábanas y acercándolo hacia él. En esas fantasías ninguno de ellos estaba usando ropa; excepto boxers, al principio, porque hasta inconscientemente Louis era tímido, pero eventualmente mientras se rozaban estos también desaparecían.

Esas fantasías debían haberse vuelto sueños, porque de un momento a otro desaparecieron y el Harry de la vida real se deslizó junto a él; solo usando boxers y una camiseta real, lo que hacía que quisiera tocarlo, acercarlo. Pero no lo hizo, ya estando sobrio, muy preocupado de lo que Harry diría, lo que pensaría, si se reiría o no.

Harry no se rió. Dándole la espalda a Louis, se acostó sobre su lado, muy, muy lejos.

Lo siguiente que supo Louis es que era de mañana, y su cabeza latía. Harry se puso de pie viéndose despeinado por el sueño pero mucho mejor que lo que él se sentía.

—Vamos —susurró—. Volvamos al dormitorio.

Le ofreció una mano y él la tomó, pensando en si el toque le haría sentir igual de emocionado que la noche anterior. Estaba ahí, solamente silenciado, entorpecido por la realidad que le proveía la sobriedad.

Harry Styles era apuesto, sexy, divertido y un buen amigo. Y el peor lugar para buscar un novio.

Louis juró que empezaría a buscar en algún otro lugar, mucho más enérgicamente.

🥀

La semana después de la visita de Cara y Greg, Louis estaba raro. Cuando Harry le preguntaba qué estaba pasando, por lo general porque su compañero de habitación tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro, algo triste y lleno de anhelo, la expresión se evaporaba.

—Nada —decía Louis, y murmuraba sobre la necesidad de estudiar.

Harry no insistió, pero siguió a su compañero de habitación cuidadosamente a partir de entonces, tratando de averiguarlo. Louis era casi tonto, en realidad. Se quedaba mirando la pared en momentos raros, y cuando Harry gritaba para llamar su atención, él se sonrojaba, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo que no debería.

Un día Harry atrapó a Louis comprobando su teléfono, sonrojándose en los textos, y el reconocimiento despuntó.

Oh. Lou tenía el ojo puesto en alguien.

La comprensión no le sentó bien a Harry. Se preguntó quién había capturado el interés virginal de Louis, e hizo todo lo posible para averiguarlo discretamente. No fue fácil. Nadie estaba coqueteando abiertamente con Louis, no cuando Harry estaba mirando. Algunas veces Harry incluso se aseguraba de que nadie supiera que estaba mirando, y todavía no podía ver nada.

¿Quién diablos era este perdedor?

Una noche Harry robó el teléfono de Louis después de que se hubiera ido a la cama, lo llevó al baño y leyó los mensajes. Cuando vio el nombre del misterioso escritor de mensajes de Louis, insultó.

Mason. ¿Qué era él, un juego de tarros? _Mason_. Mason Gallagher. Dios. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Sacó su propio teléfono y realizó una búsqueda en Facebook también, su labio se curvó cuando vio la sonrisa zalamera del estudiante de primer año. Al menos era prodigio. Harry escaneó los mensajes

públicos de Mason Gallagher y lo buscó en Twitter. Bien, era todo aburrido, ¿no? Lindo, tal vez incluso bueno en la cama, pero aburrido.

Harry se quedó inmóvil ante la idea, luego se relajó. No. Él sabría si Louis había conseguido establecerse. Demonios, prácticamente tenía un letrero de neón cuando se había masturbado.

¿Tuvo que haber tenido una cita, no?

Una exploración exhaustiva del intercambio de mensajes de texto, dijo que no había pasado, solo un montón de casi accidentes. Gallagher nunca perdió una oportunidad de invitar a Louis a su habitación, el pervertido. Jesús, ¿qué vio Louen él? El tipo era tan interesante como una bebida mezclada. Conceptualmente un buen momento, pero el consumo real no valía mucho más que retirarse.

En serio, ¿por qué Louis se embelesaría por él? Ellos no estaban bromeando. No estaban divirtiéndose, simplemente coqueteando como torpes chicas de secundaria y sin conectarse.

Harry meditó la situación mucho tiempo después de que hubiera regresado el teléfono de Louis a su cargador y había vuelto a la cama. Observó a Louis aún más estrechamente en los próximos días, y cuando vio a Mason Jar fuera de la tienda de delicatesen del campus un día, se quedó a inspeccionar. No, el Mason vivo no era algo más interesante que el Mason de los textos.

Mason atrapó a Harry mirando y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

Girando los ojos, Harry se apartó de la pared y se dirigió a clase.

Aun así, el limbo de ensueño de Louis sin una fecha real se quedó el resto de la semana, alternativamente haciendo a Harry sentirse aliviado y tenso. ¿Debería decir algo? ¿Dar consejos de coqueteo? ¿Señalar que esto iba a ser un desastre? No sabía la respuesta a esto, y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba obsesionado con la falta de vida sexual de su compañero de habitación y tomó una pausa. ¿Qué demonios? Sacudiendo su cabeza, prometió que iría a Moe's lo más pronto posible; solo, a pesar de que no iba a seguir así. Necesitaba conseguir una follada, y justo ahora, gracias. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza.

Por desgracia, cuando se estaba vistiendo para ir, Louis regresó a la habitación. Parecía un poco áspero, pero cuando vio a Harry preparándose, pareció casi aliviado, sino todavía fuera de su juego.

—Oh, ¿vas a salir?

Harry tragó un gruñido. Había pensado que Louis había estado en una de sus salidas con sus compañeros, en dirección a la noche de cine del campus.

—Puedo quedarme.

Louis miró mientras se derrumbaba en la mecedora.

—No quiero arruinar tus planes.

Ahora Harry fulminó a Louis, duro, porque eso era muy fuera de su carácter. ¿Algo había pasado con el viejo Mason Jar?

—¿Estás bien?

Se ruborizó.

—Solo un día frustrante.

Definitivamente algo con Mason Jar.

—Me puedo quedar. Está bien, de verdad. No me importa.

Louis le dio una larga mirada, como si estuviera enfadado con Harry.

—En serio, solo ve. No es gran cosa. Llamaré a Rose.

Harry vaciló, todavía no seguro, pero Louis ya estaba en el teléfono, agitando con impaciencia la mano para alejar a Harry. Harry levantó sus manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegó a Moe's, sin embargo, se aburrió casi de inmediato. Unos chicos coquetearon con él, y no eran horribles ni nada, pero él no estaba interesado. Se sentía inquieto e irritable y después de unos tragos, solitario. Desde que sus amigos aquí eran parte del problema, llamó a Cara.

—¿Dónde estás? Es tan ruidoso.

—Moe's. —Se dejó caer sobre la barra—. Algo está mal conmigo. No puedo encontrar a nadie para acostarme. Y Louis está de mal humor.

Cara rió.

—Bueno, creo que puedo adivinar por qué Louis está de mal humor.

—De verdad. Todo el camino hasta Northbrook, ¿sabes por qué mi compañero de cuarto está de mal humor? Escuchémoslo.

—No, porque estás siendo un imbécil.

Harry resopló.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo? Dime, oh sabia.

—No, creo que no lo haré. ¿Dónde está Louis? ¿Está contigo?

—Está en la habitación.

—Creo que deberías ir a la habitación.

—Yo quería tener sexo. —Cuando Cara estuvo en silencio, él giró los ojos—. No puedo follarme a Louis. Ya hemos hablado de eso. —Estaba borracho, pero aún podía sumar dos más dos—. ¿Crees que es por eso que Louis está mal? ¿Crees que él quiere que lo folle?

—No así, no. —Cara suspiró—. Olvida lo que he dicho. Solo tienes que encontrar un chico y darle una mamada.

Dios, todo el mundo era una perra esta noche.

—Está bien, lo haré —dijo Harry, y colgó.

No le dio una mamada a nadie, sin embargo, y nadie le dio una a él. Él recibió un texto de su madre, algo vago y desesperado, y un asesinato a su erección.

Y como era estúpido, caminó afuera hacia la tranquilidad del patio trasero de Moe's y la llamó.

—Harry. Es tan bueno saber de ti.

Algo de tensión de Harry salió de sus hombros. Su madre no era una bebedora, pero se sentía como que era lo que venía después, alcoholismo.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Terrible. Estoy renunciando a mi negocio. Es una pérdida estúpida de tiempo.

Oh Dios, eso no era bueno. Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacía exactamente su madre, un tipo de fiesta de perfume profesional, un tipo de representación de un moderno Avon suburbano. Todo lo que sabía era que sin eso, su madre no tendría nada que hacer sino deprimirse.

—Oh —dijo, porque no sabía qué más decir.

—No es que importe lo que hago. Tú hermana está siempre en el Pony Club, y tú ya estás en la universidad.

Ese comentario penetró.

—Mamá, ¿qué quieres que haga, volver a casa? —¿Otra vez?

Lamentó las palabras tan pronto como las dijo. ¿Y si ella decía que sí?

—No. —El mal humor salió de su voz, y ella estaba simplemente triste—. No, eso no es lo que quise decir. —Se quedó en silencio por un minuto—. Yo no tengo nada que hacer, Harry. No sé qué hacer.

Harry tampoco.

—Lo siento mamá.

Ellos hablaron con torpeza durante unos cuantos minutos, y Harry tenía la fuerte sospecha de que su madre iba a colgar y llorar. Cuando colgaron, solo eran las 12:30, pero regresó a Porter, caliente, culpable, de mal humor y confundido.

Rose estaba sin sentido, y ella y Louis se habían quedado dormidos en el futón, Rose envuelta dentro del círculo del brazo desnudo de Louis.

Harry miró fijamente por un largo tiempo, tratando de resolver por qué se sentía traicionado y enfadado.

La basura estaba repleta de cajas de pizza de Opie's, y ellos habían terminado con un paquete de seis de cerveza de raíz. La portátil de Louis estaba apoyado en su silla en un ángulo perfecto para el futón, lo que significaba que él y Rose habían estado viendo películas cuando se quedaron dormidos.

Los celos lo apuñalaron caliente y duro, y no fue solo porque Louis no estaba usando una camisa. Lo había visto miles de veces, y apreció la vista del pecho desnudo del cual se jactaba su compañero de habitación, los brazos ligeramente

tonificados. Brazos envueltos alrededor de Rose. Obviamente, obviamente esto era un abrazo platónico, y no era que le importara si no hubiera sido así, pero sí, le molestaba. Mucho.

Pensó en lo que Cara había dicho, acerca de cómo Louis lo quería, excepto que no lo hacía, o que Harry no debería hacer nada al respecto. De pie sobre su propia cama, Harry admitió que quería ser acurrucado por Louis. Y luego él quería que Louis desplazara su mano más bajo, que cubriera su muslo...

Gruñendo, Harry se desnudó hasta sus boxers y se metió en la cama de Louis. Él todavía estaba caliente, así que se masturbó en silencio en la oscuridad. Se dijo que se imaginaba a Louis masturbándolo porque estaba en la cama de Louis, rodeado por el olor de Louis en las sábanas. Ninguna otra razón sería tolerada.

🥀

En retrospectiva Louis probablemente debería haberlo visto venir, pero al parecer Mason decidió lastimarlo en el salón Sandman. Solo se alegraba de haber sido capaz de no perder la cabeza delante de Harry el tiempo suficiente para llamar a Rose. No había llorado, pero había sido un desastre sentimental. Ella había sido una roca y observó La Sirenita con él en lugar de dar una conferencia, aunque él no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahorrando para la mañana siguiente cuando comieran el desayuno juntos.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas saliendo con él —dijo Rose, su tono acusatorio.

—No. No lo estábamos. Pero pensé que nos dirigíamos allí. —Él se desplomó y metió la cuchara en la avena.

—Bueno, es un idiota y no te merece, si está coqueteando contigo y saliendo con alguien más. ¿Cuándo se suponía que iba a ser tu cita?

Louis desvió su mirada y jugueteó con la servilleta.

—Nosotros... tuvimos un tiempo difícil encontrando un momento.

—¿Qué, entre tus horarios de duelo CEO*?

_(*. **CEO**: Por sus siglas en ingles, Chief Executive Officer (director ejecutivo))_

—Bien, fue más que me seguía invitando a su habitación, y algo en la forma en que lo dijo que me puso incómodo, así que seguí tratando de encontrarlo en otros lugares. Tomamos café una vez. Fue agradable.

—Así que, espera. Me estás diciendo que tenías una cita, pero entonces, ¿no regresaste a su habitación? —Rose inclinó su cabeza hacia delante y lo miró de manera significativa desde debajo del ala de su gorra de cuero—. En serio, Louis. Esta no es la época victoriana.

—Lo sé. —Louis se sonrojó más fuerte y arrancó la esquina de la servilleta—. Yo solo... quería llegar a conocerlo primero, ¿de acuerdo? No veo que eso sea tan malo.

—¿Tú no podías llegar a conocerlo en su habitación? —Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con el ceño fruncido—. Lo siento, Kel, pero probablemente quedaste como un mojigato.

Las palabras dolían, pero ya que Louis había estado pensando lo mismo, pensó que se las merecía. Se dejó caer más profundamente en su silla.

Rose le acarició el hombro.

—Lo siento, eso fue duro.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No lo es. Tienes razón, soy un mojigato.

—No. No debería haber dicho eso. No eres un mojigato, pero creo que vas a tener un infierno de tiempo, siendo un hombre gay, virgen y tímido, queriendo algún tipo de cortejo de película de 1950.

Louis había trabajado eso mucho por su cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿qué, no debería siquiera intentarlo? Suenas como Harry.

—Interesante, ¿no?, que tus dos amigos más cercanos son ambos cínicos acerca de las relaciones. Aunque honestamente, no puedo ver lo que viste en ese tipo, fuera de ser lindo. Eres inteligente, gracioso y amable. Tú sabías que todo lo que Mason quería de ti era acostarse contigo, y cuando te resististe, él perdió el interés. Tú podrías hacerlo mucho mejor, probablemente mientras caminas dormido.

—No puedo encontrarlos, sin embargo, y quiero estar con alguien.

Ella revolvió su pelo.

—Bueno, sé más inteligente sobre esto la próxima vez. Escoge a alguien digno.

La sonrisa de lado de Harry brilló en la mente de Louis, pero rápidamente apagó la imagen.

—¿Y si no hay nadie que valga mi tiempo?

—Entonces bienvenido a la relación cínica expresa. Te guardaré un asiento. — Ella le dio un codazo a su bandeja con el dedo—. Oye, lo sé. ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo a una fiesta esta noche en el Manors? Es un montón de lesbianas y chicas bisexuales, y aunque habrá bebidas, no es obligatorio.

Louis levantó las cejas, muy dudoso.

—¿Por qué querría ir a eso?

—Porque no hay presión, ni chicos suspirando. Solo música y un buen rato. — Ella sonrió—. Trae tu iPod, y puedes mostrar a esa artista de la que sigues hablándome.

Todavía sonaba un poco loco, pero Louis no podía decir que no, no cuando Rose había sido tan agradable la noche anterior.

—Voy a pensarlo —dijo él.

Ella apuntó su cuchara hacia él.

—Irás —corrigió.

🥀

Aunque Louis tenía toda la intención de escaparse en el último momento, se olvidó de lo bien que Rose se sabía su número. No solo ella le escribía todo el día, prometió venir a darle caza si no se presentaba a las nueve. Cuando Harry lo sorprendió gimiendo sobre ese último texto, Louis se lo mostró, con la esperanza de que tuviera una salida.

Para su sorpresa, Harry se rió y pareció intrigado.

—¿Ella te invitó a una fiesta en dónde, en lo de Luna? Mierda, cariño, debes ir. Y debes llevarme. —Cuando Louis se demoró en responder, Harry hizo un

gesto impaciente hacia él—. A veces me olvido que eres un estudiante de primer año. Luna es una estudiante de último año en el interminable programa anual. Ella es una lesbiana loca del labial y absolutamente adorable. De vez en cuando soborna al _AR*_ de su piso y hace una fiesta asesina, solo por invitación. He oído acerca de ellas pero no he asistido nunca.

_(*. **Arrendatario**)_

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que estoy invitado? —preguntó Louis.

—Por Rose, parece. Lo que significa que ella está durmiendo con Luna, si es capaz de tirar invitaciones tan libremente. Muy interesante. —Él empujó el codo de Louis—. Escríbele en respuesta y ve si yo puedo ir.

Louis todavía no podía superar que Harry quisiera ir a bailar con un montón de lesbianas, mucho menos que él necesitara la conexión interna de Louis para hacerlo. Abrumado y un poco confundido, hizo lo que Harry ordenó, y media hora más tarde ambos estaban cruzando a través del campus, con sus iPods en sus bolsillos y un bolso de mano con alcohol colgado por encima del hombro de Harry.

—¿No vamos a estar en problemas si alguien nos atrapa? —Louis miró la bolsa con nerviosismo.

Harry alzó su ceja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por beber? Tengo la edad suficiente, así como Luna.

—La mayoría de la gente en la fiesta no, ¿verdad? Rose y yo somos menores de edad, y la universidad sabe eso.

—Las mansiones son bastante pequeñas, están colocadas en grupos, dieciséis unidades en total, y mi conjetura es que ella invita a todo el edificio a la fiesta. Cuando vivía en viviendas chatarra como nosotros, tenía que ser más creativa, pero la cosa es que, incluso cuando las fiestas se apagan, todo el mundo solo se va a casa. La seguridad del campus enciende una linterna y parecen severos, y todo el mundo se dirige a la cama. —Él empujó a Louis con el hombro—. Deja de quejarte. Estará bien, y puedes emborracharte y tener un buen momento.

—Yo no quiero emborracharme. ¿Y si pasa algo?

—¿A un chico gay borracho en un cuarto lleno de lesbianas? Nada. Tienes que dejar tu cabello suelto, Lou. Pareces tenso. Te diré algo, no voy a conseguir nada más profundo que estar achispado, y me comprometo a mantener tu virtud a salvo. ¿De acuerdo?

Louis se encogió de hombros, avergonzado, pero no muy seguro de por qué. Él no planeaba emborracharse, o se lo dijo a Harry.

Esa decisión rápidamente se olvidó mientras bajaban los escalones del dormitorio de Luna y Louis tomaba nota del desenfrenado libertinaje femenino derramándose fuera de la puerta principal de Ashburn Manor. Louis no había ido a los dormitorios de las clases más altas durante su recorrido por el campus, solamente conducido por la calle. Ellos tenían un pequeño pueblo, cuatro grupos de cuatro edificios en cada grupo, las secciones conectadas por una serie de pasarelas, aunque cada entrada era un pozo hundido en frente de una especie de zona de picnic común.

Todo el diseño era tan 1970 que bien podría tener una bola de discoteca colgando en frente de esta. Aunque apenas había pensado eso, Louis divisó una girando lentamente dentro del salón del edificio donde la fiesta se estaba celebrando.

Miró alrededor del patio, fijándose en los otros tres edificios en el grupo, preguntándose si alguno de los residentes les importaba todo el ruido. Leyó los nombres fuera de las casas individuales frente a sus puertas delanteras: Ashburn, Chaney, Clark, Dahmer...

—¿Dahmer? —repitió Louis, escandalizado.

—Vernon, no Jeffrey —dijo Harry. Cuando Louis lo miró sin comprender, él le guiñó un ojo—. No debes haber llegado allí en tu curso de humanidades todavía. Todas las mansiones se nombran por un activista muerto de los derechos civiles.

—Oh. —Louis parpadeó, aliviado, pero todavía un poco enredado—. Eso es... diferente.

—Eso es Hope, cariño. —Puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis— . Rose va a caerse de espaldas tratando de saludarte. Ve a decir hola. Te alcanzaré después de que agradezca a Luna por dejarme aterrizar.

Resultó que Harry no estaba exagerando —Rose colgaba por la ventana de uno de los pisos más bajos, una copa roja de Solo en una mano y un largo collar golpeando contra su escote mientras gesticulaba salvajemente hacia Louis. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Rose no tenía algún tipo de sombrero. Su largo cabello estaba rizado, incluso, llevaba maquillaje.

También había mucho escote. Lo miró, dándose cuenta de que no había notado antes cuán bien dotada estaba.

Ella lo cogió mirando y se rió, apoyándose pesadamente en su hombro.

—¡Louis, cariño! Estoy muy contenta de que vinieras. Estaba demasiado borracha para ir a buscarte. —Ella agitó su copa roja, derramándose algo de su bebida—. Entra. Te conseguiré algo. 

—¿En qué habitación te encuentras? Yo daré una vuelta y... —Él gritó cuando ella dejó la copa y lo arrastró por la ventana.

La habitación estaba llena de mujeres, todas ellas tan borrachas como Rose. Varias de ellas estaban acurrucadas juntas, un grupo de un trío. Sonrieron hacia Louis, saludando mientras Rose lo presentaba. Esta era la plática de costumbre para llegar a conocerte, los amigos de Rose preguntando de dónde era Louis, haciendo el chiste de Mayberry cuando dijo que de Minnesota, y todas ellas anunciaron que eran de varios suburbios de Chicago. Algunas comenzaron a contar historias al azar sobre Chicago (al mismo tiempo) pero cuando Louis se dio cuenta de que dos de las chicas del trío tenían sus manos en los pantalones de la tercera chica, estimulándola activamente, él se puso de pie e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—Voy a ir a buscar a Harry —le dijo a Rose, y se apresuró a salir del lugar inmediatamente.

Encontró a su compañero de habitación en el vestíbulo principal, bebiendo agua de una botella mientras hablaba con una linda y pequeña rubia, con maquillaje perfectamente aplicado, mostrando más escote que Rose, y rayas púrpura en el pelo. Ella saludó con la mano mientras él se acercaba.

—Hola, soy Luna. Tú debes ser Louis. Rose me dijo todo acerca de ti. Oh, bueno, ya veo que conseguiste algo para beber.

Louis miró el vaso en su mano, sorprendido al verlo allí.

—Rose me lo dio, creo.

Luna rió, maliciosamente.

—Sí, ella ha estado dándole fuerte a la cosa. Va a estar divertida esta noche.

Mientras Louis trataba de no retroceder activamente de todas las imágenes de lesbianas, Harry tomó la bebida de sus manos y olió el borde. Sus ojos se abrieron, y él se lo entregó a Luna.

—Bebé, ¿tienes algo un poco menos tóxico? Mi muchacho no es un bebedor fuerte.

—Claro que sí. —Luna retiró el vaso de Louis e hizo un gesto a un bar improvisado en el centro de la habitación—. Sírvete tú mismo. La música está abajo en mi habitación, la número cuatro.

Ella se alejó, y Louis la vio marcharse mientras Harry lo guiaba a la mesa de alcohol.

—No puedo creer que ella y Rose estén durmiendo juntas. Ella nunca dijo nada acerca de salir con alguien.

—Si conozco a Manchester, y lo hago, no puedo decir que esté sorprendido. Ella juega a mantener todo en secreto. Mi apuesta también es que este es un romance de una semana en el mejor de los casos. —Él bebió un sorbo de su agua y frunció el ceño hacia la mesa—. Hum. Parece que tus opciones son o licor fuerte o vino blanco. Vino blanco caliente, pero es mierda blanca en una caja, así que a quien le importa, ¿verdad? —Llenó un vaso y se lo entregó a Louis—. Bebe esto y deja de parecer tan nervioso.

—Es simplemente extraño. Somos los únicos chicos aquí.

—Oh, aparecerán más. Créeme. No de nuestro tipo, sin embargo. —Él enlazó el brazo de Louis a través del suyo—. Vamos a buscar la música. Me gusta bailar con lesbianas.

Louis pensó en un principio que era o bien una broma o un eufemismo para algo, pero resultó que Harry quiso decir ese comentario literalmente. Apenas tuvo a Louis acomodado con un trío de chicas no tan borrachas (y sin besarse, gracias a Dios) en un sofá, él desapareció en medio de la habitación, donde comenzó a bailar, donde empezó a bailar con un abandonado que Louis nunca

lo había visto exhibir, ni en Moe's, ni en ningún lugar. Louis observó a Harry moverse, paralizado. 

—Él es tan lindo —dijo la chica junto a Louis, Tricia, pensó Louis que era su nombre. Inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis y sonrió cuando Harry se deslizó detrás de una sonriente muchacha que se movía en sincronización con él—. Excepto que es gay, maldita sea.

—Y tú eres lesbiana —dijo la chica a su otro lado, y todas se rieron.

Louis se sintió aturdido. Dios, Harry simplemente se... movía. Durante mucho tiempo Harry bailó y Louis lo observaba, a veces hablando con las chicas que se sentaban junto a él; ellas seguían levantándose y nuevas se sentaban en sus lugares; y luego, después de una media hora, cuando una canción terminó, Harry se acercó, empapado de sudor, y se desplomó junto a Louis.

—Mierda. —Él se rió, relajado y feliz, y miró el vaso de Louis—. ¿Necesitas otro?

Louis miró su copa. Estaba vacía. Eh. Eso explicaría por qué se sentía animado.

Harry saltó sobre sus pies con un guiño.

—Ya regreso —dijo, y lo hizo, con un nuevo vaso para Louis y otra botella de agua para sí mismo. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando una chica lo agarró y lo arrastró de nuevo a la pista.

Louis tuvo medio minuto para observarlos, esa extraña sensación de añoranza agitándose en él de nuevo, y luego alguien agarró su brazo también.

Bailó con rigidez al principio, pero pronto el vino y las suaves burlas de su compañera lo relajaron, y él empezó a aflojarse. Era divertido bailar con un grupo de lesbianas o casi lesbianas, porque sí, a nadie le importa una mierda lo que él parecía o lo mal que bailaba. Incluso cuando una chica con el pelo rojosorpresa se pegó apretada contra él, sus pechos aplastados contra su pecho y su polla floja aplastada a lo largo de su muslo, era tan claro que ninguno de ellos estaba excitado en absoluto, y como tal, ambos podían dejarse ir y actuar como putas totales. Riendo, lanzó hacia arriba sus manos y bailó. Alguien le entregó otro trago, este oliendo agrio e intenso, pero él lo bebió de todas formas.

Se estaba divirtiendo. Tanta jodida diversión.

Cuando oyó los familiares golpes retumbantes de "Wild Ones" empezar a sonar (ellas finalmente habían recogido su iPod, aparentemente) dio un entusiasta yuju y se lanzó a su baile con un abandono que no sabía que tenía. De algún modo, se había convertido en el centro de un círculo, podía ver a los chicos heterosexuales ahora, mezclados en medio de las chicas, todos ellos viéndose un poco perdidos y fuera de lugar, y era divertido, así que se echó a reír. Manos se deslizaron por sus brazos, haciéndolo temblar, y cuando alguien se presionó contra su espalda, él atrapó el olor familiar de colonia.

El pulgar de Harry rozó la muñeca de Louis.

—Estás pasándolo bien.

—Sí. —Louis trató de sonreír por encima de su hombro, pero la mano de Harry se deslizó por su cadera, y él saltó, contento de que Harry no pudiera sentir la súbita erección que saltó ante el contacto.

Harry se agarró de la cadera de Louis con mayor firmeza, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Oye, soy solo yo, tonto. ¿Qué, no puedes bailar conmigo de la manera en que estabas bailando con Sally?

No, Louis no podía. Excepto que cuando la voz de Sia retumbó a lo largo de la habitación y Harry lo llevó a balancearse, Louis comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez podía. Es solo bailar, se dijo.

Porque la verdad era, que quería bailar con su compañero de cuarto. Quería que Harry bailara con él de la forma en que había estado bailando con las chicas, y Louis quería dejarse ir lo suficiente como para ser de la manera en que había sido con sus propias compañeras. Quería ser capaz de sentir que se relajaba con Harry.

No podría hacer eso, sin embargo, porque entonces Harry lo sabría. Demonios, lo sentiría, porque incluso este contacto sutil tenía a Louis duro como una roca.

—Silencio. —Los labios de Harry rozaron su oreja, haciendo que Louis se estremeciera. Eso hizo que Harry se riera, aunque no sin amabilidad—. ¿Es así? ¿Estás siendo consciente de ti mismo porque te estoy encendiendo?

Cuando Louis no dijo nada, Harry resopló y tiró a Louis contra su cuerpo.

Louis se estremeció. Duro. Harry estaba tan duro como lo estaba Louis.

—Harry —graznó, todo su cuerpo volviéndose gelatina. Excepto su polla gritando.

Harry los mantenía en movimiento, sus toques suaves, calmantes, incluso mientras se mantenían a tiempo con el ritmo.

—Nene, está bien. Nosotros somos chicos. A ambos nos gustan los chicos. Estamos calientes, por lo que estamos excitados el uno por el otro. Gran cosa. No tienes que estar avergonzado de ello.

¿Él excitaba a Harry? ¿Era un chico caliente? Louis ladeó la cabeza, necesitando ver la cara de Harry.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, Lou. Eres precioso, ¿sabes eso?

No, Louis no lo sabía.

—Tú me confundes —confesó, porque él había bebido demasiado.

Harry se rió, pero no era una risa desagradable, en absoluto.

—Tú te confundes, Lou. Apaga tu cabeza durante diez minutos y baila conmigo. No me importa si te vienes en tus pantalones. Simplemente déjate ir durante diez jodidos minutos.

Todo el cuerpo de Louis se sentía caliente.

—No puedo hacer eso. No contigo.

—¿No puedes coquetear conmigo? —Harry le dio una mirada de vamos—. Lou. Tú puedes totalmente coquetear conmigo.

¿Espera, qué? Louis sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclararla.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a hablar en el tono de alguien enseñándole a un niño algo sencillo que ellos harían complicado.

—Acéptalo, nene. Estás borracho. Estás encendido. Estás pasándolo bien, y se siente bien estar caliente. Estás en una fiesta llena de lesbianas, y yo. ¿Hay alguien aquí a quien vayas a dejar que te lleve a la cama esta noche?

—¿Qué? No. —Eso salió tan automáticamente que no pudo detenerlo, pero en lugar de estar molesto, Harry parecía estar esperando pacientemente a que Louis resolviera algo. Louis frunció el ceño, todavía sin conseguirlo.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero también se rió.

—Jesús. Lou, puedes coquetear conmigo, puedes hacer lo que sea que quieras, porque no vamos a dormir juntos. Así que deja de preocuparte por ello. Solo pasa un buen momento.

La música se deslizó hacia el coro, y Harry arrastró a Louis corporalmente de nuevo al baile.

Él se olvidó de estar molesto o confundido o de cualquier otra cosa, y en unos pocos compases se estaba moviendo a tiempo con el ritmo de su compañero, deslizando descaradamente sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry. Trató de mantenerse flojo, no pensar en cuán caliente lo ponía Harry, lo malo que era eso. No vamos a dormir juntos mantuvo zumbando en su cabeza, sin embargo, molestándolo.

La música cambió a "Raise Your Glass" de Pink, y la sala estalló en borracha y entusiasta gente cantando y bailando juntos.

La mayoría de las chicas saltaban arriba y abajo e hicieron alguna versión ebria de sacudir la cabeza mientras se ceñían al coro, pero Harry mantuvo férreo control de Louis y lo atrajo, alternando entre empujes sensuales con su muslo en la ingle de Louis y menearlos en profundos descensos que casi los llevaba hacia sus vecinos. Louis podía sentir la polla dura de Harry contra su cadera, y sabía que Harry podía sentir su erección también. Podía oler el sudor de Harry, podía a veces saborearlo en su lengua. El vino y cualquier otra cosa que había estado bebiendo llenó su cabeza, aumentando sus sentidos, haciéndole pensar que podía sentir a Harry en su lengua.

De repente, él quería. Realmente, realmente quería.

Raise Your Glass, la habitación gritó como uno, Harry también, su grito resonando en su pecho debajo de las manos de Louis.

Louis cerró los ojos, tomó una respiración fuerte por la nariz y enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry.

Él se emocionó cuando Harry se quedó inmóvil, y se rió, el sonido rodando por su estómago antes de que abriera sus labios sobre el pulso palpitante y chupara. Harry jadeó, sus rodillas tambaleándose, y sus manos apretadas contra el cabello de Louis y su cintura.

Pasando su lengua a lo largo de la piel de Harry, Louis sintió su polla pulsar dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros ante el fuerte sabor salado de la piel de su compañero de cuarto.

Harry se sacudió y trató de apartarse. Joder, no, pensó Louis, y volvió su agarre una prensa. Dejó de besar el cuello de Harry, pero mordisqueó su mandíbula, embriagado por la emoción de poner a Harry incómodo por una vez.

—Deja de pensar —murmuró él, y pasó su lengua por la barba incipiente de Harry.

—Jesús. —Harry sonaba destrozado. Él volvió la cabeza, y por un segundo sus bocas casi se rozaron. Harry evitó que eso sucediera, tirando de la cabeza de Louis lejos de su propia boca—. Louis, no.

La negativa impulsó a Louis, y todo el alcohol que auto-consciente había mantenido a raya regresó en un maremoto.

—Tú me vuelves loco —le dijo al pecho de Harry, porque él no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cariño, estás borracho. Como, muy borracho. Si te dejo hacer lo que estás haciendo, me odiarás mañana, y no voy a ir allí.

Una parte distante, y trabajada por el vino de Louis reconoció que Harry tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que a Louis le gustara oírlo.

—Tú crees que soy un niño tonto y estúpido. —Él solo quería que Harry lo besara, lo empujara en el sofá e... hiciera cosas.

Harry arrastró a Louis cerca y besó su cabello.

—No creo que seas estúpido. O tonto. O un niño.

¿Podría dejar de ser tan razonable y agradable por un segundo? Louis se hundió contra su hombro derrotado.

—Estoy tan confundido.

—Lo sé, bebé.

Harry estaba acariciando la espalda de Louis y su trasero, y se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

—Quiero que me folles —susurró él.

Aunque Harry se quedó quieto, él no dejó ir a Louis.

—Quiero follarte también, bebé —dijo al final—. Pero no podemos.

¿Por qué no podían? Quería preguntar Louis, pero él estaba empezando a sentirse mareado. ¿Estaban girando? Abrió los ojos, lo que ayudó, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se dio cuenta de que estaba de algún modo mareado.

Realmente mareado.

—No me siento bien. —El estómago de Louis gorgoteó, y se aferró a Harry, todos los pensamientos de follar olvidados—. Creo que bebí demasiado.

Algo rozó su pelo (¿un beso?) y Harry le dio unas palmaditas a su trasero.

—Vamos, cariño, vamos a llevarte a casa.

Louis pensó que era una buena idea.

A mitad del camino a través del campus, vomitó. En un arbusto, y Harry sostenía su cabeza mientras él se arrodillaba y vomitaba.

—Lo siento —dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras trataba de limpiar su boca con la manga. Dios, era asqueroso.

—Creo que conseguiste un poco de ese Everclear que estaban pasando, cariño. Lo siento, debería haber prestado más atención.

Louis trató de señalarle a Harry que no tenía que cuidarlo, y entonces lanzó su estómago de nuevo.

Él no estaba seguro de lo que pasó después de eso, era como si hubiera una especie de vacío en su memoria, y de repente, estaba acostado en el futón de Harry, sudando como un cerdo y abriendo sus ojos legañosos. Alguien besó su frente, alguien dulce y suave.

—¿Mamá? —susurró, pero entonces Harry se rió entre dientes, y Louis volvió a dormirse.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, deseaba que estuviera muerto, sintiéndose como que alguien lo había arrastrado hacia atrás a través de mierda de perro. Cuando se acordó de lo que había hecho con Harry, casi enfermó de nuevo.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Louis se habría cubierto el rostro con una almohada, pero le dolía demasiado moverse.

Harry solo se rió, suavemente, y le pasó un poco de agua.

—Felicidades, compañero de cuarto. Esa fue toda una juerga por la que pasaste anoche. Aunque por lo que escuché, no es nada comparable con lo de Manchester.

Eso fue todo lo que hablaron de su noche de fiesta, Harry le trajo a Louis una barra nutritiva para picar en tanto su estómago la tolerara, seguía trayendo agua y actuaba como si todo fuera perfectamente normal.

Excepto que de vez en cuando Louis recordaba a Harry susurrando, Quiero follarte también, bebé, y una parte de Louis sabía, sin importar lo que ellos pretendieran, que las cosas no serían lo mismo.

🥀

Después de la fiesta de Luna las cosas fueron un poco raras entre Harry y Louis, pero Harry se dijo que no era algo que no pudiera manejar. Louis había estado borracho. En serio, apestosamente borracho, y Harry se sentía mal por no haber mirado en el vaso de Louis. Era muy malo porque si no hubiera sido por el Everclear, hubiera sido una noche fantástica. Harry jamás había tenido tanta diversión bailando, y eso incluye lo que había hecho con Louis.

Hasta cuando Louis le había lamido el cuello.

_Lamido._

Cada vez que Harry pensaba en ese momento, cada cable de su cabeza hacia corto circuito, y todavía lo hacía, sin movimiento cada vez que lo repetía una y otra vez. Una vez sucedió cuando estaba en la fila para una soda en la cafetería, Louis parado junto a él y captó un olorcillo de la colonia de Louis cuando le pegó a su brazo y puso su taza bajo la máquina de hielo.

Excepto que sabía que Louis usaba colonia que no tenía aroma, no alergénico, totalmente natural, un desodorante hippie. Lo que significaba que oler a Louis se volvía más difícil. Y pensar en Louis pasándole la lengua por el cuello.

Una vez. Una y otra vez.

—¿Harry?

Él parpadeó, saliendo de su trance justo antes de que el Dr. Pepper desbordara el vaso y se derramara por todos sus dedos. Jurando, inclinó algo fuera, dejó el vaso en su bandeja y se sacudió el residuo pegajoso.

Louis le dio una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Estás bien?

Harry puso los ojos en él, se quejó en voz baja y se dirigió a su mesa. La única buena noticia era que Mason Jar se había movido permanentemente fuera del

cuadro. Los textos se habían detenido, y cuando Mason pasó junto a ellos en la unión, Louis se puso tieso como una tabla y rápidamente fijó su mirada en una ventana externa. Mason ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que Louis estaba allí.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Harry, solo para estar seguro.

—Bien —contestó Louis, en una no muy fina voz, pero no dijo ninguna otra cosa, y Harry no insistió.

Él todavía estaba preocupado por Louis, sin embargo, por eso la próxima vez que habló por Skype con Cara, lo mencionó. ¿Qué hizo ella? Reír.

Harry no lo hizo, y miró a la pantalla.

—¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso?

Ella le dirigió una mirada de largo sufrimiento.

—Oh por favor. Eres prácticamente una mamá gallina con Louis. No hagas tanto alboroto sobre mí.

—No estoy alborotando.

—No estás solo alborotando, estás obsesionado. —Ella apoyó la barbilla en la mano, pareciendo malvada—. Harry, ¿estás enamorado de tu compañero de cuarto?

Harry se negó a dignificar eso con una respuesta, solo se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que ella dejara de ser una idiota.

Ahora lo miraba melancólica.

—Oh, Wally.

—Oh, Pickles. Creo que tu velo está demasiado apretado. Sé razonable. El hecho de que te haría sentir mejor si estuviera trotando hacia el atardecer como tú, no vayas enganchándome con quién sea que creas que me hace una pareja más linda.

La conversación terminó poco después de eso, y ahora Harry se sentía frustrado y culpable, además de sentirse confundido. Así que hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Se fue con Williams.

Era sábado por la tarde, pero Williams estaba en su oficina. Dos de sus hijos estaban haciendo iMovie en el estudio a través del pasillo, y Williams fue en un rendimiento de visualización de comandos cuando Harry asomó la cabeza.

—¡Harry! —Paul, el más joven, sonrió y le hizo señas—. Ven a ver esto. Estamos convirtiendo un insecto en un pájaro.

—¿Ah, sí? —Harry se puso de pie detrás de la mesa con el profesor, no fingiendo gran parte de su alabanza al ver a una cucaracha transformarse en el más fuerte pollo en el suelo—. Guau, ¿cómo hacen eso?

—Una aplicación de cinco dólares —murmuró Williams—. No se lo digas a la decana. —Él dio una palmada sobre los hombros de Paul y de Mary—. Muy bien, chicos, voy a ir a mi oficina con Harry. No rompan nada, y no hagan más compras.

—Está bien —dijeron a coro e hicieron transformarse de nuevo a la cucaracha.

Williams le sirvió a Harry una taza de café y señaló con la cabeza la silla al lado de su escritorio.

—Siéntate. Puedo decir que algo pasa. Has estado apagado en la clase también. Por favor, dime que no es tu madre.

¿Él había estado apagado en la clase?

—No lo es. —Harry tomó la taza y bebió. El café estaba casi cálido el día de hoy, pero aun así era matarratas—. Bueno, no está genial, pero no, no es eso. — Puso la taza en la mesa y se removió en su asiento, tratando de ponerse cómodo—. Es Louis. O en realidad, no es Louis. Es todo el mundo.

Levantando las cejas, Williams acunó su taza, se recostó en su silla hasta que crujió y esperó.

Harry trató de explicar sobre el deseo de Louis de una cita y los naufragios que Harry soportaba a diario.

—Él va a tener su corazón roto, y me pone loco. Cuando les digo eso a otras personas, hacen sonrisas y me dicen que me estoy enamorando de él. Yo no lo estoy. Incluso si lo fuera, eso no es de lo que se trata. Es tan jodidamente despistado que me mata. No se da cuenta cuando la gente coquetea con él, y los únicos tipos a los que le da la hora son los que tienen malas líneas que quieren

conseguir entrar en sus pantalones. Lo cual estaría bien, excepto que él actúa como si viviera en una maldita canción de Taylor Swift.

—Parece algo colgado en ese ideal sobre todo. Me he dado cuenta de eso en la forma que responde en clase. —Williams inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Sin embargo, ¿no te das cuenta que su relación evolucionó? Tal vez tiene que conseguir que su corazón se rompa a fin de tener esas gafas rosas ajustadas con claridad.

—Sí, bueno, entonces tendría que ver que suceda. No quiero.

Williams suavizó su mirada.

—Harry, te preocupas por él. Él es tu amigo. Más que Cara, creo.

¿Por qué lo que dijo Williams hace que la piel de Harry se sienta apretada?

—Lo conozco solo por unos meses.

—Y hablas de él constantemente. —Cuando Harry se puso tenso, él levantó una mano—. No, no voy a hacer comentarios cursis sobre cómo estás enamorado de él. Es peor que eso. Tú lo amas, y punto. Amigo o amante es irrelevante. Cuidas de él, y las personas que caen en esa categoría para ti tienen un historial horrible. Todos ellos te dejan o se vuelven locos. Especialmente últimamente.

Harry tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

Una mano pesada descansó brevemente en su brazo, exprimido, luego se levantó.

—Háblame de tu madre. No la has mencionado, solo sigues diciéndome que está bien, que es el mayor montón de mierda de este lado del establo de los caballos de tu hermana.

Harry no podía reírse de la broma estúpida. Mantuvo sus ojos en la estantería de William.

—Ella se está rindiendo en el supermercado y llorándome por teléfono. Nadie la quiere, nadie la necesita, no hay nada que pueda hacer. —Williams no dijo nada, y el resto se derramó de golpe—. Me rompí la semana pasada y llamé a papá. Él se enojó conmigo, y ahora solo llego a su buzón de voz o a su secretaria. La que él se está follando. Cara dice que va a comprobar a mamá, 

pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, y está estúpidamente ocupada con la boda del año. No hay nada que nadie pueda hacer.

—¿Eso te incluye a ti?

—Ella me llama y me manda textos todo el tiempo. Si no vuelvo a llamar, solloza y habla de cómo la estoy abandonando. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, seguir adelante?

—Se supone que debes tener la educación universitaria que ya te detuvo una vez de tener. No eres su padre. Eres su hijo. —Cuando Harry no dijo nada, Williams sacudió la cabeza con disgusto—. Honestamente, a veces podría golpear a tus padres en la cabeza y sentir nada más que alegría por su dolor.

Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a florecer en la parte posterior del cráneo de Harry. Puso el café a un lado.

Suspirando, Williams hizo lo mismo.

—Si no tuviera a los niños, diría que fuéramos a tomar una cerveza. Todo lo que estoy haciendo aquí es alternar entre destacando sobre mi solicitud de tenencia y preguntándome qué demonios mis hijos están tirando abajo en el departamento.

Harry pensó en el hermoso día de otoño por el que cruzó para llegar a la oficina de Williams.

—Podríamos llevarlos al parque y tomar un café en el camino. Cosas reales que no pudren nuestros intestinos.

Williams gruñó y se apartó de su escritorio.

—Voy por mi abrigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis no se rindió sobre las relaciones, pero trató de ser más inteligente, como había sugerido Rose. Continúa yendo a los eventos sociales de primer año, _"descansos divertidos", _ patrocinadores por la escuela, pero se obliga a ser más selectivo acerca de sus afectos. Dio una considerable atención a un joven que no era un prodigio, pero tenía una bonita sonrisa. Dave estaba muy ansioso por hablar con Louis, y nunca hizo un guiño y sugirió que tenían una habitación para inscribirse.

Dave era un caballero, un pequeño friki perfecto. Y que Dios lo salve, pero Louis no estaba interesado en él en absoluto.

Su fracaso con Dave le hizo sentir sobre todo perdido, y en un arranque de desesperación, se quedó después de Introducción a Humanidades un día y le perdió al Dr. Williams acerca de la iglesia luterana. El profesor parecía sorprendido pero contento, y actuó como si él y Louis ya fueron buenos amigos. Esto resultó ser culpa de Harry.

—He oído hablar mucho de ti. Ha convertido una decepción en un placer para Harry sin ayuda, creo, hasta donde está yendo toda esa cosa de la habitación.

Louis no sabía qué decir a eso, así que no dijo nada. La próxima clase estaba en el auditorio, por lo que el profesor le había dicho a Louis que lo seguía por la puerta del nivel inferior, hablando con él todo el camino por un pasillo en el que Louis no había estado antes.

—Así que tienes intención de ir a la iglesia, ¿verdad? Tengo que decir, que me encanta el mejor amigo de Harry sea un creyente. Eso tiene que mantenerlo por la noche, y las cosas que mantienen a Harry por la noche son buenas para él.

¿Mejor amigo? Louis no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a todo esto. Se metió con cosas de las que podemos hablar sin llegar a estar nervioso, como la iglesia.

—Bueno, al principio pensé que iría, ya que harías feliz a mi madre, pero ahora quiero ir un poco por mí.

—Suenas sorprendido por esa comprensión.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no necesito estar en la iglesia para sentirme bien con Dios o mi fe. Pero ...

¿Por qué ahora estás empezando a darte cuenta de que una gran cantidad de ir a la iglesia es por la comunidad y el ritual reconfortante, no por estar cerca y personalmente con Dios?

-Mas o menos.

Williams sostuvo la puerta para Louis.

—¿Cómo estás encontrando Hope?

-All Right. —Louis se dio cuenta de que sonaba mediocre y trató de enmendar su reacción—. Quiero decir, que está bien. Es una buena escuela.

Williams se echó a reír.

No voy a informar a Dean Stevens si me dices que no va bien.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé. All Right. No hay nada realmente malo. Es una buena escuela. Es más que la escuela que yo pensaba que sería.

—Interesante comentario. ¿Cómo es diferente de lo que esperabas? ¿Qué esperabas?

No estoy seguro. Ciertamente no lo que tengo, sin embargo. —Louis intentó como si debiera parar de hablar, pero había algo acerca de Williams que le hizo querer continuar—. Honestamente, me siento un poco estúpido la mayoría del tiempo. Como si todo el mundo entendiera la broma sobre la vida menos yo.

La sonrisa de Williams era conocedora.

—Ah. Sí, conozco bien ese sentimiento.

Louis le dio una mirada dura.

—No así. Me refiero a que, me siento como un tonto. —Sus mejillas se calentaron—. Bueno, creo que como que lo soy.

—Sr. Tomlinson, eres un hombre joven en su primer año de universidad. Estás muy lejos de casa; Minnesota, creo que dijo Harry; y eres el mayor en tu familia, como mencionaste en uno de tus ensayos. Todos tus amigos cercanos son estudiantes de cursos superiores o brillantes estudiantes de segundo año. Si no te sintieras perdido y confundido a mediados de Octubre, estarías haciéndolo mal. De todas formas, tengo una gran fe de que esta vez en el siguiente semestre, estarás sintiendo el viento bajo tus velas otra vez, quizás un poco tentativamente, pero allí de todos modos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Louis.

—Porque en adición a todo lo ya mencionado, también eres inteligente y de buen corazón. —Él abrió otra puerta, ésta dirigiéndose hacia afuera, y le giñó a Louis un ojo—. Te buscaré el domingo.

No seguro si se sentía reanimado o no, Louis vio a su profesor marcharse.

🥀

Louis pensó sobre lo que le había dicho Williams durante varios días, a veces poniendo el corazón en la conversación y a veces frustrándose por ella. No fue a la iglesia ese domingo, en parte en una clase de protesta, aunque había admitido que era una bastante inútil. Más que nada simplemente no podía soportar estar rodeado de gente y sonreír y contestar preguntas sobre sí mismo. Quería dormir más, pero sus pensamientos se revolvían y giraban en sí mismos, y el único resultado en el final era que estaba demasiado despierto como para volverse a dormir. 

Harry estaba todavía inconsciente, y después de un par de minutos de consideración, Louis decidió hacerle frente a las duchas en el cuarto piso de la casa Porter por su cuenta.

Mientras hacía su camino por el pasillo, Louis mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el punto distante de las puertas de las duchas, ignorando los comentarios maliciosos que ellos murmuraban en voz baja sobre caminar sobre cucarachas. Cuando vino con Harry, los deportistas seguían haciendo los comentarios que estaban haciendo ahora, pero Harry y Louis los ignoraban y charlaban, Harry señalando prodigios sotto voce para hacer sonrojar a Louis. Solo, Louis se sentía ligeramente vulnerable, pero sabía cómo ejecutar este ejercicio: no contacto visual, no comentarios, no problemas.

La única cualidad redentora de Porter era que las cabinas de las duchas eran solo eso, cabinas, con áreas de vestidores privadas montadas ante unidades individuales con sus propias paredes y cortinas secundarias. Aparentemente en Sandman los pisos de los hombres tenían dos unidades de duchas masivas con seis cabezales cada una apuntando fuera para una verdadera acción comunal. Mientras que en teoría la disposición sonaba como a película porno, en realidad Louis estaba bastante seguro que él se habría estado bañando a medianoche solo para evitar tener una erección accidentalmente frente a un lindo trasero o a un conjunto de pectorales. Aquí en Porter, había siete cabinas privadas, y como si la fortuna hubiera decidido favorecerlo esta mañana, dos de ellas estaban libres.

Permaneció bajo el rocío, acariciándose. Como había sido su hábito desde la noche en lo de Luna, se rindió al placer culpable de fantasear sobre sexo con Harry, incluso aunque sabía que era estúpido y posiblemente peligroso. En la privacidad de su cabina de ducha, permitió a su propio él de fantasía sacar su polla mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Harry, dejar a Harry acariciarlo por él. Se agitó al pretender que Harry estaba con él en la ducha, y se imaginó a Harry murmurando en su oído, su propio cuerpo duro presionando a Louis contra la pared.

El problema era, que Louis no podía evitar recordar la manera en que Harry le sonreía en la vida real, la forma en que lo fastidiaba, la forma en que siempre estaba allí para Louis. Como amigo, él lo sabía, pero cuando se masturbaba con la idea de Harry, amigo y amante se mezclaban oh tan fácilmente. Especialmente cuando recordaba cómo era besar el cuello de Harry y hacerlo perder la calma.

Su Harry soñado movió la mano de Louis a su propia polla. Quiero follarte, Louis.

Louis se vino sobre todos los azulejos, limpiando el desastre con su toalla después. Sus mejillas estaban todavía rojas cuando salió de la cabina y se secó antes de trastabillar de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones deportivos.

Cuando lanzó la toalla sobre su hombro y abrió la cortina, Harry estaba parado allí, sosteniendo su bolso de ducha en la mano, deslumbrante.

—¡Harry! —Era algo bueno que tuviera la excusa de la ducha para estar enrojecido, porque Louis nunca había estado más avergonzado en su vida.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste? —demandó Harry. Se veía medio dormido, y su cabello sobresalía en ángulos raros. Louis quería frotar sus manos en él.

Abajo, chico.

—No sabía que estabas despierto.

Harry gruñó, pero sus ojos perdieron algo de su naturaleza somnolienta cuando recorrió la mirada arriba y abajo por la forma en que Louis se secaba con la toalla. Louis se tensó para una broma, pero todo lo que hizo Harry fue pellizcar el trasero de Louis en su camino hacia el cubículo, lo suficientemente

fuerte como para que Louis todavía pudiera sentir la memoria de ello mientras agarraba su mochila y se apresuraba para desayunar.

Rose ya estaba sentada en su mesa habitual, usando una boina azul hoy, y sonrió y lo saludó con la mano cuando él entró. Sus ojos estaban un poco inyectados en sangre, y cuando vio la hinchazón alrededor de ellos y se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa no iba todo el camino hasta sus ojos, se preguntó si su relación con Luna había ido exactamente en la forma que Harry había predicho. Louis la saludó de vuelta mientras recogía una bandeja y se dirigía a través de la línea, determinado a apurarse así podía exprimir la historia de ella. Se obligó a ignorar los panqueques, deliciosos como se veían, porque sabía malditamente bien que no eran veganos. Consideró las patatas, pero una mirada a la espátula del estudiante trabajador encargándose de ellas contó una historia de muchas tortillas, así que continuó su camino. Cuando vio que la leche de soja estaba vacía, consiguió un tazón seco de cereal, algo de café negro, y trató de tragarse su mala actitud antes de llegar a la mesa.

Claramente no funcionó, porque Rose lo miró preocupada, luego echó un vistazo a su bandeja.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento. —Ella apartó su plato de comida amontonada.

Louis detuvo su gesto con su mano libre.

—No. No es culpa tuya. —Con un suspiro, él se sentó y empujó su cereal—. Debería ir y preguntar por leche de soja. Probablemente lo haga en un minuto. Yo solo... me canso de ello a veces, incluso aunque ha sido así la mayor parte de mi vida. No es nada divertido cuando el resto del mundo puede comer y tú no puedes.

Rose palmeó su mano.

—Si ayuda, la comida apesta, como siempre.

Louis paró en sus ojos rojos, totalmente un pez globo como estaba, así de cerca, y se despabiló.

—¿Está todo bien?

Rose se dobló como una manta de picnic y todo excepto por un signo de no traspasar pegado en su frente.

—Bien.

Louis trató de descifrar cómo empujar la historia fuera de ella, pero antes de que pudiera Harry apareció, encorvándose en el asiento junto a Louis.

—¿Qué demonios es esto, ni siquiera vas a esperarme? —Harry asintió hacia Rose—. Hola, Manchester. Louis, ¿qué mierda es esto que estás comiendo? Cristo. Déjame adivinar, nada de leche de soja. Y croquetas de patatas contaminadas. Jodidos idiotas.

Él se levantó de la mesa y salió enfurecido hacia los mostradores de comida. Louis, que ni siquiera había sido capaz de asentar su café y manejar una respuesta, se sentó con su taza en el aire y miró a su compañero de cuarto convertirse en un tornado.

Rose sorbió su té, los ojos centellando.

—Tú y Harry son tan una pareja, y es adorable. Ya sé. No están saliendo. Excepto que si lo están. Es casi como si se hubieran saltado el salir y fueran directo al casados.

—Harry no tiene citas. —Louis le había dicho esto a ella antes, pero se sentía como una línea de vida ahora mismo. Recuerda eso, antes de que te lastimes a ti mismo.

Rose tenía una mirada malvada con ella.

—Harry cuida mejor de ti que cualquiera con quien yo haya salido, acostado o simplemente llamado amigo.

—Yo quiero salir. —¿Por qué se sentía tan asustado?—. No quiero solo tontear cuando alguno de los dos esté caliente. Quiero tener un novio.

Ahora Rose se veía intrigada.

—¿Has estado tonteando? ¿Con Harry?

—No. —No pienses sobre lamer su cuello. No pienses sobre lamer su cuello—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Harry —mintió—. Quiero el paquete entero. Quiero conocer a alguien en un restaurante y preguntarme si nos besaremos al final de la noche. Quiero un dulce primer beso y recostarme en la cama preguntándome cuándo iremos a tener sexo. Quiero que se sienta especial.

Rose resopló dentro de su café.

—Cariño, tú quieres una fantasía. Lo que está bien, excepto que necesitas recordar que la vida no es una fantasía.

—¿Qué está mal con querer lo que yo quiero?

—Nada, excepto que quieres la experiencia, no la persona. Las relaciones no son para enviar por correo, y la gente no tiene pequeñas cajas ordenadas para comprobar. Sé que has estado tratando de ser más perspicaz desde Mason, y yo aplaudo eso pero, vamos. ¿Me estás diciendo que escaneas chicos y piensas sobre si ese o este abrirá la puerta para ti, y así es como decides si saldrás con ellos?

Louis lo hacía, más o menos, pero infiernos si iba a admitir le eso a ella haciéndolo sonar como algo malo.

—¿Y qué si hiciera eso?

—Bueno, es un país libre, así que haz lo que quieras, pero seguro que me gustaría saber cómo eso es diferente de Harry observando sus traseros.

Louis estaba tan desconcertado por su pregunta que solo podía pestañear. Todavía estaba tratando de formular una respuesta cuando Harry volvió a la mesa, blandiendo una bandeja de croquetas de patatas limpias, una botella de kétchup y un cartón de un cuarto de leche de soja. Tenía una mirada salvaje con él, y dejó la bandeja con un poco de florituras satisfechas.

—Están haciendo tofu frito con utensilios limpios. Es muy malo que no sea hetero, porque creo que la chica vegana que estaba detrás mío en la línea estaba por hacerme una mamada justo allí. Los tengo guardando un plato para ti, y lo retiraré cuando vuelva a la línea. —Miró a Rose, como si se diera cuenta recién que ella también podía necesitar que la cuidaran—. ¿Cariño, necesitas algo?

Rose levantó una ceja y lo miró con abierta lascivia.

—Uno como tú que venga en bisexual y politécnico.

Harry se rió y acarició abiertamente su entrepierna mientras hacía un breve y exagerado meneo porno para Rose.

—Ya vuelvo, nena, y todo esto se va a sentar justo a tu lado, palpitando como un vigoroso cazador.

Rose se rió, y Harry sonrió.

Él puso una mano en el hombro de Louis y empujó la bandeja decepcionante fuera del camino para la que él preparó.

—Come, Lou. Escuché que necesitabas reponer algunos fluidos y nutrientes después de tu ducha.

Louis estaba tan avergonzado que el cuarto giró, y cuando se recuperó, Harry ya se había ido caminando. Incluso antes de que Louis mirara a Rose, podía sentir el peso de su mirada significativa.

—Él no tiene citas —dijo Louis, casi desesperado esta vez. Gracias a Dios ella no podía saber cómo hormigueaba su hombro desde el toque de Harry o cómo el murmullo en el oído de Louis había hecho que su interior se batiera en pegajosa mantequilla.

Rose no dijo nada, solo siguió sonriendo y observando mientras bebía su café.

🥀

El último domingo antes de Acción de Gracias, Louis fue a la iglesia.

A pesar de que Williams estaba en lo cierto acerca de su deseo de sentirse parte de una comunidad, Louis no trató de comprometerse activamente con ninguno de los feligreses. Fue educado cuando se presentaron y le hicieron preguntas acerca de su vida, pero la conversación no fue a más. Estar en la iglesia, estar en aquel espacio, oír los murmullos reconfortantes de llamada y respuesta, eso era lo que él había venido a buscar. El servicio no era exactamente igual que al que él asistía en casa, pero se le parecía lo suficientemente como para ser un bálsamo, y lo apreciaba.

Vio a Williams al otro lado de la capilla, con toda su familia a cuestas. La esposa de Williams era hermosa de una forma que recordaba a Louis a su madre: sin maquillaje, con rasgos llamativos y un estilo sencillo pero bonito. Los niños eran una turba adorable, todos de pelo muy claro y mejillas color manzana por la ola de frío que había pillado a Danby por sorpresa esa mañana. Aunque Williams le saludó con la mano, Louis no fue hacia ellos, eligiendo simplemente saludar y observar al clan feliz desde la otra punta de la sala.

Mientras se dirigía de regreso al campus (casi dos kilómetros y medio de caminata que le dejaban un montón de tiempo para pensar), sacó su teléfono, frotando su pulgar contra su anillo mientras comprobaba si le había llegado alguna notificación. Ni llamadas ni mensajes, ni siquiera de Harry.

Ni de un potencial novio.

Había ido a comer con un simpático chico de su clase de economía, alguien que se sentaba en el fondo de la clase y que estaba tan aburrido y perdido como él. Todo marchaba bien hasta que se enteró de que Jason ya tenía novio, y que él no podía esperar a que Louis lo conociera.

¿Y lo peor de todo? Se habían conocido por ser compañeros de cuarto.

El viento soplaba contra sus oídos, haciendo que Louis se ajustara mejor el cuello de su abrigo. Se quedó mirando las hojas a medida que se congregaban en remolinos suaves alrededor de sus pies. El crujido de las hojas y el viento frío lo tranquilizaron, haciéndole recordar los paseos por su barrio de vuelta a casa, los mismos paseos que lo habían ayudado la primera vez que había aceptado su orientación sexual y luego cómo hacer frente a esa realidad. Louis descubrió que quería seguir caminando, seguir dejando que su mente diese vueltas lentamente, en silencio, sin que nadie y nada pudiera impedirlo.

Caminó tanto tiempo y tan lejos que echó de menos el servicio de almuerzo de la cafetería, por lo que entró en una cafetería en la carretera en frente de la universidad y pidió una sopa y un sándwich. Observó parejas de todas las edades, notando que los que se aferraban el uno al otro no parecían tan conectados como las parejas mayores, que apenas se tocaban. Descubrió que no podía dejar de mirar a una pareja de ancianos que apenas hablaba. La mujer se quejaba para conseguir más café y servilletas para su marido, cuyos ojos parecían ligeramente nublados y desenfocados, todo hasta que miró a su esposa. Louis vio el afecto que sentía por ella, su gratitud, su amor.

Cuando terminó de comer y se dirigió de nuevo al campus, pasó por el lago para saludar a los cisnes. Su mundo insular se sintió ridículo e incómodo, más que de costumbre. Deseó que el resto del día pudiese ser lo más silencioso y pensativo posible, como su caminata, hasta tal punto que tomó el camino más largo y más desviado posible hacia su dormitorio, y por eso pasó por el salón Ritche y vio a Williams entrar con prisa.

Louis le siguió.

Aunque vaciló en la puerta abierta que había dejado el profesor, Williams le sonrió.

—Qué grata sorpresa. Entra. —Observó a Louis mientras se sentaba, y su expresión educada pasó a la preocupación—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Louis no sabía realmente porqué había entrado en el edificio hasta ese momento, pero gracias a la pregunta de Williams todo quedó claro.

—He estado dándole vueltas a lo que esperaba y por qué Hope me ha decepcionado un poco. Creo que lo he averiguado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Williams se recostó en su silla, entrelazando los dedos por encima de su cintura—. Escuchémoslo.

—Creo que esperaba o, bueno, supuse que ir a la universidad significaría crecer. Que el estar en la universidad, en Hope, me conduciría a eso. Excepto que no siempre me siento así. A veces sí, pero otras parece incluso más ridículo que la escuela secundaria.

La expresión de Williams era irónica.

—Odio tener que decírtelo, pero lo que sientes no desaparece después de la universidad. Es más o menos un estado constante.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Louis pudo escucharse a sí mismo casi gimiendo y trató de contenerse, pero era difícil—. No lo entiendo. Si se supone que no tengo que crecer en la universidad, ¿cuándo demonios lo haré?

—Ah. Es justo ahí, Sr. Tomlinson, donde empiezas a ir mal. No existe un se supone que. No hay ningún gobernante mágico que nos juzgue y nos evalúe a todos, no en esta vida. Si esperas que alguien te diga que es hora de crecer, tendrás que esperar para siempre. Algunas personas, felizmente, hacen precisamente eso. No hacen nada hasta que se ven obligados por las circunstancias.

—Bueno, eso es horrible.

—Intenta hacer un hueco en tu agenda para asistir a unos cuantos cursos de filosofía el próximo semestre. Sé que han recortado ese departamento hasta dejarlo en casi nada, pero creo que disfrutarías del ejercicio académico.

Parecía una respuesta insatisfactoria para personas perezosas y horribles por definición, el asistir a un curso acerca de por qué puede ser que sean así, pero Louis no quería señalar eso.

—No estoy seguro de que vaya a tener tiempo. Estaba pensando en cambiarme a historia de la educación, y he oído que la carrera tiene un horario muy demandante.

—Educación. Bueno, nada más lejos de mi intención es derogar el departamento de educación, pero ¿quieres saber mi consejo como educador? Saca tiempo para esa clase de filosofía, Louis, si verdaderamente planeas ser maestro. Porque esas personas que esperan toda su vida a crecer estarán por toda tu clase.

Louis estaba empezando a sentirse más deprimido por momentos.

—¿Estás diciendo que no hay que molestarse en tratar de ayudarles?

—Para nada. Estoy diciendo que debes llegar dentro de la cabeza de la gente antes de tratar de llenar los espacios que hay.

—¿Eso no es psicología?

—Podría ser. Puede ser ambas cosas. —La sonrisa de Williams era lenta y creída, y algo tras ella hizo cosquillas en la piel de Louis. Williams sabía un secreto y, si Louis era muy bueno y paciente, se lo contaría.

Louis, sin embargo, no se sentía muy paciente.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a descubrir?

—¿Has oído hablar del club de filosofía?

—Sí, Rose me ha hablado un par de veces de él. —Ella había intentado convencerle para ir, pero la lista de libros por leer hizo que le bizquearan los ojos.

Williams sacó un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a Louis.

—Tenemos una reunión el martes por la tarde en la trastienda de Opie's. ¿Por qué no vienes? No tienes que leerte el libro. Solo ven y a ver qué piensas. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Te compraré la cena si persuades a Harry a que se una a ti.

Louis todavía no estaba seguro de querer ir, pero supuso que al menos tendría algo bueno que comer.

—De acuerdo.

—Excelente. Nos vemos allí. —Él se reclinó contra su silla—. También va en serio lo de esa comida. Ronda de bebidas incluida. Cerveza de raíz, por supuesto, incluso aunque sé que Harry te consiguió una identificación.

—Nunca la he utilizado —dijo Louis, sonrojándose.

Williams se echó a reír.

—El martes.

—El martes —acordó Louis.

🥀

Harry no se había apuntado al club de filosofía por una razón, la cual recordó a los tres minutos de estar en la reunión en la trastienda de Opie's con Louis. Para empezar, todos los miembros del club eran frikis excesivamente entusiasmados con un inflado sentido de la importancia (Ethan Miller, a las diez en punto) y con una desconfianza hacia sí mismos irritante. El único profesor allí presente al que Harry podía soportar era Williams, y él era el único miembro no oficial del departamento de filosofía. Todos los del club (incluidos los profesores, excepto por Williams) mantenían una extraña batalla en busca de atención que lo volvía loco. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que los estudiantes no tenían ni idea de filosofía, aparte de estar repitiendo lo que sus profesores decían o lo que leían en Wikipedia. Esto era lo que lo había alejado hacía dos años, y nadie parecía haber mejorado en su ausencia.

Desafortunadamente, Louis parecía encontrarlo todo abrumadoramente impresionante, y no solo porque Rose lo hubiera recibido como el hijo prodigo y lo hubiera llevado a lo profundo del rebaño. Con los ojos abiertos y la postura recta, Louis estaba sentado en medio de la batalla alerta y entusiasmado, intentando seguir la conversación, uniéndose tentativamente cuando era invitado. Él aceptaba el coqueteo tanto de hombres como de mujeres, contestándoles decentemente de la misma forma. Sacaba a la luz el mismo entusiasmo de niño bueno de siempre, y de alguna forma eso incrementó el nivel de la actividad, al menos hasta donde Harry sabía. Era eso o la actuación de Louis era muy buena.

Excepto que debajo de esa máscara de niño bueno él aún era el Louis que Harry conocía. Alérgico, idealista, el Louis oculto-que-me-masturbo que veía Doctor Who y The Big Bang Theory con Harry hasta que se desmayaban en el futón.

El club de filosofía era tan estúpido como siempre, pero Louis estaba allí. Harry se quedó, bebió cerveza de raíz y comió pizza. Cogió el folleto que dictaba las lecturas de la siguiente semana.

Discutió con Ethan Miller sobre Michel Foucault.

No había querido ser arrastrado a ese desastre, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando hicieron un trabajo tan malo al discutir la posición de Foucault. Williams no era de ayuda, alimentándolos con la línea que él y Harry habían discutido solo hacía una semana: ¿debería, como dice Foucault, la vida ser sobre nada más que alimentar al verdadero ser? ¿Debería ser completar la individualidad el único propósito de la vida?

—Absolutamente no. —Miller alzó la cabeza, lanzando varias miradas de _"mírame, soy tan genial"_ hacia Louis—. La filosofía nihilista no nos lleva a ningún lugar. Se supone que debíamos trabajar juntos o todo se convertiría en un caos. La sociedad era el sacrificio de todos para el bien común.

Esa fue la misma cháchara que Miller había soltado la última vez que Harry había ido, y no lo enfadaba menos ahora que en ese entonces.

—Por Dios, Foulcault no es nihilista. Puede que esté influenciado por Nietzsche, pero no se sentaba en su maldito regazo. ¿Qué estás discutiendo, metafísica, moral o nihilismo existencial? Te daría el argumento moral, pero entonces todo lo relacionado con la fe religiosa sería nihilista si así quieres que lo sea.

Miller parecía preparado para matarle, pero solo podía farfullar. La mayor parte de la mesa se había quedado con la boca abierta, aunque algunos de primer año buscaban en sus apuntes como si esperaran encontrar algo para continuar la conversación. Harry se volvió a hundir en su silla, molesto más que nada consigo mismo. En efecto, esta era la otra razón por la que no iba al club de filosofía.

Antes de que Harry pudiera ver cómo se estaba tomando Louis todo esto, Williams habló.

—¿Así que concuerdas con Foulcault, Harry, que nuestro propósito en la vida es encontrar a nuestro verdadero ser y nutrirlo?

Williams sabía malditamente bien que sus pensamientos eran más complejos que eso, y él ahora sabía que toda esta tarde había sido una trampa, porque este era uno de los argumentos favoritos de Williams. Era su consejero intentando hacer entender su opinión de que Harry y todo el mundo necesitaba una niñera, que nadie podría funcionar completamente solo, que no era sano. Cosa que no le importaba; Harry lo discutiría en cualquier lugar.

Excepto que se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo frente a Louis, no sin saber cómo se tomaría su respuesta. De reojo vio los ojos de Louis abriéndose, pero sin mirarle de frente no podía leerlo bien. ¿Estaba Louis impresionado? ¿Aburrido? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—¿Crees que la vida es una búsqueda de uno mismo, Harry? —Williams se acercó a la mesa, sus ojos brillando con picardía—. Si piensas eso, ¿crees que importa la forma en que llegamos a ese ser?

Harry dejó de intentar leer a Louis y miró al profesor.

—Creo que buscarse a uno mismo es lo que todos hacemos, sí, pero probablemente solo un dos por ciento de las personas vivas realmente piensan de esa forma. Y el cómo alcanzarlo... bueno, esa es la cruz, ¿no es así? Claro que importa, pero el problema es que todo el mundo se cree que es un santo porque puede justificar sus acciones. —Williams alzó una ceja, pero él continuó—: Todos son los héroes de sus propias historias, así que claro, ellos viven su propio ser o luchan contra él. Aunque ¿por qué lo hacen? Eso te dice más de qué o quién es alguien que cualquier guion raro que sigan.

Rose Manchester (con una bandana verde esta vez) se acercó y miró de forma curiosa a Harry.

—Entonces ¿qué piensas de la pregunta original? ¿Debería ser el único propósito en la vida completar la individualidad?

¿No acababa de decirlo?

—Todos van a vivir una vida individual tanto lo crean como si no. Unirse a una iglesia, a un culto, seguir una bandera, esconderse como un ermitaño... tú haces esa elección, y esa es tu búsqueda del yo. Todos se van a enfrentar a un _KoolAid*_ y decidirán si se lo beberán o se negarán a hacerlo, y dependiendo del contexto de la entrega las consecuencias marcarán sus vidas.

_(*. Bebida de zumo con mucha azúcar)_

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que importa? —preguntó Miller. Su tono fue tan sarcástico que no tuvo que agregar listillo—. Si todo lo que las personas hacen puede ser explicado por sus justificaciones, ¿de dónde viene la moralidad?

—No puedes encontrar moralidad universal o absoluta, de la misma forma que no puedes encontrar la verdad absoluta o universal. Vivo con mis creencias. Tú vives con las tuyas. Crees que los jerséis sin mangas son sexys y harán que tengas sexo; incluso aunque nunca ha funcionado. Es una verdad para ti, así que sigues con eso. Algunas personas van a la iglesia. Otras se drogan. Algunos de nosotros tenemos sexo. Algunos de nosotros abrimos nuestros ojos y otros nos forzamos a cerrarlos. Todo el mundo vive como puede. Así es la vida. Buscar el yo, esconderse de él... eso es la vida.

Miller estaba en estado de agitación, pero Williams se quedó tan calmado como un pepino.

—¿No permitirse conectar, formar comunidades en los círculos sociales, rechazar la moralidad y las fuerzas religiosas no es nihilista?

—Bueno, tú consideras que cada sistema moral que no tiene un padre está en la cima de lo nihilista, ¿no es así?

Muchos de los del club se sorprendieron. Miller parecía listo para que le explotara un grano por la excesiva presión interna. Williams sonrió, viéndose complacido.

Louis parecía... sorprendido.

Harry abandonó la discusión, demasiado centrado en Louis. Ya se había ido el chico feliz y adecuado socialmente que Harry había traído a la habitación. Este Louis parecía un ciervo frente a las luces de un coche. Ya era hora, decidió Harry, de acabar con esa estúpida farsa.

—Oye. —Harry tocó a Louis con su codo y asintió hacia la puerta mientras los demás continuaban discutiendo a su alrededor—. ¿Quieres irte?

Louis se miró las manos.

—Tú estás divirtiéndote.

—¿Qué? No. Quiero una cerveza real. Ven a Moe's conmigo. Claro... a menos que tú te estés divirtiendo.

Negando con la cabeza, Louis se tranquilizó un poco.

—No, iré a Moe's contigo.

Bien. Harry envió un saludo a Williams y le guiñó el ojo a Manchester mientras seguía a su compañero fuera del restaurante.

🥀

Aunque Harry había sabido que algo le pasaba a su compañero, él no había notado cuán serio era el asunto hasta que Louis no discutió cuando Harry le pidió una cerveza sino que además se la bebió toda como si fuera su nueva meta estar borracho.

—Guau. —Harry acercó su propia cerveza y se sentó en el taburete al lado de Louis—. Desacelera un poco, marinero.

Louis frunció el ceño ante su vaso medio vacío.

—No, quiero emborracharme.

—Has empezado bien, entonces. —Harry tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, intentando no pensar en la última vez que Louis se había emborrachado y cómo eso aún lo confundía. Concéntrate ahora mismo. ¿Por qué Louis quiere emborracharse?—. Bien, obviamente me perdí algo en Opie's.

El ceño fruncido de Louis se profundizó.

—Nada —refunfuñó, y se terminó la bebida—. Otra, por favor.

Bueno, esto era interesante. Harry cogió la jarra y rellenó el vaso de su compañero. Continuó bebiendo moderadamente de su vaso mientras observaba a Louis beberse su segunda cerveza con el mismo entusiasmo que con la primera. Vació el vaso un poco más lentamente, pero tras quince minutos de haber empezado a beber Louis ya estaba demandando su tercera.

—No, no lo creo. —Harry alejó la jarra más firmemente del alcance de Louis—. Lou, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

—No ha pasado nada. —Louis alejó el vaso, su bonita cara estropeada con disgusto—. Me he dado cuenta de la verdad, y no me gusta.

—¿La verdad en el club de filosofía? Tiene que ser la primera vez que pasa. ¿Cuál es?

El rostro de Louis estaba rojo, en parte por el alcohol, en parte por la furia y, por último, Harry se dio cuenta cuando el rostro de su compañero de cuarto se transformó una vez más, por vergüenza.

—Soy estúpido. Eso es lo que pasa.

—¿Qué? Venga ya. —Harry empujó ligeramente a Louis—. En serio, ¿qué ha pasado?

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado? Me senté ahí como un idiota, eso ha pasado. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban. —Él se encogió en su asiento—. Ni siquiera pude seguir lo que decían. Fui yo el que dio el discurso final de mi maldita clase, pero no pude seguir nada de lo que pasaba. Y tú. —Miró mal a Harry, como si estuviera sosteniendo la espada que lo había apuñalado.

—¿Yo? —Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de Louis, pero este la sacudió.

—Tú. Oh, Dios mío. Pensé que eran malos, pero tú eres diez veces peor. Era como si hablaras un idioma extranjero. —Apoyó sus codos sobre la barra y llevó sus manos a su cabello—. Todo lo que quería hacer era pasar el rato con Rose, contigo y con Williams y sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar, pero ahora me siento peor que nunca. No pertenezco aquí, no pertenezco a ningún lado.

¿Qué diablos? Harry quería tocar a Louis de nuevo pero no quería ser rechazado, así que se movió más cerca en su lugar, suavizando su voz y bajándola casi como en un susurro.

—Lou, cariño, tú perteneces. Estuviste genial. Ellos te amaron.

—No tenía ni idea de lo que todos estaban hablando.

—Por supuesto que no. La mayor parte fue una mierda. Recuerda, entré tres años antes que tú en la universidad y pensé que iba a estudiar derecho, por lo que leí todo tipo de extraña mierda mientras estaba con mi madre. Me metí en filosofía porque me ayudó a pensar sobre cosas, me ayudó a entender lo que era importante en la vida. No es ciencia espacial, pero sí, tienes que leerlo para entenderlo. A veces varias veces.

—He intentado leerlo —murmuró Louis en la barra—. Ni siquiera puedo pasar de la primera página.

—Entonces voy a ayudarte, si quieres. O nos olvidamos de ello. No es como si necesitaras leer filosofía para sobrevivir. La mayor parte es maldito sentido común, por lo que a mí respecta.

—Un sentido común que no puedo entender.

—De acuerdo, ahora estás lloriqueando. Lo cual está bien, pero... —Llenó el vaso de Louis de cerveza y se lo pasó—. Toma. Disfruta este momento, hermano.

Louis dio un trago. Se quedó encorvado, su ira sangrando desde su tristeza.

—Nada es como pensé que sería. Nada.

Harry cedió y puso su mano en la espalda de Louis, dibujando círculos lentos.

—¿Qué no es como pensabas que sería? Y no digas que todo.

—Es todo. La universidad. Las clases. Los chicos. —Tomó un gran trago de cerveza—. No me digas que ya me lo advertiste, tampoco. Me siento como un maldito fracasado. No sé qué es lo que quiero hacer en vez de esto. No quiero volver a casa. Es decir, quiero. Pero no quiero.

—Kel, no existe ni un solo estudiante de primer año vivo que llegue a este punto en sus estudios y no se sienta de esa manera. Te lo dice alguien que sí volvió a casa: eso no ayuda.

Louis frunció el ceño hacia Harry.

—Pensaba que volviste a casa por tu madre.

—Sí, bueno, esa no era la única razón. —Harry vació lo último de su copa y miró fijamente hacia la pista de baile, que se estaba empezando a llenar—. ¿Quieres hablar de sentimientos estúpidos? Estaba en el noroeste, cariño. Todo el mundo era tan serio y tan jodidamente inteligente que me sentí como si debiera sacar su basura, no ir a clases con ellos. Ni siquiera podía salir con un chico sin sentirme como si fuéramos rivales. Así que cuando las cosas fueron mal en casa, fue una gran excusa para largarme. Excepto que fue la cosa más estúpida que pude haber hecho. Todo el mundo estaba en la universidad. Todo el mundo estaba avanzando. —Deslizó su dedo alrededor del borde de su copa—. Todavía se siente raro la mayor parte del tiempo, ser de la edad equivocada. Especialmente durante este año de mierda, con Cara fuera. No

puedo desprenderme de la sensación de estar bajándome del carrusel y no poder reencaminarme.

—No sé si saldré adelante. —Los dedos de Louis se apretaron alrededor de su copa—. Siempre estoy esperando. Siempre tengo una excusa. No puedo salir a jugar a fútbol; tengo asma. No puedo salir, soy de un pueblo pequeño. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. Pero pensaba que vendría aquí y todo estaría bien. No es así. Todavía no puedo. No puedo ir a darme una ducha sin ser acosado. No puedo comer la misma pizza que todos los demás. No puedo tener una habitación doble porque tengo que tener aire acondicionado. No puedo comer en la cafetería. No puedo ir a un club de reuniones sin sentirme como un tonto. No puedo tener una cita porque soy un jodido gallina.

—No estás saliendo con nadie porque tienes principios —le corrigió Harry.

—No. Apenas lo intento. Sigo esperando a que algún tipo de magia se acerque a mí para no tener que hacerlo. A veces pienso que quizás debería dejar que alguien me follase, que no significase nada, pero luego eso me da miedo.

¿Qué mierda era esa?

—Bueno, maldición, deberías estar asustado. Tú no quieres que no signifique nada.

—Eso es lo que tú haces.

Harry suspiró y pasó su mano por la espalda de Louis, dejándola caer.

—No. No me acerco a un tipo al azar y dejo que me folle. Me importa. Escojo a chicos con los que creo que puedo pasar un momento divertido con ellos. Eso no significa que no sea nada, no como el agujero negro en tu tono. Significa pasar un buen rato. Una liberación. Un escape de la mierda de mi vida por un rato. Eso no es lo mismo que nada.

—Bueno, yo no sé cómo hacerlo. —Hizo girar el vaso torpemente en su portavasos—. Ojalá no te hubiera dicho que quería esperar antes de salir con alguien. Ojalá hubieras coqueteado conmigo y me hubieras llevado a la cama como lo haces con todo el mundo.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, con el cuerpo caliente y frío.

—¿Qué?

Louis miró su vaso mientras lo hacía girar en círculos.

—Desearía haber sido una de tus conquistas de primer año. Desearía no estar aquí sentado como un estúpido virgen en la cima de todo esto. Desearía no estar tan jodidamente asustado. Me gustaría poder divertirme un rato.

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir. No sabía qué le quería decir. Louis estaba borracho, se recordó a sí mismo. Alterado. Necesitaba a Harry para que lo cuidara en ese momento.

Desearía haber sido una de tus conquistas de primer año. Ojalá me hubieras llevado a la cama. Las palabras agitaron el recuerdo de Louis haciendo el amor a su cuello. Recordó también que no estaba llevándoselos a todos a la cama este año. Había pasado unas cuantas buenas semanas siendo un puto, y ahora...

Ahora...

Harry tragó con fuerza.

—Louis —susurró el nombre casi en una súplica.

Louis apretó sus puños contra un lado de su cabeza, inclinándose sobre la barra.

—No debería haber dicho eso. Ahora volveremos a estar raros el uno con el otro.

Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Cuándo hemos estado raros?

Louis levantó la cabeza para dar a Harry una mirada acusatoria.

—Desde la fiesta de Luna. Ya sabes, la última vez que fui un idiota borracho.

Harry estaba totalmente perdido ahora. ¿Habían estado raros?

—No hemos estado raros. Estamos bien.

Louis se mantuvo ceñudo.

—Estás raro. Yo estoy raro. Porque jodí eso también.

Suficiente de esta mierda. Harry apartó la cerveza de su compañero de cuarto, lo giró a la fuerza en el taburete y se apoderó de sus hombros con fuerza mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

—No estás raro, y no has jodido nada.

—Me dijiste que no. —El dolor en el rostro de Louis cortó a Harry como un cuchillo.

—Estabas borracho —señaló Harry.

—Me dirías que no ahora.

Mierda.

—Cariño, estás borracho ahora también.

No tan borracho, sin embargo, como Harry había pensado. Cuando Louis se le quedó mirando, Harry tuvo escalofríos.

—Si pudiera reunir el coraje para preguntártelo sobrio me dirías que no de nuevo. Porque no quieres acostarte conmigo.

No es por la razón que estás pensando, bebé. Harry logró, simplemente, no decirlo en voz alta.

Excepto que él lo había escuchado, y sabía por qué. Y estaba aterrorizado de sacar la mierda de estar enamorado desde siempre de él.

Probó con una nueva táctica.

—Te sentirás mejor después de regresar a casa mañana para las vacaciones. Vas a estar con tu familia, y ellos van a restaurar tu confianza. Podrás regresar y patear el culo a ese estúpido club de filosofía.

—No puedo regresar allí, jamás. Me siento como un idiota.

—Te ayudaré a darle sentido a todo. —¿Por qué estaba alentando a Louis a ir allí? No lo sabía. Era solo que hablar sobre eso era más seguro que hablar de por qué no podía acostarse con él.

—Tendrías que simplificarlo demasiado para que lo entendiera. Tienes que simplificarlo todo para mí.

Harry estaba empezando a molestarse con todo este rollo de la autocompasión.

—No simplifico nada para ti. Me gusta cómo eres, Louis. Tal y como eres.

—¿Cómo? No se cómo soy. —Agitó una mano borracha hacia las inmediaciones del Opie's—. No sé cómo se supone que tiene que ser esta vida. No sé cómo es mi verdadero yo o lo que sea de lo que estemos hablando.

—Nadie lo sabe, Lou. No dejes que Foucault te vuelva loco.

—Él sabía lo que quería, apuesto a que sí.

Harry resopló.

—Sí. Él quería infectar a chicos guapos como tú con SIDA.

Louis se sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—Era un papi loco del cuero. Era VIH positivo y deliberadamente tenía sexo sin protección con hombres jóvenes y no les decía que les estaba pasando una sentencia de muerte. Adrede. Él decía: _"morir por el amor de los muchachos, ¿qué podría ser más hermoso?"._ Era inteligente y visionario. Y un estúpido. — Dio un codazo a Louis—. Tú no eres estúpido. Ni tonto. Eres bueno e inteligente y gracioso, y es divertido estar contigo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nadie quiere acostarse conmigo?

Oh, cariño. Harry vio la luz roja de peligro comenzar a parpadear, pero no podía dejar de avanzar.

—La gente quiere acostarse contigo, Louis. Confía en mí en esto.

Louis apartó ese pensamiento con un gesto tan borracho y afeminado que a Harry le dolió.

—No. No me refiero a eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Louis miró fijamente su vaso casi vacío, suspiró y se dejó caer de lado contra Harry.

—No lo sé.

Harry puso su brazo alrededor de Louis y lo acercó más.

Louis se acurrucó contra él.

—Quiero tener relaciones sexuales. Sí. Ni siquiera quiero que sea bonito y en plan Disney como tú piensas. Quiero que alguien venga hacia mí como tú te acercas a los chicos. Excepto que quiero que signifique algo.

Joder, Jesús. Harry estaba duro, y volvía a caer en la sopa de nuevo. Su brazo alrededor de Louis se tensó ligeramente.

—Lo que hago significa algo.

—Pero me sigues diciendo que no.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿Quieres que te diga que sí? ¿De verdad quieres que folle contigo estando borracho? Luego, ¿quieres que me aleje de ti como lo hago con los demás chicos? Porque no voy a comprar lo que me estás vendiendo.

Louis suspiró y se alejó de Harry, hundiéndose en la barra.

—No. No, joder. No. —Frotó su cabeza—. Necesito volver a la habitación e ir a dormir. Tengo una clase por la mañana, y luego tengo que regresar a Minnesota.

Y yo tengo que ir a Northbrook. El pensamiento hizo sentir a Harry hueco, y frotó la espalda de Louis.

—Vamos a llevarte a la cama, Lou.

Asintiendo, Louis se puso de pie y dejó que Harry le ayudara a salir por la puerta hacia los dormitorios.

—Lo siento —dijo Louis mientras cruzaban las plazas de estacionamiento y recortaban camino a través del césped principal.

—¿Por qué?

—Por emborracharme siempre y venir a ti. Porque tengas que cuidar de mí siempre.

Harry deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y aspiró lenta y profundamente su cabello, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta. No le dijo nada porque no podía. Porque quería decir cosas como no puedo dormir contigo porque no eres como los otros chicos a los que me follo. No puedo dormir contigo porque ya pienso en ti demasiado y me preocupo demasiado, y si durmiera contigo

tendría miedo de pensar en cuán malo sería si las cosas no funcionasen, si desaparecieras como todo el mundo siempre hace.

No podía decir nada de eso, lo que significaba que no podía decir nada en absoluto.

🥀

A la mañana siguiente, Louis se despertó temprano. Le dolía la cabeza, pero a pesar de la enorme cantidad de cerveza que había bebido no sintió ganas de vomitar.

Recordaba con claridad todo lo que le había confesado a Harry. Se quedó despierto con la vista fija en el techo, con las mejillas ardiendo al recordar lo infantil que había sido ayer. Recordó haberle pedido a Harry que se acostase con él.

Recordó a Harry diciéndole que no. De nuevo.

Cerrando los ojos, le pidió a la cama que se lo tragase para no tener que enfrentar a su compañero de habitación.

—¿Estás despierto, Lou?

La voz ronca de Harry al despertar lo alertó. Pensó en hacerse el dormido, pero tendría que enfrentarlo algún día, así que...

—Sí.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Louis respiró hondo.

—Sí. Siento haber sido tan idiota anoche. —Te juro que no volveré a pedirte que te acuestes conmigo de nuevo.

—No pasa nada. —Louis no pudo leer nada en su tono, así que se movió en la cama para observarle. Harry estaba tendido sobre su cama, mirando su teléfono—. ¿A qué hora te irás? —Como Louis no respondió, le miró de reojo—. Tu padre viene a recogerte por la mañana, ¿no?

—Por la tarde. —Por Dios, incluso recién levantado se veía glorioso. Deja de pensar en Harry de ese modo. Louis se sentó en la cama, comenzando el proceso de resaca de las mañanas—. Más o menos a la una.

—Genial. —Harry bajó el teléfono y acarició su mejilla—. Podríamos hacer la colada aquí, o puedo hacerlo yo por ti. No tengo nada que hacer. No tienes que llevártela a casa.

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba entre sus medicinas.

—Creo que es mejor que la lave al volver. De todas formas, no pienso llevarla a casa. Mamá se volvería loca.

Era curioso cómo ese comentario hizo que la expresión de Harry se ensombreciera.

—De acuerdo. Lavaré mi ropa entonces. Definitivamente le he cogido el truco ahora.

—Bien.

Un extraño y pesado silencio se adueñó del momento durante unos minutos, y el corazón de Louis se detuvo por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que había jodido las cosas. No debería haber bebido tanto y confesar esas cosas. Lo había jodido todo, como la última vez.

Harry se estiró como un gato.

—Bueno, supongo que debería empezar a hacer las maletas.

Lo hizo sonar como si estuviera preparándose para cumplir una sentencia de muerte. Louis recordó lo que Harry le había contado sobre su familia, y esperó que el silencio de antes no hubiera tenido nada que ver con lo de la noche anterior.

—¿Estás pensando en regresar a casa?

La risa de Harry fue un triste resoplido.

—En una palabra: no. —Pasó una mano por su cabello—. En realidad, si pudiera irme de allí, lo haría.

Louis no podía imaginar que alguien pudiera no querer volver a casa.

—Lo siento —dijo, porque no sabía qué más podía decir.

—Sí, bueno. —Harry se levantó y caminó hacia el armario.

Hicieron las maletas en mutuo silencio, sin discutir sobre la noche anterior o la visita a sus respectivas casas. El silencio fue más que un poco incómodo incluso durante el desayuno y después de que regresaran de clase. Cuando el padre de Louis llegó al fin y ambos se despidieron de Harry, este estaba casi aliviado.

Dick Tomlinson no hablaba mucho, nunca lo había hecho, pero el único lugar que conocía para romper ese patrón era el coche, especialmente durante un viaje largo. Louis y Lisa se aprovechaban de eso. Cuando necesitaban que su padre les ayudara en algo, inventaban que necesitaban algo de Minneapolis e insistían en que él era el único que podía llevarles. Louis era muy consciente de que no había estado en la cámara de conversación de su padre desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sabía exactamente de qué quería hablar con él. El problema era que no sabía cómo empezar.

Por suerte su padre se encargó de eso también.

—Tu madre mencionó que estás pensando en escoger tu especialidad.

Louis pensó en ello y respondió.

—Sí, historia de la educación.

—Suenas un poco inseguro.

—Es que lo estoy. No estoy seguro de si estoy hecho para ser un buen maestro. Además, ¿hay buenos empleos? Sé que a los maestros les pagan poco. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Lisa si no gano lo suficiente?

—No te preocupes por pagar la universidad de tu hermana. Ese es mi trabajo.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Pero Hope es más cara. Más de lo que yo puedo dar.

Dick sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tu hermana irá a la Universidad de Minnesota al final. Quiere ir a un lugar grande, pero no muy lejos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Aún va a primer año.

—Conozco a mis hijos.

Louis pensó en eso un momento.

—¿Eso significa que sabías que era gay antes que te lo contara?

—Hmm. —Dick lo pensó por un segundo—. Bueno, sabía que algo no iba bien. Que te sentías distinto y parecías asustado de contarme por qué. No lo sabía exactamente, pero cuando nos lo contaste de pronto tuvo sentido.

Fue divertido cómo el alivio inundó a Louis. Ni siquiera sabía que había estado tan nervioso por escucharlo.

—¿No te hizo enfadar?

Su padre tardó un rato en responder.

—Estaba preocupado por ti. No me gustaba lo que los demás podrían decirte cuando les dijeras quién eras en realidad.

—Hmm. Hope está bastante bien en ese sentido. No es perfecto, pero es un buen lugar para ser yo mismo.

Su padre asintió.

—Bien. Pensé que debía serlo, aunque está bien escucharlo y asegurarme.

Le llevó un poco más de tiempo expresar el problema más grande detrás de su deseo de enseñar.

—¿Crees que está bien ser maestro siendo gay? Me refiero a que hoy en día es normal, pero ¿voy a terminar discutiendo con todos en vez de enseñar?

Otra larga pausa.

—Espero que no. Supongo que depende de dónde vayas a parar y de cuánto cambie el mundo antes de eso.

—Eso es lo que pienso acerca de los trabajos. No quiero buscar un trabajo cualquiera, sino que quiero encontrar uno en el que me sienta bien.

—Cualquier lugar en el que no puedas ser quien eres es un lugar en el que no debes estar, sin importar qué. Puede que tengas menos opciones, pero no está del todo mal. A veces tener menos opciones solo hace que la opción correcta se vea más clara.

—Excepto en las citas —murmuró Louis.

De pronto sintió la mirada de su padre.

—¿Eso no te está yendo bien?

Las orejas de Louis se calentaron.

—No, realmente no.

—¿Y qué hay de Harry? ¿Él tiene novio?

—No. —Louis sintió la pregunta indirecta colgando en el aire y añadió—: Y no está interesado en tener uno.

Su padre frunció el ceño.

—Parece ser un buen amigo, y me dijiste que él era...

—Él es ambos. Es un buen amigo y es gay. —Louis tragó con fuerza—. Creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

Su padre asintió, como si no estuviera sorprendido.

—¿Pero no crees que él sienta lo mismo?

—No lo sé. No estoy seguro de cómo preguntárselo.

—Quizás no sea mala idea decirle cómo te sientes.

La sola idea hizo que se formara un nudo en su estómago.

—Excepto que me ha dicho muchas veces que él no va a citas, que no tiene relaciones. ¿Qué pasa si le digo algo y arruino lo que tenemos? Prefiero tenerlo de esta forma a no tenerlo en absoluto.

—Eso suena bastante bien.

—¿Bien para quién?

—Un consejo, hijo. Necesitas hacérselo saber, pero no tienes que usar palabras. A veces a los que amamos son como mariposas que vuelan a nuestro alrededor, y tenemos que sentarnos y esperar pacientemente a que ellos aterricen. A veces nunca lo hacen, y ese es el riesgo que tomamos. Pero a veces lo que más necesitan es vernos sentados, pacientes, esperando. Para entender que estaremos ahí sin importar qué, que somos los que siempre estamos ahí

esperando, leales, amorosos. A veces eso es más poderoso que cualquier palabra.

_"Amor"_ parecía una palabra horrorosamente fuerte. En realidad le asustaba un poco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he de esperar? ¿Y qué pasa si él no se da cuenta nunca?

—Esa es la parte dura, lo admito. Porque a veces no lo hacen. Pero ¿el correcto? El correcto lo hará.

—¿Así es como fue contigo y con mamá?

La sonrisa de Dick era nostálgica.

—Fue así. Todavía lo es.

Mientras conducían un rato en silencio, Louis pensó de nuevo en Harry, en cuánto disfrutaba estar con él, en lo bien que se sentía al verlo al final de un largo día. Pensó en la manera en que Harry lo molestaba, burlándose de él. Pensó en cómo Harry había reaccionado cuando Louis le había besado el cuello.

Pensó en lo que Rose había dicho, en cómo lo trataba Harry. Pensó en todas las veces en las que habían compartido tiempo, reído, molestado o simplemente hablado. ¿Era eso de lo que su padre hablaba? Louis no lo sabía.

Realmente necesitaba averiguarlo.

🥀

Tan pronto como Louis dejó la habitación, Harry colapsó en su futón y se quedó mirando el techo por un largo, largo tiempo.

Porter estaba dos tercios menos ruidoso de lo que normalmente estaba, los típicos gritos de los atletas y sus respuestas reemplazados por el ruido de pasos más sosegados de los residentes yéndose. Todo el mundo tenía prisa por volver a casa excepto el estudiante de intercambio al otro lado del pasillo. Estaba sentado cómodamente con un amigo de Sandman, hablando animadamente en urdu.

Dick Tomlinson no había sido lo que Harry había esperado. Harry continuó mirando el techo y pensó en cómo el rostro de Louis se había iluminado cuando

vio a su padre, cómo los ojos del hombre mayor habían bailado y había abierto sus brazos para abrazar a su hijo incluso antes de que Louis hubiera empezado a ir hacia él. Dick había tenido una actitud cálida con Harry, aunque un poco reservada mientras evaluaba al compañero de habitación de su hijo.

Acostado en la cama, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo había encontrado aceptable.

Pasó su mano por el frente de su camisa mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia aquello en lo que no quería pensar obsesivamente, en cosas sobre Louis. En cosas que esperaba que el padre de Louis no hubiera podido ver.

Harry cerró sus ojos.

No los abrió hasta que el pasillo del dormitorio estuvo en silencio. Se debió haber dormido, porque la habitación estaba sumida en sombras oscuras y podía ver el gris del final de la tarde a través de la ventana. Eso lo levantó y lo puso en movimiento, recogiendo algunos artículos de higiene y ropa. Vio que Louis había olvidado coger sus sábanas después de todo, así que las cogió junto a la funda del futón y a sus propias sábanas. Además cogió su teléfono para mandarle un pequeño mensaje para hacerle saber a su compañero de habitación que él se encargaría de lavar las cosas. Se quedó mirando a la pantalla donde aparecía el nombre de Louis durante unos minutos, leyendo.

_Lou, tengo hambre. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Vas a comer o qué?_

_Lo siento. Me entretuve hablando. ¿Quedamos en el café?_

_Claro. Iré pidiendo la comida._

_Gracias, H. Te veo pronto._

_Oh, por Dios, esta clase es interminable._

_Aguanta, Lou. Podemos ir por burritos para la cena cuando sobrevivas. Yo invito._

_Tengo que hacer algo, de hecho. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?_

_Claro. ¿Hacemos la colada esta noche? Como nos marcharemos durante las vacaciones..._

Ese había sido el último mensaje. Era de ayer, de antes de ir al club de filosofía. Como no quería pensar más en ello, Harry leyó mensajes más antiguos.

_¿Vamos a ir a Moe's esta noche?_

_No. No tengo ganas de pescar chicos. A menos que todavía estés buscando novio._

_No. Veamos más episodios de Dr. Who. Necesito un chute de Tennant._

_No veamos los episodios Martha, por favor._

_Ni en broma. A Noble Donna. Oh, ya sé, veamos el de la librería. A River Song Y Donna._

_Y a Tennant. Dejaré el lubricante en tu catre_.

_No te vas a creer lo que estoy viendo ahora. Todo el club de filosofía está intentando hacer una pirámide humana en uno de los estudios. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué._

_¿No sientes amor hacia las pirámides?_

_Diablos, no. Lo estoy documentando para la posteridad. Te mandaré una foto._

_Tal vez debería especializarme en comunicaciones. Este curso de economía me va a matar. De aburrimiento._

_Puedo mandarte fotos desnudo para mantenerte entretenido._

_¿De quién?_

_¿De quién te gustaría?_

_Mierda, el profesor me ha pillado. Debo dejarte._

Harry cerró su teléfono sin mandar el mensaje, cogió la canasta y su bolsa de lona y salió de la habitación. Después de meterlo todo en el Mazda, cruzó el campus hacia el lago Sharon, donde los cisnes estaban acurrucados en una esquina sin importarles el agua helada, muy juntos entre sí. Eran hermosos bajo

las luces reflectadas del campus, y Harry se paró un largo tiempo debajo del amparo del campanario, mirándolos.

Cuando finalmente se marchó de Danby no puso música, conduciendo en silencio todo el camino hacia Peoria. Tras una parada para ir al baño y comprar un café en Starbucks, buscó en su teléfono y puso canciones de Adele. Una suave lluvia empezó a caer mientras ella canturreaba acerca de necesitar que su compañero sintiera su amor, y de alguna manera la doble dosis de melancolía permitió que Harry se relajara en su inquietud. No era que no supiera que la situación en su casa sería un asco, que tendría que soportar durante cuatro días la depresión maniática de su madre y los ataques de su hermana en busca de atención. No era que escuchar a Cara hablar acerca de la boda y de alejarse más de él y acercarse a Greg fuera a doler. No era que fuera a tener suerte y su padre lo fuera a llamar para quedar para tomar un café.

Era que ya echaba de menos a Louis.

Sintiéndose un poco pervertido pero muy deprimido para importarle, Harry alargó el brazo hacia el asiento trasero y rebuscó en la canasta de la ropa sucia hasta que encontró una de las fundas de las almohadas de Louis. Harry la apretó entre sus piernas durante un minuto, pero luego se rindió y se volvió totalmente patético cuando se la llevó a la nariz e inhaló la esencia de su mejor amigo.

Una voz en la parte trasera de su mente susurró que ese tipo de comportamiento se pasaba de lo raro, que significaba algo más aterrador que ser un pervertido, pero Harry apartó la voz a un lado. No añoraba a Louis. No era un pervertido, y no era raro.

Estaba... triste.

Inhalando el aroma de la funda de la almohada una última vez, Harry la apretó entre sus manos y la mantuvo ahí durante todo el camino hasta Northbrook.

🥀

En el camino de vuelta de la casa de sus abuelos en Acción de Gracias, el coche de los Tomlinson se rompió.

Se convirtió en toda una aventura, llamando al hermano de Dick para conseguir regresar a la casa y ordenando un remolque. Sin embargo, cuando el viernes quedó claro que el coche no estaría arreglado hasta la semana siguiente, las cosas se pusieron interesantes. ¿Cómo iba Louis a regresar a la escuela?

—Todavía tenemos mi Datsun —les recordó Dick mientras se sentaban alrededor de la mesa en una reunión creativa.

—Sí, pero entonces Lisa y yo no tendremos coche hasta que vuelvas. Y ella tiene esa cosa de la iglesia el domingo por la tarde —recordó Sue.

—¿No podemos llevarla?

Lisa pareció mortificada.

—Estamos entregando productos horneados a la gente que los encargó durante la recaudación de fondos.

—Seguramente entenderán las circunstancias —dijo Dick.

—¿Puede el camión llegar a Illinois? —Louis esperaba que no. No estaba emocionado ante la idea de estar hacinado en la pequeña cabina con sus cosas volando sueltas en la parte de atrás.

—Podríamos alquilar un coche —sugirió Sue.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—También podría volar, el gasto es menor.

—Pero ¿hay vuelos disponibles por las vacaciones? —presionó Sue—. ¿Y no me dijiste que el aeropuerto estaba a una hora de Hope?

—Lo está. —Louis se mordió el labio—. Podría preguntarle a Harry si le importaría recogerme.

—Eso es un muy gran inconveniente.

—No creo que a él le importe. —Louis estaba bastante seguro de eso, a pesar de su extraña separación. Estaba empezando a decantarse por esa idea. ¿Qué divertido sería viajar de vuelta con Harry, aunque solo fuese parte del camino?

Dick frunció el ceño y trabajó con su ordenador portátil unos minutos antes de levantar la vista.

—¿No dijiste que tu compañero de piso vivía en Chicago?

—En un barrio a las afueras. ¿Por qué?

Dick dio la vuelta al portátil para mostrar algunos anuncios de aerolíneas.

—Hay un vuelo el domingo por la mañana de Minneapolis a O'Hare. Cuatrocientos dólares.

Era mucho para un vuelo tan corto, pero sería solo un poco más que alquilar un coche y eso no incluía el combustible, el hotel y el dolor general en el culo que sería conducir todo el camino a Danby y viceversa. También significaría ver a Harry antes y encaminarse de regreso al campus con él, todo el camino, por lo menos desde Chicago. La idea tenía a Louis entusiasmado y ansioso.

Sue parecía dudosa.

—No lo sé. Parece terriblemente presuntuoso.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Dick—. No está fuera de su trayecto, supongo. Y luego tendría a alguien con quien compartir el combustible.

—O'Hare es un gran aeropuerto. No me gusta la idea de Louis allí solo.

Louis se quejó.

—Mamá. En serio.

—Sue, creo que estás siendo un poco sobreprotectora —dijo Dick.

Sue suspiró.

—Probablemente lo soy. Pero todavía no me gusta esto. Desearía que pudieran arreglar el coche y así esto no sería un problema.

Pero no podían arreglar el coche y el vuelo a Chicago fue la única solución que se les ocurrió. Louis fue encargado de llamar a Harry para asegurarse de que el arreglo sería bien visto. Se quitó el anillo y jugó con él en su mano, tratando de mantener sus nervios distraídos mientras marcaba.

—¡Louis! —El saludo de Harry fue más brillante y con más ganas de lo que Louis habría predicho e hizo que las mariposas que la llamada había agitado hicieran cosas extrañas en su interior—. ¿Cómo fue tu Acción de Gracias en Mayberry?

—Estuvo bien. Comí demasiado, me quedé dormido en el sofá, jugué un montón de juegos de mesa con mis primos. ¿Y tú?

—Ah. —La luz se apagó en la voz de Harry—. Estuvo bien.

—¿Has tenido la oportunidad de ver a Cara ya?

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—No. Se suponía que comeríamos mañana, pero creo que va a desbaratarse por culpa de los preparativos de la boda.

—Oh. Dios, lo siento. Sé que estabas deseando verla.

—Bueno, nunca estuve demasiado entusiasmado. Están tratando de complacer a todo el mundo, así que tienen casi ochenta cenas de Acción de Gracias a las que asistir. Y ella realmente necesita definir la ubicación. Lo ha dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Esto se supone que era una misión de exploración de un hotel. O algo así. Honestamente, estoy tratando de no participar.

Algo en el teléfono amplificaba el tono de Harry, descubriendo el ingenio irónico y revelando un deje de tristeza por debajo. Louis deseaba que su padre hubiera encontrado un billete para el sábado, en su lugar, así podría pasar el rato con Harry. ¿Había incluso buscado uno? Louis se volvió hacia el portátil de su padre y metió el teléfono contra su hombro para poder escribir mientras hablaba.

—Así que, de hecho estoy llamando porque tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas, Lou?

El corazón de Louis saltó un poco al ver que no solo había un vuelo el sábado, sino que era uno al final de la tarde y cien dólares más barato. Hundió su uña en el borde de su anillo, rodeando la piedra lisa.

—Bueno, me estaba preguntando si había alguna manera de que pudieras llevarme de regreso a Hope. —Le explicó sobre los coches y la idea de volar a Chicago—. Si no es problema y te parece bien —añadió mientras terminaba.

—Por supuesto que funcionará. Me encantaría ir a recogerte. Es un viaje muy aburrido para mí solo. ¿Cuándo vuelas?

Dios, el corazón de Louis estaba latiendo tan rápido. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

—Bueno, esa es la cosa. Puedo conseguir un vuelo el domingo por la mañana llegando a O'Hare a las 7:30. O... o puedo llegar el sábado. Ese es más barato y llega a las cinco de la tarde. Pero eso significaría que necesitaría quedarme en tu casa y no quiero imponer...

—Deberías llegar el sábado. No solo no tendríamos que levantarnos al despuntar el amanecer, sino que podríamos salir esa noche. O no. Quiero decir, si prefieres quedarte un día más con tu familia...

—No, eso suena divertido, salir contigo. —Las mejillas de Louis ardieron en llamas—. Quiero decir... que sí, está bien llegar el sábado. Sacaré el billete para ese vuelo.

—Excelente. Escríbeme los detalles y estaré allí para recogerte.

Ahora las mariposas en el estómago de Louis estaban haciendo volteretas. Jesús, necesitaba ponerse bajo control. Rápidamente hizo clic y reservó el billete, buscando a tientas la tarjeta de crédito de su madre.

—Genial. Lo haré.

—Supongo que te veré mañana entonces. —Harry sonaba mucho más animado.

—Supongo que lo harás. —Louis podía sentir la conversación extinguiéndose y se encontró con que no quería terminarla—. Gracias de nuevo. Esto está ayudándonos mucho.

—A mí también. —Harry tosió—. Quiero decir, será agradable tener algo que hacer el sábado y compañía en el camino de regreso.

—Sí. —Louis deseaba que fuera sábado ahora mismo.

—Genial. —Una pausa—. Bueno, probablemente debería dejarte regresar con tu familia.

—Sí, supongo. —Louis cambió su agarre en el teléfono—. Bueno. ¿Te veo mañana?

—Es una cita, Lou.

Todo el cuerpo de Louis estaba caliente esta vez y mantuvo el teléfono en su oreja un momento, incluso después de que la conexión estuviese muerta, cerrando los ojos y saboreando las palabras. Finalmente colocó el receptor sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para contarles a sus padres el cambio de planes.

🥀

Después de la llamada telefónica, Harry vacilaba entre sentirse ansioso por la llegada de Louis y preocupado por ésta. Por un lado, simplemente pensar en ver a Louis le hacía sentir más feliz y la idea de una noche en Boystown con él era tan encantadora que hizo que su cuerpo tarareara.

Por otro lado, tener a Louis quedándose una noche, incluso pasando la mayor parte de ésta fuera de la casa, significaba exponerlo al vertedero de residuos tóxicos que era la familia de Harry.

La casa en sí era bastante letal, también, mientras más pensaba Harry en ello y daba vueltas al asunto de la noche del viernes, se dio cuenta que necesitaba desempolvar el lugar o arriesgarse a tener a Louis enfermo. De hecho, mientras examinaba el lugar con el criterio de un alérgico, se volvió muy claro lo que iba a estar haciendo durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas. La parte buena era que sabía exactamente cómo proceder después de vivir con Louis durante casi tres meses. Después de revisar los suministros de limpieza de su madre, hizo una carrera al Target y comenzó.

Lo primero en la orden del día era su habitación. Era el único lugar en el que Louis podía dormir, porque el dormitorio de invitados se había convertido en el depósito para los negocios domésticos de la madre de Harry, muchos de los cuales no habían estado haciendo otra cosa que coger polvo. Harry pensó que

él dormiría allí, así que mantendría la puerta cerrada después de hacer una limpieza superficial.

Lo siguiente fue el cuarto de baño que compartía con Tibby, el baño de al lado de la cocina y el que estaba junto a sala de estar en el sótano. En teoría estaban limpios, pero Harry quería que se vieran decentes, además se acordó de que había algo de moho también. Hizo un buen trabajo en los bordes del inodoro, los grifos y el cemento.

Después de eso, Harry se sintió un poco perdido. Su madre tenía un servicio de limpieza, así que esperaba que las habitaciones principales estuvieran bien, pero cuando hizo un chequeo profundo de limpieza se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran ni lo más remotamente parecidas. Cierto, los pomos del horno brillaban en la cocina, pero las cortinas en la sala de estar y el comedor estaban tan llenas de polvo que hasta Harry estornudó cuando las sacudió. Y lo mismo pasó con la parte superior del armario de la vajilla de porcelana. Cuando comprobó el filtro de la aspiradora, casi tuvo arcadas. Anotó el número de la pieza y volvió a salir hacia las tiendas, pero le costó tres intentos encontrar el repuesto correcto. Estuvo muy cerca de comprar una nueva aspiradora, pero eso parecía un poco excesivo. Era solo una noche.

Aun así. Él quería que fuera una buena noche.

Harry encajó los accesorios de la aspiradora y se puso a trabajar. No estaba seguro de si aspirar las cortinas serviría para algo, pero la alternativa parecía ser arrastrarlas todas a la tintorería, lo que consideró pero descartó porque le preocupaba que no estuvieran listas hasta que él hubiera vuelto a la escuela. Su madre ya le estaba mirando lo suficientemente extrañada.

Ella vino al comedor mientras él se bajaba de limpiar por encima del armario de la vajilla de porcelana, sus manos en sus caderas.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Limpiar. —Él movió el taburete y se subió otra vez para llegar a la parte superior de unos marcos de fotos, aunque se preguntó si debería bajarlos y limpiarlos del todo—. Sé que tienes un servicio, pero esto del polvo y los ácaros es serio. Y honestamente, viendo cuanta suciedad he encontrado, creo que deberías probar con una compañía diferente.

Su madre parecía a punto de reír.

—Harry, va a venir solo una noche.

—Lo sé. Pero me sentiré fatal si tiene un ataque y no hace falta mucho de esto para provocarlo. —Miró por encima de su hombro y levantó sus cejas—. Además, ¿quieres intentar decirme que estás molesta por tener una limpieza de casa gratuita?

Ésta vez ella sí que rió y su sonrisa permaneció en sus ojos mientras hablaba.

—No. —Se sacudió las manos y las puso en su cintura—. Vale, dame un minuto para cambiarme, y te ayudaré.

Harry se detuvo con su trapo en la parte superior del marco.

—Mamá, no tienes que hacer eso.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que quieres hacer todo esto tú solo?

Ella seguía sonriendo, de alguna manera. Se la veía casi impaciente. Harry sintió moverse algo dentro de él.

—No. Me encantaría tu ayuda. Gracias.

—Claro. —Aún sonreía—. Solo dame diez minutos.

Le costó quince, pero una vez bajó en pantalones para hacer ejercicio y una camiseta, era todo trabajo. Harry le explicó las reglas del polvo y los ácaros: vivían en la ropa y la moqueta, amaban la humedad.

—No mojes la moqueta. Al parecer, aman eso.

—¿Así que su familia tiene que mantener su casa limpia todo el tiempo? Por Dios, eso suena horrible.

—Sí. —Harry pasó el trapo por una mota de polvo entre unas chucherías—. Tiene un montón de alergias. A la leche y los huevos también.

Su madre se detuvo con un trozo de tela mojado en la pared.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo cocinar sin huevos.

—Hay un sustituto, pero dice que los huevos de linaza son mejores. No te preocupes, nos vamos a ir antes de la comida, quiero llevarle a Pie Hole Pizza el sábado por la noche. Así que gachas para desayunar y estamos listos. Ya le he conseguido algo de leche de soja.

Shari volvió a pasar su trapo por la pared, pero tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

—Cuidas bien a tu compañero de habitación.

—Es el mejor. No puedo imaginarme teniendo que compartir habitación con nadie más. —Frotó lentamente la cara de una muñeca de porcelana—. Compartir habitación con él es incluso mejor que con Cara.

Su madre volvió a dejar de frotar.

—Harry, ¿estás...? —Sacudió la cabeza—. No importa.

Harry posó cuidadosamente la figurita de vuelta a la estantería.

—Es tímido y callado y un poco ingenuo. Y supongo que debería centrarme en asegurarme de que esté bien. Tiene un aspecto que te rompería el corazón de verle triste.

—¿Es lindo?

Esa pregunta parecía una mina, pero había algo tan tranquilizador en la conversación. No podía pensar en la última vez que su madre estuvo tan interesada en su vida. ¿La secundaria tal vez? Hacía que Harry estuviese hambriento de más.

—Sí. Como un botón.

Su madre solo continúo sonriendo.

—¿Hetero, supongo?

—Gay. Pero no estamos saliendo.

—Definitivamente suena como si debieran hacerlo.

De acuerdo, ahora la conversación se estaba volviendo incómoda. Harry se estiró para llegar al plumero extensible con tal de llegar al candelabro.

—No quiero fastidiar nada.

—Supongo. —Shari dejó caer su trapo en el cubo y arrugó el entrecejo—. No tienes por qué seguir mis consejos sobre relaciones.

Harry dejó el plumero.

—Papá es el cabrón que se fue.

Ya no había más sonrisas. Se atrevió a volver a mirarla y vio que las nubes habían vuelto a la cara de su madre. Qué patético era que le doliese su perdida. Qué, ¿había pensado que diez minutos charlando sobre Louis lo arreglaría todo?

Estúpido.

Shari puso el cubo en la mesa y frunció los labios mientras intentaba alcanzar la aspiradora. Cuando la encendió, Harry volvió a su trabajo con el plumero y cuando ella acabó, no volvió a mencionar a su padre.

Las cosas se volvieron menos serias cuando se trasladaron al salón, pero se estaba haciendo tarde así que lo dejaron después de eso. Tibby volvió a casa después de una reunión del club de ponis y los encontró a ambos cubiertos de basura y sonriendo mientras recordaban sus aventuras de limpieza, la mirada de cautela en la cara de su hermana le recordó a Harry que la felicidad en esta casa era algo extraño. Decidió que quería más de ella. Especialmente cuando Louis llegara.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, algo era inusual: el olor de algo cocinándose. Su madre estaba haciendo tortitas veganas.

Estaba frunciendo el ceño sobre su iPad cuando Harry entró.

—Huele bien.

—Hola. Gracias. —Le dio un toque a la pantalla—. Pues, me gustó esta primera tanda que hice, pero me preguntaba sobre ésta con miel. Pero, requiere leche de lino. No tenía ni idea de que existiera tal cosa. ¿Me pregunto si de soja estaría bien? —Levantó su vista hacia Harry—. ¿Come carne?

—Algo. Su madre es vegetariana, así que la mayoría del tiempo come vegano cuando está en casa, pero le he visto atiborrarse de cerdo. Yo me lo comeré, de todas formas.

—Bacon entonces. Y pasteles de patata. —Sonrió, pero volvía a haber sombras otra vez—. Esto va ser divertido. Y mucho mejor que gachas.

Harry cogió el plato de tortitas que ella le ofrecía y vertió el sirope.

—Maldición. Éstas están buenísimas.

—Lo sé. Pero de verdad tengo mucha curiosidad por la miel. Y me siento un poco incómoda haciendo tortitas veganas con azúcar barata. En _WholeFoods*_ tendrán. —Se detuvo, y las nubes oscuras volvieron completamente a su cara.

_(*. **WholeFoods**: Cadena de supermercados especializada en comida orgánica y natural)_

Dios, era muy triste lo desesperado que estaba Harry por conseguir que éstas se fueran.

—Iré y encontraré sirope de arce y leche de lino —propuso Harry—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras que traiga ya que voy?

—Haré una lista. —Shari acarició su cara, algunas de sus sombras desapareciendo—. Te echo de menos cuando no estás en casa, cariño.

Yo también te echo de menos. Especialmente a ésta tú.

—Tal vez pueda convencer a Louis de que nos visite en las vacaciones de Navidad y podemos intentar todo tipo de recetas locas juntos.

—Tal vez. —La sonrisa de Shari volvió, pequeña pero presente, y le dio un leve golpe con el codo—. Cómete tus tortitas.

🥀

Cuando Louis aterrizó en O'Hare, era un completo caos. Estaba bastante seguro de que se sentiría apretado como un bebé en el vientre de su madre incluso sin los viajeros de vacaciones empeorando las cosas, pero ahora mismo estaba en modo de supervivencia. Los pasillos se sentían como rampas de ganado estrechas a pesar del vestíbulo con techo de cristal abovedado que tenía encima. ¿Les habría matado hacer el techo más bajo y las pasarelas más amplias?

Alguien que llevaba demasiado perfume pasó a su lado y sintió como sus pulmones deseaban contraerse. Oh, eso es lo que necesitaba, un ataque encima de todo.

_Dice que has aterrizado. Estoy justo aquí en la salida de seguridad._

Harry. Todo el cuerpo de Louis se relajó con alivio. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar hasta Harry. Le envió un mensaje de vuelta.

_En camino. Demasiada gente y demasiado perfume._

Aunque Louis sabía que debería haber empezado a andar, permaneció contra la pared, deseando un mensaje de respuesta. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

_No estoy lejos. Tú estás en un lado o en el otro de una Y. Donde se juntan, sigue recto hasta que llegues al área pública, y ahí estoy yo_.

Louis se sintió ridículo en partes iguales por ser tan tonto y aliviado de que fuera Harry a quien se dirigía.

_Vale. Estoy a punto de llegar._

Guardando su móvil, agarró el manillar de su maleta de mano y se unió a la manada que se dirigía a la zona de recogida de equipaje. Las indicaciones de Harry ayudaron, era realmente así de fácil. Pronto se estaba moviendo a través de la fila que se dirigía fuera de la salida de seguridad. Su corazón latió más rápido mientras buscaba a Harry. Intentó no dejar ver sus ganas, intentó no delatar que se había pasado el día anterior en partes iguales nervioso y emocionado.

Cuando vio el familiar pelo oscuro, sin embargo, no pudo evitar estallar en una gran sonrisa. Cuando Harry le sonrió de vuelta, su habitual sonrisa pícara, de estoy-causando-problemas, el corazón de Louis voló un poco. Harry llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra que nunca había llevado en la escuela. Se veía bien. Muy, muy bien.

—Hey, Lou. —Harry tenía sus pulgares colgados en los bordes de sus bolsillos, pero su postura corporal se relajó mientras caminaba hacia Louis—. Me alegro de verte.

—Igualmente. —Louis sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero intentó ignorarlo—. Esto es de locos.

—Sí. Vámonos de aquí. —La mano de Harry se posó en la parte superior de la espalda de Louis mientras caminaban—. ¿Tienes alguna maleta facturada?

Dios, esa mano se sentía bien.

—No, solo esta. Mi madre vio las tasas sobre las bolsas y dijo que me enviaría todo. Aunque eso significa que la mitad de mi equipaje de mano son barritas de comida.

—Porque puedes esperar por la ropa, pero no la comida. —Harry masajeó el centro de la espalda de Louis brevemente y dejó que su mano cayera. Louis trató de no sentirse abandonado—. El coche no está lejos. Tuve suerte con el aparcamiento.

—¿Fue un largo viaje?

—Esto es Chicago. Todo supone un largo viaje en coche.

—Oh. Lo siento.

Harry rodó los ojos y sonrió antes de golpear a Louis ligeramente en el hombro.

—Lou, Lou. No sabía que podía echarte tanto de menos en tres días.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Louis pudo ver que Harry no había querido decir eso, no de esa manera, pero no había sombras en su rostro lo que hizo que algo muy dentro Louis resonara. Yo también te extrañé, quería decir, pero el instinto le dijo que eso sería una mala idea. No podía pensar en cómo aligerar el momento, sin embargo, así que cambió de tema.

—Estoy hambriento. ¿Quieres ir a cenar a la vuelta? Yo invito.

—Oh, no. Tengo planes para nuestra cena. Pero tardará un tiempo, así que debes encontrar un aperitivo.

Louis hizo una mueca ante el caos del aeropuerto a su alrededor.

—Aquí no. Los aeropuertos y aviones no tienen alimentos que pueda comer.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Una comida de siete platos. Me muero de hambre.

—Bueno, si puedes esperar un par de horas, puedes tener la mejor pizza que jamás hayas probado en tu vida. Totalmente adecuada para Louis.

El estómago de Louis rugió. Apretó la mano libre contra éste.

—¿Podemos ir ahora?

Harry se rió.

—No. Tenemos que parar en casa, vestirnos para la noche y luego nos iremos. —Frunció el ceño—. A menos que prefieras quedarte.

Algo le dijo a Louis que Harry realmente, realmente quería salir. Para ser honesto, Louis también. Salir con Harry sonaba divertido. No es que no lo hiciera todo el tiempo, pero esto era Chicago.

—No, solo voy a tomar una barra de comida para calmarlo. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Al centro de la ciudad?

—Oh diablos, no. A Boystown, nene. La Meca gay local. Creo que te gustará. Además, ¿cómo no podría gustarnos?

—¿Realmente llaman a un barrio de Chicago _Boystown*?_

_(*. **Boystown**: Ciudad de chicos)_ _  
_

—El barrio se llama Lakeview, pero el barrio gay es Boystown. Algo así como la Avenida Libertad en Queer as Folk, excepto que es Halstead del Norte. Y es real.

Louis había visto clips piratas de QAF en la secundaria. Era bueno que la Avenida Libertad no fuese real, porque un par de veces había pensado en huir allí.

—Suena estupendo. ¿Hay un restaurante también?

—Probablemente, pero no como el espectáculo. Pie Hole Pizza está allí, sin embargo.

El estómago de Louis retumbó de nuevo.

—Vamos a tu casa para que podamos ir a comer.

Robó una barra de comida de su bolsa antes de introducirla en la parte trasera del coche de Harry y la devoró antes de que Harry pusiera el coche en marcha. Harry se dio cuenta y sonrió.

—¿Qué tal un gran mocha de soja en la salida? Hay un Starbucks antes de llegar a la carretera 294.

—Bien.

Harry compró sus bebidas, lo que probablemente hizo porque sabía que iba a molestar a Louis. El viaje de vuelta fue bastante pesado con el tráfico, tanto dentro como fuera de la interestatal, pero según Harry no estaba nada mal.

Louis decidió que jamás viviría en Chicago. 

Northbrook era agradable, aunque eso y el desarrollo de vivienda de Harry casi gritaban suburbio. Suburbio rico, añadió mientras tomaba nota de los coches que recubrían los caminos y el nivel de la decoración de las parcelas. Todo se sentía como una competición de riqueza, uno que Louis no podía acercarse a jugar.

—Cuando era pequeño y nos mudamos —dijo Harry—, solía tener miedo de perderme en nuestro vecindario porque todas las casas eran iguales. No es tan malo ahora, porque han pasado veinte años y la gente ha cambiado los esquemas de color y el follaje, pero hombre, al principio eran tan perfectas que era espeluznante.

Eran muy Stepford ahora.

—Son casas muy bonitas.

—No realmente. Caras y falsas, sobre todo. —Harry señaló una casa azul a la izquierda—. Esos somos nosotros con la luz encendida.

Louis no pudo dejar de notar que Harry se puso tenso cuando se detuvieron en la entrada y empeoró a medida que se acercaban a la puerta. Recordando los comentarios sarcásticos de Harry sobre su familia rota y las evasivas que daba cada vez que Louis trataba de preguntar por ellos, se preguntó en qué estaba a punto de entrar.

Resultó ser una casa bastante normal, no más elegante que la vivienda de Louis. Estaba meticulosamente limpia y se quitó los zapatos en la puerta cuando vio el azulejo blanco brillante.

—Oh, podrías habértelos dejado. —Harry cogió el equipaje de mano y le hizo un gesto hacia la escalera—. Ven, te puse en mi habitación.

—¿Harry? —Una mujer casi de sesenta años llegó a la vuelta de la sala. Parecía un poco demacrada, pero se iluminó cuando vio a Louis—. Debes ser Louis. — Se acercó con la mano extendida—. Soy Shari, la madre de Harry. Mucho gusto.

Louis le estrechó la mano.

—Es un placer, señora Styles.

Shari y Harry intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Ella sonrió, pero por alguna razón parecía un poco triste.

—Sé que Harry tiene una gran noche planeada para los dos, así que no voy a entretenerlos. Tengo una pizza en el horno para Tibby y para mí, pero háganme saber si necesitan algo.

—Gracias —gritó Louis mientras seguía su maleta a la habitación de Harry.

La habitación de Harry era, como era de esperar, muy Harry. La cama era un elegante doble con un cabecero oscuro de moda, pie de cama, mesa auxiliar a juego y cómoda. Posters enmarcados y montados decoraban las paredes, uno de su banda británica favorita, Saint Etienne, uno de las Scissor Sisters y uno que era una obra de arte abstracta llena de verdes y marrones. La habitación estaba increíblemente limpia, al igual que el resto de la casa.

Aunque ahora que Louis pensaba en ello, la casa olía increíblemente a limpio. Como si, alguien hubiera limpiado recientemente.

Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Harry.

Su compañero de cuarto estaba ocupado colocando la maleta de Louis en la cama y no se dio cuenta.

—Estoy en la habitación de invitados en el pasillo y ya tomé todo lo que necesito, así que no te molestaré. El cuarto de baño está justo al otro lado y mi hermana está arriba con una compañera de caballo, así que nadie más lo va a utilizar. El dormitorio de mamá está abajo y tiene su propio cuarto de baño. — Se volvió hacia Louis y se frotó las manos—. ¿Necesitas algo de beber? ¿Alguna otra cosa para comer? Tenemos manzanas y zanahorias y todo eso. Podría hacer más café también.

Harry estaba tan exaltado que Louis temía lo que le haría más cafeína.

—Estoy bien. —Se frotó el brazo, tratando de no sentirse cohibido—. Voy a cambiarme y podemos seguir.

—Está bien. —Harry se quedó allí un segundo, sin dejar de verse como si fuera un muñeco de la caja listo para estallar, luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sacudió—. Correcto. Me vestiré también y nos encontraremos en la planta baja.

Se fue.

Louis se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos segundos, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba.

Nada pasaba, decidió al fin, y se quitó su camisa. Harry era Harry. Sabía después de tres meses viviendo con él que así era como Harry actuaba, cuidando de las personas. Renunciando a su dormitorio. Limpiando toda su casa. Después de comprobar la funda de almohada, Louis sabía que sí, Harry había comprado cobertores para los ácaros porque Louis iba a dormir en su cama por una noche.

Dormir en su cama.

Louis cerró los ojos y se alejó de la almohada. Solo. Dormiría en su cama solo.

Se vistió con las manos algo temblorosas y tomó un cuidado especial arreglándose el pelo en el espejo de Harry. Cuando terminó, se quedó mirando su reflejo durante varios segundos.

De alguna manera se sentía enorme, estar en Chicago con Harry. Salir con él, no en la escuela porque estaban aburridos, sino a Boystown porque eran... amigos. Porque Harry quería enseñárselo. Porque Harry quería probar algún lugar de pizza. Harry se había tomado su tiempo para limpiar por Louis. Sonaba tan bondadoso, pero se sentía enorme. Todas las fantasías que Louis había anulado en silencio desde el martes volvieron furiosas y esta vez no sabía cómo mantenerlas a raya.

—Él no va a salir contigo —le dijo a su reflejo—. No le atraes. Harry es Harry. No lo arruines.

Se veía rígido mientras lo decía. Trató de llevar su propia advertencia con él mientras caminaba por las escaleras, pero todo lo que se necesitó fue una mirada de Harry, que todavía llevaba su chaqueta de cuero, pero ahora se veía una apretada camiseta negra y bufanda azul suave para destacar y Louis casi cayó de rodillas.

Él iba a arruinar esto antes de que terminara la noche. Estaría dispuesto a apostar dinero en ello. 

🥀

Louis estaba impresionantemente sexy.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos en el camino mientras viajaban, pero su cerebro seguía repitiendo la escena en la que Louis bajaba por las escaleras. Louis con sus pantalones apretados y su camiseta apretada, muy apretada. Era vieja y de color rojo suave. Hacía que Harry quisiera morderle los pezones, que se notaban a través de la tela. No se los había mordido, ni siquiera metafóricamente. Simplemente le había dicho que se veía genial y lo había acompañado hacia el coche.

Aunque, le podía ver por el rabillo del ojo. Y a sus pezones.

—Entonces. —Su voz se quebró y se aclaró su garganta—. Pensé que después de comer podríamos hacer un tour. Muchos de los locales permanecen abiertos hasta tarde y también están los bares. Trajiste tu identificación, ¿no? ¿La que te conseguí?

Se sonrojó avergonzado.

—La llevo en la parte de atrás de mi billetera, así que sí.

—Gracias a Dios. Estaba preparado para que me dijeras que estaba en tu cajón en Hope.

—No, porque siempre te molestabas cuando queríamos salir y teníamos que ir por ella antes. Pretendía sacarla antes de ir a Minnesota, pero lo olvidé.

—Bueno, muévela al frente de tu billetera. Te llevaré a Roscoe más tarde. —Lo miró—. ¿Alguna vez fuiste a un bar gay?

—No. Bueno, excepto esa vez que nos llevaste a Sparks en Danby.

—Dios, Sparks no cuenta. Diablos, haremos un recorrido entonces.

—Está bien —dijo nerviosamente.

Harry se acercó y apretó su pierna.

—No son espeluznantes. Lo prometo.

—No, yo...

Louis estaba mirando hacia el lugar donde la mano de Harry lo tocaba. Él lo soltó y volvió a poner sus manos en el volante.

—No estoy nervioso por el bar —dijo Louis muy nervioso—. Solamente... No lo sé. Ignórame. Estoy raro hoy.

¿Raro? ¿Por qué? Harry frunció el ceño.

—Podemos saltarnos el bar y volver a casa después de comer, si quieres.

—No. —Suspiró y se hundió en el asiento—. Olvídalo, en serio.

Harry trató de olvidarlo, pero era bastante imposible. En poco tiempo estuvieron en las calles de Lakeview, que lo mantenían alerta, y luego estaba la misión de encontrar un lugar para estacionar. En el camino, Louis consiguió un tour accidental por el vecindario.

—¿Tienen columnas de los colores del arcoíris? —preguntó Louis, pegado a la ventana—. Eh y hay un lugar de pizza.

—Eso no es Pie Hole. Está en Broadway. —Cruzó desde Halsted a Broadway—. Hay un gran lugar de música al final de la calle y estamos por pasar por mi supermercado favorito aquí a mi derecha: comidas Treasure Island. Es un basurero, pero lo amo. Y allí, eso es Pie Hole.

—Genial. —Louis observó las calles llenas de coches y personas—. ¿Dónde vamos a estacionar?

—Ese siempre es un problema aquí. Creo que cederé y volveré a alguno de los estacionamientos en Halsted, si no te molesta caminar.

—Seguro.

No tuvieron que ir muy lejos para encontrar un aparcamiento y todavía había muchos lugares disponibles, gracias a Dios. Harry guió a Louis hacia Broadway nuevamente, esta vez por Cornelia.

Y _Gaymart*_. Louis rió cuando lo vio.

_(*. **Gaymart**: Juego de palabras, literalmente significa Mercado Gay)_

—¿Gaymart? ¿En serio?

—En serio. Todas las chucherías gay que podrías querer, algunas camisetas divertidas y una excelente colección de comics de recuerdo.

—¿Pero tienen cosas de Doctor Who?

Cuando vio que Harry asentía, sus ojos se abrieron y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Harry agarró su brazo.

—Pizza primero. Ahora yo también estoy muerto de hambre.

Pie Hole era uno de los restaurantes preferidos de Harry, no solo porque la comida era increíble sino también porque era divertido y extravagante y tierno e increíblemente gay. Había un logo en la ventana,_ "Pie Hole"_ donde faltaba la_ "O"_ y una invitación decía _"twitea tu agujero"_ y Harry, como siempre, hizo lo indicado. Apoyó su boca abierta contra el cristal en el lugar de la vocal faltante, formando una O, e hizo que Louis le tomara una foto para que la pudiera postear en línea. Louis no lo hizo, pero si se dejó tomar una foto sosteniendo una camiseta que decía _"Quiero una salchicha grande"._

Harry decidió que más tarde la compraría y se la daría a Louis como regalo de Navidad.

El lugar estaba lleno, así que se quedaron junto al bar apoyados en la pared después de que tomaran su orden. Louis seguía observando la decoración mientras esperaban, apuntando a cosas o manteniendo la mirada en los chicos lindos, de los que había varios. La mayoría de los tipos eran solamente unos años mayores que Harry, gays preparándose para romper la noche.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez viviré así —dijo Louis, con su pajita en la boca.

Harry apoyó un codo en el mostrador.

—¿Así cómo?

Louis señaló hacia el bar.

—Saliendo con mis amigos a la ciudad. Riéndome y haciendo chistes malos y yendo a bares. —Paró, mostrándole una sonrisa tímida a Harry—. Quiero decir, lo hacemos. Pero no así. No con trabajos y apartamentos. Vida real.

—Era un poco así cuando vivía fuera del campus. —Una banqueta se liberó y Harry se la pasó a Louis—. Sé a lo que te refieres. Se sentía como aire. Como que tenía espacio alrededor mío para respirar. Debo admitir que, algunas veces, era demasiado espacio cuando Cara y Greg se iban.

—¿Cómo lograste que la escuela te dejara vivir fuera del campus siendo un estudiante de segundo año?

Harry sonrió y revolvió su refresco.

—No lo hicieron. Pagaba el dormitorio pero vivía con Cara, pagando un tercio del alquiler. Era la única forma en que podían permitirlo.

—¿Tus padres nunca se dieron cuenta de todo el gasto extra que estabas teniendo?

No, no lo habían hecho, no hasta Marzo. La sonrisa de Harry murió.

—Te lo he dicho, mi padre ni siquiera recuerda que mi cuenta está ahí.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

Harry trató de alejarlo, pero Louis alcanzó su mano. Sus dedos estaban calientes contra las manos frías de Harry y cruzó su mirada con la de Harry sin titubear.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, más firmemente.

Harry debería haber alejado su mano, pero bueno, no tenía ganas.

—Está bien.

—No, no lo está. —Louis todavía no lo soltaba―. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, pagando el doble solamente para encontrar un lugar decente para vivir. —La esquina de su boca se levantó un poco—. Diría que siento que no te dejaran vivir fuera del campus este año, pero no es verdad.

—Eso está bien. —Harry apretó todavía más su mano, dejando que su pulgar tocara la parte de abajo de su muñeca—. Yo tampoco lo siento.

—Bueno, tortolitos. —La llamada provino de un camarero mientras colocaba sus platos entre ellos—. La comida esta lista. No follen en el baño y si lo hacen de todas formas, asegúrense de limpiarlo o Doug se enojará.

Esta vez no fue solo Louis el que se sonrojó.

🥀

Gaymart era tan increíble como Louis había esperado y su problema más grande era decidir qué no comprar. Tenía cincuenta dólares en mercadería en su canasto en un momento, la mayoría relativas a Doctor Who, pero terminó poniendo todo en su lugar nuevamente salvo por la figura de Rory. Dudó acerca de varias camisetas, raramente atraído hacia una que decía _"Corrompible",_ pero sobre todo teniendo que defenderse de las sugerencias de Harry que variaban entre una que decía_ "Prueba mi salsa"_ con una flecha apuntando hacia su entrepierna y otra que tenía una foto de un gallo y la palabra _"Cock*_" escrita sobre el animal. Al final se llevaron la figura de Rory, un Dalek y una tarjeta lesbiana para Rose. Llevaron sus compras de vuelta al coche y en su camino hacia Roscoe pararon en una tienda de la que Louis nunca llegó a ver el nombre pero estaba llena de las mejores ropas para salir y la más linda bisutería. Cuando llegó a la parte retro de cuero del lugar en el sótano, casi se desmayó.

_(*. **Cock**: Del inglés, termino vulgar para referirse al pene que también significa gallo)_

—Te verías bien en esto —dijo Harry, entregándole una chaqueta motoquera de cuero—. Te verías bien con los pantalones, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te los probarías.

Los pantalones eran realmente sexys, pero Louis no se animaba a admitirlo. No pudo resistirse ante el abrigo y cuando se miró en el espejo, tembló.

—Dios, es increíble.

Harry se paró detrás de él, poniendo una mano en la cintura de Louis. En el espejo, Louis podía ver su admiración.

—Dios, te ves follable con eso. Tienes que llevártelo.

Louis quería comprarlo y ahora deseaba no haber comprado nada en Gaymart. Realmente se veía increíble con él y mejor todavía, lo hacía sentir increíble. Buscó la etiqueta, deseando lo mejor pero esperando lo peor. La encontró, pero antes de que pudiera ver el precio, Harry cerró su mano sobre ella.

—No, yo pagaré.

—¿Qué? No. —Louis encontró la mirada de Harry en el espejo, intentando parecer indignado, pero él tenía una mirada tan de hambre, que era difícil concentrarse. Se obligó a hacerlo de todas formas—. Harry no puedes comprarme esto.

—Bien, entonces la compraré para mí y te haré usarla.

Louis comenzó a protestar, pero Harry le acarició la oreja. Para, pensó, pero no pudo decir las palabras. Dejó que sus ojos se desviaran cerrándose, nadando en la sensación del toque de Harry. La mano en su cintura se apretó y la sensación de la respiración en su oreja consiguió llevar su erección al máximo.

—Es solo dinero. —Los labios de Harry todavía seguían en su oreja—. Es mejor que esa camiseta que seguías eligiendo. No te ves corrompible con esta chaqueta. Te ves como si ya hubieras sido corrompido.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron, lentamente, como si estuvieran despertándose de un sueño, salvo que no se despertó, no de su pasión. Miró a Harry a través del espejo, vio cómo lo miraba con deseo y se dio cuenta que sí. Ya había sido corrompido. Quería que la comprara para él y la usaría todos los días porque se acordaría de Harry cada vez que lo hiciera, sabiendo que él se la había regalado. La única forma en que podría ser mejor es que algunas veces Harry la usara para que tuviera su olor.

Cada vez que lo hiciera, pensaría en cuanto deseaba a Harry, y en como nunca podría tenerlo.

Dios, estaba en serios problemas.

Alejándose de Harry, se quitó la cazadora y dijo:

—No —dijo muy firmemente—, no la quiero.

Harry parecía herido, lo que molestaba a Louis y no se quedó para discutir con él porque estaba asustado de lo que diría. Volvió a subir por las escaleras y

navegó a través de los vestuarios, sin observar ninguno, hasta que Harry apareció detrás de él. No lo tocó.

—¿Listo para ir al bar?

Louis no pudo descifrar nada por el tono de su voz, si parecía enojado o qué. Intentó responderle igualmente.

—Seguro.

Había una pequeña fila en la puerta, y estaba preocupado de que no pudiera entrar con su identificación falsa, pero si el portero sospechó algo, no lo dijo. De hecho, le guiñó el ojo a Louis mientras le colocaba el sello en la mano.

—Que tengan un buen rato, chicos.

Louis miró a Harry, quién no lo estaba tocando, no estaba siquiera mirándolo.

Alguien le dijo que un buen rato no estaba en su agenda.

—¿Bebes? —La voz de Harry dejó claro que aún estaba molesto.

Louis no estaba precisamente feliz tampoco.

—Voy a beber. —¿Por qué no? No era como si él se emborrachara y se lanzara a Harry algo pasaría. No iba a suceder si se quedaba sobrio, tampoco.

No iba a suceder y punto.

—Sí. Me gustaría una bebida —dijo Louis, con más fuerza esta vez—. Pero no cerveza.

La ceja de Harry se arqueó.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Una de Mike?

Sí, una Dura Limonada de Mike sonaba bien, pero la burla atada al tono de Harry cabreó a Louis.

—No, no quiero una de Mike.

Ahora Harry parecía divertido.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

Louis no tenía ni idea. Trató de pensar en los nombres de las bebidas que conocía. Nada de whisky, era seguro. ¿Ron y coca cola? Había tomado un trago de Harry una vez, y lo había odiado. ¿Qué más había? ¿Bloody Mary? ¿Martinis?

—Gintonic —dijo finalmente.

Harry parecía todavía divertido, pero también sorprendido, así que Louis lo contó como una victoria.

—Gintonic entonces.

Se encaminó hacia la barra, pero Louis tiró de él.

—No. Yo lo consigo. —Él miró a Harry—. ¿Qué vas a beber?

Ahora Harry parecía muy molesto.

—¿Eso es de lo que se trata? ¿Estás enojado porque traté de comprarte una chaqueta?

—No —replicó Louis.

—¿Entonces, qué diablos, Louis?

Louis se apartó de Harry antes de que pudiera conseguir un buen vistazo a su cara y descifrar algo.

—Te conseguiré un ron con Coca-Cola.

Compró las bebidas, ni siquiera sintiéndose nervioso esta vez, estaba tan enojado. Un chico guapo intentó coquetear mientras esperaba su orden, pero él era mayor y de Chicago, así que Louis se limitó a asentir hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. Cuando consiguió su bebida, tomó un gran sorbo antes de regresar de nuevo con Harry. El ardor del alcohol ayudó mucho, pero aún se sentía amarrado en las aguas peligrosas, entre enojado y desesperado.

Bebió más, esperando lo mejor.

El bar estaba muy bien, nada como Babilonia en _QAF*,_ pero algo le dijo a Louis que nada nunca sería así. La música era buena y la ginebra le obligó a relajarse mientras la música se metía bajo su piel y se sentía mejor. 

_(*. **QAF**: Acrónimo de la serie de televisión Queer as Folk)_

—Voy a bailar —declaró y se dirigió a la pista.

No tenía ni idea de si Harry le seguía o no y no se permitió prestar atención. No conocía la canción que se está reproduciendo, pero tenía un buen ritmo y dejó que llevara su cuerpo. No se contuvo tampoco, ni siquiera un poco, bailó como si estuviera en su dormitorio de vuelta en casa, cuando todavía tenía demasiado miedo de que la gente pudiera sospechar que era gay de alguna manera. Bailó como no había bailado ni siquiera en la fiesta de Luna. Esa noche todavía había estado parcialmente consciente de la presencia de Harry, pero esta noche estaba tan enojado con Harry que no le importaba.

Enojado y herido, aunque sabía que en realidad no tenía derecho a sentir ninguna emoción.

Deja de pensar y baila, se regañó a sí mismo.

Lo hizo.

Louis bailó con abandono, primero solo y luego con cualquier persona que ponía sus brazos alrededor de él. Chicos jóvenes, chicos mayores, chicos calientes y chicos que estaban tan lejos de ser prodigio que no era divertido. Él no quería a ninguno de ellos, pero apreciaba sus cuerpos bailando en contacto con él, por lo que hizo a un lado la parte de él que se sentía solo y decepcionado y se obligó a dejarse llevar. Tal vez Harry tenía razón. El sexo con extraños era como bailar, excepto que no se dejaba llevar. Claro que no se sentía como su idea color de rosa del amor, pero era mejor que nada.

Era mejor que suspirar como un idiota por alguien que sabía que no iba a ser nunca, nunca, esa persona color rosa para él.

Cuando los brazos llegaron alrededor de su espalda, Louis sabía que era Harry quien estaba detrás suyo. Tenía la intención de tratar a Harry como cualquier otro tipo con el que bailar, para disfrutar de ello en silencio, casi perversamente, pero olió la loción de afeitar de Harry y no pudo. No, si bailaba con Harry, él sabría todos sus secretos. Vaciló y trató de salir de los brazos de Harry.

El brazo de Harry se apretó y lo mantuvo cerca.

—¿Así que te restregarás contra todos en el lugar, pero no bailarás conmigo?

Sonaba molesto, lo que puso a Louis mucho más enojado. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a decir que no, que no lo haría, pero luego consiguió un buen vistazo de la cara de su compañero de cuarto.

Harry no estaba enojado. Estaba herido.

¿Qué?

La mandíbula de Harry estaba tensa a medida que hablaba, por lo que sus palabras salieron acortadas.

—No te compré la chaqueta, ¿bien? ¿Qué más quieres?

¿La chaqueta?

—No me importa eso.

Harry solo se enojó más.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Louis trató de estar enojado, trató de retirarse, pero no pudo. Tal vez, decidió, no debería. Tal vez la única manera de salir de esto era con la verdad. Pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, las palabras lo ahogaron y se desinfló.

—No puedo —susurró.

—¿No puedes qué? —El agarre de Harry se aflojó incluso mientras le pareció tirar de él más cerca a la vez—. Louis, bebé, dime lo que está mal así puedo arreglarlo.

Oh Dios. Las manos de Louis se apretaron contra la camisa de Harry.

—Para —susurró—. Por favor. No puedo.

—Louis.

Los dedos empujaron la barbilla de Louis, y él cedió, mirando a Harry a los ojos. Dejándole ver lo que fuera a ver, dejándole reírse o disgustarse o cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer, así terminaría de una vez.

Dejar a su corazón romperse, así él podría continuar.

Excepto que Harry no se rió y no parecía disgustado. Louis no sabía qué era esa mirada, pero sabía que cuando el pulgar de Harry acarició suavemente a lo

largo de su mandíbula, pensó que era un milagro absoluto que no se fundiera en un charco en el suelo.

Entonces la mano cayó, deslizándose de vuelta a su cintura.

—Vamos —dijo Harry—. Deberías bailar. Es tu canción favorita.

¿Lo era? Louis miró hacia el DJ, no tanto que pensara que iba a ver el nombre de la canción parpadeando por encima de su cabeza, pero tal vez podría centrarse cuando no estaba distraído con Harry, y eso ayudó. Estaba sonando "Titanium", la mezcla de David Guetta con Sia, que era, sí, su canción favorita. Alguna vez, en todo el mundo.

Como la apertura de guitarra suave sangró en el primer verso, la voz de Sia flotó gratamente en los oídos de Louis, Harry lo acercó más, balanceándose al compás.

No era una canción fácil de bailar, demasiados cambios en el ritmo y Louis se sorprendió de que el DJ la hubiera seleccionado. Harry no dudó, sin embargo, seguía deslizándose junto a él expertamente. Esto tensó los nervios de Louis al máximo, aumentando su incertidumbre sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre lo que sucedería después.

Porque, diablos, se sentía como que Harry estaba más que coqueteando con él, aunque sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

Excepto que tal vez estaba ocurriendo ahora.

—Relájate —susurró Harry, acercándolo más.

Louis no pudo.

—Harry... —comenzó, luego, se interrumpió. Su corazón estaba obstruyendo su garganta de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza, despejando un poco de espacio para la voz—. Harry, no puedo. Siento cosas cuando hacemos esto que no debería. — Se estremeció mientras las manos de Harry rozaron por su cuerpo. Dilo. Sácalo, así puedes acabar de una vez—. Tú no sientes este tipo de cosas, con nadie.

Harry acarició el cuello de Louis, luego su oreja.

—Tal vez lo hago, contigo.

Las piernas de Louis casi se doblaron debajo de él.

Harry lo atrapó, lo subió y lo atrajo hacia sí. La canción derivó en el puente, y Louis se fundió en Harry cuando su baile se convirtió en un vaivén sensual lento mientras las palabras de Harry se hacían eco locamente en la cabeza de Louis. Sabía que no podría haber oído bien. Tenía que estar soñando, excepto que sabía que no lo estaba. Esto estaba sucediendo. Harry había dicho esas palabras y estaban bailando y esto estaba sucediendo.

—Sé que saliste con un par de chicos. Con el estúpido Mason Jar por lo menos. —Los labios de Harry rozaron la oreja de Louis—. En algunas de esas citas con esos perdedores, ¿alguno de ellos alguna vez te besó?

El corazón de Louis estaba todavía en su garganta, hinchado, subía, bajaba y dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo sabía Harry lo de Mason? Excepto que no lo hacía, porque pensaba que había habido citas. No había habido ninguna cita.

—¿Alguno de ellos te besó? —volvió a preguntar Harry.

Jesús. Incapaz de confiar en su voz, Louis negó con su cabeza.

Harry tiró de Louis más contra él. Mientras la canción flotaba de nuevo en el coro, él acarició su camino a lo largo de la mandíbula de Louis.

Louis estaba tan perdido que estaba apenas seguro de su nombre y eso era todo. Su nombre y que Harry, Harry, lo estaba sosteniendo, preguntándole sobre los besos y tal vez, tal vez, trabajando hasta uno. Lentamente, sensualmente. Estaba, Louis se dio cuenta, esperando el momento en el coro cuando la música se hinchó.

Harry probablemente era la razón por la que la canción había sido reproducida.

Tal vez lo haga, contigo.

La música cambió a su clímax y Louis fue a su encuentro.

Los labios de Harry eran suaves y húmedos y cuando su lengua se deslizó en la boca de Louis, Louis se olvidó de respirar. Dejó ir todo, sus miedos, sus inhibiciones, la protección de su corazón y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, abriéndose a él, invitándolo a profundizar. Harry se zambulló, inclinando la cabeza e inclinando la de Louis en la otra dirección cuando sus labios se sellaron.

No pararon de bailar. Rompieron el beso un par de veces para cambiar de dirección, para mover los brazos, para que Harry presionara su muslo entre las piernas de Louis para que le montara. Louis se dejó llevar, con abandono. La música gritó en sus oídos, el ritmo empujó contra su alma, y Harry lo mantuvo tan apretado que se sentían como si fueran una sola persona.

Louis no quería que terminara.

Finalmente, por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo. La canción terminó, derramando otra canción en el club sin un descanso, pero el hechizo que los había mantenido parados en el suelo se rompió con el cambio. Siguieron bailando, pero se retiraron lo suficiente para mirarse uno al otro. Louis no sabía cómo estaba, pero sea lo que fuera, impulsó a Harry acariciar su rostro.

—Está bien —susurró Harry. Louis se preguntó si estaba tranquilizándose a sí mismo también.

Louis deslizó sus manos hacia atrás hasta el pecho de Harry. Sentía que debía decir algo, pero él estaba demasiado salvaje, demasiado crudo.

Harry dio un beso contra su ceja.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

La sola idea llenó a Louis de terror. De ninguna manera, no todavía. No confiaba en que la magia durara.

Incluso si esto no hacía que todo resultara ser un sueño, en algún momento iban a tener que hablar de lo que esto significaba, lo que iban a hacer ahora. No tenía idea de lo que sucedería a continuación y tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Bailas conmigo un poco más?

Harry sonrió y los puso de vuelta en la música otra vez.

🥀

Harry no sabía lo que estaba haciendo con Louis en Roscoe, pero tal vez si seguía moviéndose y no se permitía pensar, tal vez, solo tal vez, todo estaría bien.

No estaba bebiendo, no había bebido tampoco mucho del ron y Coca-Cola que Louis compró para él, demasiado ocupado poniéndose verde de envidia mientras Louis coqueteaba con cada otro puto chico en el bar mientras Harry miraba. Entonces había estado ocupado tratando de averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando y luego...

Louis. Había besado a Louis.

Había sido el primer beso de Louis. Cada vez que Harry pensaba en eso le daba un cortocircuito, se perdía en el asombro, la sensación de victoria y el terror puro, sin adulterar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había hecho eso con Louis?

¿Qué demonios iban a hacer ahora?

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez. —Habían dejado de bailar para conseguir un poco de agua y Louis habían perdido su languidez, deslizándose de regreso en su tensión anterior—. Te vas a cerrar a mí y las cosas van a ser raras, ¿o no?

—Nunca me he cerrado a ti —dijo Harry, entonces se dio cuenta que se había alejado de Louis, su músculos tensándose mientras mantenía sus brazos contra su cuerpo como si... se cerrara. Maldijo y se sentó en un taburete vacío, temblando—. Louis, no puedo hacer esto.

—Maldita sea, Harry, tú me besaste. —El puño de Louis descansaba en el borde de la barra—. Estaba tratando de dejarlo pasar, pero seguiste presionando. Esto no es culpa mía.

Harry le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Quien dijo que lo era? Este soy yo siendo un idiota. No dije que no podías. Dije que yo no puedo.

Louis alzó sus manos hacia arriba.

—Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que no podemos hacer. Porque lo estás haciendo sonar como que no puedes besarme o acercarte demasiado a mí y después de meses observándote joder tu camino por el campus, eso duele. Jodidamente duele.

—Se trata de mucho más que besarte. —Harry puso sus manos planas sobre la barra, mirando fijamente sus dedos. Solo había pedido agua, pero se sentía borracho. Loco. Perdido. Enfermo del estómago—. No quiero fastidiar lo nuestro. No podría soportar perderte.

Louis se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Cómo besarme es perderme?

—Porque quiero hacer algo más que besarte. Más que tener sexo contigo. —Los dedos de Harry desaparecieron de su vista mientras ésta se nublaba, oscurecida por la bruma de sus emociones—. Quiero tener una relación contigo, pero nunca he tenido una y sé que son difíciles, tal vez imposibles y no puedo mantener bien las relaciones normales, así que ¿cómo no jodería esto aún más? No puedo hacer esto. No puedo. —Clavó sus uñas en la superficie resbaladiza de la barra—. Excepto que cuanto más trato de no hacer esto, no estar contigo de esta manera, más empieza a parecer lo único que puedo hacer. —Su garganta se hizo gruesa y cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. De repente se sintió enfermo, realmente enfermo del estómago—. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Louis tomó su mano y tiró de Harry fuera de su taburete, hacia la esquina donde habían dejado sus chaquetas. Harry siguió a Louis todo el camino hacia afuera, donde Louis lo guió a un apartado situado en el lado del edificio, lo presionó contra el ladrillo y lo abrazó con fuerza. La cabeza de Louis metida en el hombro de Harry, su cara contra el cuello de Harry, del mismo modo en que había estado esa noche en casa de Luna y todo dentro de Harry se quedó inmóvil y silencioso, desesperado por mantener a Louis justo así. Para siempre.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvieron allí, abrazándose y respirando lentamente. Finalmente Louis habló.

—No quiero arruinar esto tampoco. Eres el mejor amigo que alguna vez he tenido. Tú... eres todo.

Las palabras golpearon a Harry, era lo que deseaba escuchar y lo que temía escuchar al mismo tiempo. Todo sobre Louis lo deshacía, lo hacía sentirse perdido y centrado al mismo tiempo. Acarició el cabello de Louis, dejando que su pulgar capturara su oreja.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—No tengo ni idea. —Louis se estremeció—. ¿Tal vez empezamos por regresar a tu coche y encender la calefacción?

Harry no quería dejar ese lugar, no quería romper el momento, pero hacía frío y todavía era un gran viaje de regreso a la casa. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Louis mientras le guiaba de vuelta al garaje, diciéndose que podrían hablar en el camino de regreso a Northbrook.

Excepto que cuando salieron a la calle y se dirigieron por la interestatal, nadie habló, durante varias millas. Harry no enchufó su teléfono para reproducir música, porque sabía que nada cortaría su ansiedad, no en este momento. Estaba a punto de balbucear o decir cualquier cosa para romper el maldito silencio cuando Louis habló.

—Sé lo que quieres decir acerca de no joder esto. No entendí lo que estabas diciendo al principio, porque siempre has dicho que no tienes relaciones.

Harry tragó saliva.

—No lo hago.

—¿Pero estás diciendo que la quieres conmigo?

Tomó una respiración profunda, concentrado fuertemente en la carretera y asintió con la cabeza.

En la oscuridad del coche, Harry podía ver a Louis girarse hacia él, sintió su mano tocar la propia de Harry contra su pierna. No dijo nada, solo sostuvo la mano de Harry.

Harry absorbió eso hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad, hasta que no se sintió tanto como una banda elástica a punto de romperse.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he estado tratando de no ir por aquí.

Después de que dijo eso, le preocupó que saliera mal, pero para su sorpresa, Louis rió.

—He estado tratando de no ir por aquí mucho más tiempo, te apuesto lo que sea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—La noche en que Cara y Greg salieron con nosotros. Cuando tuve mi estúpida reacción y tuve que ir al hospital.

Harry lo miró.

—¿Descubriste que tenías sentimientos por mí mientras estabas teniendo una reacción alérgica? 

—No. En el hotel. Cuando estaba en el suelo y me ayudaste a levantarme.

Harry no recordaba eso. ¿Qué había hecho?

—¿Fui particularmente galante o algo así?

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—No. Solo... fue entonces cuando pasó.

Harry encontró los dedos de Louis, entrelazando sus manos mientras asimilaba el conocimiento de que Louis no había tenido un flechazo por él, se había sentido así desde principios de octubre. Lo hacía sentirse bien y lo inspiraba a hacer algunas confesiones por su cuenta.

—Honestamente, he estado volviéndome loco cada vez que empiezas a hablar acerca de salir. Luego estaba el maldito Mason Jar.

—Mason... espera, nunca te hablé sobre él. A propósito, al menos. Pero lo mencionaste antes también. ¿Rose te lo contó?

—Mmm, no. Me enteré curioseando tus mensajes de texto. —Cuando Louis se tensó y pudo sentir la indignación venir, Harry levantó la mano libre del volante en un gesto rápido de detenerlo—. Lo sé. No debí haberlo hecho. Pero podía sentir que se iba a ir todo a la mierda y no podía soportarlo.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podías saber que algo estaba pasando?

—Te veías atontado, como si estuvieras en una de tus malditas películas de Disney.

—¿Leíste mis mensajes de texto porque estaba feliz?

—No. Los leí porque estabas... porque... —Farfulló unos segundos más antes de rendirse—. Porque estaba celoso.

Jesús, confesarlo había sido una idea estúpida. Si pensar en ser la persona adecuada para Louis era malo, hablar de cómo se sentía y por qué se había comportado como lo había hecho era diez mil veces peor. Harry habría estado más cómodo desnudo en medio del campus con un gorro de burro en la cabeza y un reflector destacando su ubicación. Cambió de carril debido a que su salida se estaba acercando y el hecho de que estaban casi de vuelta en la casa lo hizo darse cuenta que el próximo momento incómodo iba a ser qué harían cuando llegaran allí. ¿Louis esperaba que durmieran juntos ahora? ¿O no por aquello de la virginidad? Qué diablos harían ahora, no solo esta noche cuando regresaran, sino mañana por la mañana y de regreso en la escuela y...

—Harry, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando.

Tragando saliva, Harry hizo un asentimiento rígido y se cambió al carril de salida. Le dolía la cabeza. Sus manos se sentían húmedas. Jesús jodido Cristo, quería salir de esto.

Excepto que no lo haría. Mierda.

—¿Harry?

Maldiciendo, todavía temblando, aparcó en la primera calle lateral, puso el coche en modo estacionar y se desplomó hacia adelante sobre el volante. Su plan inicial había sido permanecer acurrucado hasta que o muriera o superara lo que demonios sea que estaba pasando con él, pero cuando Louis tocó su espalda, empezó a hablar. Y hablar. Y hablar.

—No sé qué hacer. —Harry abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a través de las brechas en el volante hasta el suelo del coche—. No sé qué quieres hacer. No sé qué quiero hacer. No sé cómo comportarme, qué decir alrededor de ti ahora. Creo que recordé en el bar que si solo me rindiera, las cosas estarían mejor, pero ahora cada cosa que pienso en decir o hacer parece que podría fastidiarlo y no

puedo soportar eso. No quiero eso. Pero no puedo estar seguro que no ocurrirá, lo cual me vuelve loco y no estoy teniendo sentido y estoy hablando demasiado y esto no puede estar ayudando a mi causa y no puedo parar...

Louis lo agarró, tiró de él en posición vertical y lo besó fuerte y rápido en la boca, parando el resto del vómito verbal. No era un beso ingenioso, ni siquiera uno particularmente apasionado... simplemente era Louis, impidiéndole tropezar consigo mismo, tirando de él de regreso a la tierra.

Harry entró con suavidad en el beso, parte de él pensando cómo podía volverlo más profundo, usarlo para moverlos en algo familiar, sexy y menos vulnerable, pero esa parte se ahogó rápido. Sí, parte de ello era que este solo era el segundo beso de Louis, pero fue Harry quien permitió que Louis siguiera dirigiendo, dejó que el beso fuese inexperto y torpe pero... oh... tan dulce.

Sí, esto, susurró esa parte de él profundamente enterrada. Quiero esto. Dulce, simple y Louis. El beso no solo era algo que nunca había tenido antes, era algo que nunca se había permitido anhelar. Se sentía como una puerta peligrosa abriéndose a una tierra de tigres, demonios y oscuridad.

Louis estaba allí, sin embargo. Esa sola verdad hizo que abrir esa puerta valiera el riesgo.

Se besaron así durante mucho tiempo, el coche estando al ralentí, el pulso de Harry latiendo en la parte posterior de su cráneo, calmando su dolor de cabeza, drenando su tensión, mientras Louis siguió haciendo más y más espacio para que él estuviese bien. Finalmente se separaron, sin embargo, Harry tenía los párpados pesados y blandos mientras Louis sonreía contra sus labios y acariciaba su nariz con la suya.

Harry acarició con su nariz de regreso, solo un poco vacilante.

—Lo siento. Perdí los nervios allí durante un segundo.

La risa de Louis fue suave e hizo cosquillas en la base de la columna vertebral de Harry, haciéndolo enrollarse solo un poco más.

—¿Es malo que esté feliz de que lo hicieras? Siempre eres tan compuesto. Nada parece molestarte.

—Eso es porque trabajo como el infierno evitando cosas donde no puedo fingir. —Acarició la mejilla de Louis—. No voy a ser capaz de ser ese hombre en este caso. Lo siento.

Decir eso en voz alta hizo que Harry se sintiera como si se hubiera quitado la piel y los músculos de su pecho, exponiéndose todo el camino hacia los huesos de cristal. Louis solo sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, suavemente, lo cual era un alivio. Se había preocupado de que Louis fuera a decir algo acerca de cómo no era eso por lo que estaba atraído. Porque eso era mentira. Nadie estaba atraído por una persona desastrosa.

Harry simplemente tendría que trabajar duro para no ser un desastre cuando se trataba de estar con Louis.

Rozando un último beso en los labios de Louis, se movió de regreso en su asiento.

—Probablemente deberíamos regresar a casa.

—Probablemente sí. —Estuvo de acuerdo Louis, extendiendo su brazo por el cinturón de seguridad.

Harry todavía no sabía lo que iban a hacer cuando llegaran allí, pero no sentía tanto pánico al respecto ahora. Debió haber sido el beso que lo iluminó.

Es bueno saberlo, pensó y condujo el Mazda hacia casa.

🥀

La madre de Harry estaba en la cama cuando entraron de puntillas en la casa desde el garaje, lo cual era bueno por una parte porque Louis no se sentía como para hablar de cualquier cosa, pero por otro lado, se sentía como si la incomodidad entre él y Harry fuese mucho mayor y más desagradable.

Obviamente la gran pregunta colgando sobre sus cabezas era si iban a ir a la habitación de Harry y continuar con lo que habían comenzado en la pista de baile y renovado en el coche o no. O más bien, lo que Harry había comenzado en la pista de baile y Louis había renovado en el coche. Todavía se sentía un poco emocionado cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo había sido él quien besó a Harry, sino que su beso había calmado a Harry y le había dado algo que necesitaba. Louis siguió reproduciendo eso en su cabeza, no solo porque besar a Harry era impresionante, sino porque había reaccionado en cierto modo sin

pensar y quería averiguar qué era lo que había funcionado tan bien para que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo.

En este momento mientras pasaban a la cocina, Louis sabía que no podía empezar nada en absoluto, porque estaba tan cohibido que quería meter la cabeza en el horno.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Harry mientras abría la puerta de la nevera—. Parece que tenemos Coca-Cola Light, limonada y agua vitaminada. Oh, y leche de soja y leche de linaza.

—¿Tienes leche de soja? ¿Y leche de linaza?

—Bueno, tengo la leche de soja por ti y mi madre tiene una receta de panqueques que quería hacer para mañana por la mañana que necesita leche de linaza. —Se inclinó fuera de la nevera y movió sus cejas a Louis—. ¿Le apetece una copa, señor?

Era divertido, Harry estaba tratando duramente de volver a su usual yo sin preocupaciones, tan duramente que Louis podía ver los engranajes girando. Esa realidad hizo que Louis sonriera, e irónicamente le alivió un poco.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Harry cerró la puerta y ahora que Louis estaba atento, captó la fugaz mirada de pánico de Harry mientras trataba de continuar.

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a la cama. Por lo del viaje mañana y todo eso.

Dijo eso, pero también miró de reojo a Louis, su mirada buscando ver si esto era lo que Louis quería, o si estaba esperando algo más.

Louis encontró al indefenso Harry dolorosamente adorable y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Divertido también porque cuanto más nervioso se ponía Harry, más confiado se sentía él.

—Tengo que confesar que no estoy muy cansado.

—¿Oh? —Harry se quedó inmóvil, esos engranajes visibles tratando de cambiar y predecir la nueva dirección—. ¿Qué... qué tenías en mente?

Buena pregunta. Besarse sonaba como divertido, pero declararse y decir eso era más de lo que Louis tenía en él en ese momento. ¿Qué más podía decir para

hacer que lo dejaría moverlos sutilmente en esa dirección? ¿O dejar que la noche avance por más tiempo?

—Mmm... bueno, tengo un par de películas en mi portátil.

La sonrisa lenta, cómplice de Harry hizo que el corazón de Louis se estrechara y sus pantalones se volvieran más apretados.

—No serán películas de dibujos animados, ¿o sí?

Atrapado. Louis vaciló, luego bajó su cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa avergonzada.

—Sí. Aunque _"Encantada*"_ es solo en parte de dibujos animados.

_(*. **Encantada**: "Encantada: la historia de Giselle" es una película de Disney de 2007)_

—Me encanta que seas un fan de Disney.

Eso hizo que Louis mirara hacia arriba, su expresión dudosa.

—¿Lo haces?

Harry había estrechado la distancia entre ellos, su sonrisa socarrona ya no era forzada.

—Sí. Lo hago. Es tan... Louis.

Louis no estaba seguro de si eso era un cumplido o no.

—Todavía no puedo creer que quieras estar conmigo cuando soy el que estaba haciéndote burla, haciendo de Tarzán, mientras estabas encantado con Tom, él de Finlandia.

Algo se volvió suave y casi triste en el rostro de Harry.

—Kel, eso es exactamente por lo que quiero estar contigo. —Louis frunció el ceño, pero Harry no dijo nada más, solo levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla—. Vamos a ver "Encantada". Oí que Amy Adams es bastante buena. Si me dices que Susan Sarandon se come el escenario, probablemente será mi nueva película favorita.

Louis no tenía grandes esperanzas en que Harry disfrutara ni un minuto con la película, sobre todo pensó que se reiría un poco a costa suya, se acurrucarían en

la cama y empezarían a enrollarse. Por eso estaba tan sorprendido cuando Harry se echó a reír, pero divirtiéndose de verdad. Él estaba llorando durante el "Beso de Amor Verdadero" y cuando Sarandon, el personaje de dibujos animados, se acercó al escenario, se tumbó sobre su estómago con los codos enterrados en el colchón mientras se acomodaba delante del ordenador portátil.

—No tenía ni idea de que esto fuera una sátira. ¿Es en serio que siguen trasmitiendo esto, burlándose de su propio género?

—Oh sí. Deberías ver la escena de música y baile en Central Park. —Louis se volvió a colocar sobre la cama, para poder acostarse al lado de Harry—. Está a punto de pasar a la realidad, que es cuando empieza lo bueno. También, Giselle se reúne con Robert.

Harry levantó una ceja, pero no lo apartó de la pantalla.

—¿Quieres decir que Edward no era su príncipe?

—No. Él se engancha con la prometida de Robert. Es una especie de cuadrilátero amoroso.

Sonriendo, Harry miró a Louis, pero después de un momento, su sonrisa se volvió un poco irónica.

—Perdón. Algo me dice que esta película se suponía que era solo una actividad preliminar y estoy arruinando el plan.

Louis se sonrojó, pero también sonrió.

—Eso está bien. Me encanta esta película.

En pantalla, Giselle empezó a chillar mientras era arrastrada por las calles de Nueva York con su enorme y esponjoso vestido y Harry desplazó su atención hacia la película, comenzando a reírse. Reírse.

Esto era mejor que enrollarse, decidió Louis.

Se acurrucaron, sus brazos juntos y apretados, y sus pies frotándose uno contra el otro, enganchados en los tobillos mientras se movían juntos adelante y atrás. Louis vio la película pero, más que eso, observaba a Harry, divirtiéndose posiblemente demasiado al observar sus reacciones. Se echó a reír, pero no todo era en son de burla.

—¿Así que Robert es el hombre cínico que no cree en el amor y Giselle lo convencerá de que sí existe para que al final puedan vivir felices para siempre? —preguntó Harry.

—Algo así. Ella tiene que aceptar varias cosas también. Todo el asunto de que está comprometida con Edward pero se enamora de Robert es un hueso duro de roer.

En este punto, Edward pasó a través de la alcantarilla, cambiando de dibujos animados a personaje real y Harry se rió tan fuerte que cayó contra Louis.

—Mierda, él es maravillosamente gay. Esto es perfecto. —Entonces la ardilla empezó a charlar y Harry volvió su atención a la película.

Volvió a reír y Louis decidió que su nueva misión en la vida era encontrar maneras de hacer que Harry riera. Finalmente tuvo que cambiar de posición, porque sus brazos le dolían de tanto apoyarse sobre ellos y cuando se movió en la cama, Harry también se movió, acostándose sobre un lado y tirando de Louis, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y abrazándolo más estrechamente. Louis se acomodó. Con Harry detrás de él, no tenía que fingir ver la película, tampoco. Podía cerrar los ojos y beber el aroma de Harry, centrar toda su atención en observar el recorrido de la mano de Harry moviéndose a lo largo de su antebrazo y en lo increíble que se sintió cuando Harry deslizó una pierna por encima de él, atrapándolo ligeramente con una deliciosa presión. Era perfecto, estar tumbado así con él. ¿Podía llamar a Harry su novio? Se preguntó cuál sería el mejor modo de preguntarle eso, o si siquiera debería hacerlo. Tal vez cuando la película terminara, y si Harry estuviera de buen humor y ambos relajados, tocaría el tema.

Sin embargo, antes de que terminara la película, en medio del vals del Rey y la Reina de Giselle y Robert, los labios de Harry rozaron la oreja de Louis. Cuando Louis se volvió hacia él, tuvo un momento para observar el deseo en la cara de Harry y luego no hubo espacio entre ellos, porque los labios de Harry estaban en los suyos.

Era curioso cómo le habían besado tres veces esa noche y cada vez era completamente diferente a la anterior y como ninguna de ellas era lo que Louis había esperado. Sí, debía admitir que era uno de esos chicos gays que pensaba en besos y que observaba una y otra vez los pocos que había sido capaz de encontrar en YouTube, que lo tenían hipnotizado. Él siempre había imaginado

que besar sería apasionante, como deslizarse dentro de alguien. Estar completamente en conexión.

Era así, pero también era aterrador y emocionante y tal sobrecarga sensorial que tomó por sorpresa a Louis en todo momento. Éste no fue tan dramático como el del bar o torpe como el del Mazda. Era lento y dulce y envió a Louis girando hacia algo nuevo, algo que le hizo sentir frío y calor a la vez, que le daba ganas de acostarse sobre el colchón y tirar de Harry encima de él. El beso hizo que su pene se pusiera duro, esperanzado, incluso mientras el desarrollo hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente y aleteará dentro de su caja torácica.

Louis gimió, un sonido silencioso que escapó de sus labios. Harry le dio un beso profundo, abriendo su boca sobre la de Louis y robándole el interior.

Gimiendo, Louis abrió la boca más ampliamente para que Harry entrara. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco detrás de los párpados y se dejó llevar por el abrazo de Harry, temblando al sentir la malvada la lengua de Harry junto a la suya. Los dedos de Harry rozaron su mandíbula antes de que cambiara el ángulo del beso, entrando aún más profundo y apretando su cuerpo contra Louis, presionándolo en la cama.

Louis gimió de nuevo y deslizó sus manos por la parte delantera de la camisa de Harry, los dedos a lo largo de la pendiente del cuello de Harry.

Harry no era consciente de sí mismo mientras cerraba el ordenador portátil, cambiaba la posición de Louis poniéndole sobre su espalda y reanudaba el beso, presionando sus cuerpos, juntos pecho contra pecho, muslo contra muslo, ingle contra ingle. La electricidad corrió a través de la piel de Louis mientras la erección de Harry empujó con fuerza contra la suya propia cuando Harry empujó suavemente, frotándose juntos como trozos de yesca. Louis pensó que podría salir ardiendo en cualquier momento y que no se necesitaba mucho para tenerlo jadeando en la boca de Harry y aferrándose a sus hombros.

—Harry —susurró, rompiendo el beso el tiempo suficiente para hablar. Sus caderas ya no recibían órdenes de su cerebro, manteniéndose ondulantes en el tiempo con Harry. Louis mordió su labio y acarició la barbilla de Harry—. Harry, me voy a... en mis pantalones.

—Yo también. Está bien, podemos hacer carga de lavandería. —Harry acarició su espalda y luego cogió el labio inferior de Louis suavemente entre los dientes—. Vente conmigo, Louis. Ahora mismo.

Él mordisqueó el labio de Louis de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Cerrando los ojos y sosteniéndole con fuerza, Louis dejó escapar un grito estremecedor e hizo lo que le dijeron. Se vino en su ropa interior, en sus vaqueros, presionándose contra Harry sin un ápice de vergüenza. Ni siquiera estaba totalmente de nuevo en su cuerpo cuando Harry hizo lo mismo, con la boca sellando la de Louis mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, se sacudía y luego se derretía contra Louis en su liberación. Mientras Harry arrastraba un beso cansado por la mejilla de Louis, yacieron juntos, respirando con dificultad mientras se recuperaban.

Fue fantástico, irreal, increíble, todo a excepción de la masa pegajosa, torpe y cada vez más fresca dentro de sus calzoncillos.

Harry acarició detrás de la oreja de Louis.

—Vamos a limpiarnos. El semen seco no es algo con que jugar. —Sus labios rozaron la nuca de Louis mientras decía, en voz muy baja—. Espero que estuviera bien.

¿Estuvo bien? Dios fue épico. Louis sintió que era demasiado tonto decirlo, así que asintió con la cabeza y le besó en la mejilla a Harry en su lugar.

—Fue grandioso.

Harry sonrió e hizo que el corazón de Louis diera un vuelco, a pesar de que le dolió cuando Harry se bajó de la cama y le tendió una mano para ayudar a Louis a levantarse. Tan pronto como Louis se puso de pie, sin embargo, sintió el desplazamiento de la mezcla fría dentro de sus pantalones, hizo una mueca y se estremeció.

—Oh, ew.

—Sí y solo se pone mejor cuanto más tiempo se queda ahí. —Harry le apretó la mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta—. Vamos. Tenemos una cita con paños calientes.

La limpieza era un poco embarazosa, no era como si no hubiera robado un vistazo al pene de Harry antes, pero nunca había estado semidesnudo junto a él en un cuarto de baño limpiándose el esperma de su vello púbico.

Naturalmente, Harry no se avergonzaba en absoluto, lo cual estuvo bien porque tenía a Louis riendo y relajado casi todo el tiempo. Ellos se lavaron, se cepillaron los dientes y se dirigieron al dormitorio. Fue entonces cuando, sin embargo, Harry se sintió incómodo de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Él señaló con la cabeza hacia el dormitorio de invitados—. Quiero decir, yo no quiero... —Se calló, pareciendo perdido e inquieto.

Esto lo podía arreglar Louis. Felizmente. Tomó la mano de Harry y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama.

—Por favor quédate.

Harry se relajó, pero no todo el camino.

—Nosotros podemos solo dormir. O... —Él se frotó la mandíbula, luego suspiró—. No me importa lo que hagamos o no hagamos. Solo quiero estar contigo. Si eso está bien.

Louis sonrió, su corazón inflamándose.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. —Tiró a Harry en la cama y sacó el portátil de vuelta entre ellos—. Vamos. Tienes que ver el final de la película.

🥀

Harry permaneció despierto un largo tiempo, viendo a Louis dormir.

Él sabía que era ridículo, pero tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos por temor a despertar y que aquello fuera un sueño. Por temor a despertarse en su cuarto, sin Louis, con su madre haciendo ruido en la cocina, ya sea poniendo una sonrisa frágil cuando él bajara o quitando el velo completamente y llorando porque se iría a la escuela y la dejaría sola. Temía enterarse que no había recogido a Louis del aeropuerto, que no lo había besado en Roscoe's y que no se había besuqueado con él con una película de Disney como ruido de fondo.

Era ridículo. Él sabía eso. Aun así, peleó contra el sueño como si fuera un diablo, dejando que lo tomara solo por largos y pesados parpadeos antes de que se despertara a sí mismo con una fuerte mordida en el interior de su mejilla. Trazó los suaves contornos de la cara de Louis mientras yacía quieto y sereno en su sueño al lado de Harry, pasó la punta de su dedo por la línea de su cuello, a través de su clavícula y alrededor del cuello de su camisa. Lo había hecho. Le había dicho a Louis cómo se sentía. En parte. Se habían besado, intimado.

¿Ahora qué? Harry todavía no lo sabía. Una parte de él estaba absolutamente convencida que aquello había sido el más grande error de su vida, más grande que haberse quedado en casa con su madre esos dos años.

Una parte de él añoraba tanto esto que quería llorar.

No lo hizo, pero su garganta estaba gruesa y su estómago revuelto mientras seguía trazando la piel de Louis, mientras las cosas que se había prometido no pensar se movían como hojas muertas dentro de él. Eso era lo gracioso sobre los sentimientos. Había aprendido esto hace años, incluso antes de la universidad. Él podía guardarse las cosas, pero era una válvula difícil de girar. Tenía que guardar partes completas de él cuando la cerrara. Esto había sido discutido, extensamente, en la terapia que se había permitido cuando las cosas con su madre se habían puesto particularmente amargas.

—No puedes aislar tu corazón para siempre —le había advertido la consejera.

Resultaba que tenía razón.

Harry pasó su mano por el pecho de Louis, ligeramente para no despertarlo, pero lo suficiente para dejarse sentir, para descubrir esos planos que tanto había deseado. Era importante no despertarlo, porque Harry se estaba sintiendo como un verdadero idiota justo ahora, queriendo decir todo, todos sus secretos que no eran nada, estúpidas y viejas heridas que lo alteraban. Cosas que ahora podía recordar y ver que eran problemas, cicatrices que llevaba y que se interponían en su camino incluso ahora, eventos que si no hubiera sido tan joven y despistado le hubieran dicho mucho, le hubieran evitado sentirse tan mal. Tristes verdades sobre cuán enferma estaba su madre. Oh, no lo suficientemente enferma para ser un verdadero peligro, no, pero suficientemente enferma para hacer la vida solitaria y confusa. Feas verdades sobre su padre y lo tan desatendido y egoísta que era, cómo la inutilidad de su padre mezclada con el comportamiento de ruleta rusa de su madre eran un cóctel de pesadilla. Verdades desafortunadas, sobre cómo no era terriblemente brillante que un chico de catorce años fuera en busca de amantes mayores, no importa lo maduros y organizados que esos chicos creyeran ser.

Harry cerró los ojos, tragándose la oscuridad de nuevo. No, no le iba a decir nada de eso a Louis. Aunque, era gracioso, cómo ser feliz sacaba a la luz esa mierda. Esa tampoco era la primera vez que había pasado momentos de algo así tan bueno, tan inesperado y diferente de su usual camino, sacando viejos problemas, como si de alguna manera la felicidad viniera con dolor como su ancla. En el caso de Harry, la cadena se había enredado por completo, y todo el asunto permanecía a flote o se hundía todo junto. Lo cual era la razón por la que prefería no involucrarse con la gente, especialmente no de esa forma.

Aun así aquí estaba. Involucrado. Verdadera y malditamente involucrado, y no creía que pudiera alejarse ahora, incluso si eso fuera lo correcto.

Eventualmente tuvo que ceder al sueño, pero antes de que lo hiciera, lanzó un diferente tipo de ancla. Sacando su teléfono de la mesita de noche, escribió un correo electrónico para Williams, usando el correo personal del profesor, no el que usaba en la universidad.

Extrañas vacaciones. Mucho ha sucedido. Cosas buenas creo, pero me gustaría reservar algo de tiempo en tu taller de garaje la siguiente semana para hablarlo. Saludos a tu esposa e hijos.

Algo de su ansiedad desapareció simplemente al teclear eso. Se tomó un momento para respirar, para dejar que sus pulmones se liberaran, luego añadió una última línea para mantener el tono ligero y redirigir un poco la atención lejos de él.

Y deja de preocuparte por tu tenencia. Estará bien.

Presionando mandar, Harry se acurrucó al lado de Louis, envolvió un brazo cuidadosamente alrededor de su cintura y se deslizó a dormir.

🥀

Harry se despertó la siguiente vez para encontrar a Louis ya despierto y mirándolo. Sonriendo tímidamente, Louis pasó su mano bajo el brazo de Harry debajo de la sábana.

—Hola.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, su cuerpo todavía pesado con el sueño.

—Hola. —Dobló su mano y capturó los dedos de Louis, tirándolos hacia abajo para entrelazarlos sobre su pecho—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Louis asintió, sus dedos moviéndose contra los de Harry. Tenía un aspecto tímido, y se mordió el labio varias veces antes de hablar.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco tonta? Una que me hace sonar como un estúpido y cursi tonto.

—No eres un estúpido y cursi tonto. —Harry rozó su pulgar a lo largo de la muñeca de Louis—. Pregunta.

Louis atrapó la mano de Harry.

—¿Somos... novios?

Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos en un largo y lento parpadeo mientras borraba el loco alboroto de emociones que esa pregunta agitaba, pero no hizo un buen trabajo, porque cuando los abrió de nuevo, Louis se veía avergonzado y miserable.

—Lo siento. No debí preguntar. Te dije...

Harry soltó la mano de Louis para detener ese balbuceo con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Calla. Louis, no puedes lamentarte por hacer una pregunta como esa.

La cara de Louis todavía irradiaba vergüenza extrema.

—Es solo que sé que no haces eso, sé que dijiste que lo harías por mí, pero no puedes decirlo en serio, no realmente, no cuando yo soy un virgen despistado y tú eres...

Los dedos no eran suficientes. Harry tenía que parar esta marea con su boca, pero parte de eso era porque necesitaba otro minuto para esconderse, para controlarse. Dios, creía que había guardado esto a mitad de la noche, pero claramente no. ¿Qué se suponía que diría? Kel, soy más despistado de lo que jamás sabrás. Podrías conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Quiero decirte eso, quiero confesar todas las maneras en que soy un desastre y mucho más, mostrarte que si quisiera, podría ganarte en ese asunto de ser un estúpido y cursi tonto.

Él no podía decir eso, no. Así que en su lugar murmuró contra los labios de Louis:

—Soy tu novio. Eso es lo que soy. —Cuando Louis comenzó a protestar, lo besó de nuevo, fuerte y rápido—. No. No hay que buscar halagos, no hasta que consiga algo de comer. Y a menos que mi nariz me engañe, hay panqueques veganos y tocino esperándonos abajo.

El olor de la comida solo se volvió más fuerte cuando abrieron la puerta. Harry mandó a Louis a tomar una ducha primero, y después de un rápido y tonto beso de despedida, se dirigió a la cocina. Harry podía oler los panqueques y el tocino, y tal vez, croquetas de patata. Mientras se acercaba a la cocina, el prospecto de la comida se mezclaba con la felicidad de despertar con Louis, y Harry se permitió saborear el dorado momento.

Por supuesto, debió saber que un momento era todo lo que se le permitiría tener.

Aunque su madre estaba en efecto cocinando, no era la sonriente y feliz madre que se ofrece a hacerte el desayuno que había dejado despidiéndolos la noche anterior. Ella se veía agobiada y triste, y claramente pasó una considerable

porción de la noche, y posiblemente de la mañana, llorando. Cuando vio a Harry, se limpió los ojos y puso la más falsa y patética sonrisa que él había visto en un tiempo.

—Hola, cariño. El desayuno está casi listo.

Regresó a la estufa antes de que Harry pudiera ir hacia ella, dejándolo de pie impotentemente en la barra de desayuno.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo, su voz muy llena de algo. Anhelo, en su mayoría, si tuviera que adivinar, y soledad. Como era usual, desgarraba el corazón de Harry. Especialmente cuando añadió—: No debería molestarte con mis problemas.

Dijo esto casi petulantemente, como si supiera que eran las palabras correctas pero las odiara por ello. Esas eran las señales para que Harry la contradijera, para que le asegurara que no, que él quería escuchar por qué estaba alterada. Era un juego que habían jugado durante un largo tiempo, un juego que muchas personas habían intentado hacer que parara de jugar, pero nunca había sido capaz de lograrlo.

Hasta hoy.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Harry no jugó. Su falta de respuesta colgaba en el aire, y su madre hizo una pausa, esperando por ella, como una señal que alguien se había perdido en una obra de teatro. Harry permaneció callado, sintiéndose culpable pero obstinado. Había tenido la mejor noche de su vida y una muy buena mañana hasta esto. Él no quería que Louis viera a su madre en uno de sus ataques. Si Harry no debía escuchar lo que la estaba molestando, entonces ella no debería decir nada. De lo contrario solo debería decirle porque a ella no le importaba si él se alteraba o no. No debería hacer que le diera permiso para arruinar su día con cualquier cosa que la hubiera alterado esta vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de pensar eso que la culpa volvió y se rindió.

—¿Qué pasó mamá?

Escuchó inexpresivamente la diatriba reciclada contra su padre, por un segundo se convenció de que sería algo nuevo, algo significante, pero no, era la misma

línea cansada de como siempre estaba sola, como a nadie le importaba. Hacía que Harry se enfadara.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, mamá? No voy a dejar de nuevo la escuela. Puedes notar que vine a casa en vacaciones. —Había sido una pesadilla, pero lo había hecho—. Aparentemente eso no cuenta como preocuparse por ti en tu libro.

Claro que este discurso terminó siendo un error táctico, porque ella fue con un suave movimiento de _"pobre de mí"_ hacia la auto flagelación, y entonces lloró y continuó sobre cómo era una mala madre, cómo Harry merecía algo mejor, cómo probablemente Tibby también la odiaba, el odio era tan profundo que Harry entró en pánico, preocupado de que estuviera más deprimida de lo que pensaba y de que se suicidara o algo igualmente horrible.

—Mamá —rogó, pero ella solo sollozó y fue hacia su habitación al final del pasillo golpeando la puerta.

Harry podía escuchar sus sollozos ahogados a través de la barrera y eso lo lastimaba.

Su desayuno crepitaba, con un olor que prometía quemarse si no le prestaba atención. Moviéndose tiesamente, Harry tomó el lugar de su madre volteando los panqueques y el tocino con la mitad de su atención en la habitación, donde ocasionalmente se escuchaba el llanto.

Sintió el ya conocido muro alzarse sobre sus emociones en su rostro frente a su familia, pero cuando estaba a punto de establecerse, Louis entró a la cocina con su cabello empapado. Irradiaba un brillo que hizo que Harry sintiera dolor y revolverse al mismo tiempo. El muro de protección se alejó por sí solo y Harry se quedó ahí de pie, desnudo e inseguro de cómo comportarse.

Con una mirada a Harry, la sonrisa de Louis murió.

—¿Qué pasó?

En el momento justo, Shari se lamentó en su habitación. Cuando Harry se contrajo con dolor, Louis pasó alrededor de la mesa para el desayuno y tomó su mano.

—Oye. —Cuando Harry no reaccionó, (no podía, estaba muy exaltado), Louis tomó la espátula de la mano de Harry, lo volvió y le dio un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo.

Dios. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

—La comida —graznó, su voz era muy profunda para funcionar bien.

—Al diablo con la comida.

Harry quería cerrar sus ojos y enterrarse sobre Louis. El pensamiento de hacerlo le hizo doler incluso mientras se advertía que no debía hacerlo.

—Hará que todo sea peor, si está quemado al igual que todo lo demás.

Sin dejar por completo a Harry, Louis tomó la espátula, volteó el último panqueque sobre el plato con los demás, movió el tocino y las patatas para que se enfriaran y apagó todo. Se acercó de inmediato a Harry, apretando su mano como una antorcha.

—¿Qué sucede?

Harry cerró los ojos.

—La misma mierda, diferente día.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ella está bien?

Harry bufó en burla.

—No, nadie la ama, dice. Así que ella me llora y yo no sé qué hacer.

Maldición, no se suponía que dijera todo eso. Harry se tensó, listo para que esto se acabara por estar compartiendo de más.

Louis sostuvo la mano de Harry durante un minuto, entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Comamos algo.

Harry no tenía ni idea si Louis se arrepentía de preguntarle, y decididamente no tenía hambre, pero comió de todas formas, tomando el plato que Louis llenó por él y le reciprocó sirviéndole café con leche de soya. Su madre apareció al poco tiempo que se sentaran en la mesa, con los ojos rojos, pero limpió sus lágrimas, y suspiró como si hubiera puesto todos sus problemas atrás.

—Gracias por terminarlo, Harry. —Ella le sonrió a Louis, claramente intentando poner su mejor rostro—. Espero que te guste.

—Está genial —le aseguró Louis.

Harry buscó en esas dos palabras el tono y el matiz, intentando descifrar si Louis lamentaba haberle preguntado lo que pasaba o si estaba tanteando las aguas. No pudo leer demasiado, y eso logró matar lo que quedaba de su apetito.

Alejando su plato, se puso de pie.

—Me voy a bañar rápido, tenemos que ponernos en marcha pronto.

No se quedó para escuchar como eso decepcionaba a su madre.

La ducha lo calmó un poco, pero no lo suficiente y se vistió rígidamente, intentando no catalogar todas las formas en las que su confesión había jodido y fallado todo. Después de regañarse por su debilidad durante varios minutos, se movió rápidamente admitiendo que toda esta relación era mala idea, lo que lo llevó a entrar en pánico sobre cómo podía salirse de eso sin empeorarlo. Para el momento en que bajó las escaleras tomaba antiácidos para aliviar los ácidos en su estómago.

En la cocina, Louis y Shari hablaban juntos mientras él le ayudaba a organizar y limpiar lo que quedaba de la comida. Louis se comportaba tan amable como toda una persona de Minnesota: decente y respetuoso, lo que aún no le decía nada a Harry, quien se quedó ahí un momento, preguntándose qué debería hacer, eventualmente se rindió y fue hacia arriba para prepararse.

Intentó no pensar, intentó juntar lo que necesitaba para un mes más en Hope, intentó decirse que estaba todo bien, que haría que todo estuviera bien, pero había un elefante con forma de Louis en la habitación que no podía ignorar. ¿Qué diablos había estado pensando empezando algo, y con Louis de todas las personas? Debió dejarlo coquetear con quien quisiera en Roscoe's, habría llegado de mal humor pero igualando el de su madre, y tal vez esto estaría fuera de su sistema, no tendría este horrible dolor a través de sus brazos como si estuvieran vacíos. Porque incluso si no lo había arruinado con Louis, lo haría pronto y estaría solo.

Hubiera sido mejor no empezar nada con Louis, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Incluso si casi lo mataba ver a esos chicos sobre Louis.

Incluso si ver películas de Disney juntos y abrazarlo mientras dormía había sido mejor que cualquier sexo que hubiese tenido en su vida.

Tomando la ropa en sus manos, Harry cerró sus ojos, obligándose a respirar lentamente hasta que el dolor agudo de su pecho se volvió un dolor sordo.

Cuando Louis vino a hacer las maletas también, Harry se tensó y preparó las mentiras casi estando listas para salir de su boca. Louis no preguntó cómo estaba, solo colocó las pocas cosas que tenía dentro de las maletas y le preguntó a Harry si necesitaba ayuda para empaquetar. Cuando Harry negó con la cabeza, Louis tocó su hombro, un triste y corto roce de dedos sobre su hombro y bajó las escaleras.

Harry quería vomitar.

Intentando con fuerza traer ese muro de indiferencia en su puesto, se apresuró en hacer las maletas, cargando el coche con sus cosas, y dándole un beso a su madre sin realmente mirarla. Ella iba querer más simpatía o alivio y él no podía hacerlo ahora, no cuando todo se sentía como la mierda.

Cuando llegaron al coche, sin embargo, Louis se lanzó inesperadamente subiendo al asiento del conductor antes de que Harry pudiera.

Louis sostuvo la mano al frente para que le diera las llaves.

—Yo conduciré.

Harry no se las entregó, solo miró mal a Louis mientras se paraba frente a la puerta abierta del asiento del conductor.

—Odias conducir con tráfico.

—Puedo sobrevivir. —Louis siguió esperando las llaves.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —Harry sabía que estaba siendo un poco seco y le preocupó eso, pero había terminado con la mierda que no esperaba. ¿Qué estaba tratando de sacar Louis?

—Dame las llaves Harry. —El amable de Minnesota había dejado el edificio, y había un tono en la voz de Louis que decía: No juegues conmigo, Styles.

Bien. ¿Louis quería conducir? Podía hacerlo. Harry tiró las llaves a su regazo y murmuró para sí mismo mientras daba la vuelta hacia el asiento del pasajero.

Incluso se sentía raro sentarse ahí, tenía que admitir que era muy bueno no hacer nada más que ahogarse en su caso, más que hacer eso y además conducir.

Excepto que sabía que Louis realmente odiaba el tráfico, así que se sentía mal por no insistir al menos en conducir hasta salir de la ciudad. Aún no sabía por qué Louis hacía eso, ¿que lo había hecho hacerlo? ¿Qué significaba? Y ¿qué les haría a los dos?

Maldición, iba a vomitar.

Louis había sacado el GPS de la guantera y estaba fijándolo en el tablero.

—¿Supongo que no tendrás Hope en la memoria de esto?

Harry lo tenía, porque a veces dejaba que el ordenador lo guiara a través del tráfico o la construcción. En lugar de decir eso, tiró la placa frontal y dio las coordenadas para Hope y frunció el ceño.

—Esto te guiará hacia la ruta exprés, lo que no es algo que quieras experimentar, toma. —Mostró el camino más lejos hacia el oeste con su dedo—. Toma la 294, luego la 88, después 335 y finalmente la 55 eso nos llevara hacia Springfield, donde tomaremos la 72 hasta Danby.

Louis escaneó el monitor GPS, entonces asintió.

—Cuatro horas y media dice esto.

—Sí, eso es si nunca paramos, imagino que llegaremos allí a las cinco o seis, depende de cómo lo pasemos. —Él miró de reojo a Louis—. No conducirás todo el camino.

Louis lo miró de vuelta, una extraña y casi sugestiva mirada que hizo que Harry tuviera escalofríos.

—Puede que lo haga, nunca se sabe.

Harry quería rendirse ante esa broma, fue por eso empujó un poco.

—Puedo conducir.

—Yo también —contestó Louis y salió del garaje hacia la calle. 

🥀

Louis conducía como una abuela, lo que volvía loco a Harry, pero siempre que trataba de hacer que Louis estacionara, la petición era desechada por una fuerte reprimenda y finalmente Harry se rindió y retrocedió a su asiento. Cuando el tráfico se puso difícil y los hombros de Louis comenzaron a tensarse, Harry hizo lo que pudo para ayudar girando para comprobar los carriles, vigilando las salidas, y para decir frecuentemente cosas estúpidas como: Estás haciéndolo bien y Buen trabajo, bebé. Y no podía darse cuenta si Louis lo apreciaba o no, pero lo hacía sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo, así que siguió haciéndolo.

Por su parte, Louis no dijo casi nada, manteniendo toda su concentración en el camino frente a él y en el GPS. Hubo un momento tenso en que Harry sabía que las direcciones estaban equivocadas y tuvo que guiar manualmente a Louis al carril de salida correcto, pero eso resultó más satisfactorio de lo que había temido, y pronto estuvieron fuera de lo peor de los atascos. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la I-55 y había un tráfico mucho más tranquilo, Louis se recostó en su asiento y se relajó visiblemente.

—Está bien —dijo, su voz temblorosa—. Debería haberte dejado conducir.

Harry quería preguntar por qué no lo había hecho, pero podía sentir venir una conversación, y presentía que iba a ser una pesadilla. Miró por la ventana, esperando estar equivocado, pero sabiendo que no lo estaba.

—Así que —comenzó Louis, recuperando algo de su compostura gradualmente—, háblame sobre tu madre.

¿Su madre? Eso no era lo que esperaba. Harry se movió en su asiento.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero saber por qué te alteraste tanto esta mañana. Tú dijiste que era más de lo mismo. Excepto que nunca me has hablado sobre ella. Has dicho que tu familia es un desastre, pero no comprendía con cuánta seriedad lo decías hasta

ahora. Quiero entenderlo. Porque te fuiste de la habitación feliz y emocionado, y desde entonces has estado... no lo sé. Retraído. Alterado. —Deslizó sus manos a una posición más cómoda en el volante—. Me puedo dar cuenta que no quieres hablar sobre ello, pero estabas alterado, Harry. Eso me alteró a mí. No quiero hacerte recordar cosas que preferirías dejar en paz, pero ¿puedes... no sé, ponerme al tanto?

No, Harry no quería hablar de eso, pero al mismo tiempo realmente quería hacerlo. La idea de dejar caer algo de esta basura en alguien más y dejar que lo ayudaran a resolverlo era una poderosa atracción. Al mismo tiempo, estaba dolorosamente consciente que así era como operaba su madre, y demonios, jamás sería como ella.

—¿Está en problemas? —presionó Louis—. ¿Está enferma?

—Está deprimida. Cara cree que es maníaca, depresiva, pero realmente no lo sé. Ve a un psiquiatra, y creo que ellos la tratarían por eso si ese fuera su diagnóstico, pero tal vez no. Tal vez no está funcionando, o quizás no está tomando sus medicinas. Es buena mintiendo sobre lo que está pensando y sintiendo, disimulando. Aunque no conmigo. Yo siempre veo el gran desastre. —Se detuvo e hizo una mueca—. No debería estar diciéndote esto.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie más, Harry.

Harry ondeó la mano.

—No es eso. No necesitas esto, Kel. Esto es profundamente loco, esta mierda.

—Entonces háblame sobre ello.

—No. No hay manera de arreglarlo.

—Esa es una buena razón para sacártelo del pecho. Porque te está matando. Tal vez no pueda ayudar, pero al menos puedo escuchar.

—No voy a ser como ella y descargar todos mis problemas sobre otras personas —contestó Harry.

Louis soltó el volante para apretar brevemente la mano de Harry.

—No eres como ella, Harry. Ni un poco.

¿Cómo podía Louis saber que eso era lo que temía? ¿Cómo había averiguado eso sin conocer a su madre, sin saber lo que Harry diría si se le diera la oportunidad? Obviamente lo estaba diciendo porque era lo correcto. Excepto que, cielos, Harry amaba oírlo, y sí, quería decirlo todo. Lo cual era la razón para no hacerlo.

Tal vez podía contarle a Louis un poco. Tomó una profunda respiración, la mantuvo y luego la dejó salir.

—No sé cómo comenzó. Porque estaba sucediendo antes de que se divorciaran, ella tratando de descargarlo todo conmigo, pero entonces no escuchaba porque también quería ser leal a mi padre. No quería ponerme de ningún lado. Además, tenía trece años y estaba lleno de mis propios problemas. —Pasó su pulgar por la costura de la entrepierna de sus pantalones—. No estaba tan mal en la secundaria, eso o estaba demasiado entumecido hacia ello. Las cosas se pusieron mal cuando fui a la universidad. Ahí es cuando papá también la engañó, lo que mandó todo en picado. Me sentí como un desconsiderado porque, mierda, el lado de ella había sido el correcto. Lo que en parte fue la razón por la que vine a casa. Sentí como si la hubiera traicionado.

—¿Cómo es eso de traicionarla, si simplemente estabas siendo justo? ¿Y por qué tienes que tomar lados?

Dios, él sonaba como Williams.

—Porque ella está sola.

—Tú no hiciste que estuviera así.

—Me fui a la escuela.

—Bueno, sí. Eso es lo que se supone que debías hacer.

—Ella se desmoronó, Kel. Era diez veces peor de lo que viste. —Aunque solo era un poco peor de lo que Harry había visto antes de que Louis bajara al primer piso. Su estómago comenzó a anudarse de nuevo.

—Está bien, pero... —Louis se detuvo y frunció el ceño hacia el camino por un minuto—. Digo, lo entiendo. Me iría de Hope para ayudar a mi familia si me necesitaran, igual que tú lo hiciste. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer. La cosa es, yo no... —Se detuvo de nuevo y frunció el ceño aún más.

—¿Tú no qué?

Louis se mantuvo en silencio durante casi un minuto entero antes de contestar.

—Supongo que en lo que sigo pensando es la manera en que te veías cuando bajé las escaleras. No estaba bien. Me refiero a que, sé que soy ingenuo. Entiendo eso. He sido muy afortunado, incluso con la cosa de ser gay. Lo he tenido fácil. Así que podría no entenderlo. Podría estar equivocado. Y aun así no puedo evitar pensar que no deberías ser tú el que tengas que salvar a tu madre. Una cosa es que yo sea cuidadoso con el dinero y ayude en la casa, pero si llegara a casa y Lisa se viera como tú, querría saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Y tal vez estoy pensado un poco más sobre mí de lo que debería, porque quizás cambiaste de opinión, pero tampoco puedo evitar pensar que estabas diferente conmigo antes y después de que bajé las escaleras. Como si hubieras decidido, por alguna razón a causa de tu madre, que no querías nada entre nosotros. Y eso tampoco está bien.

Harry miró al tablero durante un rato, dejando que la observación de Louis se asentara. La última sonaba en su cabeza, y él dijo:

—Estaba pensando algo así, supongo. Lo cual no es nada justo para ti.

—Harry, no es justo para ti. Si tú no querías... salir conmigo o lo que sea que es esto, podría aceptarlo. Sí, estaría triste, pero lo superaría. Aun así, una cosa es que tú decidas eso, y otra que me alejes porque... ¿eso cómo funciona? ¿Por qué el que tu madre esté triste y sea dependiente significa que tú no puedes ser feliz?

¿Por qué no, ciertamente? Harry se hundió más en su asiento y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—No es eso. —Tenía la clara sensación de que debería callarse, pero siguió hablando de todos modos. ¿Por qué no? Explotarlo todo ahora antes de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado personales—. Es más como si me hubiera recordado que no causara problemas.

—¿Porque crees que si sales conmigo te convertirás en tu madre?

Sonaba tan loco, cuando Louis lo decía.

—No lo sé. Pero nunca quiero ser así. No quiero tener nada con ese tipo de dolor.

—_"La vida es dolor, princesa. Cualquiera que diga lo contrario está vendiendo algo."*_

_(*. **La vida es dolor, princesa. Cualquiera que diga lo contrario está vendiendo algo:** Frase perteneciente a la novela The Princess Bride (1973) y su adaptación fílmica (1987))_

Harry no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa pequeña.

_—Sí, Dread Pirate Westley.*_

_(*. **Sí, Dread Pirate Westley:** Referencia al personaje Dread Pirate Roberts de la novela The Princess Bride)_ _  
_

—¿Ves? Veo más que películas de Disney. Además, es verdad. Evadir el dolor no hace que todo esté bien. Significa que estás evadiendo el dolor en lugar de vivir. —El tráfico se había esparcido, Louis se relajó y quitó una mano del volante—. Pensé mucho sobre eso en el Día de Acción de Gracias. Aquí y allá vi a personas de la secundaria, y se había sabido que soy gay. Me ven diferente ahora, y susurran. Básicamente están haciendo las cosas que temía que harían. En la secundaria ese miedo parecía tan importante, y tenía toda esta justificación en mi cabeza. Mamá tampoco ayudaba, porque entra en pánico por todo e inventaba escenarios donde me golpeaban detrás de las gradas o me arrastraban atrás de los coches. Dejé que eso también fuera mi excusa. Aunque, ¿honestamente?, lo que temía era el rechazo. Me gustaba cómo me veía la gente, y estuve dispuesto a cambiar mi experiencia de la secundaria por esa aceptación. Una aceptación de mierda, me doy cuenta ahora. Y no me importa. No me importa un carajo lo que esas personas piensen de mí. Los veo cuando llenamos el coche en la gasolinera o vamos al supermercado.

Su mandíbula se apretó, sus ojos duros, y sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que les diera tanto de mi vida. No puedo creer que les dejé convencerme de avergonzarme sobre mí mismo, el volverme tan socialmente retrasado que mientras todos los demás estaban consiguiendo pareja, yo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos e inocente como uno de octavo grado, porque estaba muy ocupado escondiéndome cuando sí estaba en octavo grado.

Louis no estaba para nada avergonzado ahora, pero sí parecía triste, y eso rompía el corazón de Harry.

—No puedes ver al pasado desde aquí y decir que habría estado bien. Tal vez tenías razón. Tal vez fuiste inteligente de hacerlo de la manera en que lo hiciste. —Pensó en todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho en octavo grado y sacudió la cabeza—. Mejor ser cuidadoso.

—No según Cher. Ella dice que hagas todo ahora, que siempre puedes mirar hacia atrás y decir que no debiste haber hecho algo.

—Ella también dice que no tomaría su propio consejo, porque los consejos son mierda. —Harry se asentó en su asiento, distraído por un momento al pensar sobre Cher y su loca vida por todo el mundo—. Aunque ella lo ha hecho todo, ¿no? Y ahora es la reina del extraño Twitter.

Eso se suponía que haría reír a Louis, pero él se veía determinado, y mientras hablaba observaba el camino, claramente viendo más que carriles de pavimento y tráfico.

—Ahora realmente me arrepiento de haber ido a lo seguro. Casi desearía haber sido golpeado un poco y haber sido yo mismo y estado orgulloso de quien soy en lugar de esconderme. Siento que me costó mucho. No solo estoy muy atrás de todos los demás, sino que perdí años de mi vida. —Sacudió la cabeza, su mandíbula apretándose—. Di mi vida, Harry. Mi vida. Nunca haré eso de nuevo, jamás, por nadie. —Se limpió los ojos, un rápido desliz, como si estuviera avergonzado—. Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Ni por tu madre. Ni por nadie. Es su vida, Harry. Y tú tienes la tuya. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si no te sientes feliz como un raro tipo de solidaridad hacia ella? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que obtengas de eso?

Harry no lo estaba haciendo por solidaridad, él quería discutir, pero sabía que Louis diría ¿por qué es entonces?, y regresarían a la cosa de la vida es dolor.

—¿No querrías compañía si estuvieras solo?

—Ella no está sola. Está en un pantano, y si le das la oportunidad, te va a hundir con ella. Entonces lo que pasará es que les perderemos a los dos insensatamente.

Harry no podía pensar en una respuesta para eso, así que se sentó ahí durante algunos kilómetros, procesando todo lo que Louis le había dicho. Incluyendo la frase de Cher. Para alguien que pensaba que era ingenuo y despistado y se intimidaba por el Club de Filosofía, era bastante sabio.

Probablemente debería decirle eso a Louis, pero en lugar de eso divisó una salida y asintió hacia ella.

—Por aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Louis, incluso mientras se dirigía fuera de la rampa.

—Porque puede que la vida sea dolor, pero tú odias conducir y ya salí de mi depresión, así que déjame hacerlo. No tienes que sufrir tanto. —Tomó la mano de Louis y pasó su dedo por la parte baja de su palma—. Además. Quiero besarte más fuerte de lo que puedo hacerlo si estás detrás del volante.

Eso hizo que Louis se desviara bruscamente, pero provocó que Harry sonriera. Cuando estuvieron estacionados en una gasolinera, Louis giró hacia Harry, tímido, ansioso, esperanzado, y Harry tomó su barbilla antes de besarlo con toda la pasión y gratitud que sentía. Dejó que los últimos remanentes de la idea de alejar a Louis de él se ahogaran en ese beso, se dejó asentar en el espacio que Louis había hecho entre ellos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry unió sus frentes y acarició la mejilla de Louis.

—Gracias —susurró él.

Como respuesta, Louis besó sus nudillos. Luego salió del asiento del conductor y dio la vuelta hasta el lado del pasajero, viéndose aliviado, antes de que Harry siquiera pudiera quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

🥀

En la secundaria, cuando Louis necesitaba inventarse una historia acerca de algún día, que llegara a ser como hoy, un novio era una mágica criatura mítica que sacaba de una caja. Un novio lo llamaría por teléfono, le mandaría mensajes de apoyo, y también mensajes picantes. Un novio sostendría su mano, lo tocaría y le daría sonrisas especiales. Un novio lo llevaría a citas, al cine y a cenar. Le compraría regalos y tendría en cuenta sus necesidades. Un novio lo besaría, y llenaría los vacíos de las fantasías sexuales que tenía mientras veía porno bajo las sábanas.

Excepto, que como Louis se había dado cuenta (justo como había dicho Rose) basado en esa definición, Harry llevaba siendo su novio un tiempo, excepto por la parte de los besos y el sexo. Era extraño que no entrara esa parte en su dinámica, o que fuera tan lento.

Louis asumía que Don Harry-le-hincó-el-diente-a-Tom-de-Finlandia tenía mucha experiencia sexual, e intentaría llevárselo a la cama la primera noche. Y aún no entendía por qué no fue así. La sola idea de que Harry pudiera estar yendo lento, lo aturdía por completo.

Se besaron en el sillón, pero eso fue todo, besos y un poco de manoseo. Al comienzo Louis supuso que eso era ir lento, que Harry estaba siendo noble o algo así. En vez de añadirlo a su lista de besuqueos rápidos, Harry parecía estar evitándolo. Eso le hacía poner nervioso.

Así que se lo contó a Rose.

—Deberías estar hablando con él, en vez de conmigo —fue lo que dijo ella.

Louis no pensaba responder a eso, así que simplemente cogió su bandeja del desayuno y siguió caminando.

Rose suspiró y giró los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que deberías hacerlo.

—¿Me estás diciendo, en serio, que debería ir donde Harry Styles, sentarlo en ese futón y decirle que debemos hablar sobre nuestra relación?

—Bueno, tienes razón, eso nunca funcionaría —respondió, dejó su bandeja, y cogió su taza de café con las manos—. Así que fuiste a verlo durante las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias.

—Todo lo que hice fue pedirle que me llevara. Era legal, porque el coche de mi familia se estropeó.

Ella asintió.

—Bien, así que te llevara se convirtió en una ida a la ciudad, te llevó a Boystown, luego por una pizza, y luego a un bar gay.

—Trató de comprarme esa ridículamente cara chaqueta de piel primero. Ahí fue cuando empezamos a discutir.

—Interesante. —Rose se recostó en su silla—. ¿Discutiste con él por una chaqueta?

Louis asintió.

—Me estaba volviendo loco, porque me di cuenta de cuánto me preocupaba por él cuando estaba lejos, y estaba tratando de ser bueno y no dejar que se notará. Pero de pronto él me lleva a una maldita cita y luego trató de comprarme cosas. Luego cuando estoy casi completamente duro por tratar de resistirme a él, me lleva a un bar gay y se enoja cuando bailo con otros chicos.

—Ahí es cuando pone tu canción favorita, y se besan en la pista de baile, ¿no?

—Sí.

Rose elevó una ceja.

—Es una buena historia para un cuento de hadas, querido.

—Sí, bueno, estoy empezando a pensar que se ha desatado todo un infierno para terminar con un beso en la ventana del castillo.

—Menos Disney y más Shrek. —Rose bebió un sorbo de su café—. Obviamente las cosas no han ido del todo bien desde ese beso. Cuéntame el resto.

Louis le habló sobre su viaje a Northbrook, sobre que Harry lo seducía y luego lo ignoraba inmediatamente.

—Él me decía que no sabía cómo debía comportarse, que estaba confundido, y que no podía detenerse, así que lo besé. Luego volvimos a su casa, vimos Encantada echados en su cama, nos besamos y nos fuimos a dormir. —Después de pensar un momento añadió—: a la mañana siguiente fue un poco raro con su madre. Aún no entiendo qué paso, pero ahí se acabó todo. Cuando bajé a desayunar fue como si lo encontrara tratando de recomponerse. Su madre estaba llorando desquiciadamente en su dormitorio. Me imagino que pasa seguido.

Agitó sus patatas con el tenedor.

—Él es siempre tan cool y sarcástico. Ahora no es así, ni de cerca. Me rompió el corazón, traté de ayudarlo hablando con él.

—¿Y ha estado raro desde entonces? ¿Poniendo un muro entre ustedes?

Louis asintió.

—Y apesta, porque es más distante que antes. De regreso en el coche, pensé que todo volvería a estar bien, pero ahora que hemos regresado cambió de nuevo y no a como estábamos antes de Boystown. Me pone mal que esté así después de que nos hayamos besado, prefería tenerlo de la vieja forma que nada. —Bajó el tenedor sintiéndose repentinamente enfermo—. Dios, tuve un novio por exactamente tres punto cinco segundos. Y ahora he perdido a mi mejor amigo.

—Por Dios, para. —Rose sacudió la mano—. No lo has perdido, pero querido, tendrás que hablar con él al respecto y preguntarle qué está pasando.

—No puedo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Lo intenté, y se puso más frío aún. —Se hundió en la silla con su estómago haciéndolo arrepentirse de haber comido—. De todas formas, se la pasa ignorándome. Es demasiado tarde. Fue genial los primeros días, pero ahora ha vuelto a ser callado. ¿Cómo puedo vivir con él si a las justas puedo verlo especialmente en esa habitación tan pequeña?

—Ten una cita con él, háblale o mándale un mensaje, o algo que lo haga salir contigo el viernes por la noche. Aún si no quieres hablar con él, hagan algo juntos. O demonios, ¡solo follen!

Louis bufó.

—Eso sería genial, pero no estoy conteniendo el aliento.

Rose le dedicó una mirada, que claramente daba a entender que estaba siendo un llorón.

—Inténtalo desnudándote, te apuesto que las cosas empiezan solas, sin mucho esfuerzo.

Louis jadeó.

—Yo no podría hacer eso.

—Entonces no hablarás con tu novio para averiguar qué está mal y no lo seducirás. —Ella cogió su bandeja y se levantó—. Buena suerte con eso Minnesota.

🥀

Harry sabía que la cosa con Louis era una mala idea. Lo supo desde el primer momento en el que se enteró que Louis quería tener citas con él. De alguna forma en Chicago había empezado a pasar. Él no podría hacer eso, no podía ser el novio de alguien, especialmente el novio de Louis.

Excepto que no podía romper con él, porque eso rompería su corazón. Lo que significaba que estaba jodido. Jodido. Jodido y nadie podría ayudarlo a salir del agujero que había cavado para sí mismo.

Ciertamente no Cara, por Dios. Harry la llamó, le contó la historia y todo lo que ella escuchó fue que Harry estaba saliendo con alguien y que era tan lindo que ahora ambos estuvieran tan conectados. Se negó a ver el problema y mientras más trataba de explicárselo, la conversación se ponía más tensa, así que no tuvo más opción que colgarla. Lo que fue extraño, porque cuando llegaron a la parte de la historia en la que aparecía Louis, empezó a decir cosas sobre quién sería el hombre o dama de honor en la boda.

Estaría emparejado con la hermana de Greg, su único otro asistente. Harry estaba realmente ansioso de estar allí para ella, lo que era otra cosa que añadir a la maldita lista de cosas con las que tenía que tratar también.

Bueno, al menos podría hablar al respecto con Williams.

—Me temía esto —dijo el profesor, sacando la bolsa de palomitas del microondas que Harry había comprador para compartir—. Esperaba que para

ti y para Cara las cosas fueran diferentes, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad los factores en contra, creerlo fue quizás una tontería de mi parte.

—¿Factores? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, primero —empezó Williams, enumerando los incidentes con los dedos—. Tienes el hecho de que tú sigues en la Universidad y ella no. Es una pequeña, pero significante versión de lo que sentiste cuando dejaste la secundaria y perdiste el contacto con tus amigos. Quizás pudiste tener un tiempo de relajación antes de empezar la Universidad, si se hubieran graduado juntos y mudado a la ciudad, pero aun así cambiarían para adaptarse. Es como lo que pasa con las vacaciones de verano. Notas cuando alguien vuelve con un nuevo corte de cabello o con ropa diferente, esa es alguna marca física del cambio. Es como si tuviéramos que marcar el cambio con algo físico, pero si realmente te fijas en la gente, verás que han cambiado por dentro durante este cambio físico también. Es un ciclo. Pequeños ciclos, traen pequeños cambios. Grandes ciclos... Gran cambio.

Esto en realidad no estaba ayudando.

—Esto no me ayuda a explicar por qué Cara se volvió una perra de repente.

—Ella es una chica y se está uniendo a la más grande relación de culto que tenemos en la sociedad. He visto a muchas chicas gastar un montón de energía en rechazar a ser la novia perfecta, así que lo que estoy diciendo es que basado en todas estas cosas, es increíble que aún se hablen ustedes dos.

—Vaya doctor, sí que sabes cómo animar a alguien.

Williams giró los ojos y tomó el tazón de palomitas.

—No es como si las cosas no pudieran volver a cambiar. Las relaciones toman tiempo y paciencia. Así que... —Hizo una pausa para tomar un puñado de palomitas, pero la curva de sus cejas anunció a Harry lo que estaba por venir.

—No, por favor, tú también no.

—¿Estás bromeando? Incluso los profesores hablan de esto. De cómo el buen chico de Minnesota capturó al Casanova.

Harry masajeó sus sienes.

—Creí que estabas intentando ser agradable para la gente con antigüedad laboral. ¿Acaso preguntar sobre la vida sexual de tus alumnos no cuenta como algo prohibido?

—No pregunté sobre tu vida sexual. Pregunté acerca de tu relación con Louis. Una gran diferencia.

Llenó su palma con palomitas de maíz.

—Pero si te sientes frágil, no quiero presionarte.

Si hubiera habido sarcasmo en ese tono, Harry lo hubiera podido manejar, pero Williams hablaba en serio. Harry puso la bolsa de palomitas de maíz en el escritorio y procedió a hablar encorvado.

—No soy frágil. Las cosas son solo... raras. —Suspiró y masajeó su nariz—. Olvídalo. Debería continuar no pensando en eso. Mantenerme ocupado con algo.

—Bueno, eso siempre ha sido una estrategia popular en tu libro. ¿Has sido alguna vez el tiburón que tiene que seguir nadando para evadir la muerte al menos en tu propia mente?

Harry levantó su ceja, luego decidió analizar eso en la privacidad de su propia mente.

—No puedo salir con él, Williams. No soy el tipo de chico que tiene citas, sin importar como se vea Cara.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Por qué no puedo tener citas? Jesús, ¿por dónde comienzo? —Harry mantuvo su atención en la bolsa de palomitas, a los granos a medio quemar del fondo—. Para empezar, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Por lo que entiendo, tampoco lo sabe Louis.

Harry lo miró con furia.

—Cierto, entonces merece a alguien que no esté tropezándose en la oscuridad. Además, es virgen en todos los aspectos. Yo estoy tan lejos de eso que ni siquiera es gracioso.

—Pero te preocupas por él.

Williams miraba fijamente a Harry, y lo hizo parpadear.

—Claro que me preocupo. ¿No lo entiendes? Por eso tengo que encontrar una forma de terminar esto. Antes de que salga más lastimado.

Ahora Williams frunció el ceño.

—¿No crees que eso es decisión de Louis? —Su mirada se volvió sabia—. A menos que tu preocupación por Louis sea una fachada.

Por un segundo Harry lo miró fijamente, luego frunció el ceño hasta que lo entendió.

—Divagas. Esto no tiene que ver conmigo, ¿verdad?

Williams entrelazó sus dedos, descansando sus codos en los brazos de su silla. Harry le sacó el dedo.

—Por favor. ¿Crees que tengo miedo?

Se suponía que eso debía de sonar más fuerte de lo que lo hizo, y la risa al final de la pregunta no le hizo ningún favor. Cerró sus ojos.

—Quiero hacer lo mejor para él. No quiero arruinarlo. No quiero que termine como yo, especialmente al estar conmigo.

La mano encima de su cabeza lo sorprendió, y se mantuvo quieto mientras Williams pasaba su mano sobre su cabello antes de retirarla nuevamente.

—Harry, espero que algún día seas capaz de ver atrás al hombre que fuiste en este momento y te des cuenta cuán orgulloso deberías de sentirte de ti.

Cuando Harry lo miró boquiabierto, Williams sonrió.

—Sí, Styles. Acabo de sobar tu cabeza y llamarte buen chico. Supéralo. Lo merecías.

Harry tomó más palomitas. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como solían estar las de Louis.

—Así que esta mierda de antigüedad. ¿Cuándo van a dejarte libre para que puedas relajarte?

—El último día de la semana de exámenes finales.

Williams se acomodó en su silla.

—Dios, creo que voy a salir y emborracharme, como sea que termine.

—Va a estar bien. Me lo dijiste, deben de tener una muy buena razón para rechazarte, y si lo intentan, ya tienes todo listo con la AAUP. Te estás preocupando por gusto.

—Eso espero, en serio. —Williams agarró la bolsa de palomitas, pero no agarró ninguna, solo echó un vistazo al borde del paquete y se sentó nuevamente—. De verás que lo espero.

🥀

La noche del viernes después de su regreso al campus, Louis se sentó en la mecedora verde esperando que Harry regresara de clases. En el pasillo se oían palabrotas masculinas en voz baja y carcajadas mientras que sus compañeros de piso se preparaban para una noche de fiesta, pero en el cuarto 412 el álbum de Sia "We Are Born" sonaba suavemente por los altavoces del ordenador portátil de Louis. Miró fijamente la parte inferior de su apartamento mientras se mecía de atrás para delante.

Había planeado una cita, como le sugirió Rose y en cualquier momento Harry regresaría a la habitación. En ese momento Louis tendría que averiguar qué hacer con él. Trataba de pensar en la mejor manera de empezar la conversación de vamos-a-hacer-algo-más-que-sexo, porque era la única con la que se sentía a salvo. Excepto que no tenía ni idea, y mientras más lo pensaba, su estómago se contraía más.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió y Harry entró, Louis giró su sonrisa hacia él, esperando por una intervención divina de último minuto. Le echó un buen vistazo a Harry y su sonrisa murió.

—Hola. —Se sentó en la mecedora—. ¿Qué sucede?

Era algo surreal ver a Harry limpiar su rostro de la pesadez que Louis había visto.

—Nada. —Golpeó a Louis con dedo del pie—. ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? ¿Quedarte, salir o ver porno en línea?

La última sugerencia la dijo para que Louis se sonrojara, lo sabía y lo distrajo. Louis se dio cuenta. A Harry no le gustaba que lo hubiera visto vulnerable. Por lo cual probablemente Louis contestó:

—Seguro, porno suena bien.

Harry se detuvo, su mochila colgando sobre el futón. Viendo sobre su hombro, arqueó sus cejas hacia Louis. Louis sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero mantuvo su expresión tan calmada como fuera posible. Algo estaba pasando con Harry, pero Harry no se lo decía. Algo le decía a Louis que todo estaba relacionado con el asunto del sexo. O tal vez era solo su ego.

Como sea. Estaba cansado de ser el virgen predecible. Ver porno en línea con su novio parecía fuera de su territorio. Eso era lo que haría.

Colocando su portátil sobre su regazo, Louis trató de sonar casual.

—¿Tienes algo en mente?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes tú algo en mente?

Harry se reía de él. Louis se dio cuenta y lo molestaba. No dijo nada, solo abrió el documento protegido de Word en la carpeta que él mantenía oculta, extrajo unas cuantas direcciones de sitios de internet y las cargó en su ordenador.

—Este sitio no siempre es genial, pero tiene unas cuantas de mis favoritas.

Su pecho palpitaba mientras el video de ManHub comenzaba a cargar, en el último momento se recordó bajarle el volumen, justo a tiempo para que el camarero le dijera a su amigo mesero que lo chupara. Sin embargo era lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry lo escuchara, y a pesar de que Louis mantenía su vista en la pantalla, mantenía un ojo en Harry, viendo a su compañero de habitación acercarse para quedarse de pie detrás de Louis. Por un minuto se quedaron de esa manera, Louis con la porno exhibiéndose en su regazo, Harry detrás de él. Louis esperó por un comentario irónico, para que Harry lo molestara.

Lo que sucedió realmente fue que Harry apretó el hombro de Louis y dijo:

—Muévete hacia adelante, cariño.

Louis lo hizo. No fue fácil, porque moverse hacia adelante en la silla hacía que se moviera con él, pero Harry sostuvo el respaldo y tiró con fuerza hasta que

su cuerpo mantuvo la silla en su lugar. Su ingle rozaba contra el trasero de Louis. Harry tomó el ordenador portátil del regazo de Louis con una mano y apretó el muslo de Louis con la otra, ayudando a Louis a trepar hacia su regazo. Cuando Louis se acomodó, lo hizo para sentarse en el centro de la entrepierna de Harry.

Se relajó hacia el pecho de Harry. Quien todavía miraba la pantalla, pero toda su atención estaba en Harry, el cuerpo de Harry alrededor suyo. Las reacciones de Harry. Como deslizaba una mano debajo del muslo de Louis, sobándolo gentilmente. Louis asumió que miraba el programa, pero no estaba seguro hasta que Harry dijo:

—¿Este es uno de tus favoritos?

—Sí.

Louis sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero no dejó que la vergüenza sacara lo mejor de él.

Harry siguió acariciándole. Su voz era suave y gentil mientras hablaba.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

¿Qué era lo que le gustaba a Louis? Lo pensó durante un minuto.

—Me gusta el valor de la producción. No es un alumbrado apresurado y rustico. —Miró al mesero gatear sobre un banco, cogiendo el pene del cantinero hacia su boca—. No es un juego, tampoco. Es un chico al que le están chupando el pene. —Recordó el resto del video, lo que seguía a continuación, y su propio pene se puso algo duro—. Y lo montan.

La barba de Harry pasó por la oreja de Louis.

—No sabía que fantaseabas con montadas, Lou.

Las tenía. Louis estaba seguro de que eso se sentiría fantástico.

—Sabes que tenemos internet en Minnesota.

La mano libre de Harry se había estado deslizando por el brazo de Louis, pero mientras hablaba se había detenido, y lo mismo pasó con los masajes en la oreja. Louis sintió que había encontrado la razón por la que Harry había estado dudoso con él. El problema era que no lo entendía completamente.

—Harry —dijo rindiéndose—. ¿Qué está pasando? —Lo que había intentado ignorar apareció y salió antes de que pudiera evitarlo—. ¿Lamentas que hayamos hecho esto? ¿Tener citas?

—No —dijo Harry, lo dijo con tanta convicción que Louis no lo dudó, pero todavía se veía tenso. Suspiró y descansó su cabeza contra la de Louis—. No lo lamento, pero me preocupo porque creo que debería de estarlo o que lo estaré.

Acarició con tristeza el brazo de Louis.

—Mereces algo mejor.

Louis se dio la vuelta, para que Harry pudiera ver la molestia en su rostro.

—¿Qué se supone que debo responder?

Un fuerte gruñido salió del ordenador portátil.

—Sí, chupa esa polla —dijo el cantinero—. Luego voy a montar ese culo.

Louis parpadeó y miró a Harry y ambos se juntaron riéndose, casi tiraron el ordenador portátil al suelo.

—Está bien —dijo Harry entre risas—. Lo admito. Eso fue estúpido. —Tiró a Louis contra él, estableciendo el ordenador al mismo tiempo—. Es solo que... apesto en esto, Kel.

—Bueno, no es como que yo sepa mucho.

En la pantalla, el cantinero mantenía su mano en la parte trasera de los pantalones del mesero, y Louis respiró profundo.

—Dios. Amo esa parte.

—Eso es todo. Lo deberías saber. No deberías conformarte por mí.

El camarero abrió la boca y se sacudió a medida que la mano en su trasero, asumía, encontraba un negocio redondo.

Louis se mordió el labio y se resistió a la tentación de ajustarse a sí mismo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás tratando de hablar de nuestra relación y me estoy poniendo incómodo en mis pantalones mientras miro porno? No he tenido Psych 101, pero creo que esta es la inversión de roles.

Harry no dijo nada después de eso, y Louis era libre de ver como los gemidos del camarero se hacían cada vez más desesperados, como la cintura se sumergía más y más. También hubo varias tomas del pene del camarero, que estaba depilado porque era ese tipo de video porno, pero de cualquier manera Louis no creía que a él le importase. Lo que realmente tenía su atención fue el hecho de que, a pesar de que había visto el video un millón de veces, este fue el único caso en el que estaba en el regazo de otro hombre mientras lo hacía.

Harry estaba en silencio, y en su mayoría aún, con las manos acariciando la piel de Louis en ocasiones. Su aliento era caliente contra el cuello de Louis, que se estaba viniendo un poco más rápido ahora y el bulto presionando la parte posterior del culo de Louis se hizo más grande todo el tiempo. Vieron como el trabajo continuó, como los pantalones del camarero se deslizaron más y más lejos de su culo.

Entonces la escena cambió al camarero inclinándose sobre la barra, completamente desnudo conservando sus calcetines. Tan pronto como el camarero separó las rodillas y abrió los cachetes, Harry se sacudió.

—Mierda.

Louis miró por encima del hombro.

—No vas a convencerme de que esto es duro para ti.

—No. —Harry tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro, medio cautelosa, ¿medio... esperanzada? Todavía era tan difícil de leer—. Sin embargo hubiera asumido que lo era para ti.

Ahora Louis lo miró.

—¿Quién crees que soy? No, espera, no contestes, porque lo sé. Soy un republicano reprimido de Mayberry que piensa que el sexo ocurre en la oscuridad con las luces apagadas con música de bandas sonoras orquestales. Jesús. No lo soy. El hecho de que me sonroje mucho no significa que no quiera sexo o que necesite sexo lindo. Solo porque soy virgen no significa que necesito todo aguado. Quiero decir que también fuiste virgen. Tal vez tú mirabas Tom de Finlandia cuando tenías trece años, pero no estabas consiguiendo que te monten. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: ¿Lo hacías?

La expresión que puso Harry le dijo a Louis que tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Trató de cubrir la decepción y una sonrisa triste.

—Bueno, tal vez si lo hacías. Mi punto es que a pesar de que soy una flor tardía, en algún momento tú también lo fuiste, y tuviste que aprender.

—Mi primera vez fue con un tipo que podría haber sido mi padre.

Louis dejó de reír. Se quedó inmóvil, escuchando, la banda sonora del porno detrás de ellos de repente no era tan impresionante. Louis se volvió totalmente, tratando de obtener una mejor lectura de la cara de Harry. No fue fácil.

—¿Fue bueno o malo? Quiero decir. —Mierda, Louis, cállate—. ¿Te... obligaron?

La esquina de la boca de Harry se arqueó hacia arriba.

—No. En ese momento yo pensaba que era una mierda caliente, hacerlo con alguien de treinta años de edad. No había nada de violación al respecto, no era por lo que estaba preocupado. La legalidad del asunto es otra historia. El tipo tomó un riesgo terrible. En realidad, él estaba tan jodido como yo. No pensé en eso en ese momento. Creí que era el tipo más fresco en el bloque. No solo tenía relaciones sexuales con él. Tenía un montón de grandes momentos y en algunos lugares bastante locos. Tomé estúpidos, estúpidos riesgos. —Se frotó la línea de su mandíbula y desvió la mirada—. Eso es lo que quiero decir cuando digo que no creo que sea adecuado para ti. No deberías hacer nada de eso. Yo sí. Hasta hace unos meses, todavía estaba haciendo cosas así, aunque de una manera más segura, más adulta.

Louis alzó las manos.

—¿Así que estás diciendo que no quieres estar conmigo a menos que salga y tenga sexo estúpido primero?

—¿Qué? No. —Harry le miró—. Yo no quiero que hagas nunca nada por el estilo.

—¿Así que no puedo estar contigo porque soy puro y tú mancillado? ¿Quién tiene el fetiche de Disney ahora?

—Louis, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Te estoy diciendo que estoy jodido. Tú no estás jodido. No debes hacer esto. Si vinieses a mí como un amigo y me preguntaras si debes salir con un tipo como yo, diría jodidamente que no.

Louis se quedó congelado.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?

Su corazón se endureció cuando Harry vaciló. El mundo entero entró en un foco más agudo, y por un momento Louis quería correr, esconderse para llorar. Solo por un momento. Porque un momento después de eso, se enfadó.

A la mierda esto.

Agarrando el portátil de la mano de Harry, lo cerró y lo dejó a un lado antes de volver a enfrentarse a Harry.

—Esto es lo que va a pasar. Voy a salir con alguien esta noche. Va a poner la mano en mis pantalones y su lengua en mi garganta. Quién sabe qué más vendrá después. Tienes la oportunidad de decidir, novio, si ese chico eres tú o un chico al azar en Moe's. —Cuando Harry le dirigió una mirada dudosa, Louis solo se enfadó más—. No me pongas a prueba. Lo digo en serio.

—No lo harías con un extraño. Tú no eres así.

—Entonces voy a ser ese tipo, y rápido. —Louis clavó los dedos en la pierna de su pantalón—. Es por eso que has estado raro. Tienes una estúpida idea acerca de quién soy y me estás dejando fuera.

—No tengo una estúpida idea acerca de quién eres. No sabes quién soy. Tú no me quieres, Louis. Tú no...

No tuvo que decir nada más porque Louis lo interrumpió con un beso duro. Toda su rabia, su dolor, su miedo entró en él, y cuando finalmente llegó a tomar aire, estaba temblando.

—Te quiero, Harry. No me importa que te acostaras con alguien, o cuantos años tenías o tenía él ni nada. No me importa si eres el campeón del beso negro de Illinois. Te deseo. Para más que darnos la mano. —Acarició la nariz de Harry—. Tienes razón, no podría hacerlo con un desconocido. Pero no porque yo no quiera hacerlo o porque tenga miedo de eso. Es porque quiero que sea contigo. —Sintió como Harry intentó apartarse, y Louis entró en pánico ante la idea de que él se lo hubiese tomado como un farol—. Eso no significa que no vaya a intimidarte hacerlo conmigo.

Harry hizo una pausa, medio sonriendo.

—¿Oh? Eso quiero verlo.

Louis pensó rápido.

—Si no lo haces conmigo, voy a ir a las máquinas expendedoras del salón y comprare una barra Hershey's con almendras.

Harry dejó de sonreír.

—Eso no es divertido.

Bien.

—Lo haré. Lo juro por Dios. —Él terminaría en el hospital, pero esperaba que no llegara a eso.

—Voy a quitarte tu dinero —prometió Harry.

—Tomaré prestado de la AR.

Harry ahuecó la mejilla de Louis, y no fue suave.

—Te encerraré en nuestra habitación.

—¿Cómo? Puedo abrir desde el interior.

Los dedos se clavaron en la piel de Louis.

—Te mantendré abajo.

Todo el cuerpo de Louis quedó suave en los brazos de Harry y lleno de deseo.

—Está bien.

La rigidez en el rostro de Harry se suavizó un poco, pero aun así teniendo a Louis apretado.

—Louis.

Sintiendo una abertura en la pared de Harry, Louis fue hacia ella con todo lo que tenía en él.

—No soy una princesa de Disney en un castillo. Soy... ―dudó cuando trató de pensar en una metáfora apropiada―. Soy Luke Skywalker con ganas de acostarme con Han Solo.

Ellos habían sido comprados por Disney. La metáfora se sostuvo.

Harry se rió y su mano se deslizó por el cuello de Louis.

―Eres mucho más caliente que Mark Hamill.

Louis se movió en el regazo de Harry, tratando de averiguar una manera elegante de maniobrar para montarlo a horcajadas. No había una sola. Se rindió y puso la mano libre de Harry en su cadera.

Harry la masajeó.

―¿Esta es tu manera de decirme que quieres jugar al camarero y al barman?

Asintió, sintiendo calor en sus oídos.

―Pero si dices una palabra más acerca de mí siendo demasiado precioso para acostarme con alguien, será chocolate con leche y almendras.

Riéndose, Harry se inclinó para acariciar la mejilla de Louis.

―Ahora estás pidiendo ser atado.

Hizo una pausa, y Louis supo que habían vuelto de nuevo a ese espacio estúpido.

―¿Te han hecho eso? ¿Alguien te ha atado?

―Estuve atado. Una vez. ―Le acarició de nuevo.

Louis imaginó a Harry atado, y se estremeció. Deliciosamente. Realmente esperaba que no fuese uno de esos malos/buenos recuerdos.

―¿Fue divertido? Porque siempre he pensado que sonaba divertido con la persona adecuada. ―Harry no respondió, no porque no fue muy bueno, porque la imagen de Harry atado y desnudo estaba causando estragos en la capacidad de Louis de ser paciente y comprensivo―. No sé si esa persona adecuada sería yo, contigo, pero Dios, apuesto a que sería caliente.

La mano en la cadera de Louis se apretó, y cuando Harry acarició su cuello, Louis sintió la humedad de los labios de su novio.

―No puedo dejar que me ates, no cuando estás amenazando con comer esa barra de chocolate. 

―Si estuvieras atado, me olvidaría de todo sobre la muerte por las almendras en el chocolate. ―Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando la boca de Harry se abrió sobre su cuello, y él se aferró a Harry incluso mientras sus piernas se aflojaron y sus muslos quedaron entreabiertos. De alguna manera había terminado acostado en _posición horizontal*_ en los brazos de Harry.

_(*. **Posición horizontal:** En el original pone lyingprone, traducido es "decúbito prono" que significa estar tendido en posición horizontal sobre el pecho y el vientre)_

Harry realizó un camino de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Louis, con la mano trazando el contorno de su cadera.

―Se te pusieron las piernas como fideos. Como ramen sobre cocido.

No por completo. No. Louis encontró la mano de Harry y la movió un poco torpemente sobre la no flacidez en cuestión. Harry levantó la cabeza, sus ojos cautelosos y lujuriosos al mismo tiempo.

Louis forzó que la mano de Harry le amasara.

―¿Qué tal si me comes?

Dios, pero le costó cada onza de coraje que tenía para ser tan audaz, y por un momento le preocupaba que hubiese sido para nada. Harry parecía casi afectado.

_Joder,_ pensó Louis e hizo que su pene se contrajese bajo la mano de Harry.

Harry hizo una pausa, y luego lo masajeó con su palma. Louis se quedó sin aliento y se meció con el toque de Harry.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, sus miradas se encontraron. Harry parecía estar haciendo una especie de profunda lucha interior y Louis trató de pensar en lo que podría decir para empujar a Harry sobre el borde.

Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez no debería decir nada en absoluto.

Dejando ir la mano de Harry, se desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros y bajó cuidadosamente la cremallera. Con la cara roja como la remolacha, su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza contra la pared de su pecho que le dolía, Louis tomó la mano de Harry de nuevo, la llevó hacia su cinturón y la introdujo dentro.

🥀

La mano de Harry en su pene era la cosa más increíble que Louis había sentido alguna vez en su vida.

Corcoveó en ella, pero cuando los dedos Harry se movieron, consiguiendo un mejor agarre en él, sus piernas se pusieron flojas de nuevo, su estómago se tensó. Cerró sus ojos y puso su cara en el hombro de Harry.

—Mierda —jadeó.

Harry acarició con su nariz la frente de Louis, agarrando su cabello mientras su mano continuaba trabajando constantemente en el pene de Louis. Louis se sentía como un pez engrasado tratando de no desplomarse en los brazos de su amante, si los peces se abrazaban y se ponían algo rígidos. Trató de arreglar eso, trató de ser un amante genial y agradable, porque lo que tenía a Harry tan asustado era su falta de experiencia. Lo intentó, pero fue imposible. Debido a que nunca había tenido la mano de nadie sobre su pene antes, y se sentía tan increíble que podía morir. Quería empujar lascivamente en la mano de Harry. Quería agarrar el cuello de Harry y besarlo fuerte, húmedo y descuidado. Quería, más que nada, dejarse ir, no pensar y simplemente sentir.

Esto fue lo que Louis había pensado de un ser sexual: una extensión del beso de película, de dejarse ir y perderse en alguien, y en sus pocas incursiones en ello hasta el momento, esa teoría se estaba manteniendo a flote. Excepto que, al mismo tiempo, también se estaba dando cuenta de que no era tan simple, al menos no con Harry. No era solo su discusión pesada, casi nuclear antes de que hubiera conseguido con éxito la mano de Harry en sus pantalones. Si Louis era un pez engrasado, Harry era una máquina operando con engranajes vacilantes. Un minuto continuaría maravillando a Louis, y luego se detendría, sus movimientos en retirada y vacilantes, como si hubiera recordado lo que estaba haciendo. Era inesperado y extraño.

Más extraño aún, sin embargo, era la convicción creciente de Louis que esto no era, como había temido inicialmente, Harry estando incómodo porque Louis era virgen. Sea lo que esto fuera parecía ser todo sobre Harry. Algo que, Louis tuvo que asumir, no se interponía cuando Harry estaba llevando a chicos al azar a sus habitaciones. Algo loco que solo se le ocurría a Louis.

Era un cumplido ambiguo, básicamente. Solo puedo ser así de jodido en la cama contigo. Lo que Louis no podía decidir era lo que debía hacer al respecto.

Se fue con el instinto, y el instinto le decía que no debería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejar que Harry terminara su sesión. Lo cual significaba que tenía que ser el seductor en este escenario en particular, en lo cual, bueno, que Dios los ayudara.

Louis decidió que su primera tarea era ponerse ambos en el suelo para que pudiera subir en la parte superior. Si tuvieran una habitación de residencia real, todo lo que necesitarían hacer sería echar la mecedora fuera del camino y ponerse a trabajar, pero en su espacio lleno, recostarse bajo el desván involucraba doblar sus rodillas o retorcerse en forma de L. Si se echaban apilados y no les importaba golpear sus codos, podrían echarse delante de la nevera con sus pies hacia la puerta, pero también significaba echarse encima del cable de extensión. En realidad, el único lugar para todo eso era en la cama de Harry.

Así que se desplazarían allí.

Retorciéndose fuera de los brazos de Harry, Louis se puso de pie, cogió sus pantalones con una mano y la mano de Harry con la otra.

—Vamos —dijo, sin aliento, y tiró de Harry hacia el futón. Cuando Harry puso esa mirada de nuevo, como que si fuera a lanzarse a otro sermón sobre cómo Louis debería mantenerse puro o alguna otra mierda, Louis hizo una mueca y empujó a su novio en el colchón—. No hablar. —declaró—. Voy a violarte.

Como había pretendido, esto hizo reír a Harry. Se relajó también, retrocediendo sobre sus codos y dejando que sus piernas cayeran.

—¿Si ni siquiera sabes cómo?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Siéntete libre de ofrecer indicaciones. —Cuando Harry consiguió esa mirada, sin embargo, Louis levantó un dedo de advertencia—. Solo recuerda. Un movimiento en falso, y tendrás que averiguar dónde escondí mi EpiPen.

Pero estaban justo en el molesto sacrificio noble de nuevo, porque Harry se puso serio.

—Louis —comenzó.

Louis empujó sus pantalones al suelo.

Tuvo tanta vergüenza que se mareó, pero el movimiento valía la pena, porque _oh sí_, Harry sí que se calló. Montando la ola de éxito, Louis se quitó la camiseta también, y antes de que pudiera retirarse a la timidez, se subió encima de Harry, sentándose desnudo en su regazo y apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry. Louis estaba totalmente desnudo, excepto por sus calcetines, y Harry estaba completamente vestido. Probablemente solo debería haberlo besado y haberse puesto a trabajar, pero no pudo controlar la compulsión de estudiar la cara de su amante. Louis no supuso que se era mucho más vulnerable que escalar desnudo encima de tu pareja renuente. Necesitaba tranquilidad.

La expresión de Harry era un buen comienzo. Parecía estar luchando entre reserva y lujuria, y la lujuria iba ganando. Sus manos rozaron por los costados de Louis, su mirada fija en el pene erecto de Louis yaciendo sobre el estómago de Harry. Cuando cogió las caderas de Louis, los codos de Louis se doblaron, y se bajó hacia la boca de Harry.

El beso era caliente, codicioso y extra erótico con las manos de Harry (no más vacilación, ni siquiera un poco) vagando sobre el culo y los muslos de Louis. Debido a que Louis tenía las rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas de Harry, sus nalgas estaban extendidas; pensó en el video porno y la forma en que el del bar tocó y lamió al camarero. Solo de pensar en Harry haciendo eso hizo que sus bolas se contrajeran tensamente y su pene se pusiera tan duro que temió que se vendría antes de que algo pasara. Concéntrate, se recordó. Esto tenía que ser sobre Harry.

Por el momento Harry parecía estar haciéndolo bien. Tenía el control del beso, mordisqueando, empujando y haciendo a Louis gemir, pero las verdaderas estrellas del espectáculo eran los dedos de Harry, los cuales fueron a la deriva hacia arriba y abajo de la raja de Louis, provocando más y más cerca de su culo. Nunca llegaron al lugar que Louis más los quería, sin embargo, solo se acercaron y solo unas pocas veces. Finalmente Louis gimió en la boca de Harry, se estremeció y se levantó lo suficiente para hablar.

—Por favor —rogó—. Por favor, por favor. Tócame.

Los dedos de Harry rozaron lo suficientemente cerca para estimular el cabello suave, pero eso era todo.

—¿Qué más, bebé? —provocó Harry de nuevo, su boca imitando el toque ligero en el cuello de Louis—. ¿Hasta dónde iremos esta noche?

_A la Luna y de regreso._ Louis empujó en el vientre de Harry, la fricción dulce enviando un rayo por su columna vertebral.

—Quiero sentir tu boca en mí —susurró Louis—. Tus manos sobre mí. —Su corazón latía con fuerza, un latido irregular que resonó en la parte posterior de su garganta—. Dentro de mí.

Harry resopló contra el cuello de Louis en respuesta, sus dedos rozando la entrada de Louis. Hizo que Louis se sacudiera, gimoteara y se estremeciera. Cuando Harry lo tocó de nuevo más deliberadamente, Louis volvió la cabeza y se encontró con la boca de Harry.

No estaba pensando más. No podía. Todo lo que Louis podía hacer era presionar de vuelta en los dedos de Harry y bucear en su boca. Era consciente de su desnudez, de su dureza raspando la cintura de los vaqueros de Harry, sus pezones, duros y respingones, rozando fuerte contra la camisa de Harry. Quería más piel, la necesitaba. Se retiró de la boca de Harry y se echó hacia atrás, trabajando en la camisa de Harry. El movimiento, sin embargo, tuvo el efecto de hacerlo sentarse en la mano de Harry. La punta del dedo que lo había estado provocando, empujó un poco dentro, y Louis se quedó inmóvil, los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en los de Harry. Cuando Harry trató de retirarse, Louis tensó su esfínter y puso una mano en su brazo.

—No —susurró. Apretó de nuevo, sintiendo el dedo aún ahí. Se estremeció, y su pene se balanceó con una nueva oleada de sangre—. Oh Dios.

—Necesitamos lubricante. —La voz de Harry era áspera, y emocionó a Louis.

—¿Dónde? —Dios, ese dedo. Era tan diferente de tocarse él mismo. Más que nada en el mundo, Louis quería empujarlo dentro—. ¿Dónde está?

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la caja de plástico usada como su mesita de noche.

—Hay un tubo allí mismo. Negro.

Louis se inclinó y dio patadas por ello, tratando de encontrarlo. Harry no sacó su dedo, lo cual era bueno, pero distractor, especialmente cuando empujó más profundo, haciendo que Louis apretara y vacilara, derribando la caja de pañuelos. Eso resultó ser bueno, porque el lubricante estaba detrás de ella. Cogiéndolo, tiró de él mismo de nuevo al futón.

Harry se había quedado en silencio, su mirada oscura. Louis quería complacerlo, hacer lo que sea necesario para que esto continuara. Colocando el lubricante en el pecho de Harry, los dedos de Louis se arrastraron sobre la camiseta.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Louis, consciente de esa punta del dedo. Mantuvo su mirada en Harry.

Harry tomó el lubricante con su mano libre, la otra sacándola. Louis podía sentirlo torpe por detrás, y su pene y bolas se pusieron más pesadas pensando en lo que venía después. Incluso anticipándolo, sin embargo, jadeó y se sacudió cuando los dedos lisos, fríos presionaron contra él.

Harry se echó a reír, todavía masajeando.

—Dice que es auto-calentador, pero siempre es frío al principio. —Provocó la entrada de Louis, y Louis respiró agudo. Harry observó el rostro de Louis con cuidado—. ¿Estás bien?

No tanto como lo estaré cuando empujes dentro de mí.

—Uh-huh.

Entonces el dedo se empujó de nuevo dentro, más rápido, más profundo, más resbaloso, y Louis perdió su mente.

Hizo ruidos suaves, se movió hacia atrás y adelante contra Harry, jadeando, aferrándose al colchón y buscando ciegamente la boca de Harry. Cuando la encontró, se sumergió, besándolo fuerte y desesperado, gimiendo mientras Harry comenzaba a empujar dentro y fuera de él.

La mente de Louis explotó, se salió completamente de su cráneo. Tan resbaloso, tan caliente, tan... maravillosamente retorcido que pensó que moriría. Tomó a Harry más profundo, persiguiendo lo que él quería, y, finalmente, lo consiguió... Harry empujó profundo, tan profundo, haciéndole cosquillas desde el interior, buscando, buscando...

Los dedos de Harry rozaron algo, algo pequeño y atado a cada nervio en el cuerpo de Louis, y llegó alterado.

Los besos se volvieron carnales, Louis gimiendo y empujando con su lengua incluso mientras extendía sus rodillas, tomando a Harry profundo. La presión más aguda le dijo que un segundo dedo había entrado en el juego, y Louis se sacudió con la alegría de esto. Agarró los hombros de Harry y tiró de él, tratando de arrastrarlo más cerca, tratando de... algo, que él no sabía, solo sabía que quería comerse a Harry vivo y tomarlo tan profundo dentro de él que no pudiera salir nunca.

De alguna manera Louis terminó sobre su espalda, tuvo un último vistazo de la oscura, seria y jodidamente atractiva cara de Harry antes de que él inclinara su cabeza y tomara el pezón de Louis en su boca. Louis gritó y se agarró a los hombros de Harry, afianzándose mientras los dedos en su interior comenzaban a empujar de nuevo, follándolo lentamente. Louis gimió. Él no lo quería lento. Quería más, más duro, más adentro...

No se dio cuenta de que había estado gritando en voz alta hasta que Harry puso una mano sobre su boca.

_—Shh_ —dijo Harry, luego lamió el pezón de Louis, haciéndolo gritar. Louis gruñó por los dedos de Harry. Harry jugueteó con la punta sensible con sus dientes, y Louis se arqueó por completo en el futón. Cuando volvió a bajar, estaba temblando.

Harry acarició su camino hacia los pectorales de Louis.

—¿Demasiado? —Su voz era áspera—. ¿Necesitamos reducir la velocidad?

Louis quería golpearlo en la cabeza. Se conformó con tirar de su pelo.

—No. —Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tragarse los dedos de Harry con su culo. Se sentía salvaje, desencadenado. Se sentía como si todo por lo que había esperado toda su vida estuviera justo aquí, justo en frente de él, y anhelaba agarrarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Tiró de la boca de Harry hacia la suya y le dio un beso carnal antes de susurrar contra su boca—: Fóllame. Por favor. Por favor.

Harry le devolvió el beso duro, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, dijo:

—No. —Louis enterró sus dedos, pero Harry lo inmovilizó con su frente—. Shh. Aún no.

—Harry tienes que hacerlo. —Louis se estaba quejando, pero a él ni siquiera le importaba. Mordió el labio inferior de Harry.

Harry lo dejó, entonces atrapó el labio superior de Louis, y lo trató en consecuencia.

—Quiero ir despacio.

—Yo no. He ido lo suficientemente lento. —Louis dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración—. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué vas a follar a todos los demás, pero no a mí?

—Porque tú importas. —Harry agachó la cabeza y acarició la oreja de Louis, pero no era sexy. Más como necesitado, inseguro—. Tú importas tanto, Louis.

Demasiado aturdido para responder, todo lo que Louis podía hacer era besar a Harry de regreso. 

El beso siguió y siguió, lento y sensual, como un fuego contenido. Louis se sintió mareado, pero solo un poco de esto era lo que Harry le hacía. La mayor parte del remolino dentro de su cabeza era por lo que había oído. _Tú importas tanto, Louis._ Incluso recordándolo, las palabras hicieron que Louis se derritiera.

Deslizó sus manos dentro de la camisa de Harry, necesitando sentir su piel, arrastró sus manos hacia abajo por el pecho de Harry, sobre la espalda de Harry, hacia su cinturilla. _Tú importas. Tú importas_. Tropezó con la cremallera de Harry, tratando de ser suave, tratando de ser rápido también, así Harry no podría decirle no. Harry no dijo que no. Él levantó sus caderas para darle a Louis un mejor acceso. Pero nunca rompió contacto con la boca de Louis.

Él siseó cuando Louis lo tomó en la mano, sus dedos empujando un poco más profundo. Empujándose hacia el agarre de Louis, se apartó de su boca, respirando con dificultad. Louis se mantuvo acariciándolo.

—Dime que lo deseas, al menos —susurró Louis—. Que quieres follarme.

En respuesta, Harry mordisqueó su cuello.

—Como no te imaginas. —Él chupó el oído de Louis, moviendo sus dedos y sus caderas a ritmo el uno del otro—. Planeaba hacer explotar tu mente esta noche. Quise hacerlo increíble, pero sigues haciéndome perder la concentración, eres tan caliente.

Louis cerró los ojos y empujó también, su pene estaba atrapado entre el dorso de su mano y el pene de Harry en un pequeño y ajustado bolsillo. Dios, él apostaba que ellos se sentirían bien juntos.

—Quiero explotar tu mente también. Quiero hacer todo. —Él rozó un beso entrecortado contra el cabello de Harry—. Sobre todo nunca quiero que me digas que no deberíamos hacer esto, nunca más. —Hizo una pausa—. No estoy seguro de que eso saliera bien.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Y lo prometo. Eres demasiado bueno y yo soy demasiado malo. Si estás así de determinado a que te corrompa, no puedo decir que no, solo disminuirlo un poco. —Harry mordió su oreja, entonces tiró de su lóbulo—. Agarra el lubricante junto a mí en la cama. Pon un poco en tu mano y agárranos juntos.

Ah, sí, eso era un plan. Louis rebuscó para cumplirlo, complicado, con una sola mano.

—Tienes demasiada ropa puesta.

Harry se echó a reír, un sonido bajo y oscuro.

—Es caliente, tener mi ropa puesta contigo desnudo.

—A excepción de los calcetines —señaló Louis, y frotó uno contra la parte de atrás de la espinilla de Harry.

—Esa es mi parte favorita. —Harry se alzó cuando Louis deslizó una mano lubricada entre ellos. Mientras Louis tomaba sus penes en la mano, Harry hizo una mueca y abruptamente se apartó de Louis.

—Oye. —Louis se quejó, haciendo una pausa a media caricia.

—Un momento por favor. —Harry se meneó mientras movía sus pantalones vaqueros por encima de su culo. Entonces suspiró con alivio—. Bueno. Tenías razón, menos ropa. Una cremallera en mis bolas no lo pone sexy.

Louis se echó a reír, aunque se detuvo cuando los dedos de Harry lo encontraron de nuevo.

_—Ooh._

_—Ooh_, de hecho. —Harry empujó dentro del agarre de Louis—. Mantenlo agradable y apretado, bebé. Agradable y apretado.

Louis lo hizo, aunque siguió perdiendo su concentración mientras los dedos de Harry trabajaban su magia dentro de él. Estaba distraído, también, por el descubrimiento de que el culo desnudo de Harry estaba abierto y disponible para acariciar. Juguetear con la raja de Harry suscitó las mismas bruscas y temblorosas reacciones que la acción tenía en Louis. Inspirado, Louis soltó sus penes, hizo una lubricación rápida detrás de la espalda de Harry, luego, puso sus dos manos atrás en sus respectivos lugares.

Santa mierda, Harry estaba caliente por dentro. Y hombre, él saltó cuando Louis se meneó dentro.

Harry también se rió, y así fue como ellos fueron a tientas hacia la liberación: riendo, jadeando, empujando y besando, hasta que primero Louis se tensó y luego Harry y se fueron por encima del borde. Pegados juntos con su semen y tendidos agotados, el aire oliendo a almizcle, sudor y sexo. Fue glorioso.

Louis se quedó mirando el techo, sonriendo y acariciando a un Harry todavía jadeando y yaciendo despatarrado sobre su pecho.

—Lo hice. Tuve sexo.

Harry levantó la cabeza ante eso, sonriendo también.

—Lo hiciste. Y lo hiciste muy bien.

Louis le pellizcó la nariz.

—Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Harry se rió, pero débilmente, y volvió a caer.

—Dame un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo?

Les tomó cerca de seis. Se limpiaron juntos, cepillaron sus dientes, hicieron una visita rápida al baño y se acurrucaron juntos de nuevo en el futón de Harry. Por lo general, él se acostaba con este como un sofá, pero lo abrieron por completo, empujando la nevera y la cómoda contra la puerta para que pudieran acostarse juntos.

A pesar de que fueron directos a dormir, Louis despertó en medio de la noche para encontrar a Harry besando su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron.

Harry sonrió, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Louis y arrastró su boca por el esternón de Louis, continuando hacia su cintura.

Cuando la boca de Harry se cerró sobre él, Louis gritó tan fuerte que tuvo que sofocarse a sí mismo con la almohada de Harry para evitar que todo el piso lo escuchara. Oh, Dios mío, pero se sentía bien. Él gimió, se arqueó, suplicó y murmuró incoherencias. Cuando Harry añadió un resbaladizo dedo lubricado a la orquesta, Louis se vino como si hubiera estado en un disparador. Directo a la boca de Harry.

No solo Harry ni siquiera se resistió, sino que aún tenía un poco de esperma en sus labios cuando subió para besar a Louis. Y eso era tan locamente caliente que él se sentía como si pudiera venirse de nuevo.

No lo hizo. Se volvió a dormir, protestando soñoliento porque quería darle tanto como recibió, pero Harry solo sonrió, acarició su pelo y le prometió que podía hacer eso y algo más por la mañana.

Era una promesa que Louis tenía toda la intención de mantener.

🥀

Harry aún no estaba seguro de si era sensato dejar que siguieran las cosas con Louis, pero ya que la respuesta más común de Louis cuando Harry dudaba era desnudarse, se le estaba haciendo más y más difícil resistir. Estaba desarrollando una asociación completa: dudar de la relación equivalía a acostarse. Todo se volvió confuso en su cabeza, y eventualmente desistió y se dejó llevar.

Estaba bien, de verdad, siempre que no se permitiera pensar en todas las formas de salir, especialmente salir con Louis, era una mala idea. Cuando se centraba en el ahora, y no el infierno que podría venir, todo iba bien. El problema era, que Harry nunca había sido un fan del ahora. Le gustaba mirar varias millas hacia delante y saber qué estaba por venir.

Por supuesto, su ahora tenía un novio entusiasta decidido a dominar el fino arte de chupar penes. Él ahora tenía mucho jugando a su favor.

Cara continuaba planeando la boda de Harry por él además de la suya, lo que era molesto, pero después de los comentarios de Williams, Harry empezó a entenderlo un poco mejor. El propio Williams también parecía estar empujando a Harry hacia algo serio con Louis, pero sus propósitos eran más difíciles de predecir. Harry entendía que la próxima reunión del Club de Filosofía había sido escogida solo para él, la filosofía moral de Jane Austen, pero no podía entender por qué. Tal vez había sido un simple gesto debido al relato de Harry de lo perdido y frustrado que Louis había estado en la reunión de Noviembre. Preparar a Louis para la discusión era tan simple como alinear las adaptaciones cinematográficas correctas en su portátil.

Se habían tomado una semana para trabajar con ellas, empezando con Orgullo y Prejuicio porque Louis amaba la versión de Keira Knightley, lo cual no era sorprendente. También leyeron un poco de la novela juntos, con Harry señalando fragmentos que pensaba que podrían ser tratados en la reunión. Luego siguieron con Sentido y Sensibilidad, porque la versión de Emma Thompson era tan exquisita y el libro era el favorito de Harry, y después, sintiéndose preparados, Harry continuó con Mansfield Park.

—Ésta es un poco aburrida —admitió Louis mientras se acomodaban.

Harry sonrió y le dio un mordisco juguetón a su cabello.

—Los valores de las adaptaciones de la BBC no suelen ser Doctor Who. Hay otras adaptaciones, pero no son para nada tan leales al texto. —Gesticuló hacia la pantalla—. Mansfield Park recibirá un montón de comentarios en la reunión. Es la favorita de Williams, y además le han quitado un montón de romance. Lo que obviamente hará que no sea tu favorita, pero significa que es más fácil ver los aspectos morales. Fanny es tu guía a través de este mundo: observa cómo todos actúan con ella y lo que les pasa durante toda la película. Mansfield es densa debido a las debilidades humanas y las consecuencias de malas decisiones. Observa también como Edward le ayuda, y lo que pasa gracias a eso.

La miraron en silencio durante un rato, primero Louis se coló en los brazos de Harry, pero después de un descanso para ir al baño y hacer café, se acomodaron con Louis detrás de Harry, Harry inclinado hacia atrás con la cabeza de Louis reposando en su pecho.

Louis odiaba a la Sra. Norris tal y como había pensado que haría. Le frunció el ceño a su intento de evitar que Fanny consiguiera un caballo, y cuando planeó dejarla en casa mientras todos se iban en el carruaje, Louis estalló.

—¡Es una perra!

Harry atrapó su mano y acarició su muñeca tranquilizadoramente.

—Parte de ello es de los tiempos. Había algo de excusa en separar a Fanny de las otras chicas, porque ella era de un estatus social tan bajo.

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo puede estar bien eso? La tratan como a una esclava. Van demasiado lejos.

—Lo hacen, por lo que sospecho que debías darte cuenta.

—Odio a Mary. Es una serpiente. Edmund y Fanny deberían estar juntos.

Eso sí sorprendió a Harry.

—Normalmente los espectadores y lectores modernos quieren ver a Mary y Edmund juntos, porque Mary es un poco como una Elizabeth Bennet más pícara.

—Es demasiado mala. Está manipulando a Edmund. Fanny es mejor.

Cuando Mary empezó a monopolizar a la yegua de Fanny, Louis tiró sus brazos hacia arriba.

—¿Ves? Perra. Dios, y Lady Bertram es una idiota. Edmund también lo es, cuando está bajo la influencia de Mary. De otra forma es tan bueno para ella.

Harry se estiró hacia atrás y acarició el pelo y el cuello de Louis, tranquilizándole silenciosamente.

Era una película larga, de hecho una miniserie más que nada, y una vez Louis superó el entramado más lento, pareció acomodarse. Era interesante seguir su empatía; odiaba a los dos Crawfords, aunque Harry seguía apostando que Henry vio su parte de chicos jóvenes mientras estaba en Londres, y de participar en un tipo bastante específico de juego de mesa. Louis sentía pena por el pobre, gordo, patoso Mr. Rushworth, anunciando que Maria debería estar contenta de tenerle. Mientras la obra no le parecía particularmente horrible, no le gustaba que presionaran a Fanny, y se enfadó mucho ante el beso de Maria y Henry detrás del telón. Gimió cuando Edmund y Maria hicieron leer a Fanny para ellos.

Cuando la película acabó, con Fanny y Edmund propiamente emparejados, con Maria avergonzada y Mary repudiada, al menos por Edmund, se acostaron al lado el uno del otro en el futón, hablando.

—Me siento un poco mal por Maria —confesó Louis—. Era una princesa mimada, pero no le desearía ese tipo de ruina. Y por supuesto ese grosero de Henry consiguió salvarse de todo.

—Esos eran los tiempos. —Harry acarició sus brazos—. ¿No te compadeces de Mary siendo abandonada, solo por desear lo que es ahora un sentimiento moderno?

—No. Solo ha usado a Fanny.

—¿No habría podido mejorar, por ser ayudada como él?

Louis se detuvo.

—Supongo. —Recorrió con sus dedos los de Harry, enredando su mano debajo de la de él, presionó su anillo en la palma de Harry—. La cosa es, que podías predecir que debían estar juntos, Fanny y Edmund.

Lou estaba lleno de giros y enredos, ¿verdad?

—Así que si Austen hubiese empezado con Mary y Edmund, ¿les habrías apoyado a ellos?

—Dios, no lo sé. Tal vez. —Frotó su anillo otra vez, ésta vez empujándolo contra la palma de Harry—. Excepto que no habría funcionado. Es lo mismo que Fanny con Henry. Ella era lista todo el tiempo... vale, tal vez enfadarse ahora por una obra es estúpido, pero Dios, mira lo que todos hicieron con ella. De verdad, lo soportó todo, siendo un ejemplo moral incluso cuando Sir Bertram había perdido su rumbo, pensando que Henry sería una buena pareja para ella. Se merecía el final feliz.

Harry sonrió y se giró en su abrazo, lo que significaba que estaba acostado sobre su espalda mientras Louis se cernía sobre él.

—Te das cuenta de que estás saliendo con Henry Crawford. Menos en la infidelidad.

—¿Qué? No lo estoy haciendo. —Louis retorció su nariz—. Estoy saliendo con Elizabeth Bennet, muchas gracias.

Harry rió.

—¿Eso te convierte en Darcy?

—Dios, no. Me temo que soy el Coronel Brandon. No soy una buena pareja para ti, Elizabeth.

Harry acarició la mejilla de Louis.

—No. Eres Edward Ferrars. Y yo creo que esa es una buena pareja.

Eso le consiguió un beso, y luego otro... y dejaron de hablar de filosofía o cualquier otra cosa después de eso.

Pasaron los últimos días de la semana enrollándose y marcando en mapas los potenciales lugares para visitar durante las vacaciones, decidiendo no comprometerse con nada específico hasta que hubiesen ido a sus respectivas casas y hubiesen hecho un inventario de las crisis familiares. Al menos, se reunirían para la Víspera de Año Nuevo y si podían, estarían juntos el resto de las vacaciones.

Louis se fue el miércoles de la semana de finales porque no tenía nada planeado para el jueves y su padre podía escaparse para ir a buscarle. Los tres se fueron a Opie's para una pizza vegetariana de queso y lo que acabó siendo un tranquilo interrogatorio de Harry por parte de Dick. Esto avergonzó a Louis, aunque cuando se dijeron su adiós privado más tarde, Harry dijo que le había gustado.

—Nunca pensé que sería el chico siendo interrogado por un padre sobreprotector, para nada. Me ha encantado que no le importara que fuera gay pero quería saber si era lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—Lo eres. Eres más que suficientemente bueno. —Louis suspiró cuando Dick hizo sonar la bocina—. Tenemos que irnos. Te enviaré mensajes, ¿vale?

Harry le dio un beso, largo y duradero.

—Vete. No dejes que tu padre me culpe por hacer que llegues tarde.

Louis se subió al coche, el beso de Harry quemándole aún en los labios.

Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.

En retrospectiva algo había estado pasando durante toda la tarde, algo que no tenía nada que ver con Harry. Cuando Louis vio lo mucho que le afectaba lo que sea que fuera a su padre, se dio cuenta que tenía miedo de que le dieran los detalles.

Aun así, no habían estado en el coche ni cinco minutos antes de que Louis se girara en su asiento y dijera:

—Papá, ¿qué está pasando?

La boca de Dick se volvió una delgada línea antes de que exhalara un suspiro pesado.

—Parece que tu madre va a perder el trabajo.

Las noticias golpearon a Louis en el centro del pecho.

—¿Qué? —Su madre trabajaba en una pequeña e independiente oficina de seguros con el propietario y su secretaria compartida—. ¿Te refieres a que Gary va a manejar solo el lugar? Él tiene como, ¿qué, setenta años?

—Eso no es todo. Busca retirarse y vender el negocio. No podemos permitirnos comprarlo. Muy probablemente el negocio será absorbido por otra firma. Tal vez tomen a tu madre, tal vez no.

Louis miró el tablero, el vacío en su pecho lentamente expandiéndose.

—Déjame adivinar: no hay mucho trabajo para ajustadores de seguros en Windom.

—No mucho, no. Ella se mantiene al tanto de las cosas, pero está tratando de tomarlo con calma en caso de que Gary no venda o pueda terminar conservando su trabajo. Pregunté en el banco, pero ven mal que ambos esposos trabajen ahí, especialmente cuando tienen diferente antigüedad. Es una posibilidad remota de todos modos, porque no tenemos mucho campo abierto excepto por el cajero ocasional, y eso no paga lo que nuestra familia necesita.

—¿Entonces tenemos problemas de dinero?

—Todavía no. —Dick se detuvo—. Odio pedirte esto, pero vamos a tener que recortar los gastos de la escuela lo más que podamos. Y si tu madre no puede encontrar un trabajo por un largo tiempo o tiene uno con un salario reducido, necesitaré que encuentres un trabajo este verano.

—Puedo conseguir uno ahora. —Louis trató de pensar dónde podría solicitar uno fuera del campus.

—No. —El tono de Dick no daba lugar a discusiones—. Te quiero concentrado en la escuela. Ella no ha perdido su trabajo todavía, y no quiero tu atención dividida.

Louis quería discutir que podía hacer ambos, el trabajo y la escuela, pero decidió que solo buscaría por allí y vería lo que pudiera obtener. Quería golpear al estúpido Gary Jonhson en la cara por hacerlos pasar por esto. No era como si tuvieran mucho de sobra, y ahora esto. Se desplomó en su asiento.

—Siento mucho que mi escuela sea tan cara.

—No hagas eso. —Dick desvió la vista del camino para darle a Louis una mirada severa—. Esto no es culpa tuya. Odio siquiera tener que pedirte que nos ayudes a economizar.

—Todavía estoy en esta familia. Por supuesto que voy a ayudar.

—No debes pensar que tu escuela es un problema. Lo último que queremos tu madre y yo es que dejes que esto afecte tus estudios. Trabajamos duro para mandarte a Hope, y vamos a mantenerte ahí.

Él sabía que su padre no lo habría querido decir así, pero por la manera en que Dick lo dijo, Louis se dio cuenta de que si las cosas se volvían lo suficientemente malas, tendría que irse de Hope. La idea lo hacía sentirse frío y pequeño.

No era Hope en sí, por supuesto, lo que extrañaría.

Dick alcanzó la mano y dio un golpecito a la pierna de Louis.

—No hay que preocuparse más, ¿bien? Todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es vigilar nuestros centavos. La Navidad estará un poco ligera de regalos este año, y tu madre ha estado haciendo unas asombrosas invenciones con arroz y frijoles para la mayoría de nuestras comidas, pero más que eso, nada ha cambiado.

—No necesito nada para Navidad. Devuelve las cosas y guarda el dinero.

Dick miró a Louis por encima de sus gafas.

—Dejaré que intentes convencer a tu madre de eso. —Giró hacia el camino—. Nueva conversación. Dime cómo te fue en los finales, todo eso y la escuela. Has estado callado este último mes... nos imaginamos que debes de haber estado ocupado.

Oh, Louis había estado ocupado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar cómo.

—Los finales estuvieron bien, nada tan mal. —Se mordió el labio, luego añadió—. Creo que te has dado cuenta, por la manera en la que lo entrevistaste en Opie's, pero Harry y yo estamos saliendo.

Sonriendo, Dick alargó la mano y ligeramente tomó el hombro de Louis.

—Ahí lo tienes, ¿no dije que tenías que ser paciente? Sé lo mucho que te gusta, y él parece un buen joven. Felicidades, hijo.

—Gracias. —La cara de Louis todavía estaba enrojecida, aunque ahora era con orgullo y placer al haber complacido a su padre—. Estábamos esperando juntarnos en las vacaciones. No hemos decidido si iremos a su casa, a la mía o ambas; él insiste en llevarme de vuelta a la escuela.

—Nos encantaría recibirlo en casa. Hablaremos con tu madre sobre cuándo sería el mejor momento.

—Si está bien, más tiempo sería mejor. —Louis titubeó antes de divulgar sus siguientes pensamientos—. Su vida familiar es algo dura. Sus padres están divorciados, y su madre lo está pasando mal. Él se preocupa por ella, pero no creo que sea bueno para él estar ahí por mucho tiempo, porque no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudar, y solo lo destroza. He estado pensando que si no se queda con nosotros desde Año Nuevo en adelante, regresaría con él hasta que la escuela comience. Creo que necesita distraerse.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar algo, aunque siento oír sobre su familia.

—Es horrible. Él ha empezado a decirme lo que sucede allá, y me pone tan triste. —Sacudió la cabeza, recordando algo—. Nunca me di cuenta de lo afortunado que soy de tenerlos a ti y a mamá como padres.

Dick despeinó el cabello de Louis, y cuando habló, su voz era brusca.

—Nosotros somos afortunados de tener tan maravillosos hijos, eso es.

Louis se inclinó hacia la caricia, deseando que no estuvieran en el coche para poderle dar un abrazo apropiadamente. Él prometió hacerlo más tarde.

—Vamos a estar bien, papá. No importa lo que pase con mamá, vamos a hacer que funcione, y vamos a estar bien, la escuela y todo.

Dick sonrió hacia la puesta del sol frente a ellos.

—Ahora estás hablando como un Tomlinson.

🥀

Harry metió las manos en sus bolsillos y enrolló su bufanda más fuerte contra su cara en deferencia al frío mientras caminaba de regreso al campus, tarareando suavemente. Planeaba irse por la mañana después de su último examen, y por primera vez en un largo tiempo estaba casi ansioso de irse. Tal vez si hacía lo correcto, podría ablandar a Tibby y a su madre para que su familia fuera lo suficientemente funcional para invitar a Louis a una estancia extendida. Su hermana tenía un espectáculo de caballos ese fin de semana, lo sabía... quizás iría, porque a ella le gustaría eso. Tal vez para Navidad llevaría a su madre a una cita, algo divertido y exótico que ella no pudiera convertir en una triste historia sobre cómo nadie la amaba.

Tal vez podría tomar la luna y ponerla en una caja de regalo. Porque se sentía tan malditamente bien, que pensó que podría lograrlo.

Espiando la luz encendida de Williams, Harry entró a Ritchie para desearle a su tutor una feliz Navidad y darle una última charla de ánimo antes de las noticias de la tenencia del viernes. Escuchó voces mientras se acercaba, y cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina, vio al Dr. Holtz, el jefe del Departamento de Inglés, sentado en el asiento habitual de Harry. Era extraño, porque Holtz no estaba usualmente entre los empleados con los que Williams pasaba el tiempo. Cuando Holtz vio a Harry, dejó de hablar.

—Hey, siento interrumpir —dijo Harry, inclinándose dentro de la oficina de Williams—. Solo quería desearte... —Vio mejor la cara demacrada de Williams y se detuvo—. ¿Qué pasó?

Los dos profesores intercambiaron severas miradas, y Harry trató de no entrar en pánico. Eventualmente Williams asintió hacia Holtz.

—¿Nos das un minuto?

Holtz se puso de pie. Aunque no se fue, hasta que puso una mano pesada en el hombro de Williams.

—Haré algunas de esas llamadas mientras estoy fuera.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su ansiedad, y no se sentó cuando Williams le ofreció la silla con un cansado gesto.

—¿Qué carajo —susurró Harry—, está pasando? ―Cuando Williams solo continuó viéndose severo y desolado, como si alguien hubiera alineado a sus hijos y les hubiera disparado uno a uno, Harry comenzó a descontrolarse—. ¿Qué? No es la tenencia, sé eso porque tú dijiste que es el viernes, y sé que esos imbéciles no trabajan más rápido de lo que deben.

—No es la tenencia. No tendré tenencia, y tampoco se me negará. —Williams siguió mirando su escritorio, atormentado y derrotado—. Han recortado mi puesto. Después del final del siguiente trimistre, el departamento de comunicación se fusionará con Lenguaje y Cultura, y van a recortar a dos del profesorado. Uno de ellos soy yo.

Harry miró, estupefacto, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No pueden. Eso es una locura. Eso ni siquiera tiene un poco de maldito sentido. ¿Qué hay sobre las especialidades en comunicación? ¿Qué, van a cortar mi especialidad también?

—No. No afecta a las especialidades, solo a la facultad. —Williams miró a Harry con una desesperación que sabía que nunca olvidaría, no por el resto de su vida—. He perdido mi trabajo, Harry. No hay apelación. Simplemente desapareció. No importa cómo lo pongas, solo me queda un semestre aquí en Hope.

No, Harry quería gritar, llorar, vociferar, golpear las paredes hasta que se cayeran. Aunque no hizo nada de eso, solo colapsó en la silla que Holtz había desocupado, sin piernas, como si la roca a la que no sabía que se estaba aferrando se saliera precipitadamente de su agarre hacia mar abierto.

🥀

Después de que dejó la oficina de Williams, Harry vagó por todo el campus, para terminar, naturalmente, en el campanario. Sin embargo, los cisnes no estaban a la vista, lo cual se sentía como un terrible presagio.

Él todavía no podía aceptar completamente en su cabeza el hecho de que Williams se hubiera ido. Se iría. Los pensamientos rebotaban dentro de él, la negación, la rabia, los planes, pero nada se quedaba. No sabía qué pensar, cómo actuar, qué hacer.

La única luz en la oscuridad era que Holtz no parecía pensar que el asunto estuviera resuelto. Él no estaba en la Asociación Americana de Profesores Universitarios, pero tenía su mano bien dentro de la Junta de Regentes, y como profesor veterano de treinta años, era uno de los favoritos de las puntuaciones de los ex alumnos. Holtz no creía que a los graduandos de Hope les gustara la idea de perder a un departamento entero, especialmente el de comunicaciones, y no pensaba que Hope se mantuviera firme en una decisión tan controversial bajo el escrutinio de un escándalo.

—Se ve especialmente malo cuando ellos están construyendo nuevas residencias y empujando tanto el programa internacional de estudiantes. No hay garantía de que podamos cambiar su opinión, pero podemos hacer fuerza en los próximos meses y ver lo que podemos conseguir. —Había dicho Holtz—. Ellos siempre anuncian tales cosas durante un descanso largo, esperando que el furor muera en el cambio. Veremos que eso no pase.

Holtz era la luz de Harry en este momento, y él se aferró a su voto todo el camino de regreso a través del campus hacia Porter. A mitad de camino sobre el césped, sin embargo, cambió de dirección y se dirigió a Sandman, esperando contra toda esperanza que Manchester no se hubiera ido a casa ya.

Ella no se había ido, porque tenía una gran final en Ley de Comunicaciones a la mañana siguiente. Por medio segundo, Harry consideró no decírselo hasta después de su prueba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que él pensaría de alguien que le retenía información sobre el problema de Williams, y se lo dijo que de todos modos.

Rose lloró.

Fue extraño lo mucho que ayudó a Harry, todas sus reacciones lo desangraron un poco, en realidad, primero sus lágrimas, luego la rabia, luego sus locos planes sobre cómo iba a reunir a las tropas para detener la locura. Él cabalgó a lo largo de la marea, sobre todo aliviado de estar con otra persona que se sentía ultrajada y traicionada, pero cuando sacó una carpeta etiquetada _Maneras para ayudar a Williams,_ tuvo que llamar tiempo muerto.

—¿Quieres decir que has estado compilando esto todo el año? —Él hojeó las páginas de ex alumnos potencialmente influyentes, donantes y página tras página de documentos sobre la tenencia académica. Ella también tenía no menos de seis proyectos de artículos sobre por qué Williams merecía mantener su posición y diez cartas ficticias al editor—. Santa mierda, Manchester. Eres una puta fuerza.

—Excepto que nunca vi esto venir. —Ella tomó de nuevo la carpeta, pareciendo a punto de llorar de nuevo—. No sé cuánto de esto se traducirá en el recorte de un puesto de trabajo. —Haciendo una mueca, ella negó con la cabeza—. Voy a tener que volver a hacer las tres cuartas partes de esto durante las vacaciones.

—Bueno envíame algo de eso, y yo ayudaré. Utilizaré esta lista que tienes aquí para iniciar un grupo de Facebook esta noche, muchos de los graduados estarán allí. Podemos tener a la administración sudando antes de que vayan a su fiesta de vacaciones.

—No, quiero decir, el grupo de Facebook es una buena idea, pero queremos ir con cuidado. Mejor lanzarlo después de las vacaciones cuando la gente esté aburrida y solitaria, no ocupada. Esto les dará algo que hacer. Y tenemos tiempo para planificarlo. —Ella se secó los ojos de nuevo—. No puedo creer que hicieran esto. No voy a dormir esta noche.

—Necesitas estudiar para tu final. Ley de Comunicaciones no es un paseo por el parque. Permíteme empezar con esto.

—¿No tienes un final?

—Medios Digitales. Solo tengo que presentarme a las nueve y respirar. —Él tendió su mano por la carpeta—. Rose, sabes que soy bueno para esto. Si hay una manera de que salvemos a Williams, vamos jodidamente a hacerlo.

Ella le dio la carpeta y lo besó con fuerza en la mejilla.

—Oh Dios mío, si no fueras gay, te follaría muy duro en este momento. Si no estuvieras saliendo con Louis, podría al menos tratar de mamarte.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, mi pene ha sido bien chupado hoy. —Miró alrededor de la habitación—. Dios, es increíble cuanto espacio de más tiene una verdadera habitación doble.

—Sandman es más grande que Porter, también. Tú y Louis deberían de haber tratado de mudarse durante las vacaciones.

—Aire acondicionado. Solo Porter y los Manors tienen aprobación de la planta física para ellos, y desde luego solo en las sencillas. Lo que creo que es una mierda, pero, lo que sea. Además, me gusta tener una excusa para hacerlo sentarse en mi regazo. —Él utilizó la carpeta para darle un saludo de despedida—. Te mantendré informada sobre mi progreso.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y trabajas? —Rose asintió hacia su ordenador—. Pondré una olla de café, y para descansar puedes recompensarme con avisos de tu progreso. Puedes incluso estrellarte en la cama de mi compañera de piso, si quieres. Ella se fue ayer.

Harry estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero luego pensó en regresar a Porter, donde el AR probablemente estaba ignorando al menos tres fiestas y la habitación vacía, le recordaría que Louis ya se había ido. Sonriendo tristemente, él asintió.

—Iré a buscar mis cosas y luego vuelvo. —Él había planeado irse después de su final, nada le daría más placer que haber terminado con su maldita residencia antes de lo previsto anteriormente.

Bajó la carpeta, y Rose atrapó su muñeca, apretándola brevemente, sus ojos llenándose con lágrimas de nuevo.

—Gracias por venir a decírmelo. Significa mucho.

Harry le guiñó un ojo y saludó con la mano mientras salía de la habitación, pero también tuvo que secarse los ojos en el camino por las escaleras traseras de Sandman.

🥀

Harry no terminó de contarle a Louis sobre lo de Williams hasta que estaba conduciendo de vuelta a Northbrook, en parte por accidente y en parte por diseño. Estaba demasiado ocupado organizando las notas de Rose, alterándolas para adaptarse a la nueva situación, alineando un potencial circuito de información. En el momento en que vio el mensaje de Louis anunciando su llegada a Windom, era después de la medianoche. Quizás Louis estaba levantado, tal vez no lo estaba, en ese momento Harry no creía que pudiera soportar echar el cuento de todo sin al menos unas pocas horas de sueño, por lo que envió un sencillo, _contento de que llegaras a salvo, te llamaré mañana de camino a casa, _y lo declaró bueno.

Tan pronto como se metió en su coche, sin embargo, fijó su altavoz en manos libres y marcó el número de Louis.

Louis pudo decir que algo andaba mal desde el inicio.

—Te lo voy a contar —prometió Harry—, pero primero quiero escuchar cómo están las cosas para ti.

—Bueno —dijo Louis—, solo están bien. Mi padre dejó caer algunas noticias en el camino de regreso.

Escuchar a Louis hablar sobre la crisis de trabajo de su madre golpeó demasiado cerca de los problemas de Williams, y él silenciosamente odió a los burócratas sin alma que ignoraban el hecho de que las personas reales mantenían a sus familias con los empleos que ellos con tanta indiferencia arrojaban por la ventana. Se dio cuenta de que Williams probablemente estaba en casa con su esposa esta mañana, haciendo lo mismo que la familia de Louis estaba haciendo: tratar de encontrar la manera de vivir con un solo salario, tratando de decidir dónde y cómo construir sus esperanzas.

Cuando llegó el momento de que Harry compartiera su mala noticia, lo afectó más de lo que tenía intención de permitir. Él no estaba tan mal como Rose, pero no había ocultado nada de lo mucho que lo molestaba.

—Nunca he visto a Williams viéndose tan bajo. Hizo que me doliera, Lou.

—No puedo creer que estén destruyendo el departamento. Eso es una locura.

—No me digas. Ellos simplemente cortaron un gran pedazo del valor de mi grado y del de cualquier otra persona graduándose en comunicaciones en Hope. No es que tuviera mucho valor que perder.

—Dijiste que se había hablado de luchar si le negaban la tenencia. ¿Pueden luchar por esto?

—Bueno, es divertido que preguntaras. —Harry le contó a Louis sobre la carpeta de lucha de Rose y el trabajo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Louis escuchó mientras Harry desnudaba su alma durante más de una hora, saltando de la estrategia al ultraje, a las predicciones nerviosas acerca de a lo que todo esto podría llegar. No había sido lo que Harry intentaba hacer, pero una vez que se puso en marcha, al parecer no podía detenerse, no hasta que hubiera pasado Bloomington. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había mantenido a Louis al teléfono, cuánto tiempo había estado charlando.

—Jesús, lo siento. ¿Necesitas estar con tu familia?

—Oh no, está bien. Yo estoy aquí solo hasta las cuatro cuando Lis llega a casa, a la vez tengo que llevarla al grupo de jóvenes y volver a empezar la cena. Bueno, no tengo que hacer la última parte, pero con todo el mundo tan estresado, pensé que sería una agradable sorpresa. Además, al parecer voy a estar comiendo mucho arroz y frijoles a menos que vaya a encontrarnos algunas verduras no tan caras.

—En Minnesota, en invierno. Buena suerte con eso. —La idea de que los Tomlinson estaban pasándolo tan mal hizo que Harry se sintiera culpable, sobre todo cuando supo que probablemente él gastaría unos pocos cientos de dólares en comida barata para llevar en los próximos días—. Cuando vaya a verte, voy a llevar un regalo tardío de Navidad de las golosinas veganas tipo gourmet, libres de almendras, de Whole Foods.

—Dios, ¿podrías venir ahora?

Harry deseaba que pudiera. Había recibido un texto pasivo-agresivo viniendo de su madre esta mañana, ya.

—Tan pronto como pueda, bebé. Déjame saber cuándo funcionará.

—Ya hablé con papá, y mamá un poco. Creo con bastante seguridad que cuando quieras después de Navidad. Excepto que te advertiré desde ahora que mi padre va a tratar de pagar por tu combustible al menos en un sentido.

—Eso es una locura, pero lo entiendo. Orgullo masculino. Bueno, deslizaré una tarjeta de regalo de combustible en la canasta de alimentos.

—Te extraño, Harry.

La confesión de Louis no era quejumbrosa, solo un poco melancólica, lo que de alguna manera lo hizo clavarse mucho más duro en el corazón de Harry.

—También te extraño, Lou. —Como a un brazo.

—Ni siquiera dudes en llamar o escribir. Si no puedo responder, llamaré tan pronto como pueda. Quiero escuchar cómo va todo en casa. Y no dejes que tu madre te afecte. Puedes estar allí para ella, pero no necesitas sangrar también.

—Sí, señor. —Las palabras no salieron con la burla suficiente con la que él había querido aligerarlas. Cambió su agarre en el teléfono—. Tú me llamas también, en cualquier momento. Quiero escuchar lo que haces para la cena, para empezar.

—Qué tal si te llamo más tarde esta noche —dijo Louis, su voz bajando a un tono seductor, si no ligeramente tímido.

Un calor lento se desplegó sobre la cansina preocupación de Harry.

—Qué tal si haces eso. Con tu puerta bloqueada y sin tus pantalones.

_—Mmm. —_Louis sonaba menos avergonzado ahora—. Ya sabes, yo siempre quise probar el sexo telefónico.

Harry simplemente apostaba que lo hacía.

—No lo he hecho tampoco. Vamos a ser vírgenes juntos.

—Dios. —Louis suspiró—. Sé que esto es patético, pero realmente odio que vaya a pasar una semana por lo menos hasta que te vea.

Harry sonrió, su corazón doliente reconfortado.

—Bueno, eso hace que dos de nosotros seamos patéticos, en ese caso.

🥀

Resultó que Louis y Harry eran una pareja natural de sexo telefónico, y Harry se fue a la cama esa noche satisfecho y más cómodo de lo que esperaba después de ser testigo de la pelea de su madre y Tibby en la cena. Se preguntó, mientras se quedaba dormido, si esa técnica podía funcionar para todo.

Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente, marcó el comienzo de un día lleno de familia no-disuelta, haciendo claro que las confrontaciones y crisis podrían continuar sacudiendo su día en cualquier momento y usualmente en el momento en que estaba más vulnerable. Como justo después de tener una molesta llamada de Rose o al darse cuenta de que iba a ser afortunado, si al menos miraba a Cara una vez durante todas sus vacaciones, a menos que se saltara su visita a Minnesota y se colara por su puerta trasera. Los pocos correos que intercambió con Williams tampoco ayudaron; no es que muchas cosas pudieran suceder entre el inicio y el final de sus vacaciones, pero la inactividad se sentía como terreno perdido. Para el final del primer fin de semana había convencido a Rose de darle inicio al grupo de Facebook, y fue esperanzador ver a más de ochenta personas unirse en las primeras treinta horas. Todos estaban llenos de furor e ideas, y la mayoría tenían cartas redactadas, estaban listos para enviar a la escuela su documentación, o ya estaban inscritos en la lista. La mayoría de ellos habían continuado haciendo planes, lo cual se sentía como un progreso, y el progreso era bueno.

Su madre y Tibby eran pesas de plomo duales para poner lastre en cualquier impulso a la pasajera felicidad que había en casa. Peor aún, de algún modo Harry se había convertido internamente en una reina del drama: cosas pequeñas, a veces pequeños sucesos, lo molestaban. Cada sutil empuje que tomaban de cada uno en el desayuno, cada ajuste sobre cuándo tendría permitido Tibby ir al granero o sobre comprarle a Harper una nueva manta, lo ponía en el borde. Cada uno de los suspiros de su madre mientras lavaba los platos o veía una revista, lo hacía estresarse. Se sentía estúpido, porque no hubo más grandes peleas después de esa primera noche, pero Harry reaccionó peor a eso, que se convertían en malditos golpes en cada comida.

Louis trató de tranquilizarlo, pero que él necesitara calmarse del todo hacía a Harry sentirse mucho más ridículo, así que le restó importancia a sus reacciones a pesar de que le dolía dar rienda suelta a sus extrañas emociones, las cuales parecía no poder controlar. Mantuvo su concentración, con sus inminentes obligaciones familiares y con su viaje a Windom ahora establecido para el veintisiete de diciembre. Decidieron quedarse en Minnesota hasta el tres de enero y mantener la cabeza ocupada sobre pasar los últimos seis días allí o en Chicago.

Desafortunadamente, mientras tanto, tendría que lidiar con la Navidad.

Harry se divirtió haciendo compras para Louis y su familia: él aún planeaba obtener una gran canasta de comida en su camino a la ciudad, pero mientras tanto se ocupó en productos no perecederos, como la chaqueta de cuero vintage de Boystown que había comenzado todo y unas figuras de Doctor Who que Louis había elegido pero, que al final, las puso de nuevo en su lugar. Compró también la camiseta Corrumpible, y una menos sugestiva pero también descarada de Registered Princess para Lisa. No importó que Gaymart generalmente vendiera esas para elegantes y orgullosos hombres gay. Los padres de Louis eran más difíciles, más que todo porque sabía que se molestarían si gastaba mucho, aunque Harry tenía muchas ganas de darles una muestra a cada uno para demostrar su disposición a agradarles e impresionarlos. Terminó comparándole a Dick un hermoso juego de escritorio en la tienda de regalos de Lakeview y una preciosa caja de espejo para chácharas para darle a Sue. Ambos eran en realidad bastante caros pero aún parecían humildes: se sentían exactamente como el mensaje que Harry quería enviar.

No es que Harry tuviera una idea firme sobre qué mensaje era.

Los regalos para su familia eran el típico círculo del infierno, lo cual lo ponía triste; había sido tan feliz comprando para personas casi extrañas, pero se ponía deprimido haciendo compras para personas de su propia carne y sangre. Parte del problema era que nadie en su familia quería dinero o cosas, así que para hacer un regalo, tenías que armarla en grande, lo cual no era práctico y hacía la siguiente temporada de compras mucho más que imposible. Como siempre, él tenía que apegarse a lo aburrido y predecible. Su hermana era fácil: escuchar durante quince minutos sobre qué es lo que ella quería de Dover Saddlery y luego correr a Internet. Su padre era aún más fácil: bolas de golf, un poco de mierda variada de paquetes de regalo ya preparados por Internet y una gran tarjeta de regalo. Nada de eso era inspirador, nada de eso los haría sonreír más allá de la versión tradicional de gracias, la mitad de esto no lo usarían ni los harían cambiar de parecer sobre el día de Navidad. Pero Harry no dejó que eso le importara.

La abuela Marissa, la madre de su madre, era siempre la peor, porque Shari Styles no había obtenido su versión oscura del mundo de una aspiradora. Después de horas y horas de visitar tiendas de belleza y ver tiendas en línea, Harry terminó ordenando un edredón hecho a mano de Etsy y esperando lo mejor. Probablemente, ella pensará que era de calidad cuestionable o decidiera que estaba infectado de bichos o algo igual de despectivo. Sin embargo, si no le gustaba, terminaría en la habitación de repuesto de Shari, y Harry podría robarlo para la escuela.

Bien, eso podría ser algo práctico.

La abuela y el abuelo Styles eran moderadamente difíciles, aunque eso era solo porque vivían en Nueva York. Desde la separación de sus padres, apenas los había visto, porque estaban enojados con su hijo, aunque nunca les había agradado su esposa. La abuela Claire le escribía cartas a Harry cada pocos meses, y en un principio habían intentado venir a Chicago para Año Nuevo, pero habían comenzado a dar rodeos incluso antes de que Harry se recluyera en Minnesota. Habría sido bonito verlos, pero no lo suficientemente bonito como para saltarse a Louis. En su lugar, hablaron por Skype unos pocos días antes de Navidad.

—Te ves cansado Harry —dijo su abuela, frunciéndole el ceño a la pantalla. Harry deseaba poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella tenía unos suaves ojos grises que siempre lo habían hecho sentir como si fuera mágica. De hecho, cuando era niño la llamaba su abuela hada.

—Ha sido un poco difícil por aquí —le confesó, deseando inmediatamente no haber sido tan comunicativo. ¿Por qué seguía derramando sus entrañas de esa forma? Él no quería que ella se preocupara.

Claire frunció el ceño.

—¿Es tu madre? ¿O la inservible excusa de un padre? ¿Quieres que vayamos?

_Retrocede, Styles._

—No, está bien. Solo es la locura navideña. —Decidió distraerla con algo que amaría escuchar—. También me estoy yendo de Chicago justo después de Navidad, así que me estoy preparando para eso. Dirigiéndome hacia Windom, Minnesota para Año Nuevo.

—¿Minnesota? —Claire hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Dios, ¿por qué harás eso? —Harry sonrió con picardía en respuesta, y ella jadeó—. Harry Edward, bribón, ¿tienes novio?

—Lo tengo, abuela —le confesó.

Era divertido ver a Claire aplaudir de alegría y tirar al abuelo David para que también se viera incómodamente feliz por Harry. De hecho, durante quince minutos Harry solo tuvo que sonreír y disfrutar que su abuela se derritiera por el hecho de que finalmente podría hablar sobre la vida amorosa de su nieto gay en el club.

—Harry, esto es tan maravilloso. Estoy tan feliz por ti. Tienes que enviarme una foto. Preguntaría si es guapo, pero contigo, sé que debe serlo.

—Él es adorable. —Dios, ahora deseaba haberlos ido a ver—. Si ustedes vienen a Chicago, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedarían? Quizás pueda arreglarlo para que lo conozcan.

El rostro de Claire cayó.

—No va a ser posible esta vez, cariño. Lo siento. Pero lo haremos posible en algún momento durante la primavera, y entonces, será mejor conocer a tu hombre.

—Bueno, si aún estamos saliendo entonces, seguro lo haré —dijo Harry, no queriendo tentar al destino.

Claire movió un molesto dedo hacia él.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes. Me hiciste esperar tanto tiempo, ahora, vas a salir con él, el tiempo suficiente para que yo lo conozca.

Harry río.

—Daré lo mejor de mí.

La sonrisa de Claire prometía problemas.

—Ya sabes, ahora tenemos matrimonios gay aquí en Nueva York, y conozco el lugar perfecto para una ceremonia.

_—Abuela._

Ella rió, pero lo preocupante era que Harry sabía que ella no estaba bromeando.

—Quiero esa foto. Regina Nelson ha estado alardeando de su hija lesbiana saliendo con una antigua modelo, y quiero al menos mantener el ritmo.

—La enviaré por correo tan pronto como pueda —le prometió.

Él termino enviándoles una lujosa cesta de regalo llena de vino y chocolate, lo que era menos personal de lo que le habría gustado, pero era claro que la foto enviada de sí mismo y Louis quitándole el teléfono era el regalo que ella en realidad quería.

🥀

La abuela Marissa llegó el mismo día que el regalo para la familia de su ex esposo, no el padre biológico de Shari, sino el padre de su corazón. Era la explosión usual de cosas que ninguno de ellos necesitaba, pero desesperadamente quería: comida lujosa, bebidas y condimentos, iPad minis, audífonos que cancelan el sonido, certificados de regalo de suplidores verdaderamente elegantes de caballos, de compañías de tecnología y tiendas departamentales, con un puñado de compras exóticas en Harrods de Londres para impulsar toda la cosa hasta la cima. Siempre eran este tipo de cosas, y el hecho de que llegara el mismo día que su ex esposa y su carro con escasos juguetes cuidosamente atesorados y no deseados, era el único regalo que el manipulador viejo bastardo necesitaba. No que es que alguno de ellos (excepto Shari) comprara algo para él.

Predeciblemente, Marissa reemplazó todos los otros fallos encerrándose a sí misma en la habitación de invitados y sollozó durante horas mientras que Shari se arrodillaba afuera de esta y lloró con la determinación de aún estar aprendiendo como caerse a pedazos apropiadamente. Incapaz de soportarlo, Harry llevó a Tibby al granero y después la llevó a cenar afuera. Su hermana parecía agradecida pero distante, y Harry entendió la razón: mientras que este había sido un movimiento bienvenido, ella no quería apegarse a la idea de que él lo haría de nuevo.

Harry se sintió culpable porque aún sabiendo que él la había abandonado, se sentía agradecido de que este fuera el caso.

Cuando regresó a casa, para poner la cereza del pastel, se perdió la visita de Cara: la razón de que ella no le enviara un texto haciéndole saber que estaba viniendo, nunca la entendería. Ella trajo un pastel de frutas, un maldito pastel de frutas, y una tarjeta de regalo de Amazon.

Tomando una botella de vodka, un vaso de tragos y una bolsa de patatas fritas, Harry se dirigió a la guarida del sótano para ponerse ebrio. Estaba bastante cerca de embriagarse cuando, a las nueve treinta, Louis llamó.

—Hola, tú —dijo él, tratando de volver de nuevo a la felicidad—. No esperaba tu llamada esta noche. Pensé que estabas con tus abuelos.

—Lo estoy, pero aún tengo un teléfono.

Harry cerró los ojos y bebió del hermoso sonido de la voz de su novio.

—Dios, te he echado de menos.

—¿Que está mal? Y no me vengas con esa mierda despectiva que me sigues dando. Algo está realmente mal esta vez, lo puedo adivinar.

Harry cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

—No, es solo que todo se juntó. Y al ponerme ebrio, creo que lo hizo mucho peor.

El suspiro frustrado de Louis era un bálsamo, incluso si hacía sentir a Harry culpable por causarlo.

—Desearía que estuvieras aquí, o que yo estuviera allí.

—Tres días —le recordó Harry. Él aún no había comenzado a contar las horas, pero quería hacerlo.

—Puedes venir antes si quieres. Puedes venir mañana.

¿Porque era que las ofertas de Louis siempre lo hacían sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo?

—No voy a interrumpir las cosas de tu familia. Además, tengo que terminar primero mi sentencia en el infierno. Incluyendo una cena en el purgatorio con papá mañana por la noche.

—No hay nada que interrumpir aquí, y no lo harías de todos modos. Mañana y el día de Navidad solo estaremos nosotros, y todos se están volviendo locos al hablar sobre conocerte, excepto papá quien continúa molesto por las dos horas que tuvo que pasar en tu empresa. No tienes que esperar hasta el veintisiete. Ven en cuanto quieras. Solo déjame saber que estás de camino cuando te vayas.

—Quizás llegue el veintiséis —dijo Harry, el vodka desplegando su resistencia a colarse entre los Tomlinson.

—Genial. Se lo diré a mamá. —La voz de Louis fue suave y triste—. Cuídate, Harry. No dejes que ellos te arrastren abajo. Y deja de mentirme sobre lo mucho que esto te está molestando.

La garganta de Harry estaba apretada.

—No es solo a ti a quién trato de mentir.

Hubo una larga, pesada pausa en la línea.

—Ven el día de Navidad. Por favor. Por mí. Porque voy a ser un despojo hasta que estés aquí. No me importa si suena patético o inseguro o si lo odias. Te rogaría que comenzaras a salir mañana, pero sé que saltarte la víspera de Navidad y la mañana de Navidad haría las cosas peor. Quizás no puedas venir el día de Navidad, pero Dios, quiero que lo hagas. Solo ven. Por favor.

La palabra cortó a través del centro del pecho de Harry, y dijo, su voz era casi un susurro:

—Está bien.

El resto de la conversación fue Louis balbuceando emocionadamente sobre a qué hora debería irse y cómo era el clima, y cómo debería responder si su familia se molestaba porque él se fuera antes. Harry escuchó un tercio de esto, atrapó la sensación de alivio que vino al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de salir pitando del infierno. Fue a la cama esa noche no estando completamente seguro si habría sido parte de una alucinación por estar ebrio, pero además de una madre de dolor de cabeza, tenía dos correos y siete textos de Louis con actualizaciones del clima y represalias para que no se echara atrás con su promesa de venir el día de Navidad.

La cocina se estremecía con el drama entre su abuela, madre y hermana, aparentemente, estaban haciendo galletas, pero la mayoría de esto era el fondo de un episodio de Real Housewives of Northbrook, así que Harry se deslizó fuera para traer a casa la cena para ellas de Whole Foods y preparar su tan codiciada canasta de regalo para los Tomlinson. Esto resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensó, y casi se quebró en dos ocasiones en la sección de congelados porque no podía acomodar como llevar el helado de chocolate y coco a Minnesota sin que se derritiera. Terminó en una tienda de venta barata comprando un gran enfriador y suficiente hielo seco para detener el calentamiento global, luego volvió para limpiar Whole Foods de todo lo que pensó que Louis y su familia podrían posiblemente desear.

Terminó tirando ochocientos dólares en la canasta de comida, sin incluir los doscientos que gastó en un recipiente de mimbre artesanal de una boutique que estaba al lado para poner todas las cosas, y no todo entró. Apenas entró por la puerta trasera, y Dios, esperaba que el hielo seco durara lo suficiente. Estaba lejos, muy lejos.

Ni siquiera se sentía lo suficientemente cerca.

Para el momento en que Harry llegó a la cena con Tibby y su padre en el Fogo de Chão, estaba tan nervioso que apenas pudo comer. Louis le envío textos cada hora, pidiendo la reconfirmación de que Harry estaba bien. Harry no lo estaba, pero los mantenía a ambos cuerdos reportando todo lo que sucedía, que su madre y su abuela habían hecho su regalo en la cena con un indicio de qué tan mal había caído su familia y se habían retirado a sus habitaciones; que Tibby parecía retraída, y él se preocupaba; que su padre había traído a su novia y eso fue más allá de incómodo. Antes de dirigirse a casa con Tibby, Harry le envió un mensaje a Louis sobre su anhelo de acercarse a su hermana, pero que temía provocarla con más ayuda de la que él podía dar. Louis sugirió llevarla al granero en la víspera de Navidad para que viera a Harper, lo cual era tan perfecto y brillante que Harry se sintió tonto por no pensar en ello. Resultó ser diez mil veces mejor, que el regalo que tenía bajo el árbol. Al mirar a su hermana amar su Friesian tenía un efecto colateral de sanarlo a él también, y cuando finalmente volvieron a casa para la noche, a las once, ambos fueron a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la luz de la mañana de Navidad, dudó de la sabiduría de irse ese día. No se podía ir cómodamente hasta después del almuerzo, y eso lo haría llegar a Windom a las nueve treinta como más temprano a menos que condujera todo el camino como un murciélago fuera del infierno, lo cual dado el hecho de que en la ruta se enfrentaba al menos a dos bandas de ráfagas de nieve, parecía estúpido como la mierda. Se estaba debatiendo entre parar o no a medio camino en un hotel al menos como respaldo debido al mal tiempo, cuando ellos se sentaron a abrir presentes después del desayuno, y allí su abuela y madre tiraron la flameante mierda que finalmente quebró la espalda de Harry.

Shari había abierto el regalo de Harry para ella: un gran marco para fotos plateado con hermosos recortes y espacio para fotos de collage, el cual Harry había llenado minuciosamente con imágenes suyas, de Tibby, su madre y su abuela, imágenes desde el nacimiento de Shari hasta el día antes cuando había sido capaz de capturar a las tres mujeres sonriendo antes de otra ronda de gruñidos. Había sido el proyecto que realizó en su habitación para mantenerse cuerdo, y mientras veía a su madre abrirlo, lágrimas en los ojos por su belleza, deseó haber tomado más tiempo para pulirlo y convertirlo en el mejor regalo que pudo ofrecer. Para ese momento, el regalo era todo lo que Harry supo que sería.

La abuela Marissa se inclinó sobre el hombro de Shari, aspiró e inclinó su mimosa hacia sus labios.

—Miras esto y sientes la ausencia de Cal como un cuchillo, ¿verdad?

Shari parpadeó, luego parpadeó de nuevo, mientras Harry observaba, toda la luz y felicidad que había puesto allí ahogándose con el regreso de su dolor.

Era demasiado. Había ido muy lejos. Fue semejante el golpe a su rostro que Harry ni siquiera gritó, no hizo más que enviarle a su abuela una mirada. Él solo se levantó, fue a su habitación y comenzó a hacer las maletas. Apenas tenía tres cosas en su bolsa de lona cuando escuchó a alguien en la puerta. Poniéndose rígido, se preparó a sí mismo para enfrentarse a su madre o peor, su abuela. Cuando se giró, sin embargo, era Tibby quien estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, viéndose cansada y triste, y mucho más adulta de lo que tenía derecho a ser.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, disculpándose por la otra mujer con la cual no tenía nada que tratar—. Es un hermoso marco. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí para convencer a mamá de que la abuela es un pedazo de mierda y que deberíamos colgar el collage sobre el cobertor, especialmente porque papá no está en él.

Ella espió la bolsa de lona en la cama de Harry y se puso más triste.

—Te vas con Louis. Te vas ahora.

Harry se detuvo con un par de medias en la mano. _Puedo quedarme por ti,_ quería decir, debería haber dicho, pero cuando abrió la boca, todo lo que pudo manejar fue:

—No puedo aguantarlo. Lo lamento. —Él alejó la mirada—. Debería quedarme por ti, lo sé, pero...

—¿Qué? —Ella sonó casi molesta—. ¿Qué demonios lograría eso? ¿Que ambos seamos miserables? —Frunció sus labios y sacudió la cabeza—. Quiero decir, Dios, estoy tan celosa de que seas capaz de alejarte, que estoy harta, pero no es que tú estando aquí, vayas a ser capaz de cambiar algo. Solo eres una persona más para pelear.

—No me gusta dejarte aquí —dijo Harry.

—Bien, no me vas a llevar contigo a menos que también traigas a Harper. —Su rostro se suavizó—. Muchas gracias por llevarme al granero anoche. Eso fue lo mejor, en serio.

—Si estuviera aquí, podría llevarte más seguido.

—Por favor. Pediré que me lleven o usaré el dinero que me dio papá por Navidad para tomar un taxi. Además, obtendré mi licencia en tres meses. Planeo endulzar a papá y a su Barbie hasta que ellos me compren un coche. O voy a ahorrar mi mesada y compraré un pedazo de mierda que me lleve de aquí a allí y a cualquier lugar.

—Te ayudaré si lo necesitas —prometió Harry. Tibby sonrió, aún triste, pero se veía mucho más fuerte de lo que Harry se había dado cuenta que era.

—Va a estar bien. Te lo prometo: va a estar bien. Vas a ir a Minnesota con tu novio, y yo voy a llevar mi trasero al granero esta tarde, aún si tengo que hacer autostop. Vamos a estar bien.

Él termino llevándola en su camino fuera de la ciudad, tomaron comida china para el almuerzo, lo suficiente para mantenerla hasta la cena si podía quedarse tanto tiempo, y dejó a Tibby dirigiéndose al granero con bolsas de tachuelas, regalos, comida y pareciendo diez mil libras más ligera de lo que había estado en la sala de estar con su familia.

Harry la observó irse, recordando de nuevo lo que le había dicho mientras la dejaba, los gritos de su madre y su abuela por la traición y el abandono aún resonando en sus oídos.

—Vamos a estar bien —susurró a la nieve que caía gentilmente contra el parabrisas—. Vamos a estar bien.

Dejó que las palabras se hicieran eco durante un minuto, luego sacó su teléfono móvil y le marcó a Louis mientras se dirigía al norte por la interestatal.

🥀

Louis era un desastre delirante, hasta que el Mazda de Harry estacionó en el camino de entrada de su familia.

Él empezó bien, pero se sentó literalmente sobre su móvil y giró su anillo de graduación alrededor de su dedo mientras esperaba los intermitentes informes y las sesiones de chat de Harry hasta que el tráfico o clima hacían que colgara. La única manera en que Louis sobrevivió a esas ausencias de radio fue recordándose que cada milla que Harry ponía entre él y Northbrook parecía volverlo más liviano. No obstante, hasta que Harry estuviera en frente suyo, visiblemente repuesto y feliz, no iba a ser capaz de relajarse completamente.

—Estoy preparando la sopa —dijo su madre cuando Harry perdió servicio en el occidente de Wisconsin—. De frijol negro, esa con la base de tomate que parece chili, y tengo un poco de pan y ensalada. Estaba intentando decidirme qué hacer para el postre. ¿Tienes alguna idea? ¿O deberíamos solo ir por las galletas?

—Él es adicto a mi helado de chocolate y leche de coco, ¿tenemos un poco? —Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, de que esa era una pregunta estúpida, porque por supuesto que no tenían. Esa mierda valía cinco dólares la pinta—. Lo siento.

Ella frotó el brazo de Louis y le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

—Si la tienda estuviera abierta, tendría a tu padre yendo a conseguir un poco. Todavía hacemos regalos, Louis, y esto es Navidad.

—Desearía que él estuviera aquí, que no estuviera tan lejos. Dios, sonaba horrible la primera vez que llamó. Espero nunca conocer a su abuela, porque probablemente la golpeé en lugar de decirle hola.

—Tú haces eso y yo te palmeó la espalda. —Ella soltó el brazo de Louis y frotó sus hombros—. Estoy segura de que él está bien, cariño. De cualquier forma, está de camino hacia aquí ahora, y todos haremos lo mejor para ayudarlo a poner sus malas festividades detrás. Solo deseo haberle conseguido más de un regalo para abrir.

—Confía en mí. Si nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y tenemos una conversación humana real y jugamos un juego de mesa después, eso será mejor que un millón de dólares.

—Creo que podemos manejar eso. —Ella chasqueó la lengua y dejó de frotar los hombros de Louis mientras se movía de nuevo a la cocina—. Pobre chico. Quizás también haga pan de maíz, esa nueva receta sobre la que te dije que se usa masa de harina y calabaza. Nada dice amor tan perfectamente como un buen pan de maíz.

Louis terminó ayudando a su madre a preparar la receta para distraerse. No fue difícil, y fue divertido, porque incluyó la sartén de hierro fundida en el horno, algo que Louis siempre disfrutaba. Olía delicioso, y Louis no podía esperar a comerlo. Y no solo era por el hecho de que cuando él tuviera que comerla, Harry ya estaría allí.

Llegó a las siete y media, encontrando la casa sin problemas gracias a su GPS, y Louis salió solo con las botas de goma de su padre y un jersey dándole la bienvenida al frío. No necesitaba nada más porque tan pronto como vio esa mata marrón de pelo y esa cara brillante salir del coche, tuvo toda la calidez que necesitaba.

El abrazo no fue malo como un iniciador de fuego, y tampoco lo fue el beso. Sabía a anhelo, a clima frío y a desesperación, pero también, a alivio. Se convirtió en la misión de Louis demoler hasta la última de las sombras en los ojos de su novio para el momento en que fueran a la cama.

Lo cual era una de las primeras conversaciones de camino de entrada que necesitaba tener con Harry.

—Mamá tuvo éste raro y contenido delirio sobre dónde ibas a dormir. Normalmente, te permitiría quedarte en mi dormitorio en la bolsa de dormir, ya que no tenemos un cuarto de invitados, pero como estamos saliendo siente que no deberías. Después, dijo que se sentía ridícula porque sabe que dormimos en el mismo cuarto en la escuela, y luego mayormente se puso roja y murmuró sobre no querer tener esta conversación. La cosa es que, mi cuarto está en el sótano, y todos ellos están en el segundo piso, así que mi idea fue que tú oficialmente tomaras el alucinante colchón en la sala de TV pero que pasarás prácticamente la noche en mi cuarto.

Harry pareció extrañamente feliz sobre esto.

—Eso es muy dulce. Tan de la vieja escuela. Haré lo que sea. No quiero molestar a tu madre.

—La cosa es, que creo que esto es lo que ella seguía tratando de sugerir, que le demos alguna fachada así puede mentirse ella misma más fácilmente. —Él atrajo a Harry más cerca—. Sin embargo, vienes a la cama conmigo aunque sea por una parte de la noche.

La amplia sonrisa de Harry se tornó un poco perversa.

—Funciona para mí —dijo, y besó a Louis de nuevo, esta vez, con un tipo diferente de desesperación.

Louis ayudó a Harry a entrar las cosas del coche, pausando para presentar a todo el mundo en la primera vuelta, sonriendo con placer mientras ellos se abrazaban y parecían caerse bien desde el principio. Se pusieron a charlar, así que Louis volvió al coche para traer otra tanda, y vio la canasta de comida. Y la nevera.

—Oh, caray —dijo Lisa detrás de él.

Louis no pudo hablar, demasiado ocupado cabalgando una cascada de emociones y pensando rápidamente de pie. Temblando solo un poco, se giró hacia Lisa, manteniendo un ojo en la puerta del garaje.

—Está bien, voy a prepararlo, ¿puedes mantenerlo ocupado? ¿Quizás ayudándolo a llevar esto dentro, pero siendo un poco lenta así yo puedo preparar el terreno? Por cierto, actúa impresionada.

—No voy a tener que actuar. Santa mierda, ahí adentro hay una cacerola de Le Creuset. ¿Estás saliendo con un jeque?

—Lo sé. Actúa normal, ¿está bien? No enloquezcas.

—Papá va a enloquecer.

—Lo sé. Por lo cual necesito un minuto.

Lisa le dio la señal de pulgares arriba.

—De inmediato.

Louis liberó a sus padres de Harry alegando que necesitaba hablar con ellos desesperadamente sobre algo, y ellos lo siguieron dentro de la oficina de Dick. Louis cerró la puerta y habló lo más rápido que pudo.

—De acuerdo. Ustedes principalmente tienen que confiar en mí con esto, pero necesitan saber que Harry trajo un montón de regalos. Me refiero, a un montón de regalos. Es culpa mía porque le dije sobre la cosa del trabajo, y él se preocupó, y cuando Harry se preocupa se vuelve un poco loco tratando de encargarse de las cosas. Pero, la otra parte es que sé que lo ha estado enloqueciendo el no poder salvar a su familia, y pienso que él está tratando de salvar la nuestra o algo así, y la canasta de regalos está más allá de loco pero, por favor, por favor, no se lo tomen a mal, porque creo que todo lo que él quiere es salvar a alguien y hacerlos felices, y su abuela fue una mierda esta mañana con esa cosa de la foto como ya les he contado, y yo solo quiero que él sea feliz, así que, por favor, por favor, déjenlo darles esto.

Tuvo que dejar de hablar entonces porque se quedó sin aire, pero más o menos cubrió todo, así que solamente imploró con sus ojos después de eso.

Al final, se preguntaba si incluso hubiera tenido que pasar por ese tipo de recordatorio, porque cuando ellos entraron en la cocina, la canasta de locura fue esparcida sobre toda la mesa, desbordándose, llamativa y tan más allá de lo exagerado que necesitó un nuevo código postal para tener el trabajo terminado. Ahí había seis tipos de pasta, todas ellas etiquetas de alta gama y prometiendo el tipo de locos beneficios saludables que las cosas de Whole Foods amaban prometer. Había más productos de los que podían caber en su nevera. Lisa estaba ocupada sacando suficiente helado de chocolate y coco como para que Louis se comiera su propio peso de una nevera en la que podrían haber almacenado un cuerpo. Parecía como si fueran personas preparándose para una catástrofe y Harry había llegado a rellenar su almacenamiento para el invierno y también para parte del verano.

Harry se mantuvo de pie detrás de una silla en la mesa, iluminado por la luz colgada de encima, mirando a su ofrenda como si estuviera horriblemente avergonzado por esta y como si fuera despreciable todo al mismo tiempo. Harry, quién nunca dejaba que una maldita cosa lo molestara y raramente dejaba saber a Louis si estaba molesto, se mantuvo ahí más desnudo y al natural de lo que Louis sabía que podía estar. Louis quería abrazarlo, para arrastrarlo por las escaleras a su cama y envolverlo fuerte en una manta alternativa y hacer todo mejor.

Él no tuvo que calmar a Harry porque su familia lo hizo por él.

Sue presionó sus manos sobre su cara y se acercó a la cesta como si fuera la cuna del bebé Jesús. Ella tocó cada artículo en temor y maravilla, murmurando tonterías del medio oeste como _"por el amor de Dios"_ y_ "mi palabra",_ todo hasta que encontró la Le Creuset, y entonces rompió en llanto y abrazó a Harry tan fuerte que casi lo golpeó, agradeciéndole y preguntándole cómo supo, cómo había sabido que eso es lo que ella más quería para Navidad, porque ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Dick y mucho menos a Louis. Fue tan genuino y emotivo que tenía que ser cierto.

Esto pareció ser el indicio para todos ellos para empezar a dar zarpazos por la comida, sosteniendo en alto sus cosas favoritas y sonriendo abiertamente, y en el caso preferiblemente de un calabacín, riendo. Todos menos Dick, quien permaneció al final de la mesa con una tranquila, reverente mirada en su cara. Harry lo observó, Louis se dio cuenta, y tan pronto como lo hizo él mantuvo a ambos en su visión; conteniendo su aliento.

Eventualmente Dick se giró hacia Harry, como si hubiera sabido que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo. Con semblante suave pero serio, Dick estiró su mano hacia Harry, le dio un pequeño idiota asentimiento de Minnesota y le dijo:

—Bien hecho, hijo.

Él sacudió la mano de Harry cuando la puso ahí, luego lo acercó para un firme, abrazo de macho. Harry se mantuvo rígido por un segundo, luego cuando Dick dejó que el abrazo durara, dándole espacio a Harry, Harry se dejó hundir por un momento y cerró sus ojos en alivio.

En ese punto Louis tuvo que mirar en otra dirección, o él empezaría a llorar.

—Creo que hemos arreglado su Navidad —le susurró Lisa en su oído.

Louis empezó a decir que estaba de acuerdo, pero terminó lloriqueando de rabia porque Lisa lo empujó con el calabacín, riendo y corrió lejos, implorándole con una sonrisa que le diera caza.

Él lo hizo.

🥀

No tomó sino tres horas para que Harry se diera cuenta de que los Tomlinson no eran tan buenos como él pensó que serían: eran mejores.

Hablando en serio, si no los amara tanto, ellos lo enfermarían. Su felicidad lo hizo sentirse feliz simplemente con mirarlos. Esa parte lo sorprendió. Se preparó a sí mismo contra su camarería, pensando que lo haría sentirse solo y dejado de lado, pero no fue así, y no solo porque ellos lo incluyeron como si fuera uno de los suyos. Su bondad era como una de esas velas en la ventana de las viejas historias de Navidad. Lo alivió y le dio esperanza.

La cena fue genial, y después de tres cuencos de sopa, y más pan de maíz del que debería haber intentado meter en su barriga, jugó un par de partidas de Scrabble con Lisa, Sue y Louis mientras Dick lavaba los platos. Después, se acurrucó en el sofá en el sótano al lado de Louis para mirar un poco de TV sin sentido junto a la luz de un pequeño, hermosamente adornado árbol de Navidad. Le mandó un mensaje de texto a Tibby para asegurarse de que seguía haciéndolo bien, luego se apoyó en las manos de Louis mientras él le daba un lento y más que ligeramente estimulante masaje.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, acarició la mejilla de Louis y lo atrajo hacía abajo para un beso.

Se besaron con lentitud, sin llevar las cosas muy lejos porque todavía podían escuchar a todos moviéndose alrededor en el piso de arriba. Fue casi mejor de esa manera, con la tensión construyéndose, sabiendo que harían el amor más tarde en la cama de Louis pero todavía capaces de tocarse y acariciarse ahora. Harry dibujó los labios de Louis, la lengua asaltando dentro, burlándose de él pero nunca llevándolo a ningún lado.

—Podríamos ir a la cama —susurró Louis con voz ronca contra los labios de Harry, deslizando su mano hacia abajo por el muslo de Harry.

—No voy a escandalizar a tu madre solo porque estás cachondo. —Pellizcó el labio inferior de Louis—. Además. Todavía tengo que darte tus regalos. —Él le había dado a todos los demás los suyos, pero había traído el de Louis abajo a su dormitorio.

—Tú eres mi regalo. —Louis deslizó su mano alrededor del borde de la cintura de los vaqueros de Harry.

Se tomaron el pelo mutuamente hasta que Sue les dio las buenas noches y apagó las luces del piso de arriba.

Louis arrastró a Harry de nuevo a su cuarto, lo que hizo a Harry reír hasta que Louis lo empujó de espaldas hasta la cama y empezó a sacarse su propia ropa.

Se vinieron rápido, no más juego previo, sin bromear, solo rápido masturbándose uno contra el otro antes de colapsar en un sudoroso montón juntos en la cama.

Louis trazó lentos círculos en el centro del pecho de Harry.

—Es demasiado malo que tengamos esta cama grande donde cabemos los dos y no podamos compartirla toda la noche.

—O usar el amplio espacio para actividades extracurriculares. —Dios, pero él añoraba apoyar a Louis hacía atrás contra una cabecera y llevarlo al borde y apropiadamente, haciéndolo gritar. El hecho de que Louis estaría enfrentando un excepcionalmente afeminado poster de Enredados mientras lo hacía hizo a Harry querer representar ese escenario ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, contentándose con recorrer su mano por la espalda desnuda de Louis.

—¿Y si fuéramos a Minneapolis para Año Nuevo? Quedarnos en un hotel, ¿has visto los paisajes? Yo te mostré mi ciudad, ¿ahora me muestras la tuya?

—Minneapolis no es mi ciudad. He estado ahí un tiempo, pero no tanto como me gustaría. —Suspiró y recorrió sus dedos por el abdomen de Harry—. El distrito de teatro es agradable. Pero ciertamente, no tengo dinero suficiente para conseguir un hotel ahí. Ni si quiera la mitad.

Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Oye, ¿qué te he dicho sobre dejar a tu novio pagar por las cosas?

Louis se apoyó a sí mismo en un codo y frunció el ceño a Harry.

—Me hace sentir incómodo que lo hagas todo el tiempo. No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti como lo hace otra gente.

Harry abrió su boca para protestar, luego se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño de vuelta.

—¿Quién más se aprovecha de mí?

—¿Quién? Todos. Tu familia, para empezar. Cara te llama para pedirte consejos, pero no está alrededor cuando tú la necesitas. Y no me des la excusa de la boda. Ella puede hacerlo mejor. Yo no quiero ser uno de ellos.

Besando la barbilla de Louis, Harry se empujó hacia abajo contra su pecho.

—No te estás aprovechando si es algo que yo quiero.

—Sí lo es, si es siempre una calle de un solo sentido, tú pagando por todo, todo el tiempo, yo nunca haciendo nada por ti.

Harry cerró sus ojos y besó el pelo de Louis.

—Si después de hoy, sigues pensando que eso es cierto, no has estado prestando demasiada atención.

Louis lo acarició con la nariz, excavando en su cuello.

—Le preguntaré a mis padres.

—Hazlo. —Harry apretó juguetonamente su costado—. Yo reservaré un cuarto a prueba de sonidos para que puedas realmente gritar.

Louis se arqueó ante su toque y pellizcó su cuello.

—Tal vez... Tal vez si vamos, tal vez podamos... —Él lo acarició con su nariz otra vez, cubriendo su cabeza un poco—. Tener sexo.

Harry se quedó muy quieto.

—Creo que ya hemos hecho eso, joven _Padawan*._

_(*. **Padawan**: Personaje de Star Wars)_

Louis lamió el cuello de Harry.

—No todo.

—Sigue siendo sexo incluso si un pene no va dentro de una entrada. —A pesar de sus palabras, su antes mencionado órgano se hinchó ante la idea, y su voz se volvió ronca—. ¿Tienes un pene y entrada en particular en mente? —_Vamos, Lou. Habla sucio para mí._

Louis deslizó su pierna desnuda contra el muslo peludo de Harry.

—Tu pene, mi culo.

Gimiendo, Harry lo giró y lo besó duro, su verga diciéndole que estaría feliz de ir por otra ronda si este tipo de charla seguía así. Harry se retiró del beso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. —Louis parecía lujurioso y hambriento. Sin embargo, también un poco culpable, mientras agregaba—. ¿Eso está bien? Quiero decir, sé que te gusta estar abajo también...

Harry río y recorrió su dedo por la nariz de Louis.

—Cariño, sabía que eras del tipo pasivo hace mucho, mucho tiempo antes de esta noche.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—No sé lo que eso significa.

—Significa que amas estar abajo y muestras vocalmente tu entusiasmo mientras lo haces.

—Pero yo ni siquiera he estado abajo todavía.

Harry presionó sus dedos contra el agujero de Louis, haciéndolo jadear y morder su labio inferior para aguantarse de gritar.

—Lo sé, bebé. Lo sé. —Él lo provocó durante unos minutos hasta que los dos estaban bien y achispados, después lo besó despacio para volver a calmarlos a ambos—. Yo alterno, cariño. No me molesta de ninguna forma.

—Pero también te gusta ser follado.

—Lamentablemente, solo uno de nosotros puede ser follado a la vez. —Él atrajo el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis dentro de su boca y lo mordisqueó antes de responder—. Quiero follarte, bebé. Quiero follarte hasta que ya no puedas más.

Louis gimoteó y atrajo sus rodillas arriba para darle a Harry mejor acceso.

Su segunda ronda fue más dura, e inspirada por la conversación que acababan de tener, Harry giró a Louis poniéndolo boca abajo, extendió sus piernas abiertas y arremetió contra el pene de Louis por atrás. No era suficiente para hacer que cualquiera de ellos se viniera, pero los enloqueció y les dio un anticipo del banquete que estaba por llegar. Cuando finalmente estuvieron cara a cara de nuevo, se agarraron mutuamente tan fuerte como para dejar marcas, y Harry tuvo que sellar su boca con la de Louis para tragarse sus gritos cuando se vino.

Él prometió, mientras caía a la deriva dormido al lado de su novio, que malditamente se aseguraría de que fueran a Minneapolis y que tuvieran una habitación de hotel apropiada para la víspera de Año Nuevo.

A la mitad de la noche se despertó y se arrastró al sofá, ellos nunca sacarían provecho del colchón, pero él quería respetar a Sue y su preocupación y no tenerla encontrándolo enredado en las sábanas de su bebé si no tenía que hacerlo. Aunque fue corto para él, durmió como un tronco. Cuando despertó, olió café y desayuno. Curioso por exactamente qué comida era, ansioso por café y atraído por el murmullo de voces flotando por las escaleras, Harry se levantó, fue al baño y se dirigió arriba por las escaleras.

Ahí es cuando pasó.

Todo lo que hizo fue caminar suavemente doblando por el pasillo fuera del comedor, quedándose atrás porque podía escuchar a Louis y su padre hablando intensamente en la isla del desayuno, y no quería interrumpir. Louis estaba en su línea de visión, salido de la cama, usando un par de pantalones deportivos y nada más, el sol de la mañana entrando por la ventana sobre el fregadero y manando por todo el comedor. Iluminó el pelo de Louis, su piel desnuda, su cara, sus ojos. Algo que Dick dijo hizo sonreír a Louis, dando ese tímido asentimiento de cabeza que usualmente venía con un sonrojo, el cual quedó atrapado en el corazón de Harry.

Lo animó y revolvió algo en sus entrañas, como la llave que abría una puerta a un sub-sótano, una puerta que Harry no había sabido que estaba ahí. La cerradura sonó, la puerta se abrió, y anhelo, anhelo desde lo profundo de su alma se derramó.

Trató de cerrarla de un portazo, pero no se iría, Harry quería aferrarse a la pared, pero se inclinó en esta en su lugar, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras peleaba desesperadamente con las emociones dentro de él. Fue en vano. El anhelo lo quemó, haciendo que sus brazos dolieran, pero eso ni siquiera fue lo peor. El querer. Detrás del anhelo estaba el querer, las ansias; como una planta seca estando frente a un lago. El anhelo quemó tanto en su sangre, que lo hizo sentir pesado.

Necesidad. Era necesidad.

_Quiero a Louis._

_Necesito a Louis._

Su corazón latía tan rápido que se sentía como si fuera a tener un ataque. Sin embargo, no era nada, seguido por el dolor de lo que se dio cuenta, ese ferviente latido significaba.

_Amo a Louis._

Habría corrido, habría vuelto abajo por las escaleras o adentro del baño, a la maldita calle, se sentía tan sacudido, pero en ese mismo momento de su revelación, Louis levantó su vista a Harry, y sonrió. Él le hizo señas a Harry para que entrara a la cocina, y cuando Harry no entró, Louis fue hacia él, pidiéndole a su padre que sirviera café, dejándole saber cómo le gustaba a Harry. Louis siguió hablando, preguntando si Harry quería algo de desayuno a la plancha o un rollo de canela, preguntándole cómo había dormido, si había estado lo suficientemente cálido, si tenía un calambre en su cuello, que Louis tendría que haberlo hecho ir a la cama. Harry lo escuchó, pero era solo ruido sordo en su cabeza. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirando a Louis y pensar: _Te quiero. Te necesito. Te amo._

_Estoy aterrado._

—Louis, creo que quieres darle un minuto para despertarse antes de que le comas la oreja —dijo Dick, rompiendo el hechizo—. Sírvele un plato con todo, y yo lo acomodaré en la mesa.

—Oh. —Louis se sonrojó, pero también sonrió—. Lo siento.

Él se desvaneció dentro de la cocina, Dick se acercó, colocó café en la mano de Harry y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Te cuidaremos.

Harry pestañó, lo miró, y Dick tomó su brazo.

—La mesa está por aquí —dijo él, y gentilmente condujo a Harry dentro de la luz del sol.

🥀

Acabaron por no ir a Minneapolis en la víspera de Año Nuevo, en parte, debido al sistema de predicción de mal tiempo, y otra parte, porque Louis se dio cuenta que a sus padres no les agradaba la idea. Ellos habrían dejado ir a Louis si hubiera presionado, pero habría sido porque sentían que no querían mostrarse con Louis delante de Harry, y todavía habrían tenido sus reservas. Cuando Louis confesó su dilema, Harry inmediatamente votó para renunciar a ello.

—Es genial. —Harry sonrió irónicamente—. Esta es la parte donde obtengo la vieja línea cansina sobre cómo debe ser agradable tener padres que se preocupan lo suficiente como para establecer límites, y así sucesivamente.

—Confía en mí, no es la línea la que te está cansando. —Louis se dejó caer sobre su cama—. Sería más fácil si fueran unos duros asnos, porque entonces podría volverme malhumorado y rebelde. Aunque, sin embargo, ellos nunca son así. Siempre parecen tan preocupados, y quieren hablar de todo. La cosa más jodida, es que siempre es así y al final yo digo no por ellos. —Suspiró—. Sin embargo, realmente quería ir.

—Iremos en otro momento. No tiene sentido ir con la nevada, y además, no tiene sentido alterar a tu familia. Me gustan. —Se tendió al lado de Louis y capturó su tobillo con su pie—. Incluso voy a ir tan lejos como para admitir que me gusta la idea de pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo en casa haciendo cosas como ver películas y jugar juegos.

La mención de juegos hizo que Louis rodara los ojos, pero también sonrió. Harry y Lisa tenían un juego de algo constante, y siempre trataban de arrastrar al resto de la familia en el juego también.

—Te lo advierto, voy a hacer que veas una película de Disney por cada dos horas de Monopoly en las que me arrastres.

—Puedo vivir con esos términos. —Harry empujó el brazo de Louis—. Bueno, en realidad, haremos eso. Planear una maratón de películas. Me mostrarás tus favoritas, y yo te mostraré las mías.

Louis se giró hacia Harry cuando la compresión lo golpeó.

—No sé cuáles son tus películas favoritas.

—La Hija de Robert Poste, Ocean's Thirteen y El Club de la Pelea.

—No he visto ninguna de ellas.

—Eso es todo. Maratón de películas. ¿Cuál es tu top tres de favoritos?

Louis lo consideró un momento.

—Un top tres es difícil. Hmm. Bien, son solo tres, tendría que decir WALL-E, Enredados y Beso Francés. —Miró a Harry—. Adelante, búrlate.

Aunque, sin embargo, Harry parecía intrigado.

—Escuché que WALL-E era buena, así que ya estoy ahí en ese aspecto. Enredados es otro campo, lo confieso, que toca mi curiosidad me tiene atrapado. Pero, ¿Beso Francés? ¿Acción en vivo? ¿Puede estar en tu lista y aun así mantener tu reputación sobre las Princesas Disney?

Louis lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo.

—Es una gran película. Muy romántica, y también es divertida. Es lo que cada romance debe ser, real y ficticio.

—Entonces está decidido. Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es un menú de bocadillos, las copias de las películas y el mando de la televisión.

El único requisito que planteaba alguna dificultad era conseguir las películas de Harry, que lo arregló al tener a Tibby enviándolas desde casa durante la noche. Una vez todas las películas estaban en la mano, Harry las colocó en la parte superior del centro de entretenimiento en el orden que tenían previsto verlas: alternando entre los dos y en orden ascendente hasta sus más favoritas. La pila, cuando se vio como un todo, era completamente esquizofrénica.

—Veo esto, y no puedo creer que seamos novios —dijo Louis, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Recuerda, los opuestos se atraen. —Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Venga. La hora del entretenimiento empieza en menos de veinticuatro horas. Tenemos que cocinar algo.

Sorprendió a Louis (aunque quizás no debió hacerlo) descubrir que Harry era una especie de gourmet incipiente. No se limitó a hacer palomitas vegetarianas, hizo palomitas veganas con canela y vainilla. Juntos intentaron una receta de rollitos de primavera veganos con salsa de cacahuete que al parecer Sue había estado mirando. Tenían bandejas de verduras, panes de pita y salsas, así como un bar de mini pizzas listo. Tenían una variedad de refrescos y cuando Sue silenciosamente hizo notar su presencia y Dick no tuvo ningún problema con una botella de vino o alguna cerveza, Harry le restó importancia a esto.

—Oh, no, estamos bien. —Harry se lamió un poco de humus casero de su pulgar y miró a Louis—. ¿A menos que me equivoque?

No_,_ Louis pensó que sería extraño beber con sus padres alrededor. Dios, ¿y si se emborrachaba?

—Estoy bien con soda.

—Bueno, espero que no te importe si Dick y yo tomamos una botella de champan —dijo Sue, aunque Louis sabía que Harry había logrado abrirse a sí mismo todo un nuevo puntaje en la escala de buen novio.

—Van a ver las películas con nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry mientras desplegaba algunas bases de pizza.

—Oh, quizás algunas. Muchas películas en un solo día harán que mi cabeza explote. —Sue se limpió las manos en algunas toallas—. Sin embargo, no me importaría ver Ocean's Thirteen. Olvidé verla cuando estaba en los cines.

—Está programada para la segunda proyección. Te haré saber cuándo empiece —prometió Harry.

También tenían un horario, en un tablero que Harry apuntaló junto al centro de entretenimiento. Las películas se enumeraban debajo del título de _CARTELERA_ y tenían pequeños dibujos junto a sus nombres, dando un resumen visual de la trama.

Su primera película fue la elección de Louis: WALL-E, que por supuesto tenía un robot como su dibujito. Louis no había visto la película en unos pocos años, por lo que tuvo una sensación de frescura que le emocionó. A Harry también parecía gustarle.

—Este es en realidad un comentario cultural bastante cortante —señaló.

—Me encanta que no haya ningún diálogo en gran parte de la película, pero estuve tan atrapado todo el tiempo. —Se inclinó contra el brazo de Harry—. La parte del baile es mi parte favorita. Siempre quita el aliento. Tengo la banda sonora, y escucho "Define Dancing" siempre que me deprimo.

La escena del _baile-del-espacio_ era tan maravillosa como siempre, y cuando la película terminó, Louis se sintió muy, muy bien.

Ocean's Thirteen era la siguiente (el gráfico era un par de dados). Sue bajó y Dick hizo lo mismo, por lo que la vieron como familia. A Louis le gustó mucho, y le dijo a Harry que estaría abierto para ver las demás de la serie en algún momento.

—Veremos Ocean's Eleven, pero es posible que quieras saltar a Twelve. Está solo bien. —Harry sonrió mientras cambiaba los discos—. Me encanta una buena película de robo. Además, los dulces ojos en esta serie son insuperables.

Louis tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Matt Damon en particular lo tenía cuando estaba seduciendo al gerente, incluso con esa estúpida nariz falsa.

Tomaron un pequeño descanso después de eso, subieron las escaleras para estirar las piernas. Cuando Sue y Lisa descubrieron que Beso Francés era la siguiente, se entusiasmaron y ordenaron a los chicos esperarlas. Dick regresó al juego en la televisión de la sala de estar.

—Guau —dijo Harry, mientras se dirigieron de regreso a la planta baja con una nueva ronda de aperitivos—. ¿La favorita de la casa?

—Sí —admitió Louis—. En numerosas noches de viernes cuando mis compañeros estaban fuera consiguiendo sentarse en la parte trasera de las camionetas, yo estaba en casa con mi madre y mi hermana viendo Beso Francés. Lo sé, la ironía sangra.

Harry sonrió y despeinó su cabeza.

Resultó ser muy divertido ver Beso Francés juntos, porque Lisa y su madre citaron sus líneas favoritas con él, y su entusiasmo parecía arrastrar a Harry.

Cuando se acabó, los cuatro caminaron alrededor con poses dramáticas, diciendo:_ «Te quiero»_, con un mal acento francés.

Louis decidió que las maratones de películas eran impresionantes. Y desde que habían comenzado con la menos favorita de sus favoritas, solo podía imaginar que las cosas mejorarían.

Luego Harry puso La Hija de Robert Poste.

No era tanto que a Louis no le gustara, pero era rara. Era realmente divertida, aunque muchas veces era como que tenía que girar la cabeza hacia un lado para entenderla. Esta película, resultó, ser la favorita de Cara y Harry. Él le escribió varias veces durante la película _(¡Es argg! ¡Él es horrible!)_ y cuando la película terminó, Harry apareció detrás de Louis y diciendo, con su mejor voz de Ada Doom:_ «Vi algo desagradable en la leñera»_. Louis rió, pero en privado admitió que estaba contento porque Enredados era la siguiente.

Lisa vio con ellos La Hija de Robert Poste, y dijo que le gustaba, pero se fue a su propia fiesta en el momento en que Enredados empezó alrededor de las nueve, y Sue dijo que quería pasar algún tiempo arriba con Dick. Esto significaba que estarían solos Louis y Harry, lo que estaba bien con Louis. Esta era, sin duda alguna, su favorita de sus favoritas. Era la más nueva, lo cual le había hecho sospechar en un primer momento que había sido atraído por lo brillante, no llamándola su favorita por mérito, pero con el tiempo eso se había ido, su atractivo solo se había cimentado. La tenía en DVD y en una versión digital en su portátil. Tenía la banda sonora. Lisa le había regalado un afelpado de Pascal la pasada Navidad, y se sentaba en un lugar destacado en la cómoda de su casa: demasiado precioso (y embarazoso) para llevarlo a la escuela. Para esta Navidad, le había dado el set de juego para pasear en barco de Enredados, demasiado juguete de niña, pero ya se encontraba junto a Pascal. Sin embargo, todas las baratijas y la música y posters, eran simplemente recordatorios del principal evento, que Louis estaba a punto de disfrutar nuevamente, y esta vez con Harry. No podía esperar.

—Me siento como si me estuviera preparando durante meses —se burló Harry mientras Louis ponía el DVD en el reproductor—. Es una película Disney de la cual que no te avergüenza tener una afición.

—Bueno, ayuda que hay grandes comunidades de fans, muchas de ellas encabezadas por adultos. Aunque mayormente simplemente me encanta esta película. Me hace tan feliz.

—Entonces, ponla en marcha. Quiero sentir el amor —declaró Harry.

Louis quería comprobar el rostro de Harry para ver cuánto le gustaba, pero estaba tan atrapado por la película que casi lo olvidó hasta el final. Justo cuando escaparon del castillo de Gothel y Rapunzel se reunió con su familia, Louis miró a Harry.

Harry se veía... raro. Se encontraba atrapado en la película, lo cual era bueno, pero no se parecía en nada a como Louis se sentía cuando veía Enredados. Él se veía como un ciervo frente a los faros, como si alguien se hubiera escabullido detrás de él. Parecía casi herido, lo que no tenía sentido porque se hallaban en el final feliz. Flynn casi fue rebanado, sí, pero lo logró, y todo estaba bien. Rapunzel volvería con sus padres, y ellos eran tan fantásticos que ni siquiera dijeron una maldita palabra, simplemente la miraron, le tocaron la cara y supieron que estaba en casa.

_Oh._

Mirando la pantalla, Louis vio al rey, vencido por la emoción, mirar a los ojos de su hija perdida hace mucho tiempo antes de que cediera a su felicidad y la abrazara a ella y a su esposa. Se agacharon en el suelo, amontonados como una unidad. Era casi demasiado cursi, lo cual era la razón de que fuera tan buena: casi demasiado cursi. Justo en el borde, lo que la hacía gloriosa. Flynn Rider los miraba con una sonrisa triste, aceptando la mano de la reina cuando se la ofreció. Entonces ella lo acercó, haciéndolo parte de su pila de familia.

Sin volver la cabeza, Louis lanzó una mirada a su novio.

Parecía que le hubieran disparado en el pecho, y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Por primera vez en los tres años que lo miraba, Enredados no hizo que Louis se sintiera eufórico y libre, incluso después de que moviera sus ojos de nuevo a la pantalla, el recuerdo de cómo Harry se veía, se hacía eco en su mente, y cubría el final feliz como nunca antes. De hecho, las cosas fueron raras hasta que el montaje de dibujos animados dio paso a los créditos y sonara "Something That I Want" de Grace Potter. La tensión disminuyó, pero Louis todavía no sabía cómo comportarse. ¿Debería actuar como si nada? ¿Sería eso peor?

Harry resolvió su dilema al dejar un beso en su mejilla y murmurar que tenía que ir al baño. Louis siguió escuchando los créditos, repasando diferentes maneras de alejar la rareza, pero cuando Harry regresó, estaba feliz y mayormente actuando como si no hubiera sido afectado por unos dibujos animados.

—Bueno, ahí está. Ahora he visto la poderosa Enredados. —Él suspiró ligeramente exagerado y sacó el DVD en el reproductor.

Louis renunció a todos sus argumentos.

—No te gustó.

Harry parecía tener mucho cuidado de no encontrar su mirada, centrándose en poner el disco de nuevo en su soporte.

—De ningún modo. Fue una película encantadora. Entiendo perfectamente porqué es tu favorita. Es como Louis en una película. —Colocó el estuche en la pila de vistos y sacó la última película de la noche—. La cosa es que casi te puedo prometer que no te va a gustar El Club de la Pelea.

—¿Por qué? —Louis entró en pánico. Primero, a Harry no le agradaba Enredados, y ahora ¿a Louis no le gustaría la favorita de Harry? Eso no estaba bien—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Solo lo hago. —Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza mientras ponía el disco en el reproductor—. Debería de haber elegido una película diferente. Creo que realmente no te va a gustar.

—Pero, es tu favorita —señaló Louis—. Tu realmente favorita.

—Sí, bueno... —Harry se interrumpió y suspiró. Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si desestimara el argumento, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá junto a Louis— . Está bien, vamos a verla. Cuando se acabe y la odies, te explicaré por qué me gusta.

Louis se determinó a que la película le gustaría, solo lo suficiente para la noche, aunque solo fuera para demostrarle a Harry que estaba equivocado. Desafortunadamente, Harry tuvo razón. Louis odió el Club de la Pelea. Realmente, realmente la odió.

Era deprimente. Le hacía sentirse triste, confundido y hueco. Le recordaba cómo había tenido que fingir en la secundaria, al ser _"uno de los chicos"_ y actuar como si la violencia fuera genial, cuando en realidad lo hacía sentirse mal del estómago. Las escenas sangrientas hicieron que su estómago se retorciera, y Tyler Durden simplemente le molestaba en general. Tampoco tuvo un gran giro. Podía pensar en tres o cuatro escenas que no tenían sentido dada la revelación. Aun así, estaba decidido a poner buena cara.

Harry vio a través de él, pero al menos se rió.

—Te lo dije. Crees que es la peor película de la historia, ¿no?

Louis pensó en decir una mentira, pero luego se dio por vencido.

—Sí. Lo siento. —Él frunció la nariz—. En realidad no es lo mío. Pero dime, por qué es la tuya. —En este punto, Louis casi necesitaba saberlo.

Harry se recostó en el sofá y enroscó los dedos detrás de su cabeza, mirando fijamente a los créditos que aún estaban rodando mientras hablaba.

—La primera vez que la vi, me quedé tan atrapado en Tyler que era como si me hubiera encontrado a Dios. Tenía doce años, era miserable, estaba enojado, y solo quería ser él. Lo vi una y otra vez, repitiendo las líneas, publicando las reglas del Club de la Pelea en mi pared, acostado en mi cama e imaginando mis contribuciones al Club de Mayhem. —Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza—. Luego, al verla de nuevo, cerca de la quincuagésima primera vez, me di cuenta de que me había perdido cerca de seis estratos de la película. De repente, me di cuenta de que los chicos del Club de la Pelea estaban reemplazando sus vidas corporativas con otra versión de ellos que contenía peleas a puñetazos. Me desanimé, porque por supuesto tenía que mirar hacia arriba y ver que había hecho lo mismo. Después de verla más tarde me di cuenta de que no quería un Club de la Pelea, quería un Club de Sexo, un Club de Sexo Gay, pero que probablemente sería tan jodido como un Club de la Pelea. Durante un tiempo, la película me deprimió demasiado. Aun así, continué viéndola, como si tal vez pudiera encontrar la salida si lo hiciera. Y eso es exactamente lo que pasó. Cuando tenía dieciocho y la vi de nuevo, un día en mi habitación de la residencia cuando odiaba a todos, especialmente a mi compañero de cuarto, me di cuenta de que podía ser mi propio Tyler sin autodestrucción. Sí, tal vez el mundo está jodido y no hay manera de salir, pero podía controlarme, y podía hacerme fuerte. Podría tomar el rumbo de nuestro mundo corporativo y hacerlo bien, siempre y cuando me mantuviera en contacto conmigo mismo.

Louis escuchó esto, se volvió de lado, encarando a Harry con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Escuchó, trató de digerirlo, porque era claramente importante para Harry. También quería entenderlo, si no encontraba una apreciación de la película, encontraría un aprecio por el punto de vista de Harry.

Pero no podía.

—Supongo que la cosa es —comenzó Louis—, que fue otra de esas películas donde todo el mundo era deprimente. Nunca me gustó nadie. Todo el mundo era un imbécil, o un perdedor, o estaban tan oprimidos, que también me hacían sentir mal. Toda la historia se encuentra en suponer que todo el mundo es una mierda, y al final todavía apestaba. No entiendo cómo eso es divertido. Me gusta ser feliz.

—Sí. Lo haces. —Harry se había vuelto hacia Louis, y mientras Louis esperaba que Harry le dijera que estaba siendo insensible y grosero, Harry soltó una sonrisa triste y tocó la mejilla de Louis—. Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Eres un misil buscando la felicidad. Lo más jodido de todo es, que casi siempre lo encuentras. —Miró hacia la escalera, donde los sonidos de la familia de Louis podían ser escuchados—. Me preguntaba cómo te las arreglabas para hacerlo. Ahora, ya no me lo pregunto más.

Eso hizo que Louis se sintiera mal, recordándole la reacción de Harry al final de Enredados. Le recordaba demasiado a las pocas veces que Harry había hablado con su madre desde que llegaron, las conversaciones habían sido tensas. Recordó la forma en que Harry se encorvaba sobre su ordenador portátil, escribiendo las cosas para el grupo de Facebook de Rose y enviando correos electrónicos a los ex alumnos. También, había oído la llamada telefónica enojada de Harry con Cara, porque ella no había querido participar en la campaña de enviar cartas.

Una de las quejas de la vida de Louis era que todavía no conocían el trabajo de su madre, pero incluso eso era menor. Todos los Tomlinson tenían una sonrisa alegre siempre, porque no importaba lo que pasara, simplemente iban a encontrar una manera de seguir adelante. Tenía a Harry, tenía a su familia, tenía a Rose, Louis llevaba una vida encantada. Simplemente no entendía exactamente cómo había ocurrido.

Y tampoco sabía qué decir.

Con un profundo suspiro, Harry apagó el televisor con el control remoto y acercó más a Louis.

—Lo lamento. Fastidié el final de nuestro maratón de películas.

—Cállate. Podíamos arruinarlo en igualdad de oportunidades. —Él se acurrucó contra Harry. Divisó un reloj al otro lado de la habitación y vio que era la una y media de la mañana. Él sonrió, un poco triste—. Feliz Año Nuevo.

Harry levantó la barbilla de Louis. Louis vio una triste sonrisa en los labios de Harry antes de darle a Louis un dulce beso suave.

Antes, habían hablado, de tal vez hacer esa noche _La Noche_ para tener algunas aventuras sexuales, a pesar de que no estaban en el hotel en Minneapolis, pero Louis sabía que el gran barco del sexo había partido. Se besaron en la cama por un rato, pero no tanto como para venirse. Terminaron tumbados en la posición de la cuchara, Louis detrás de Harry.

—Volveremos en tres días —señaló Harry mientras yacían allí en la oscuridad.

Louis acarició su brazo.

—¿Cuáles son los planes para Williams? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Harry cogió la mano de Louis con la suya y la apretó.

—Podría tener algunos estudiantes de primer año que puedes abordar, si quieres. Reunimos una lista de familias de toda la vida que podría tener cierta influencia con la junta, y algunos de ellos son de primer año.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites. Solo déjame saberlo. —Louis le dio un beso en la nuca a Harry—. Son tan organizados. Esto tiene que funcionar.

—Me gustaría que fuera el caso. —El pulgar de Harry acarició los dedos de Louis—. Ojalá la vida fuera como esas películas de Disney. Desearía que la gente no fuese en su mayoría deprimente y extraña como se sentía para ti en el Club de la Pelea. La verdad es que por lo general la gente te defrauda.

_No voy a decepcionarte._

Louis quería decir eso, pero lo sabía bien. Simplemente besó a Harry otra vez y lo abrazó hasta que se durmió.

A Louis le tomó más tiempo. Terminó buscando en su iPod y haciendo una lista de la banda sonora Enredados, escuchándola hasta llegar a "Waiting for the Lights". La puso en repetición y escuchó los esperanzadores, altos felices de Alan Menken, presionando su anillo de graduación en su palma mientras dejaba que la música lo llevara a los sueños y la promesa de un mañana mejor.

🥀

Harry estaba feliz de estar de regreso en Hope, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba.

Estar con los Tomlinsons había sido un buen descanso de su usual caos familiar y el infierno que le esperaba por el debacle del trabajo de Williams, pero al mismo tiempo ver a una familia tan feliz le recordó el desastre que era la suya. Era difícil verlos estar tan conectados. Y Louis... Harry ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a pensar en Louis. Harry lo amaba, más cada día, lo cual era un gran maldito problema. Porque Louis no solo quería, esperaba que su vida terminara como esa maldita película de Disney. Él fallaba en ver lo alejada de la realidad que estaba esa historia. La realidad era lo único que Harry conocía, y había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a nunca darle la espalda.

Dónde los dejaba eso a los dos, no lo sabía. Felizmente, una vez que regresaron a Hope, estaba demasiado ocupado yendo a la guerra para pensar demasiado en eso.

Las clases siempre habían sido algo que pasaban vagamente por un costado de la vida de Harry, pero ahora habían sido empujadas tanto a la periferia que eran una molestia cuando se tenía que lidiar con ellas. Saltárselas nunca era una opción en Hope (incluso las "grandes" clases magistrales de cien estudiantes tomaban asistencia y otorgaban sanciones por demasiadas ausencias), así que Harry tenía que trabajar en ello escribiendo cartas, arreglando demostraciones y recorriendo el campus mientras él y Rose y el resto de los estudiantes de comunicaciones hacían lo mejor para enlistar soldados.

Louis era uno de sus reclutas, y había probado ser uno sorprendentemente bueno. Tenía mejores instintos de relaciones personales que la mayoría de los estudiantes de comunicaciones; denle algunos años y sería capaz de ayudar a alguien a postularse por un cargo. Mientras Rose y Harry se acurrucaban sobre portátiles, consultando hojas de cálculo y discutiendo sobre cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, Louis visitaba las salas de estudiantes con otros voluntarios, sacudiendo manos y entregando folletos y muestras de cartas al editor. Cuando su equipo organizó un _Google Hangout*_ con ex alumnos interesados, Louis se convirtió en el portavoz de su ventana, pasando información.

_(*. **Google Hangout:** Plataforma de comunicación desarrollada por Google que incluye mensajería instantánea, video chats y funciones de SMS y mensajes de voz)_

Él era un gran rostro para el movimiento porque: uno, todavía era el chico bueno súper lindo de Mayberry; y dos, a diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes de grados superiores, no estaba enojado. Bueno, sí lo estaba, pero no tan hasta su núcleo que se veía como furia fría. Aunque, lo mejor de todo, Louis tenía una gran historia de fondo. En los rallies de Occupy Hope que surgieron en el jardín principal, Louis se quedó de pie en el estrado de oradores (usando la súper sexy chaqueta de cuero, siempre) y devolvió la aleatoria rabia hacia una universidad excesivamente maternal de vuelta a la cuestión que los ocupaba. Sí, fue preparado durante horas por Rose, le dio palabras claves y frases apropiadas, pero fue la autenticidad de Louis y francamente, su categórico encanto de Disney lo que siguió ganando el día.

—Vine a Hope porque prometía ser una comunidad que cuidaría de mí. Apenas estaba saliendo y quería algún lugar seguro para practicar ser públicamente auténtico hacia mí mismo. Tengo alergias, así que quería un lugar donde respetaran mis necesidades de salud. Soy de un pueblo pequeño, así que quería un lugar que se sintiera íntimo y no abrumador. Hope me parecía como todo eso. Seguro, vino con un gran precio. Mi familia y yo decidimos que valía la pena cambiar nuestro presupuesto para lograrlo.

«Aun así estar aquí en persona no siempre ha sido como fue prometido. Estoy en una habitación hipo alergénica, pero es una individual usada para dos personas en el único dormitorio conocido por ser poco amistoso con los hombres gay. He tenido muchos cuasi accidentes en la cafetería con alimentos que me enviarían al hospital. Ahora me estoy enterando que Hope va a recortar un departamento completo, un departamento en el que estaba considerando asentar mi especialización. Hope se ve para mí cada día menos como la familia que me apoya y cada día más como una institución ansiosa por tomar mi dinero pero reacia a cumplir sus promesas.»

Él dio variaciones del mismo discurso al periódico y cartas al editor, y cada vez fue un éxito. Todos conocían a Louis ahora. Era la celebridad del campus, y si no estuviera comprometido en el tema de las citas, tendría de dónde escoger.

Ocasionalmente Harry se sentía mal de estar en medio de eso, pero si acaso insinuaba esa culpa, Louis se enojaba o hacía que los dos se desnudaran. La última era más usual, especialmente cuando Louis se dio cuenta de lo rápido que eso callaba a Harry.

Esto se convirtió en la vida de Harry: trabajar para provocar al cuerpo estudiantil y ex alumnos, formular estrategias con Rose, pasar las clases, besuquearse con Louis. Cada momento que estaba fuera de su dormitorio, estaba trabajando. Antes del descanso, él y Louis habían ido al cine, a Moe's, pero ahora todo lo que hacían era organizar mítines, planear y regresar a la habitación a dormir.

Habían arreglado su cuarto, abriendo el futón completamente y compartiéndolo como cama, usando el espacio del desván para almacenar. Aún eran dos sardinas encajadas en un pequeño espacio, pero lo hacían funcionar. Harry quería intentar encontrarles un espacio más grande, en algún lugar lejano a Porter, porque mientras sus altos perfiles los hacían el habla de Hope en la mayoría de los lugares, ese no era el caso en su piso. Sin embargo, Louis estaba en contra de la mudanza.

—La administración está muy enojada con nosotros. Si tratamos de obtener algo de ellos en estos momentos, o lo ignorarán a propósito o lo usarán en contra nuestra. Estamos bien como estamos.

Ellos estaban sobre el futón, desnudos y acurrucados juntos, la cabeza de Louis en el hombro de Harry. Harry acariciaba el pelo de Louis y pasaba sus dedos por su espalda.

—¿Las cosas están bien con nuestros residentes cabezas huecas? ¿Nadie te está molestando?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro que lo hacen. Aunque no estoy preocupado. Es como tú dijiste. Solo están bromeando conmigo. No pueden hacer nada. Hay mucho poder en saber que solo pueden molestarme, no actuar. Finalmente me he dado cuenta de eso, y ha cambiado el cómo lidio con ellos y dejo que me afecte.

—Si hacen siquiera que...

Louis levantó su cara para besar la barbilla de Harry.

—Los vas a golpear con una sartén, Flynn Rider. Lo sé.

Sin embargo, Harry se preocupaba, sobre más que simplemente Porterhouse. Él sí quería tener una sartén a mano cuando se trataba de Louis, al menos metafóricamente.

Abrazó a Louis más fuerte.

—Solo ten cuidado.

_Tú eres la única cosa segura en mi vida justo ahora. Todo lo demás se está yendo a la mierda, y no puedo soportar perderte también._

Lo hacía sentirse vulnerable el pensar en eso, y sabía que nunca podría decirlo. Louis pareció escucharlo de todos modos, porque besó la mejilla de Harry tiernamente y acarició su cara con un gesto tranquilizador.

Luego deslizó su mano bajo las mantas, tentando el estómago de Louis, luego su pene, y Harry se rindió, dejándose distraer de sus miedos.

🥀

Louis habría sido la última persona en definirse como un agitador de masas, pero recientemente en Hope, podría llamársele así.

Dado que apenas conocía a Williams, ser su portavoz a veces se sentía extraño. Ayudaba que había escogido algunas clases de comunicaciones en el cambio de semestre. Ayudaba aún más que le gustaran las clases. Las clases eran más pequeñas que sus cursos de Educación General y Negocios, y la elevada intensidad acerca de la consolidación del departamento con Humanidades hacía que todo se sintiese más vivo. Williams encabezaba su clase de Introducción a la Teoría de la Comunicación, que era sobre la lógica de las comunicaciones interpersonales y de pequeños grupos. Se sentía como una versión más formal del Club de Filosofía con diferentes libros de texto. Repentinamente Louis tuvo una muy buena idea de cómo había comenzado ese grupo.

En sus dos cursos de comunicaciones (él tenía comunicación de grupos pequeños también), Louis se sentía en casa y extrañamente feliz a pesar de la nube colgando sobre Ritchie Hall. Había evitado los cursos de Educación, queriendo explorar Educación General primero para ver qué aprendía. Sin embargo, lo que encontró raro, fue que también disfrutaba la clase de Administración que su consejero le había hecho que mantuviera.

—Una educación liberal es buena —insistió el Dr. Lindon—. Aplaudo los estudios de comunicación, especialmente las dos que has elegido. Combinadas con introducción a la Psicología, estás bien establecido. Aunque sigue con Fundamentos de Administración. Tienes una excelente cabeza para los negocios y eres un líder natural. Pruébala un semestre más, y si todavía sientes que no es lo que quieres cuando te inscribamos para el otoño, te pondremos en cualquier nueva dirección que quieras seguir.

Todo esto había sido en diciembre, antes de que Louis no pudiera leer un ejemplar del The Hope Journal sin verse citado. Lindon no era el único que creía que Louis tenía potencial de liderazgo. Uno de los senadores estudiantiles le había pedido que se postulara para un cargo. Louis lo estaba considerando.

Aunque sí le gustaba la clase de Administración. No era tan aburrida como lo había sido la clase de Economía o Matemáticas. Era algo divertido, el pensar en cómo funcionaban los sistemas. Era ligeramente surrealista tener ese curso, además del curso de Teoría de la Comunicación, a lo largo de la campaña de Williams. Louis sentía que no necesitaba escribir sus ensayos semanales. Solo necesitaba dirigir a Lindon hacia YouTube.

En un monótono martes por la mañana a principios de febrero, mientras Louis regresaba a Porter, su teléfono sonó. Moviendo la cabeza para decir hola a alguien que lo reconoció y lo saludó, él se metió bajo el pequeño techo sobresaliente del Sandman para escapar de la ligera llovizna y sacó su móvil. Era su padre, lo cual era extraño. ¿No estaba su padre en el trabajo a esta hora del día?

Un oscuro pensamiento sobre la razón de esta llamada resonó en el cerebro de Louis, y su corazón se hundió. No. Mierda, no. Excepto que sabía, incluso antes de responder, que había adivinado correctamente.

—Hola, papá —dijo él, tratando de sonar alegre—. Es bueno escucharte. ¿Qué sucede?

El pesado suspiro confirmó la verdad antes que las palabras.

—Tú madre recibió el aviso hoy. Para primeros de abril, ya no tendrá trabajo.

El viento sopló alrededor de Louis, golpeando la puerta del dormitorio, pero el frío que sintió no tenía nada que ver con ello.

—Oh no.

—Está buscando puestos en Mankato, porque no hay nada por aquí.

Mankato estaba a más de una hora de camino de Windom, y podía ser infernal en el invierno.

—¿Tiene algunos prospectos?

—Nada todavía, desafortunadamente. Pero vamos a seguir buscando hasta que encuentre algo.

Louis agarró el teléfono más fuerte.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No gastes dinero si no es necesario.

—No lo haré. —Él ya había dejado de hacerlo—. Dile a mamá que deje de enviarme barras de comida. Eso ahorrará cincuenta dólares al mes.

—Los intentaré, pero te apuesto a que todavía las recibirás. Ella tiene que alimentar a su niño.

—Dile que a su hijo le está yendo muy bien. —Louis se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a alguien, y ellos le asintieron y saludaron con una sonrisa. Él les devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Todavía estás peleando por ese profesor? ¿Cómo va? Seguimos viéndote en el periódico en línea.

—Muy bien, creo. Están hablando sobre ir al Consejo de Regentes en las vacaciones de primavera. Esperan lograr que llamen una junta especial para tratar este asunto.

—Bien, les deseamos suerte. Solo no ensucies tanto tu nombre que te haga meterte en problemas, ¿me escuchas?

Louis sonrió, extrañando mucho a su padre.

—Siempre soy cuidadoso, papá.

—Que te vaya bien en la escuela, hijo. No quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que cuesta la educación. Mientras uses tu tiempo sabiamente y bien, lo que sea que tengamos que hacer para hacerlo funcionar valdrá la pena.

—Está bien, papá. —Pasó saliva, pero su garganta se sentía apretada—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Louis.

Encorvándose en su abrigo y cruzando por el pasto a Porter, Louis sintió que la realidad del mensaje de su padre se asentaba. Sin trabajo. No sabía cómo su madre obtendría uno nuevo, y odiaba que pudiera ser fuera del pueblo. Sabía que su padre lo odiaba también. A pesar de lo que su padre dijo, Louis sí se sentía mal, porque era una gran parte del coste. Era el gasto que ponía a la familia al borde.

Mientras subía las escaleras a Porter, mirando al suelo y sin escuchar los comentarios sobre las cucarachas, Louis pensó sobre los discursos que hizo para Harry y Rose, sobre cómo había cuestionado a Hope y lo que representaba. Esas habían sido sus palabras, y Rose y Harry lo habían declarado brillante, diciendo que tenía una carrera como escritor de discursos si quería.

La cosa era que Louis sí se preguntaba si Hope valía la pena. A medida que soportaba insultos en el pasillo (otra vez) enfrentaba su dormitorio demasiado pequeño y meditaba en el hecho de que solo su matrícula costaba treinta y seis mil dólares, sin mencionar los cuatro mil por el cuarto y cinco mil por la pensión... tenía que preguntarse, ¿Hope valía la pena?

No, Louis admitió para sí mismo. Las únicas cosas que le importaban en Hope eran Williams, Rose y Harry.

Mientras dos jugadores de fútbol americano maldecían y peleaban en el pasillo, golpeando fuerte contra la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio, Louis sacó su portátil. Abrió el buscador y navegó por la Universidad de Minnesota en las Ciudades Gemelas y comenzó a hacer clic en todas partes. Vio las especialidades académicas, los colegios y los programas de graduados. Observó los dormitorios, y leyó el documento de Equidad y Diversidad al que le había echado un vistazo el año pasado pero que había descartado porque no era tan intensivo como el de Hope.

Leyó la matrícula y las cuotas, las cuales incluyendo cuarto, alojamiento y libros eran menos que la sola matrícula de Hope. No había ni una sola palabra sobre tener que vivir en el campus.

Alguien se estrelló contra su puerta otra vez, pero ni siquiera hizo saltar a Louis. Cerró el portátil, se puso su iPod y se acostó en la cama, escuchando la banda sonora de Enredados mientras trataba, en vano, de pensar sobre lo que debería hacer.

🥀

Para principios de febrero, los esfuerzos por salvar el empleo de William empezaron a menguar. La novedad de andar gritando en el campus y enojarse con El Hombre pasó de moda entre los estudiantes, especialmente cuando el cálido clima fuera de estación dio paso a una ola de nieve y hielo y un viento helado. El periódico publicaba diatribas diarias en la web, pero solo eran muchas formas de dar vueltas al mismo escándalo, y la gente empezó a quejarse de que querían leer algo nuevo para variar. Harry hubiera deseado poder decir que no había visto venir esto.

—Sabía que deberíamos habernos puesto un nombre.

Esta queja vino de Rose mientras se sentaban en su cuarto una noche, Harry, Louis, Rose y Ethan Miller. Harry corría a través del grupo de Facebook en su MacBook mientras Louis descansaba su cabeza sobre el muslo de Harry y Rose y Ethan estudiaban minuciosamente su carpeta de planificación, que había empezado a parecerse al tablón de anuncios de John Nash en _"Una mente maravillosa"._

—¿Por qué un nombre? —preguntó Ethan.

—Porque si tuviéramos un nombre, tendríamos más foco de atención. —Ella frunció los labios mientras giraba una página—. Siempre somos nosotros cuatro en el núcleo, con algunas otras pocas personas tomándoselo en serio en ocasiones. Tenemos reuniones, y algunas personas se presentan pero nadie hace nada. Siempre están esperando que nosotros lo hagamos todo.

—Eso es porque la gente necesita líderes. —Esto vino de Louis, aún recostado en la pierna de Harry—, o eso dice mi libro de texto. —Él se estiró y se volvió para mirar a Harry con una sonrisa perezosa y extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro—. Estará bien.

Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, el tópico molestaría a Harry, pero como era Louis, le sonrió en respuesta y acarició un beso contra sus dedos.

Ethan les observó con envidia ligeramente moderada.

—Deberíamos planear algo para el próximo fin de semana. Algo grande.

Rose levantó la mirada de su carpeta, asintiendo.

—Sí, buena idea. Necesitamos un evento. ¿Otro mitin?

Louis había vuelto a soñar despierto, Harry acarició su pelo.

—Ningún evento, no éste fin de semana. Esperemos hasta marzo, dejemos que pase el periodo de calma y que todo se renueve antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Tenemos que idear algo grande para cuando volvamos.

Rose le frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que es bueno dejar que las cosas se enfríen?

—Seguro. Le da a la administración una falsa sensación de seguridad. Entre tanto, hacemos dos cosas: planear algo que no verán venir y elevar el perfil del departamento de comunicaciones.

Ethan se animó:

—¡Podríamos cantar para la gente en San Valentín para recaudar fondos!

Harry le echó una mirada fulminante.

—Por favor, somos un departamento de comunicaciones, no un club Glee de secundaria. Deberíamos hacer una película sobre Williams, como un documental. Podría tener un soporte complementario a través de todos los medios disponibles: periódico, revista online, etcétera. Podríamos hacer fragmentos en YouTube y planear una presentación cuando volvamos. Jax lo haría en un instante. Esta sería la distracción, pensarían que eso era lo que se venía, para lo que deberían prepararse.

—¿Cuál sería la otra parte? ¿La que no verán venir? —preguntó Louis.

—Eso lo tenemos que averiguar. —Él asintió hacia Rose—. ¿Cómo va tu información sobre trapos sucios de Regent?

—No va bien. —Giró su carpeta—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es resaltar en qué gastan su dinero en comparación con lo mucho que nos cobran y lo que están recortando. Lo que ya hemos hecho, más o menos.

—Entonces nos concentramos en conseguir más detalles, tantos como sea posible y enfatizamos en eso. El documental sale, pero también lo hacen carteles y transmisiones de Twitter sobre en lo que están gastando el dinero. Ojalá nos atreviéramos a hacer que un hacker entrara en el sistema del campus y transmitiera desde allí.

Rose resopló.

—Eso no sería difícil hacerlo. Esos tipos de los ordenadores siempre están buscando una razón para joder el sistema.

—No puede estar relacionado con nosotros, sin embargo. Necesitamos que lo hagan por su cuenta.

—Yo podría trabajar en eso —se ofreció Ethan. Cuando Harry le dirigió una larga mirada, él levantó la mano—. Lo sé. No puede estar relacionado con nosotros.

—No puede estar relacionado con Williams.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Entiendo lo que está en riesgo. —Se dejó caer contra la pata del escritorio de Rose—. Solo espero que esto funcione. No será Hope si le despiden.

—Si no le devuelven su puesto, me transfiero —declaró Rose.

Harry levantó la cabeza. En su regazo, sintió el cuerpo de Louis ponerse tenso en atención también. Ethan se quedó totalmente sin aliento.

—¿Te marcharías?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. Solo soy estudiante de segundo año. Momento perfecto para transferirme. Mis padres siempre están diciéndome que este sitio es demasiado caro de todas maneras.

—Pero irte...Dios, es tan...definitivo. —Ethan frunció el ceño al suelo—. Ojalá no fuera un jodido estudiante de tercer año. No es una opción para mí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Rose—. ¿Sabes cuántas Facultades y Universidades, solamente en Chicago, son más baratas y mejor acreditadas que Hope? Podrás tener que invertir un semestre extra o dos, pero a largo plazo valdría la pena. ¿Qué va a valer tu Licenciatura de aquí en adelante?

—Nuestras Licenciaturas estarán bien —dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia—, porque nuestra Facultad y nuestro consejero seguirán aquí.

El tema fue abandonado tras eso, afortunadamente, y pasaron la siguiente hora haciendo planes para el documental y lo que empezaron a llamar el _contrabombardeo_. Para el final de esa semana, tenían un alboroto de vuelta, más discreto que las concentraciones, pero Harry descansó más tranquilo porque parecían productivos, no atrapados en una rutina. A todo el mundo le gustó la idea de estar en una película, especialmente porque Jax, que era una de las mini-celebridades del campus, sirvió como director oficial.

Mientras tanto, los amigos informáticos de Ethan estaban encorvados sobre sus ordenadores portátiles haciendo maldades con códigos. Empezó a dar la sensación de que estaban avanzando de nuevo.

En San Valentín, Harry llevó a Louis a San Luis, a un exclusivo restaurante bistró con un menú de precio fijo y una opción vegana. También sabían lo de la alergia a las almendras y prometieron que no había posibilidad de que la velada terminara en la sala de urgencias. Louis no sabía nada de esto, solo que iban a salir a cenar fuera del pueblo, así que cuando fueron todo el camino hasta la ciudad y se sentaron en una lujosa cabina con una vista hacia el arco a la luz de la luna, se sonrojó y resplandeció y básicamente, hizo que cada minuto del esfuerzo que Harry había hecho mereciera la pena.

—Podríamos simplemente haber ido a Moe's —le regañó Louis, pero jugó con la pesada cuchara de plata mientras lo hacía, mirando su superficie brillar a la luz de las velas, pareciendo encantado.

—He sido espantosamente desatento —dijo Harry mientras escaneaba la lista de vinos—. Hemos estado tan concentrados en la campaña de Williams que solo te he llevado por pizza y creo que eso solo sucedió dos veces.

—Tú nunca eres desatento. —Louis miró soñadoramente por la ventana—. Oh Dios mío, es tan hermoso.

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose muy complacido.

Ordenó una botella de champán, que incitó a la camarera a pedirles sus documentos de identidad; echó un vistazo al anillo de graduación de Louis mientras lo hacía. Louis captó su mirada y se sonrojó al entregarle su identificación falsa.

—Lo siento —murmuró aún sonrojado después de que ella se fuera—. Rose tiene razón, debería dejar de usarlo.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Olvida a Rose. Si quieres llevar tu anillo de graduación, lo llevas. Es algo lindo que lo hagas, de verdad.

—Lindo —repitió Louis haciendo una mueca.

Harry rió por lo bajo.

—Sí, querido. Lo siento, pero eres lindo.

Louis rió y extendió el brazo a través de la mesa para tomar la mano de Harry, que Harry inmediatamente le dio.

—Esto es bonito —dijo Louis—. Gracias.

Harry se hinchó con orgullo.

—Por ti, cualquier cosa.

Louis besó sus manos unidas. Parecía relajado y tranquilo y la simple visión de él fue vigorizante para Harry. No por primera vez, Harry se preguntó cómo podría haber atravesado este inferno sobre Williams sin Louis a su lado.

Jugó con la mano de Louis, aflojando el apretón entre ellos y frotando el pulgar sobre la piedra de su anillo de graduación.

—No me has dado una actualización de la situación doméstica en un tiempo. ¿Eso es porque es buena, o mala?

Louis de encogió de hombros.

—Está igual. Aún no hay un nuevo trabajo para mamá.

Harry se lo había imaginado así. Jugueteó con sus dedos en la palma de Louis.

—Ella encontrará algo.

Louis sonrió, pero fue un gesto triste y cansado.

—¿Qué harás si el puesto de Williams es realmente eliminado? ¿Te quedarás en Hope?

La sola pregunta hizo que Harry se enfriara.

—Él no va a perder su puesto.

—Pero, ¿si lo hiciera? —Los dedos de Louis presionaron contra la muñeca de Harry—. ¿Te quedarías?

Harry quiso apartar su mano, pero no pudo, así que miró por la ventana.

—No he pensado en ello. No quiero pensarlo.

Louis apretó.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

Su champán llegó pero Harry se aferró a la mano de Louis. Cuando la camarera los dejó de nuevo, Harry se volvió hacia Louis.

—No te dejaría.

Harry apretó su agarre y tragó contra la vulnerabilidad que aquella confesión dejó a su paso. Quería decir las palabras, pero le hicieron sentir desnudo y expuesto. Aun así, se forzó a encontrar la mirada de Louis, porque tranquilizarle importaba más que cualquier cosa.

—Pase lo que le pase a Williams, me quedaré en Hope. Y tú serás el único estudiante de segundo año viviendo en Manors, porque esos bastardos nos deben mucho a ambos.

Eso estaba destinado a aligerar el momento, pero Louis parecía tan afectado como cuando Harry hizo esa promesa por primera vez.

—No puedes decir algo así. No puedes quedarte en Hope solo por mí.

Algo en el tono de Louis hizo que el interior de Harry se tambaleara acentuando su asombro.

—¿Por qué no?

Louis no estaba sonrojado, lo que era extraño.

—Porque no puedes.

Él cambió la posición de sus manos así la suya estaba arriba, presionando con fuerza. Su anillo de graduación destelló en la baja luz y el arco se iluminó tras él.

—No puedes sacrificar tu vida por otras personas. Mira lo que pasó con tu madre.

—Tú no eres para nada mi madre —dijo Harry, aun intentando convertir esto en una broma. Louis se negó a siquiera esbozar una sonrisa y su agarre en la mano de Louis se apretó.

—Si quieres transferirte Harry, te transferirás. Si quieres seguir a Williams a Hawái, le seguirás. ¿Me oyes?

Ahora Harry se estaba molestando.

—No voy a escoger a Williams por encima de ti, por el amor de Cristo.

—No deberías escoger ni Williams ni a mí por encima de ti mismo.

La camarera apareció y Louis le indicó que se alejara sin romper su pesada mirada a Harry.

—Harry, no voy a ser la razón por la que te sacrifiques.

—Louis, no me voy a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero quedarme. De cualquier manera, nada va a cambiar.

—Las cosas pasan. No siempre podemos controlarlas.

Harry levantó su mano libre.

—Para. Esto se supone que es una cena romántica, no un interrogatorio.

Louis miró de nuevo hacia el río a sus espaldas, con una expresión triste en su rostro.

—Hey. —Agarrando la barbilla de Louis, Harry le volteó hacia su propia mirada. Louis sonrió y la camarera regresó para intentar de nuevo tomar su pedido.

La sonrisa tenía sombras sin embargo, Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta, y le preocupó.

🥀

De alguna forma, a Louis no le sorprendió que Harry les hubiera conseguido un hotel.

No estaba sorprendido siquiera de que fuera un hotel lujoso y exclusivo a la orilla del río, no muy lejos del restaurante, y que su habitación tuviera vistas al arco. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para el ramo de rosas, la caja de bombones veganos y el mar de velas encendidas flotando en un jacuzzi hundido en el suelo de la habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que un conjunto de altavoces escondidos reproducían Sia suavemente de fondo, Louis se sintió abrumado. Medio riendo y medio llorando, se hundió en las sedosas sábanas de la cama tamaña rey y arrastró a Harry con él.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Harry sonriendo pero claramente nervioso.

Louis rio-lloró y golpeó a su novio gentilmente en el pecho.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabes? Estás absolutamente demente. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntar? Por supuesto que está bien, está más allá de estar bien. Es asombroso.

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, se hundió otra vez contra Harry y agarró su mano para estrujarla con fuerza.

—Sabes, uno de nosotros en esta relación es un romántico empedernido, y no es el que posee más de treinta películas de Disney.

—Es San Valentín. Quería hacer algo especial.

Harry envolvió un brazo alrededor de Louis y le arrastró más cerca, acariciando un beso contra su sien.

—Me gusta hacerte feliz.

Los besos a lo largo de la oreja de Louis empezaron a hacerse más lentos, volviéndose seductores. Louis cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ellos.

—Tú me haces feliz todo el tiempo. —Se separó de los narcóticos besos y se volvió hacia Harry acariciándole la nariz—. Te amo Harry.

Metiendo la barbilla, Harry apoyó su frente contra la de Louis, rozando los costados de Louis con las manos.

—Yo también te amo.

El eco de vulnerabilidad persistía en las palabras de Harry, y Louis atrapó su boca para aliviarle, tranquilizando a su amante con besos largos y persistentes. No tomó mucho tiempo para la pasión y la promesa del placer que se podía tener en una privada habitación de hotel, una gran cama y sin padres o deportistas alrededor para hacerles sentir cohibidos. Lubricante y condones esperaban en la mesita de noche. Louis perdería su virginidad anal esta noche.

Nervioso, mareado, impaciente, aterrado, Louis lo sintió todo a la vez, pero lo sintió con Harry, así que no le importó. Se quitó la camiseta y se despojó de los pantalones, pero antes de que Harry pudiera sujetarlo a la cama, Louis presionó a Harry hacia atrás, deslizándose por su pecho para acariciar su ingle mientras sus manos trabajaban con destreza para liberar el pene de Harry. Un segundo después, Harry jadeó y Louis gimió alrededor de la caliente dureza dentro de su boca, sonriendo en torno a su bocanada al familiar olor y sabor de Harry. Se preguntó si todos los hombres olían y sabían así o si eran diferentes.

Esperaba, en el silencio de su mente donde nadie podía molestarle por su sentimentalismo, que él nunca llegara a saber la respuesta.

Mientras se la chupaba a Harry, Louis también le despojó de su ropa, primero los pantalones y calzoncillos, y entonces, cuando Harry tiró de él hacia arriba por el cabello con una advertencia de que el espectáculo estaba a punto de terminar demasiado pronto, Louis tiró de los paneles de la camisa de Harry hasta que los botones se tensaron. Riendo, Harry apartó las manos de Louis y tironeó toda la cosa sobre su cabeza.

Se pararon un momento, desnudos, respirando agitadamente, uno frente al otro. Louis agarró la cintura de Harry, se unieron en un beso, penes y vientres rozándose, manos ansiosas, bocas reclamando y en ese enredo, cayeron de vuelta a la cama.

Al cabo de un minuto, sin embargo, Harry tenía a Louis sobre su estómago, con las rodillas separadas y una almohada bajo sus caderas. Tenso, pero en anticipación de placer, no de dolor, Louis cerró los ojos y curvó sus manos contra el colchón. Sabía lo que se avecinaba.

La mano de Harry acarició un perezoso sendero por la columna vertebral de Louis y Louis se estremeció. Harry rió suavemente.

—No te preocupes cariño. Puedes hacer tanto ruido como quieras esta vez.

Louis se sonrojó, habían intentado esto una vez en la residencia universitaria, y a parte de las magulladuras en rodillas y brazos de pelear para ponerse en posición en el futón, Louis hizo tanto ruido que el defensa y el corredor del otro lado del pasillo golpearon su puerta y prometieron tumbarla si tenían que seguir escuchando _"cucarachas teniendo sexo",_ así que no volvieron a intentarlo.

Hasta ahora.

Manos frías separaron las nalgas de Louis, una lengua caliente presionó contra su entrada, y Louis sintió neuronas muriendo de puro placer. Chilló, un largo arpegio de un jadeo que dio paso a un gemido torturado. La parte superior de su cuerpo se sentía como espagueti eléctrico, dolorido y extendido y completamente desprovisto de la capacidad de moverse. Pudo sentir la lengua de Harry en todas partes, era como si hubiera ocho de ellas, lamiendo su agujero, arrastrando hacia arriba y debajo de su grieta, corriendo por la línea para provocar sus testículos. La mandíbula de Louis dolió con deseo, y tuvo que contenerse para no follarse la almohada en un esfuerzo por empujarse contra la boca de Harry. Volviendo su cara hacia la colcha, trató de amortiguar algo de sus sonidos, seguramente estaba gritando mucho más de lo que era normal.

Luego Harry separó más sus mejillas, apretó su lengua en una pequeña y húmeda lanza, y serpenteó su camino dentro.

Louis se despegó del colchón.

Por un segundo trató de controlarse, para que Harry no pensara que no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, pero Harry parecía entenderlo, sujetando a Louis en el sitio e ignorando sus forcejeos, dejando a Louis libre para gemir, azotar y suplicar incoherentemente por cosas que no estaba seguro de qué eran exactamente, pero que tenía que tenerlas. Quería más, lo quería más fuerte, quería...

Un dedo resbaladizo entró junto a la lengua de Harry, y el cuerpo entero de Louis se cortocircuitó. Sí, _eso_ era lo que quería.

Por un largo rato, eso fue todo lo que tuvo, un dedo, probando gentilmente, la lengua de Harry lanzándose dentro a su lado, el aliento de Harry caliente contra sus nalgas. Esto, a parte del beso negro, no era nuevo.

Uno de los juegos favoritos de Harry era sentarse hasta tarde con Louis, viendo la televisión y volviendo loco a Louis con sus dedos mientras susurraba en su oído:

—Si quieres que te folle... —Solía decir Harry—... tienes que estar preparado. Tenemos que dilatarte o dolerá.

—Ya estoy dilatado —se quejaba Louis, arqueándose hacia los dedos que lo empalaban, el olor a almizcle y lubricante pesado en el aire—. Hagámoslo ahora.

—Esperaremos —decía siempre Harry.

Ahora habían terminado de esperar. Louis se aferró a la cama y se sometió al placer que Harry le daba, mientras Harry le relajaba y le tentaba y dilataba con dos, ahora tres dedos. Rozó ese punto profundo en su interior que hizo a Louis convertirse en mantequilla, entonces frotó contra él de forma que Louis sintió como si se estuviera cortocircuitando constantemente.

Los dedos salieron, y tras un beso en el trasero de Louis, la boca de Harry se alejó.

_Aquí viene,_ se dijo Louis, sintiéndose mareado.

El crujir del condón pareció hacerse eco como un disparo. Harry ya se había hecho análisis en Octubre, justo después de la última vez que estuvo con alguien más, pero no estaría con Louis sin condón, dijo, hasta que se hiciera el seguimiento en Abril. El cuidado de Harry le hizo sentir bien, y esta seguridad se mezclaba con la verdad de que el sexo, siempre, era algo un poco peligroso, todo el asunto simplemente incrementaba sus nervios hasta once. El resbaladizo lubricante se sintió frío contra su piel, y los brazos le dolieron, una fina corrosión de miedo deslizándose por sus venas.

Harry empujó en su entrada y él se tensó. La mano de Harry masajeó la parte baja de su espalda. 

—Relájate cariño. Empuja contra ello.

Louis lo intentó, lo hizo, pero de repente entró en pánico y no estaba seguro y...

La punta del pene de Harry se movió dentro, y Louis empujó sobre sus manos y rodillas, con los ojos como platos. Por un largo rato, permanecieron congelados en esa postura, respirando entrecortadamente, esperando. Louis cerró los ojos, respiró:

_—Más._

Llegó más, más apretado y más imposible que antes. Louis dejó escapar un suspiro mezclado con dolor.

—Respira —le aconsejó Harry—. Respira y empuja, y estaremos en la parte buena.

La parte divertida era que Louis había leído sobre esto, extensamente, cuando estaba en el instituto y de nuevo mientras se acercaba a este momento con Harry. Sabía empujar como si intentara ir al baño. Sabía que una vez que el esfínter se relajara, el juego cambiaría. Lo sabía todo. Excepto que era académico. Este era su maldito culo, que ya no estaba tan seguro de que estuviera destinado a tener un pene dentro de él.

Excepto que quería un pene dentro él. Dejó salir un respiro y se expandió.

Con un buen empujón y solo un momento más de dolor, el esfínter se soltó, Harry empujó profundamente y Louis entró a todo un nuevo mundo.

No era tanto porque un pene fuera muy diferente de los dedos, lo era, pero no era acerca de la circunferencia o el largo o incluso las firmes y fuertes embestidas, aunque fueran geniales. Era que podía sentir el latido del corazón de Harry contra su espalda, que sentía el nido de bello acariciando contra su culo, haciéndole cosquillas, atormentando la tensa y estirada piel del culo de Louis. Sus bolas chocaban y bailaban juntas mientras Harry empujaba profundo y se retiraba, meciendo dentro y fuera de Louis mientras sus manos recorrían la piel de Louis y su boca le hacía el amor a la nuca de Louis. Harry estaba en él, dentro de él, con él.

Louis quería más.

Intentó girar la cabeza y atrapar la boca de Harry, encontró sus labios algunas veces, pero era una broma, no lo que él quería. Dándose cuenta, Harry tiró hacia fuera, dejando a Louis dolorido y vacío hasta que le dio la vuelta, empujó sus muslos contra su pecho y presionó dentro de él otra vez, atrapando su boca en un beso mientras su pene reanudaba su ocupación anterior. Louis gimió en la boca de Harry temblando, desde este ángulo Harry podía follar más profundo y eso hizo a Louis sentirse como si fuera a morir de deseo.

Harry mordisqueó sus labios.

—Debo ser cuidadoso. Esta es tu primera vez y no quiero que estés dolorido.

—Dios, quiero estar dolorido. —Louis mordisqueó de vuelta, empujando sus caderas contra el pene de Harry para tomarla aún más profundo—. Oh, Dios, por favor.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Lou. No hay necesidad de apresurarse.

Louis había terminado con todo el tiempo del mundo. Quería ahora.

—Fóllame Harry —susurró—. Por favor. Fóllame.

Harry lo hizo. Besando a Louis con tanta lengua que puso la piel de gallina, Harry separó las piernas de Louis y golpeó contra su cuerpo hasta que sus pieles palmearon, hasta que el pene de Louis rebotó entre sus vientres. Harry folló a Louis fuerte, le folló profundo, le folló largo y lento y rápido. Plegó las piernas de Louis a un lado, luego a otro, colocando las piernas de Louis sobre sus propios hombros hasta que Louis se tendió sobre la cama, hablando en lenguas sexuales mientras Harry a la vez golpeaba dentro de él y sacudía su pene hacia su inevitable final. Louis se vino abrupta y fuertemente, sintiendo como si todo su cuerpo explotara y se dispersara por la habitación. Cuando volvió en sí, Harry estaba liquidándose por su propio alivio. Louis le observó con ojos borrosos, observó los ojos de su amante cerrados, su boca abierta, vio todo vaciarse cuando se perdió a sí mismo y llegó.

Cuando Harry colapsó sobre la cama a su lado, Louis hizo a sus debilitados miembros moverse lo suficiente para arrastrarle cerca, enroscándose de nuevo juntos. Su trasero le dio una punzada y se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía razón. Iba a estar dolorido. No podía, sin embargo, obligarse a preocuparse. Agarrando a Harry apretadamente, presionó perezosos besos desde su mejilla a su barbilla. Harry se acurrucó contra él, riendo con poco aliento de sobra.

—Mierda —dijo, y rió de nuevo.

Louis le besó en la boca, lenta y perezosamente.

_Nunca te dejaré._ Las palabras de Harry del restaurante se hicieron eco en el corazón de Louis, hundiéndose ahí como plomo. Louis cerró los ojos y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Harry.

_Te amo y tampoco quiero dejarte nunca._

Excepto que incluso mientras pensaba esto, también pensaba en la menguante cuenta bancaria de su familia, en la falta de trabajo de su madre, en lo que tres años más de Hope les harían a sus finanzas, lo que significaría para la oportunidad de Lisa de ir a la universidad, a cualquiera, y sabía que aunque no quería irse, no podía prometer, no honestamente, que no lo haría.

🥀

La producción documental iba muy bien, y Jax prometió una película digna de un Oscar en el momento en que regresaron de las vacaciones. Los frikis informáticos de Ethan estaban preparados para rodar, y Rose imprimió los carteles y preparó los gráficos y el texto para los medios sociales. Realmente, Harry pensó, era una pena que no pudieran poner todo esto en sus currículos, porque era mejor que la mitad de las prácticas a las que podían inscribirse.

Cenó con Williams antes de que Harry volviera a Northbrook; comida tailandesa para llevar en la oficina de Williams con el tradicional café malo. Habían permanecido en su contacto habitual desde que comenzó la campaña, pero sus conversaciones siempre fueron un poco rebuscadas, y mantuvieron la puerta abierta de par en par y sus voces a niveles que permitían a otros comprobar que no estaban conspirando planes. Esta noche, sin embargo, eran los únicos en el edificio, y Williams declaró que no le importaba. Con cansancio, cerró la puerta y le entregó a Harry una caja de curry rojo y arroz.

—No me des detalles —dijo—, pero dime que no se están matando por esto. Si pierdo mi trabajo y todos ustedes son suspendidos de la universidad, nunca voy a vivir conmigo mismo.

—Estamos bien. Nos das la mayoría de nuestras notas, y la última vez que lo comprobé, todavía nos estamos rompiendo el culo por ellas. —Apuntó con su tenedor a Williams—. No estás perdiendo tu trabajo.

Williams se encogió de hombros y se sumergió en su curry verde. Se veía tan derrotado.

—Holtz dice que hay buenas probabilidades de que esta reunión de Regent suavice las cosas.

Harry se iluminó.

—¿Hay una reunión entonces?

Williams hizo una mueca.

—Mierda, no se suponía que te dijera eso.

—Ya está olvidado. —Excepto que luego estaba llamando a Rose en el camino a casa. No quería torturar al profesor más, sin embargo, por lo que cambió de tema—. ¿Cómo está la familia?

—Imparcial. Tensa. Tengo solicitudes por todo el país, y un par de universidades me han puesto en consideración para entrevistas. Karen quiere que espere hasta que Holtz haga lo suyo, pero, sinceramente, tengo que tener un plan de respaldo en su lugar. Conseguir un puesto nuevo no es fácil en cualquier caso, pero agrega mi edad y la falta de firma editora y es casi imposible. Pero ella no quiere mudarse, y tampoco los niños. Por lo tanto es un infierno. —Suspiró—. Lo siento, soy un verdadero _Debbie Downer*._

_(*. **Debbie Downer:** es el nombre de un personaje en el show estadounidense Saturday Night Live, que estropea las reuniones sociales por la educación de los temas negativos)_

—Odio que te estén haciendo esto. Me pone loco.

Williams extendió el brazo y apretó su brazo brevemente, y luego hizo un lío con su ratón, desplazándose a través de su correo electrónico mientras seguía hablando.

—Lo lograré. Eres tú quien me preocupa. Dime cosas buenas de tu vida, Harry. Sé que estés perdidamente enamorado de tu compañero de cuarto y él de ti, así que supongo que está todo bien. ¿Hicieron algo juntos durante las vacaciones?

Pensar en Louis hizo que Harry se aliviara un poco.

—No, él tiene que volver a casa. Su madre fue despedida, y quiere estar con la familia. Creo que tiene alguna idea loca sobre conseguir un trabajo durante las vacaciones, pero sí, eso es lo que está haciendo. Estoy volviendo a casa para hacer trabajo de preparación de Primer Asistente con Cara.

Williams dejó de jugar con su ratón.

—¿La familia de Louis está bien? ¿Necesitamos buscar algunas becas para él?

—Probablemente esa es una buena idea, aunque tendrán que ser académicas, no basadas en necesidad. Él está en esa parte media de mierda donde su familia todavía tiene ingresos, pero está a punto de perderlos. Así que no calificará para préstamos hasta el próximo año. Sé también que su padre no querrá que pida préstamos, tampoco. Pero Louis está obsesionado porque su hermana este cubierta para ir a la escuela.

Williams frunció el ceño.

—Hope es malditamente muy cara. Espero que sea capaz de continuar.

Harry se quedó inmóvil. Sus hombros se tensaron, tanto que sintió un pinchazo agudo en un tendón en su lado izquierdo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo que si está en esa gran parte de un enredo financiero, podría tener que transferirse. —Cuando Harry se puso blanco, Williams juró y se sentó—. Mierda. Dios, soy un idiota. Lo siento. No se transferirá, Harry. Ignórame.

Harry estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

—¿Crees que tendrá que dejar Hope?

—No creo nada. Debbie Downer, ¿recuerdas? Como dijiste, becas. Hay algunas que son basadas en necesidad pero no tienen nada que ver con requisitos de FAFSA. Conozco algunas personas que conocen a algunas personas. Lo tendremos ordenado, ¿de acuerdo? —Estudió la cara de Harry durante un segundo, luego se dejó caer en su silla y se secó la frente—. De acuerdo. Bien. Eso está decidido. Solo nunca me mires así de nuevo.

Harry parpadeó. Se sentía mareado y fuera de foco.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Mirar cómo?

—Como si hubiera matado a tu perro delante de ti. Aunque Dios sabe que ya te he decepcionado suficiente este año. —Se pellizcó la frente—. En serio, ignórame. No tengo buena atención. Es gracioso, me preparé todo el año para que me dijeran que estaba perdiendo mi trabajo, pero de alguna manera todavía no estaba listo.

Vagamente, Harry era consciente de que algo significativo había acabado de suceder. Una parte de él fue capaz de retroceder y evaluar la situación, observando que Williams había planteado un punto válido sobre Louis y Hope y que Harry más que nada se había asustado ante la idea de Louis yéndose. Peor que Williams yéndose. No podía observar esto mucho, sin embargo, porque incluso reconociéndolo lo hacía sentirse muy... mal. Tragó saliva y puso la comida tailandesa en el borde de la mesa.

Williams maldijo entre dientes.

—Cambio de tema. Háblame de su Día de San Valentín. Ni siquiera me importa si escucho algo inapropiado. Háblame de su cita, porque conociéndoles, fue espectacular.

Harry pensó en el viaje a St. Louis, la cena de lujo, la forma en que el rostro de Louis se había iluminado por todos los detalles especiales, la forma en que él se había sentido en los brazos de Harry. Quería hablarle a Williams acerca de eso, pero en su lugar, cuando abrió la boca dijo:

—Me dio una película de Disney.

Williams levantó las cejas.

—¿Para San Valentín? ¿Cuál?

—Pete's Dragon en Blu-ray. —Harry miró fijamente el recipiente de comida tailandesa, sonriendo para sus adentros al recordar—. Como que tiene un fetiche por Disney, y le dije una vez que me encantó esa cuando era niño. Así que la consiguió para mí. La hemos visto dos veces ya.

Williams sonrió y se recostó en su silla.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué le has dado tú?

Harry contó la historia de su viaje a St. Louis, lo cual terminó infiltrándose dentro de la historia de la forma en que accidentalmente se perdieron en el camino a casa y cenaron en alguna rara barbacoa conjunta donde Harry inspeccionó personalmente la cocina por alérgenos y Louis se sentó mortificado en la cabina. Williams rió, y comieron su comida tailandesa, y cuando Harry finalmente estuvo de camino para Chicago, seguía sonriendo mientras pensaba en salir con su asesor. Había sido como en los viejos tiempos, después del comienzo lleno de baches. Estaba decidido a asegurarse de que tuvieran un año más para hacer eso, y que cada vez se sintiera cómo visitar Hope podía hacer eso de nuevo, por el tiempo en que Williams quisiera estar allí.

Northbrook, por supuesto, puso un amortiguador inmediato en su felicidad, pero había estado preparado para eso. Su madre había sido fría como mucho desde que había huido en Navidad, y habría saltado el regreso a casa del todo, pero quería reportarse con Tibby y había prometido que ayudaría a Cara. Se hizo cargo de su hermana primero, reservando varios días completos en el granero para ver su paseo y prometiendo ir a un espectáculo el sábado después de que tuviera su gran reunión de preparación con Cara.

Tibby parecía estar haciéndolo bien, sus abuelos habían aparecido la semana anterior, y la abuela Claire había estado vigilando a Tibby, lo que resultó, que se estaba asegurando de que estuviera bien. Harry hizo una nota mental para enviarle un jarrón de flores y chocolates y un álbum lleno de fotos de él y Louis. Su madre también fue una grata sorpresa. Le dijo que había cambiado a un nuevo terapeuta y estaba trabajando duro, siempre tomando sus medicamentos. Había despedido al servicio de limpieza también y hacía el trabajo alrededor de la casa ella misma, ya que la hacía sentirse productiva, como aquella vez en que habían trabajado juntos. Algo le dijo a Harry que no había manera de que su madre estuviera en perfecta salud mental ahora (habría más momentos raros y cambios desagradables) pero el hecho de que claramente estaba intentándolo significaba mucho.

Cara no fue tan fácil. Estaba en modo de noviecilla total, con la boda a solo dos meses de distancia, y cada mensaje de la empresa de catering o la floristería contenía un potencial incidente y oportunidad internacional para que todas las mujeres en la sala rompieran en llanto. En defensa de Cara, Harry podría decirle a su madre, a su abuela y a su futura suegra que solo tirasen más leña al fuego y se aseguren de que tuviera un montón de brasas. Así que en la noche del viernes antes de que volviera a Hope, la llevó a Boystown, la dejó caer en el bar en Roscoe's, y la tuvo completamente destrozada.

—Solo quiero ir a Las Vegas. —Sollozó en su Martini de manzana—. Quiero casarme con Greg. Pero no puedo hacer esta boda.

—Va a estar bien —le dijo Harry por trigésima vez e hizo una señal al camarero para cambiarle a agua por un rato—. Dame la lista de cosas que quieres que haga, y yo las haré. Tibby ayudará también.

—No puedes. Tienes que salvar a Williams. —Ella sollozó más duro—. He sido una amiga horrible porque no he estado ayudándote.

Ella casi había sido horrible, pero después de ver durante una semana en lo que su vida se había convertido, Harry entendió por qué. Limpió su cara con una servilleta del bar, preguntándose si debería decirle que su rímel se había corrido al estilo Tammy Faye o si era mejor dejar eso pasar. 

—Louis está ayudándome, y Rose. Incluso ese imbécil de Ethan Miller está haciendo lo suyo. Nosotros tenemos a Williams. Tú sigue trabajando para no perder el control antes de caminar por el pasillo.

—Lo he intentado tan duro —susurró ella—. Traté de no dejar que me volviera loca. No sé cómo perdí el control. —Hipó—. Entonces mi trabajo ha sido malo, y Greg está todo estresado... —Cogió una servilleta y se sonó la nariz en esta.

Harry le acarició la espalda, manteniéndola hidratada, repitiendo frases tranquilizadora. Cuando los bares cerraron, la llevó a su casa, se detuvo en el camino para dejarla vomitar, y pasó la noche en su casa y se aseguró de que hubiera terminado de vaciar su estómago. Se despertó antes que ella, bajó las escaleras y tuvo una larga conversación con su madre sobre el nivel de estrés de Cara.

Comprobando su teléfono, vio que tenía unas dos horas antes de que se supusieran que comenzarían a rellenar las bolsas de recuerdo y llevar a Cara a su prueba final. Deslizándose a una cafetería local, ordenó un café con leche de soja en honor a Louis, luego lo llamó y sonrió cuando su novio respondió el teléfono.

🥀

El bombardeo posterior al descanso para salvar a Williams iba, pensó Louis, tan bien como probablemente podría.

El documental fue bien recibido y pareció renovar el interés en salvar al departamento de comunicaciones, y el lado negativo de la campaña, incluido la piratería, ayudó a hacer parecer a la administración particularmente mal. Harry dijo que habría una reunión de la junta de regentes, y fiel a su estilo, ellos tenían una prevista para la última semana de abril. Planeaban discutir los asuntos departamentales y anunciar su decisión la última semana de clases en Mayo, la que también resultaba ser la semana antes de la boda de Cara.

—Están haciendo eso para que si deciden de forma negativa no pueda haber más lucha —se quejó Rose.

—No habrá más lucha si deciden a favor de mantener a Williams —señaló Ethan—. Yo solo no puedo creer que vayan a alargar esto tanto tiempo. Si él no consigue mantener esta posición, tiene que encontrar una nueva.

—Eso es probablemente con lo que están contando, que tendrá que conseguir otro trabajo primero y ellos se salvaran del problema —dijo Harry.

Louis estuvo de acuerdo en que deseaba que decidieran más temprano que tarde, aunque por diferentes razones. Él y Harry no discutían mucho sobre el próximo año escolar, solo durante la semana en que Harry había sido elegido para inscribirse en la residencia. Ahora habían asegurado una habitación en el piso superior de Hampton, lo cual era genial, excepto que Louis no sabía si podría volver.

No le había dicho ni una palabra a Harry acerca de lo que la cruda situación financiera de su familia podría significar para sus planes, pero a veces Louis pensaba que Harry sabía lo que podría venir. Quería hablar de ello, pero cada instinto le había dicho que no tocara el tema hasta que no tuviera otra elección. Cuando Louis se encontró en la oficina de Williams discutiendo algunas oportunidades de becas, decidió poner todo sobre la mesa y ver lo qué el asesor de Harry pensaba de la situación.

Williams se hundió de nuevo en su desvencijada silla de oficina con un suspiro.

—Normalmente, te diría que fueras directo y seas honesto. ¿Con esto? ¿Con Harry, en este momento? —Él negó con la cabeza con una mueca—. Solo vamos a decir que estoy esperando que uno de estos donadores venga con una beca completa para ti.

Louis parpadeó.

—¿Eso es siquiera una posibilidad?

—Solo si estamos viviendo una de tus películas de Disney. —Williams pasó una mano por su cara—. Dios, odio esto. No sé cuánto te ha dicho de su pasado, pero tu novio es el niño del cartel para problemas de abandono. No ayuda ni una maldita cosa que tenga un corazón tan grande y generoso. Trata de ocultarlo, pero tiene que haber por lo menos una o dos personas a las que pueda mostrar afecto como una especie de salida. Esos seríamos tú y yo justo ahora, chico, y ambos estamos a punto de abandonarlo como nadie lo ha hecho.

Louis se sintió enfermo. Y atrapado.

—Dr. Williams, no puedo hacer que mi familia pague treinta y seis mil al año solo porque no quiero hacer que Harry se sienta mal. —Se abrazó a sí mismo y se encorvó un poco—. Tal vez podría ir a tiempo parcial o algo así, y permanecer aquí hasta que él se gradúe y yo pueda transferirme.

—No, Louis. Tenías razón la primera vez. No puedes hacer que tu familia se presione solo para evitar una situación desagradable para tu novio. —Él se frotó la sien—. Déjame seguir trabajando en esto, ¿de acuerdo? ¿O tus padres te están presionando para tomar una decisión en este momento?

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Ellos están listos para enviarme aquí de nuevo si es lo que quiero. La cosa es, que lo único de aquí que quiero específicamente es a Harry.

—Sí, eso es lo que me imaginé. —Negó con la cabeza—. Si la apelación fracasa, espero que se vaya a otra parte. Esto siempre ha sido la solución para él. Sé que dice que no importa, pero lo hace. Es tan inteligente. Brillante, incluso. Pero necesita tener a alguien apoyándolo, o no está bien. Dios, odiaría que habláramos de esto. Excepto que es verdad. —Williams miró a Louis por encima de la parte superior de sus gafas—. Entiendes eso, ¿verdad? ¿Que si el Sr. _Yono-necesito-a-nadie _solamente dice eso es para evitar a las personas sospechar qué gran mentira es?

Louis sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí. Lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo.

Williams volvió a rozar la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Encontraremos una manera de solucionar este problema. No sé cómo aún, pero encontraremos una forma.

La charla ayudó a Louis. Lo hacía sentirse menos como que estaba guardando un secreto a Harry y más que estaba trabajando en una solución.

La reunión de abril del Club de Filosofía fue sobre Francis Herbert Bradley y la filosofía del idealismo. Mientras Louis todavía pensaba que todo el asunto de la filosofía iba un poco por encima de su cabeza, descubrió que realmente le gustaba Bradley y su _"ser bueno versus ser malo"_. Su parte favorita fue la sugerencia de Bradley de que las personas se apoyaban en las enseñanzas religiosas para encontrar su camino. Louis había comenzado a convertirse en un feligrés regular, para el disgusto de Harry, y encontró que a la hora de reflexionar y recordar lo que era importante en la vida eso lo centraba, ayudándolo a atravesar mejor el resto de su semana.

Él sostuvo la mano de Harry mientras se dirigían de regreso al dormitorio después de la reunión Bradley. La multitud habitual se estaba dirigiendo a Moe's, que con suerte significaba que Porter estaría un poco más solitaria de lo normal. Era difícil creer que en un mes no tendría que vivir más allí, de una manera u otra. Estaría, ya sea en Manors con aire acondicionado con Harry, o estaría... en alguna otra parte.

—Tres semanas hasta la decisión —dijo Harry mientras cruzaban la sala común y se dirigían más allá del centro de estudiantes. Su voz era tranquila, y parecía triste—. Espero que hayamos hecho lo suficiente.

Louis le apretó la mano.

—Si no es suficiente, sabrá que diste todo lo que tenías.

Harry parecía tan cansado.

—Louis, no sé qué voy a hacer si ellos no conservan su posición. Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.

—Sea lo que sea —dijo Louis—, lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Harry lo atrajo cerca, y Louis pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando hicieron el amor esa noche, aunque Louis no se había propuesto planearlo, se encontró cambiando sutilmente los papeles. Fue él quien presionó a Harry en el colchón, quien cubrió a Harry de besos y lo instó a dejarse ir, ceder al placer. No era la primera vez que lo abordaba o añadía un combo de mamada, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan empeñado en cuidarlo, en darle a Harry un espacio seguro. Lo que vino después, al final, fue solo una extensión natural.

No intercambiaron palabras para confirmar su cambio de roles anteriores, pero cuando Louis comenzó a extenderlo abierto, Harry abrió sus piernas y lo ayudó.

Tan pronto como Louis comenzó a empujar dentro, sintiendo el calor y la tensión alrededor de su pene, silenciosamente juró que estaría haciendo esto otra vez y pronto. Ser follado se sentía bien, pero follar no estaba mal, tampoco. A Harry pareció gustarle el cambio también, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, jadeando y agarrando el futón, instando a Louis. Louis no dudó en darle a su amante lo que pedía.

Cuando se relajaron, sin aliento, sudorosos y saciados, se acostaron juntos, el olor del sexo envolviéndolos. Harry sonrió adormilado y entrelazó sus dedos perezosamente en el cabello de Louis.

—Puedo sentir tu semen derramándose de mi culo —murmuró, riendo—. No he sentido eso desde que era demasiado estúpido para exigir condones.

Louis luchó por cerrar sus ojos contra el suave masaje en su cuero cabelludo.

— Me gusta esa sensación también.

Harry acarició los labios de Louis, sus dedos en el cabello de Louis desacelerando a una caricia más deliberada.

—Gracias.

Louis lo acarició de vuelta.

—De nada.

🥀

Cuando Harry tenía cinco años, había estado perdido en una tienda por departamentos. Un momento en que su madre había estado parada en el mostrador de perfumes, mientras que Harry tocaba las filas brillantes de collares colgando, admirando la forma en que bailaban a la luz, y al siguiente su madre se había ido. Él había vagado por los mostradores relucientes, el corazón palpitante, con ganas de llamarla, pero sin atreverse a gritar y meterse en problemas por hacer una escena. Aunque la aventura probablemente había sido un par de minutos, se había sentido como horas que había pasado vagando de arriba abajo por el pasillo central, con la esperanza de un atisbo de su abrigo rojo, hasta que no pudo contener las lágrimas y una vendedora lo llevó a servicio al cliente. Se había reunido con su madre de inmediato, y ella incluso se había desvivido por él, dándole abrazos y diciéndole que nunca vagara de nuevo, pero esa horrible sensación de lo que se siente estar perdido, irremediablemente perdido sin idea de cómo encontrarse, nunca se había ido.

Cada vez que estaba particularmente estresado, Harry repetía variaciones de ese momento en sus sueños. La noche antes de que la decisión de Williams fuera anunciada, tenía la versión en la que se perdía en un aeropuerto, todavía joven, todavía en busca de su madre, pero navegaba en mares de maletas y conjuntos de piernas, no en mostradores y filas de perfumes. En sus pesadillas, a diferencia de la vida real, nunca encontraba a su madre, y nunca nadie lo rescataba. Siempre despertaba agitado, vacío y enfermo del estómago.

Ese jueves por la mañana, cuando salió del sueño, Louis estaba allí, dormido a su lado en el futón. Estaban ambos desnudos y entrelazados, tirados cerca de una de sus últimas noches juntos hasta que cualquiera visitara al otro este verano. Harry pretendía hacer acto de presencia durante una semana o más en Northbrook y luego en dirección a la Tierra de los Diez Mil Lagos.

Tenía, sin decirle a Louis, los precios de los apartamentos en Windom y buscó empleo a tiempo parcial así no parecería un acosador. No se había comprometido a nada todavía, pero no había descartado nada tampoco. Su habitación estaba casi completamente llena. Los padres de Louis lo llevarían el sábado para trasladarlo, aunque el propio Louis estaría en Northbrook en la boda de Cara con Harry.

Ellos se estaban llevando las cosas de Harry también, en un pequeño remolque que habían pedido prestado a un vecino para la ocasión. Harry sentía que esto era una señal de que su idea del apartamento era una buena.

En ese momento no estaba pensando mucho acerca de apartamentos, sin embargo.

Era temprano, pero no podía permanecer en la cama por más tiempo, y no quería despertar a Louis, así que se vistió en silencio y salió a vagar por el campus. Se saltó la cafetería, serpenteando alrededor de los caminos que conducían, en cambio, al lago; metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y dejando que sus pensamientos enjaulados giraran a través de la niebla de la mañana. Las hojas estaban en flor, pero todavía tenían ese verde austero que llegaba con la primera hoja. Los parterres eran exuberantes y originales por las caléndulas que los de último año habían plantado como parte de su ceremonia de graduación el domingo. Los cisnes nadaban tranquilamente como siempre. Todo estaba tranquilo y hermoso, y le dio a Harry esperanza, algo a que aferrarse mientras esperaba oír lo que el futuro traería. Quería sentarse en la oficina de Williams, pero sabía que Williams estaba en su casa, esperando a las 8 A.M. la llamada que decidiría su destino.

Harry se paseó a lo largo del campus y de regreso, esperando también.

A las 8:16, sonó su teléfono. Lo sostuvo en su mano un momento, el corazón apretado, los brazos doloridos. Luego tragó duro y respondió:

—Hey, Williams —dijo, tratando, y fallando, en mantener su tono locuaz. Miró a la belleza de un árbol de magnolia florido por encima de él, fijándose en las frágiles flores de color rosa—. Dime las buenas noticias.

Él tenía su respuesta antes de que Williams hablara, en el pesado, doloroso ritmo de silencio.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos, respirando contra la pesadez que lo golpeó, tirando de él hacia abajo y hacia abajo en una tristeza que no paró.

—Harry, escúchame. —La voz de Williams sonaba rota, como si estuviera llorando o tratando de no hacerlo—. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Lo sé. Lo vi. Te vi, vi todo lo que hiciste. Sé que llegaste a ellos, y creo que has movido a muchos de los regentes. Has hecho cosas increíbles, hecho milagros y movido montañas, y eso cuenta.

La garganta de Harry era tan espesa que casi no podía hablar.

—No lo suficiente.

—Sí, es suficiente. —La voz de Williams se hizo más fuerte—. Has hecho mucho más que suficiente. Fuiste increíble, Harry, como siempre lo eres.

Harry se sintió enfermo. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y pasó un brazo contra una de las ramas de la magnolia para mantener el equilibrio.

—No pueden hacer esto. Ellos no pueden hacer esto.

—Ellos pueden. Lo hicieron. Son idiotas bastardos, egoístas, y no tengo que desempeñar bien para ellos nunca más, pero sí, pueden hacer esto. Ahora, sin embargo, no me importan. Me importas tú. ¿Dónde estás, Harry? Estoy a mitad de camino al campus, y voy a encontrarte.

Harry abrió los ojos ante eso, preso del pánico, como si Williams ya pudiera estar allí.

—No. Quiero estar solo.

—El infierno vas a estarlo. Escúchame: vamos a estar bien. Ambos. ¿Entiendes eso? No me importa lo que ellos hicieron o no hicieron. Yo no te voy a dejar, y tú vas a estar bien.

La risa de Harry era hueca y peligrosamente acuosa.

—Yo no perdí mi trabajo.

—No. Pero tú y yo sabemos, Harry, que te sientes como que has perdido algo mucho más grande que eso. Te estoy diciendo que no es cierto. No me importa dónde estoy el año que viene, o dónde estás tú. No te abandonaré. Entiende eso, por favor, porque seguiré diciendo esto hasta que lo hagas.

Harry se limpió los ojos y se apartó del árbol, en dirección hacia el otro lado del campus. Podía ver el lago en la distancia, la ensenada del otro lado, donde a los cisnes le gustaba esconderse en las sombras. Los vio ahora, nadando juntos en silencio en la superficie espejada.

Se secó los ojos de nuevo.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo, ahogándose con las palabras.

—Harry. —Williams estaba casi gritando—. Harry, no te atrevas a colgarme.

Harry se quedó mirando a los cisnes.

Louis. Louis se iría también. Sabía eso en sus huesos. Lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Había sabido que Williams lo dejaría, Cara, Louis... todos ellos lo harían. Todos ellos lo hacían, al final.

—Harry Styles, trae tu culo a mi oficina en este momento, o Dios me ayude, voy a enviar al equipo SWAT a encontrarte.

Louis lo dejaría. Todos ellos se irían.

El estómago de Harry se tambaleó y casi cayó sobre su rostro.

—Me tengo que ir.

Colgó el teléfono. Apagó el timbre.

🥀

Louis se despertó con alguien aporreando su puerta. El golpe era tan insistente que no se molestó en vestirse, solo usó la sábana hasta la puerta, donde su RA igualmente arrugado estaba de pie sosteniendo un pedazo de papel.

—Se supone que debes llamar a este número, ahora. Es algún profesor.

Con el ceño fruncido, Louis tomó el papel, preguntándose quién podría querer que lo llamara. Entonces recordó qué día era, vio la hora, y buscó a tientas su teléfono.

—Louis —dijo Williams mientras respondía—. Gracias a Dios. Como de costumbre, he jodido todo. Le dije a Harry sobre la decisión de la junta por teléfono, se molestó y ahora se ha ido.

Así que había sido una mala decisión. Mierda. Louis metió su teléfono en su hombro y comenzó a ponerse su ropa, una tarea difícil con sus manos temblorosas.

—¿Ido adónde? ¿Su coche todavía está en el aparcamiento?

—Sí. Verifiqué eso primero. —Williams maldijo entre dientes—. Soy tan idiota. Debí haber esperado.

Zapatos. ¿Dónde estaban sus zapatos?

—¿Dónde has verificado?

—En todo Ritche Hall, pero eso fue probablemente estúpido. No quiere que lo encuentre.

Louis agarró las llaves de su habitación y abotonó su camisa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, la sudadera sobre su brazo.

—Creo que tengo una idea de dónde está. ¿Este es tu móvil? Te mandaré un mensaje de texto cuando lo encuentre.

—Sí, este es mi móvil. Lo siento, Louis.

—Está bien —dijo Louis, aunque no muy convincente.

Empujando hacia abajo su miedo y preocupación, salió de Porter y despegó a un trote constante por todo el campus.

En un primer momento había pensado que había supuesto mal, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de intentar la parte trasera del complejo de educación física, Louis vio un destello familiar de cabello marrón en el interior del campanario. Cuando cogió suficiente visión de Harry para confirmarlo, le envió un mensaje a Williams y echó a correr.

Cuando se acercó, sin embargo, desaceleró. Tomó el largo camino a la orilla del lago, suavizando sus pasos, sin querer alertar a Harry con su presencia hasta que tuvo que hacerlo. Harry se quedó inmóvil y rígido, cabello ondulando en el viento mientras miraba fijamente hacia el agua, donde los cisnes flotaban silenciosamente. O Louis no había hecho muy buen trabajo de ser sigiloso, o Harry estaba atenuado hasta el punto que no podía ser sorprendido, porque cuando Louis se acercó a él, ni siquiera miró en su dirección, solo dijo:

—Louis, vete.

Louis no lo hizo, pero tampoco lo intentó y discutió. Se acercó a Harry, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y observó a los cisnes también.

Era un extraño silencio cómodo, todo el pánico que Louis había sentido antes de encontrar a Harry se escapó, porque ahora que se encontraban juntos, Louis se sintió seguro de que todo de alguna manera estaría bien. Se dejó asombrar por eso un momento, no seguro si era real o algo inventado en su cabeza. Decidió que la verdad no importaba. Creía que lo sería, y creer lo contrario, sin duda no iba a ayudarlo.

Observó los cisnes un poco más, sintiendo su calma y dulzura filtrándose en él.

—Creo —dijo Louis al fin—, que Lancelot y Gawain fueron la razón por la que decidí venir a Hope. 

Harry no dio ninguna reacción, no es que esto sorprendiera a Louis. Louis se estableció en su historia, sin embargo, sonriendo al recordar.

—Vi su foto en el sitio web por encima de la leyenda que contaba su historia, pero incluso antes de que supiera que era gay, me había enamorado. Era como si ellos me llamaran. Me dijeran que si venía aquí, todo estaría bien. Así que lo hice.

Harry bufó.

Louis se resistió a la tentación de girarse hacia él.

—No mentían. Fue una buena decisión venir aquí. No es que todo lo que he aprendido este año fuera lo que esperaba aprender, pero no hay nada en el mundo que intercambiaría por mi año en Hope. Creo que miraré hacia atrás en mi primer año de universidad para el resto de mi vida y me daré cuenta de las cosas que mejoré durante estos nueve meses. Los cisnes tenían razón. Me dijeron que viniera, que era una buena decisión, y así lo hice, y no lo siento.

—Te vas. —La voz de Harry era cruda y áspera, acusando—. Te vas a transferir para el otoño.

Sí se giró hacia Harry entonces, todavía calmado, todavía llevando la dulzura de los cisnes.

—No estoy seguro aún. Pero es algo que necesito tener en cuenta. Pase lo que pase, sin embargo, Harry, pase lo que pase, no estoy dejándote.

La mirada de Harry estaba llena de ira y dolor.

—¿Tú y Williams han estado negociando esta mierda esta mañana? Sí, si te transfieres, estás dejándome. Si él abandona Hope, está dejándome. Confía en mí, a larga distancia no es el mismo. Dondequiera que Williams esté el próximo otoño, no será en Ritche Hall, y eso es abandonar. Tú te vas también. Ambos están dejándome.

—No estoy dejándote. —Louis dio un paso más cerca y extendió su brazo por la mano de Harry, cuando trató de apartarse, Louis lo atrapó y lo mantuvo firme—. Escúchame, Harry Styles, no estoy dejándote. No estoy transfiriéndome a menos que vengas conmigo. Me quedo si tú te quedas. Necesitamos hablar de esto, un montón de charla, pero la conclusión es que voy a donde tú vayas.

Harry vaciló, pero solo por un momento. Entonces se puso rígido y trató de apartarse de nuevo.

—No puedes hacer eso. No soy estúpido. Hope es caro. Si no tienes el dinero...

—Tengo el dinero. Apenas, pero lo tengo. No te mentiré, si nos quedamos aquí, tengo que transferirme a la Universidad de Minnesota o a algún lugar mucho más barato en el segundo en que te gradúes. Tendré que trabajar todo el verano y cada vacaciones y probablemente conseguir estudiar y trabajar. Lo haré, sin embargo, si eso es lo que quieres.

—No puedes quedarte por mí. No puedes dejar todo por mí.

—Estabas listo para permanecer en mi cuenta cuando pensabas que quería quedarme. Viniste aquí por Cara. Te quedaste en Chicago por tu madre. Dejaste todo este semestre por Williams, por el departamento. —Louis se acercó y tocó la mejilla de Harry—. ¿No crees que es la hora de que alguien deje todo por ti?

Harry cerró sus ojos y trató de escabullirse, pero Louis lo atrapó, lo atrajo más cerca, lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo abrazó hasta que el cuerpo de Harry se acomodó en el suyo, hasta que sus brazos cedieron y se cerraron alrededor de Louis, hasta que apoyó su cara en el hueco del cuello de Louis.

—No sé qué hacer —susurró Harry. Su voz estaba rota y gruesa, y Louis sintió lágrimas calientes contra su piel—. Hice todo lo que pude, pero no fue suficiente.

—Hiciste lo suficiente. Estuviste increíble. Todavía eres increíble. —Louis acarició la oreja de Harry con su nariz y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Lo solucionaremos. Está bien. Lo prometo. Averiguaremos qué hacer juntos. Porque no voy a ir a ninguna parte, Harry. No te dejaré. Nunca, jamás te dejaré.

El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a temblar, lentamente al principio, luego de manera constante cuando cedió, se hundió contra Louis y lloró.

Louis lo sostuvo, meciéndose de un lado para el otro bajo el campanario, viendo los cisnes nadar tranquilamente.

🥀

Harry no podía decidir si la obligación de asistir a la boda de Cara era un agravio o un alivio. La única cosa que sí sabía era que si no fuera por Louis, él no podría haberlo logrado.

Parte de él era capaz de darse cuenta que Louis tomó el papel que Harry usualmente desempeñaba, aunque por supuesto lo hacía a la manera de Louis. Se comprometió en una alegre charla con la madre y hermana de Harry, manteniendo tanto la paz que incluso Harry se sintió un poco esperanzado cuando su madre le sonrió, aunque se dio cuenta de que Louis se aseguró de que ellos solo permanecieran en la casa cuando era absolutamente necesario.

Cuando estaban en el ensayo de la cena, nunca estuvo lejos del Harry a no ser que Harry estuviera practicando caminar hacia y desde el altar, y entonces Louis siempre estaba visible, siempre ahí con los otros esposos y personas importantes, siempre sonriendo y saludando a Harry cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

En el día del casamiento mientras Cara entraba por completo en modo hiperventilación de boda, fue Louis quien acudió como la voz de la calma cuando Harry no se sentía como para jugar a hacerse el payaso. Louis se hizo cargo de algunas cosas de las cuales Harry tenía que hacerse cargo, hablar con los acomodadores sobre sacar los regalos de la iglesia hacia la habitación de hotel y hacer el arreglo en la recepción. A Louis no se le pasó nada, fue la mano derecha de todos.

Especialmente de Harry. A donde sea que fueran juntos, su mano estaba en el brazo de Harry, su cintura, su hombro, o asegurada dentro de su palma.

Un poco de la niebla de Harry se levantó durante la ceremonia, y mientras el ministro canturreaba sobre amor y compromiso, Harry miró a su novio, (quien estaba mirando a la prometida) y en ese momento supo que él quería, más que ningún otra cosa, tener eso con Louis. Él quería la promesa. Quería los anillos. Incluso quería el circo de los tres anillos.

Quería estar casado. Con Louis. Para siempre. Mientras permanecía escuchando la ceremonia de Greg y Cara pensó, mayormente, sobre cuándo estaría bien que lo preguntara.

La recepción fue en una bonita sala de jardín del club de campo de la familia de Greg, y todos, una vez allí, parecieron relajarse. Harry logró pasar por el brindis con una sonrisa emplastada y una buena voluntad prestada, y si Cara sintió que él no estaba seguro, no dijo nada. Bailó con la hermana de Greg para el baile de los asistentes, y con sus obligaciones cumplidas, buscó a su cita, ansioso por deslizarse en las sombras con él para un poco de tranquilidad.

Excepto que cuando tomó la mano de Louis y trató de alejarlo, Louis lo arrastró a la pista de baile. Harry tenía su boca abierta para objetar cuando la apertura tenor de un acorde de piano llenó la habitación. Se detuvo un momento y miró a Louis, quien guiñó.

—Vamos. Puse está solo para ti.

Harry realmente trató de alejarse en ese momento, pero no tenía mucha pelea dentro de él, entonces fue, disolviéndose contra Louis y cerrando sus ojos, dejando su amado lideró mientras la suave y familiar voz de Helen Reddy le aseguraba que ella sería su vela en el agua.

—Fue una bonita ceremonia, ¿no lo crees? —La mano de Louis se movió hacia la espalda baja de Harry, presionando de modo tranquilizador—. Te ves muy apuesto en tu traje. Aunque tengo que decir, que no puedo esperar a sacarte de él.

Harry trató de tomar una profunda respiración, pero fue tembloroso.

—Mis padres me escribieron para hacerme saber que recibieron todo de Hope. Dijeron que eres bienvenido a quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras cuando vuelvas. —Sus dedos se extendieron contra la cintura de Harry—. Aparentemente hay un rumor de que alguien estaba intentando alquilar un apartamento en el centro, y los rumores en la calle dicen que es alguien de Chicago. Mis padres dijeron que si eras tú, si piensas que no puedes quedarte en nuestra casa el tiempo que lo necesites, tienen un largo sermón preparado cuando lleguemos.

Harry intentó reír, pero se atoró en su garganta. Abrazó a Louis más fuerte.

Louis acarició un beso contra su oído.

—No te preocupes. Te harán sentir un poco culpable y luego se acabó.

La música estaba matando a Harry. Gracias a Dios la canción estaba casi por terminar. Quería salir de allí, necesitaba alejarse de la pista de baile porque no estaba de humor para que nadie lo viera deshacerse. Mientras la canción decrecía, Harry empezó a relajarse. Era un lindo gesto, la canción, y él lo apreciaban. Dios sabía que se lo merecía después de todo el emparejamiento de mierda que hizo por Louis. Funcionó también, porque mientras pasaba, la vida se sintió como una película de Disney. El barco llegaría a casa. Pete se desharía de los tipos malos. Todo podría estar bien.

Louis deslizó su mano hacia abajo por el brazo de Harry, entrelazando sus dedos juntos, colocando algo en la palma de Harry. Era pequeño y redondo, y pesado.

Era, se dio cuenta, el anillo de clase de Louis.

Entretanto las cuerdas y piano ralentizaban y la canción terminaba, Louis deslizó la familiar pieza de joyería en el pulgar de Harry, cerrándolo fuertemente entre sus manos unidas mientras se reclinaba y susurraba en el oído de Harry.

—Nunca te dejaré ir.

Harry río. Y lloró, y abrazó a Louis, y río y lloró un poco más. Se olvidó del resto de la habitación, del resto del mundo, todo lo que no era Louis, esta jugosa, estúpida canción, y este perfecto, brillante momento.

Se olvidó de todo, porque no pensaba, sabía que todo estaría bien.

🥀

_Noviembre  
_ _Minneapolis, Minnesota._

Todo lo que Louis quería era un tranquilo fin de semana con su novio.

Desde que se trataba de Acción de Gracias y todo el mundo que habían conocido alguna vez estaban viniendo a cenar, Louis se había resignado al hecho de que no había ninguna manera de que fuera a conseguir mucha tranquilidad acurrucado en el sofá con el último lanzamiento de Disney. El único consuelo que tenía era que estaba cálido, lo cual en Minnesota era tan raro como un picnic de la iglesia sin ensalada de gelatina. Claro, iban a meter hasta el último de sus amigos y familia en su pequeño apartamento y esperar que no se mataran unos a otros, pero al menos serían capaces de abrir una ventana.

El día comenzó bastante bien, sin embargo, mucho mejor de lo que Louis había anticipado. Normalmente Harry estaba tan hundido con sus cursos de pregraduación que no tenía tiempo para respirar, pero la comida había sido importante para él, por lo que Harry había despejado su agenda e incluso fue a casa la noche anterior. Por supuesto, pasó todo el tiempo cocinando. La familia de Louis había llegado temprano, como lo habían hecho Shari y Tibby, todos se estaban quedando en un hotel cercano, aunque solo estaban durmiendo allí. El resto del tiempo, eran completamente un estorbo.

Por el momento, Sue y Shari estaban ocupadas en la cocina pelando patatas. Rose había llegado a las diez y prometió ayudar, aunque Louis dudó en privado que hiciera mucho más que mirar con adoración a los ojos de su novia a menos que el lugar estuviera en llamas, e incluso así no estaba conteniendo la respiración. Cara y Greg estaban con Williams y su familia en la sala de estar, escuchando a Dick contarles todo acerca de las nuevas aventuras de Sue, su rostro sonrojado con orgullo. Louis había escuchado la historia un millón de veces, pero era una buena historia, por lo que entró en la habitación para que pudiera escucharla de nuevo.

—La oficina está pagando por sus clases y su licencia de bienes raíces —explicó Dick—, lo cual normalmente no hacen, pero la querían ahí, por lo que están trabajando duro para mantenerla feliz. Ella ya tiene a varias personas que prometen darle sus casas como comisión.

—Eso es fantástico. —Williams se detuvo para mirar a sus hijas, una estaba coloreando peligrosamente cerca del borde de su papel—. Cariño, no sobre la mesa.

—Oí que lo estás haciendo bien en Iowa, ¿profesor? —apuntó Greg.

—Sí, soy un Hawkeye ahora. Karen es amante del trabajo en los hospitales y clínicas de la Universidad de Iowa, y los niños son felices en la escuela. Todos me dicen que desearían que hubiera perdido mi trabajo hace mucho tiempo.

Dick vio a Louis y sonrió.

—Louis lo está haciendo bien también. Finalmente se estableció en una especialidad.

Williams se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Oh? Cuenta. Me he estado preguntando.

—Nada emocionante —confesó Louis—. Estoy de regreso en el mundo de los negocios.

Dick resopló.

—Es muy emocionante. Quiere hacer relaciones públicas, dice, por lo que se está centrando en marketing y contabilidad. Tengo un viejo amigo de la escuela que enseña en la escuela Carlson de Administración, y me dijo que con la forma en que Louis está llevando sus clases, no va a tener ningún problema en entrar en la escuela de posgrado.

—Eso es brillante. —Williams le sonrió a Louis—. Un abogado y un asistente de relaciones públicas. Suena como una pareja hecha en el cielo.

Greg le dio un codazo a su mujer.

—Cara tiene un trabajo nuevo también.

—¿Oh? —preguntó William, y Cara se lanzó a la historia.

Louis salió, en dirección al comedor, donde Harry estaba instruyendo a Tibby y a Lisa en cómo organizar los arreglos de mesa.

—Estamos un poco llenos, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo. Para la mesa de los niños, solo asegúrense de que se vea de lujo como los adultos, mientras que en realidad no contenga nada que consiga que alguno de ellos quede castigado. — Levantó la vista, vio a Louis y sonrió—. Hey, tú. ¿Todo bien?

Louis asintió, aunque su sonrisa de regreso fue un poco forzada.

—Solo esperando que algo salga mal.

Harry agitó un dedo.

—Escucha aquí, _Eeyore*_. Estamos teniendo una Acción de Gracias de Disney, y no lo olvides.

_(*. **Eeyore **(Ígor): es un personaje de los libros Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) de A. A. Milne. Generalmente se le representa como un viejo burro de peluche gris bastante pesimista, melancólico y deprimido, que es un amigo del protagonista, Winnie the Pooh)_

—Incluso las películas de Disney tienen un villano —señaló Louis.

—No te preocupes —dijo Tibby—. La abuela estará aquí a la una.

La abuela Marissa sí llegó a tiempo, pero también lo hizo la otra abuela de Harry, Claire, la que siempre pedía fotos de ellos dos, y cuando vio a Louis, gritó de alegría y lo abrazó como a un hijo perdido de hace mucho tiempo.

—Voy a tenerlos a los dos en una foto conmigo antes de que me vaya — prometió.

Nada salió mal, no realmente, oh, había la tensión ocasional entre Shari y su madre, y los niños rompieron en tres peleas antes de que su madre los amenazara con un centímetro de su vida, pero aparte de eso, la cena fue muy bien. Todo el mundo tenía suficiente para comer, y Louis no tuvo una reacción alérgica. Todo el fiasco estaba listo para salir a la perfección.

Durante todo momento hasta el final de la comida, cuando Rose y Cara salieron de la cocina, viéndose serias.

—Hay algo mal con el postre —declaró Cara.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Los pasteles de calabaza? Pero están bien. Los vi cuando fui a la cocina.

—No, no los pasteles —dijo Rose—. El otro postre. —La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y ella agitó a Louis fuera de su silla—. Aquí, Harry lo está trayendo. Míralo por ti mismo.

Levantándose, Louis trató de averiguar qué otro postre tenían, y cuando vio su sartén de hierro fundida, pensó que tal vez su novio había perdido el juicio. Debió haber sido algo extra que hubiera insertado en el último minuto, y por la expresión sombría en la cara de Harry, lo que sea que estuviera bajo ese paño de cocina no era bonito.

—Míralo por ti mismo —dijo Harry, y le tendió la sartén a Louis.

Louis levantó el paño de cocina.

Miró fijamente durante un segundo, solo un segundo. Porque después de eso, tuvo que presionar su mano sobre su boca y tratar de no llorar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que escuchó los sonidos suaves y familiares de "Waiting for the Lights" viniendo del equipo de música de la cocina, lloró. Y rió.

Harry sacó el anillo del centro de la sartén vacía. Lo sostuvo cerca, así Louis podía ver los cisnes grabados en la parte exterior del oro.

Sonriendo, solo un poco con timidez, Harry dijo:

—Louis Tomlinson, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Louis se secó los ojos. Pudo ver a su familia fuera de la esquina de su visión, aunque ninguno de ellos se molestó en ocultar sus lágrimas. Podía ver a Rose, abrazando a su novia fuertemente. Podía ver a su futura suegra, viéndose feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

Pudo ver a Harry, en una rodilla ahora, aún sufriendo la maldita sartén mientras extendía el anillo. Harry, que había logrado la propuesta más tonta, más sensiblera, más maravillosa alguna vez.

Harry, que hoy, como hizo cada día, tuvo el anillo de clase de Louis.

¿Bien? —Cara incitó a sus espaldas—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Sí respondió Louis, sonriendo, riendo, su corazón elevándose mientras sus amigos y familiares aplaudían, mientras Harry deslizaba el anillo en su dedo y se levantaba, tomándolo en su abrazo, en su vida, su amor.

En su felices por siempre.

**ALETA.**


End file.
